


Apocalypse: The E.N.D. (Eternal Night's Dream)

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Sex, sex toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 91,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: So, this is just a little thing that hit me like a mac truck after watching and playing the games for Diabolik Lovers. IT will Be OC HEAVY, so if you aren't big on it, please don't read. Will be a true, full harem. ALL BOYS!Saving Yui brought about something that none of them expected. The changes happening are less than pleasant, as their lives and home are upheaved. Do they all have what it takes to survive? To continue on? Are they going to be able to adapt and get what rightfully belongs to them, all? Because none of them asked to be a part of a prophecy that is over seven hundred years old.THIS is a SONG FICTION! Randomly updated.





	1. London Bridge is Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be slow to update. I do not own Diabolik Lovers or anything associated with it. That right belongs to REJET! Nor do I own any of the songs being used. They belong to their creators, Artist, and recording labels. 
> 
> WHAT I DO OWN IS the concept, Ideas contained within, and the Original Characters that will make our favorite sadistic vampires lives a living hell. Both figuratively and literally. 
> 
> So, Last warning. IF you cannot handle anything that is in the tags, please turn the hell away now. This is my story, it will be going into places that most people don't want to touch. And I really do not like it when people have been warned and still read and leave nasty little flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  (A/N: I know I should not be starting another multi-chapter story. BUT after extensive research, I did for my DL x InuYasha Crossover for Shu... I came up with this. And I feel absolutely no remorse. What. So. Fucking. Ever! This will be updated slowly and at random... just like all.. my other stories... * sighs * That is due to the fact that I participate in this horrible thing called Real life and hang out on a daily basis with Reality. Both are at time depressing. Each Title is the name of a song.)
> 
>  {Disclaimer- I do not own either Diabolik Lovers. They belong to Rejet. The OC's are my original creation, and I would hope that you all respect me and my creativity and not use them without permission. Nor do I own the ARTWORK, it was created by a friend for this story. Please do not take and use this artwork.}

 

 

* * *

 

 

0000000000000

"London Bridge Is Falling Down" (also known as "My Fair Lady" or "London Bridge") is a traditional English nursery rhyme and singing game, which is found in different versions all over the world. It deals with the depredations of London Bridge and attempts, realistic or fanciful, to repair it. Circa: 1744

0000000000000

* * *

  _London Bridge is falling down_

_London Bridge is falling_

_My lady fair where are you now_

_Cause London Bridge is falling_

 

The group walked from the castle, a few covered head to toe in blood from the battle that had just been finished. The eleven of them were just thankful that they had accomplished what they had come to do in the demon realm. Re-acquire their bride, who would be awakening soon with the way power pulsed from her tiny body as it was held tightly against one, Ayato Sakamaki. He was the one covered in the most blood, as none of his brother, including the newest Kino and the Mukamis. Though he would never say it aloud, he'd been impressed by the raw, brute strength of Yuma.

Still, they had come to this place with the help given to them by Kino and 'that man', their father Karlheinz, Demon King. Now time would tell them if the girl would survive this awakening. Her first one had been hard, but still, even after her own stupidity in stabbing herself to try to kill the bitch, they'd had given her respect for the living she had done since then.

* * *

  _Build it up with wood and clay_

_London Bridge is falling_

_But wood and clay may wash away_

_All gone before the morning_

 

The night hung around them, the air heavy as a loud crack came from the castle behind them. Making them all pause, turn and look back at it as green hell flames burst out the window at the top of the damned building. Licking up along the aged, moss-covered stones. Scorching it black as they danced higher as they spread across the lichen covered wall.

"Let us begone from this place. I do not wish to stay here a moment longer."

Nothing was said, but all agreed with Reiji's words. So as one unit they turned and started to walk once more down the well-manicured road away from the castle. All of them too tired and exhausted to teleport to where they had entered the barrier to the realm. Each was ready to wash this whole experience from their memories.

* * *

  _Build it up with bricks and stone_

_London Bridge is falling_

_But bricks and stone won't last alone_

_They'll crumble 'fore the morning_

 

Red eyes that were almost black watched the group through long black lashes as they finally vanished from sight. A small smile curled thin lips up into a cold smile, as a deep chuckle filled the air. As the silent watcher turned to look at the castle that was still burning brightly from the hellfire that had been unleashed after the battle. It was ironic to the watcher that it was hellfire being used to send the first blood's to the place their line originated.

That was neither here nor there because now another part of a very ancient prophecy was complete. And he had come to collect the true treasure that was hidden away in the depths of the Castle that had belonged to Geisbach and his ilk. It had been close to seven hundred years since what he sought had been placed in that damnable castle by the arrogant bastard. Hidden away from the world. Because it was all going to come crumbling down, and fastly one the sun rose.

* * *

  _Build it up with iron and steel_

_London Bridge is falling_

_But iron and steel will bend and reel_

_And break before the morning_

 

The boys arrived just as the sun was cresting the tops of the millennia-old trees. Their limo waiting for them, along with Karlheinz leaning against it looking bored. Though his pale golden gaze was pinned to Ayato as he came up holding Yui. Drawing the closest thing to a smile on his lips as he turned and slipped, without a word to them, into the front seat of the Limousine. Pausing just briefly to look in the direction they'd come from.

His plan was still a go, more-so if the girl finished the second awakening. A new race would be born. And he would ascend from being just a King, but to a God. Proving Socrates and everyone else wrong about him being able to do what he set out to do. Though, he was well aware that he still had fair ways to go. That there would be others out there that would soon come to hinder his plans. Attempting to break all he had set into motion years and years ago with his carefully laid plans.

* * *

  _Build it up with shiny gold_

_London Bridge is falling_

_But soon the gold will all be stone_

_And lost before the morning_

 

The moment the last of the flames disappeared as the sunlight hit them, the silent watcher dropped from the tree he'd been standing in for several hours. There were just enough shadows for him to walk to the castle without worry of getting a severe sunburn. The soft jingle of the jewelry he worse as he stretched to ease the stiffness from his muscles, before walking.

Inside the castle, he let his senses open, spreading his power through the castle, telling it to sink into the ground. Until it found the treasure he sought. Flashing a fanged smile, as the power rushed back into his person, he let his body burst into small little insects that quickly crawled through the charred cracks of the floor to the room hidden below. A room that while shielded, heavily, exuded a very powerful magic. The morning had come it was time for all things valuable to be lost.

* * *

  _Sent a man to watch the night_

_London Bridge is falling_

_Suppose the man should close his eyes_

_And sleep until the morning_

 

The sun was up and shining painfully bright when they all arrived back at the mansion. No one complained as Karlheinz pointed to some of the free rooms in the large house for the Mukami's to take. It was time to rest. The deed was done and the home was a safety net for them all now. Together they went to the room that had been assigned the girl who'd touched each of their lives in her own naive, unique and misguided way. Watching as she was placed between the pale pink sheets to sleep, as her flushed face scrunched up briefly before settling.

Her beautiful pale gold hair catching the few rays of sunlight that peeked through her curtains, shimmering before she sighed. Body relaxing as she slipped into the restful sleep her body would be needing for the coming days. Already they were fighting within themselves as she was, the smell of her blood becoming that more enticing, as it flowed through her veins as they turned to leave. It was their night and they would need to sleep until it was their morning to rise.

* * *

  _Give the man a pipe to light_

_London Bridge is falling_

_Pack it full and last the night_

_And burn until the morning_

 

He stared at what he had been looking for a long time now. The smile on his lips was now wide and gentle as he shook his head. Lifting a pale, slender hand up, tracing his long, almost delicate fingers across the barrier. Watching as it glowed dimly, revealing runes that locked what was inside there. Curling his fingers till his nails elongated, feeling the magic that made the barrier fight back before finally giving to his will.

 Once it was gone, the air filled with a mix of rain, wildflower, sunshine, and spice. Inhaling it as he walked to the center and the bed that was there. Looking down at its two sleeping occupants, he closed his eyes and let a small soft whimper escape his throat, as a single tear leaked from his eye to trail down his cheek. It was time for time to start to move forward.

Kneeling on the end of the bed he let his hands settle on the boot and stocking clad ankles. Giving them a brief but playful shake as he growled in his throat. Earning two grumpy snorts as he watched as two sets of matching but very different eyes fluttered open to look at him. Only to have soft gasp reach his ears seconds before he was tackled into a fierce hug as soft cries came from the two girls that he had come to get. Now he would no longer have to wait with smoke hiding him for the morning to come.

* * *

  _My lady fair where are you now_

_Cause London Bridge is falling_

 

Yes, time was starting to move again. And once it caught up reality would come falling down around all who were going to be involved. But for now, he had one task, that was the two girls now hugging him as he held them back. A piece of his past now within his grasp after seven hundred years of having the light and darkness taken from his life. Living a half-life since the others had vanished, died or like them, taken and sealed away until the time was right.

* * *

Ruminations: 

OKAY, A bit of information on things. This will be done with songs that inspire me. So, it may take a bit to update. Also, my OC's are MINE! Please do not use them without my express permission. They have been a part of my life since I learned about Tabletop Gaming.... so are very precious to me.

 

About the OC's... well... I could go into detail about them... BUT for now... hahaha … you will have to wait..... Sorry...  

 


	2. Hickory Dickery Dock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter 2 is here. And another children's nursery rhyme. I had fun with this one. Please read and review. The tags and warning still apply. This chapter was ab it of an eye twitch for me. Sometimes I forget that characters can be a bit selfish and take control. Wresting it away from them is a royal pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  (A/N: I own my own OC's and hope you respect that and do not use them without asking me first. And all the DL (Diabolik Lovers) boys belong to Rejet, sadly. Otherwise, I would use them to take over the world and have all my favorite FanFiction authors writing lots of naughty things with them.)
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK was created by a friend for this story. Please do not reuse it anywhere else.]

 

* * *

 

 

 

0000000000000

The earliest recorded version of the rhyme is in Tommy Thumb's Pretty Song Book, published in London in about 1744, which uses the opening line: 'Hickere, Dickere Dock'.[1] The next recorded version in Mother Goose's Melody (c. 1765), uses 'Dickery, Dickery Dock'.

The rhyme is thought by some commentators to have originated as a counting-out rhyme. Westmorland shepherds in the nineteenth century used the numbers Hevera (8), Devera (9) and Dick (10).

The rhyme is thought to have been based on the astronomical clock at Exeter Cathedral. The clock has a small hole in the door below the face for the resident cat to hunt mice.

According to a Clock Shop owner in Tennessee, this rhyme originated from actual events which occurred quite often in everyday homes and assisted in the popularity of the rhyme.

Antique clocks often used lead weights to operate, which were suspended by twine. This twine would dry-rot and break if not kept lubricated, so people would use grease, lard or fat to prevent this.

At night, the mice would climb up and into the clocks to lick the "fat" from the lubricated twine. Sometimes, the mice would accidentally chew through the twine, causing the lead weight to come crashing down inside the clock.

This, as you can imagine, along with any chimes or bells inside the clock, would make quite a bit of noise and would scare the mouse or mice, running down and back out of the clock. "Hickery, dickery, dock!"

0000000000000

* * *

_Hickory Dickery Dock,_

_The mouse ran up the clock._

_The clock struck one,_

_The mouse ran down!_

_Hickory Dickory Dock!_

 

It had been a whole month since they'd rescued Yui, who had survived her awakening. And another month after that before she was able to control her new powers, powers that were far beyond what they had thought she'd be capable. None of them were happy though when she finally chose her mate. Well, except for the person who now was standing proudly by her side as she stood there looking up at the school gates for the first time since her kidnapping at the hands of the Tsukinami's. Pink eyes now shining with a hint of red in their depths as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

It behooved them that she still showed a lot of her human traits and beliefs. All that should have vanished when she turned after awakening, but no, they were still there and just as strong as before. A vampire who believed in God, the church as well as being a decent human. It was utterly disgusting to all of them, even her mate, though he tended to overlook it for her blood and the rights to her bed. Leaving an ever-present smug look on Ayato's face that made each one of them, even the passive Shu, want to wipe it off.

But the power that Ayato had gained, kept them all in a cage, like small pet mice.

* * *

  _Hickory Dickery Dock,_

_The bird looked at the clock,_

_The clock struck two 2,_

_Away she flew,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock!_

 

He stood there staring at the back of a head of pale white-gold hair, trying to be as patient as possible with the man. Never in either of their long existence, had he really tolerated the man. His ego, no _ID_ was beyond something anyone could handle or deal with in anything but small amounts. So, with a tight smile plastering his fine-boned facial features into a mask of politeness, he waited for an acknowledgment.

Though it confused him why the so-called Demon King was acting as the school doctor (something he found ridiculous) under the assumed name, Rainhart (Another bunch of stupidity in his opinion). When a soft cough brought him from his thoughts, he let his dark red gaze land on the golden one that was glaring back at him with caution.

"What are you here for?"

"Oh!? Have you forgotten something. Something very important, _Rainhart_?"

The way he sneered as he spoke the name this man was going by, got a reaction. The slight narrowing as his aura started to spike before it settled. Letting him know that he still was able to get under this man's skin, even if he was only a few hundred years older than himself.

"I do not think so....."

When the man trailed off, his golden eyes going wide as it dawned on him, it was hard not to laugh. But he liked to think he was the better between the two of them. And he had withdrawn from both worlds when everything was taken from him. Hiding away in either his home in Germany or Ireland. Being a Laird, was hard work, Irish were even in this day and age difficult. But that stubbornness had helped keep him from getting rusty.

"If you're here then that means... Time is moving forward again towards the...."

"Yes, Karlheinz, cousin, it has."

As they continued to stare at each other in silence, the sound of a night bird filtered in, singing it's sad, sad tune.

* * *

  _Hickory Dickery Dock,_

_The dog barked at the clock,_

_The clock struck three 3,_

_Fiddle-de-dee,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock!_

 

It was intimidating being back at school after being gone for just a little over two months. She was honest, it scared her greatly, being able to see, smell and feel things with a greater clarity than when she was human. Leaving Yui feeling more overwhelmed as she tried to stay close to Laito, who Ayato gave her protection to. Though she knew that Laito would try nothing with her, not without having his head lopped off by her now husband. No, mate.

That word made her shiver, drawing the green gaze of Laito to her. Putting on a small smile and shaking her head as she sat next to him in the class, she wondered how long she would last. This was a sin, to be the living dead, to crave blood. No better than a rabid dog that was in the wild. But it was her life and she would have to find a way to get used to it.

* * *

  _Hickory Dickery Dock,_

_The bear slept by the clock,_

_The clock struck four 4,_

_He ran out the door,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock!_

 

The tension was building again in that small, sterile room. Neither wanting to speak, but both knowing it had to be done. This was important, a change in plans for them because the coming events could not be stopped. No, not now that the proverbial sleeping bear had been awakened.

Not breaking the eye contact as he shifted, so he was sitting on the small cot-like bed, moving his thigh length black and red-streaked hair, so he wasn't sitting on it. He shrugged at his counterpart, who he could tell was quickly trying to figure out how this would mess up his plans for the _'new'_ race he was attempting to create. The key word to remember was _'attempting'._

"Are you going to run away again? Become even more delusional?"

The sarcasm and condemnation in his voice made the blond-haired man actually growl as he shook his head in response.

"No. This cannot be avoided. It means that we need to work things out for this to go smoothly in the near future. Because even I am not stupid enough to try and fight that Fate!"

As those words were spoken, a smile curved both their lips as they nodded in agreement. Now the task at hand would start. Today was the thirtieth of October. Time was no longer on either of their sides. It was short, like the fleeting warmth of spring day.

* * *

  _Hickory Dickery Dock,_

_The bee buzzed round the clock,_

_The clock struck five 5,_

_She went to her hive,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock!_

 

He was annoyed, and it was very obvious to those around him as he stood there in the library trying to burn holes into the book he had gotten to read. Being at the top of his class afforded a lot of privileges, just like being the Student Council President did. A duty he took seriously, just like running the household, using an Iron fist to make sure everything was under his control and to his specifications. But two months out of school meant that things were done without him. Part of him wanted to kill those on the council, though he knew he wouldn't or rather couldn't.

Sighing as he closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, Reiji turned to go leave. Only to stop and see one of the insipid vampire sluts looking at him. Her gaze raking over him like the prize he knew he was. It had not taken long for word to get through the school of Yui's change and that she was solely Ayato's now. Meaning his brothers and himself were now something of a status quo to be gained or owned.

Curling his lip upwards as he equated that she would be like the others, nothing more than an annoying bee buzzing around him in hopes that he'd choose her as his mate. A thing that her and all the other little whores, even the human females, could just keep dreaming about. They were never going to be worthy of bearing the Sakamaki name.

Lifting a hand and curling a finger as an indication for her to follow him, Reiji turned and walked towards the back of the Library, where there was a private room that was sound proof and locked. He had some tension he needed to relieve and she would be a willing body. Of course, he would not give her what she wanted, he'd rather waste his seed, spilling it on the floor instead of her pitiful womb. But first, he had to make some tea to... make no help her a bit easier to fuck senseless and forget later. Yes, that sounded good as he felt a smile spread across his face.

* * *

_Hickory Dickery Dock,_

_The hen pecked at the clock,_

_The clock struck six 6,_

_Oh, fiddlesticks,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock!_

 

As all four of them sat there, staring at each other, knowing what each other was thinking at that moment. None of them were happy about who she had chosen, but each knew they'd had to accept it. Right now their lives were in turmoil since the Adam and Eve project had been the whole purpose of their _'vampire'_ life they'd been given by _'that man'_.

They all now knew why every one of the Sakamaki's, except Kino, referred to him like that. When the battle was done, won with no great amount of some loss or another, he had been there waiting for them. Looking pleased, yet unsatisfied with them, and the whole situation. It was hard being back at square one, helpless and having no direction to go in.

They were nothing more than pets to the man, that was very obvious to each of them now. Caged pets, like Hens, that were still able to peck at anything and everything around them, but not considered a threat. Had no drive but to sit there and go about what was deemed a _'normal'_ routine by _'that man'_. Avoiding the others who no longer needed the 'half-breeds' help with the rescuing and mating of Yui done.

* * *

  _Hickory Dickery Dock,_

_The cat ran round the clock,_

_The clock struck seven 7,_

_She wanted to get 'em,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock!_

 

Again Red-black and gold were staring at each other. If anyone had walked in at that moment, they'd probably think they were two tom cats circling each other. Waiting for the right time to strike, since they'd reached a stalemate in agreeing on what to do with the current situation. Neither willing to budge, just like all those years ago that had cemented their eternal dislike for the other.

Still, this felt good to both of the men, to be able to actually face off against someone of equal power and status quo. Though, again, neither would openly admit it aloud to the other, or where anyone could hear it. Because it was a matter of pride between the two ancient, male vampires. Creatures who valued their pride and their strength, most of all sheer will power.

* * *

  _Hickory Dickery Dock,_

_The horse jumped over the clock,_

_The clock struck eight 8,_

_He ate some cake,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock!_

 

The soft, sweet and melancholy sounds that rang out through the music room reflected his mood. He normally didn't give a damn about anything really. Mostly because it would expend too much energy, the energy that he would prefer to save. It had helped a lot when retrieving Yui, reminding his brothers he was the eldest and at that point the strongest. Now he was just the eldest, though Shu didn't mind one bit, except for it being lorded over him by his younger brother Ayato.

"You know I believe this is pathetic even for you. Fucking moping around when you don't give a fuck normally."

"Oh, you're one to be speaking vampire. All you are good for is killing, though father insists restraint on my part."

With a roll of his icy blue eyes, Shu looked at the last to speak. He knew exactly what this young male was, a created vampire from their father's blood due to a mistake during an actual experiment like Reiji favored. A thing of blood, magic and a piece of something that had his father's DNA on it. Though they'd been made to acknowledge him as the youngest Sakamaki. Even if _'that man'_ didn't acknowledge Kino, himself.

"I am not moping. There is nothing we can do. Fate has decided that Ayato is her mate. You didn't have to help us, even if he ordered you too. The time you had with her was even less than the Mukami's."

At his words, he saw Kino scrunch his normally happy looking face up, reminding him of a horse before it bit you. Causing him to show a rare smile, before shrugging his shoulders and running his fingers over the polished Ivory keys, playing Beethoven's- Requiem for a Dream. Each poignant note filling the air, causing the others to him to go still.

"Still, I think this is fucking stupid, Shu."

The silence was all the answer that was needed for Subaru's verbalized thoughts. Since both, himself and Kino agreed with it.

* * *

  _Hickory Dickery Dock,_

_The cow danced on the clock,_

_The clock struck nine 9,_

_She felt so fine,_

_Hickory Dickory Dock!_

 

A loud groan filled the air of the small room, as the desk chair creaked as he leaned back in it. It was tiring to do this. He couldn't believe he had somehow forgotten about the whole prophecy, meaning a few other chess pieces were now on his board. Pieces that foretold many things, would bring even more moves to his hands to win his end game. And he would win, no matter what he had to do.

Letting his golden gaze drift away from the obnoxious man sitting across from him. A man who had been a constant thorn in his side since they were young. Even, if he, Karlheinz was the elder between the two, he would admit only to himself and begrudgingly at that, the man was stronger both physically and magically. Blessed beyond belief by their shared bloodline. Also, in the looks department, having that pale, perfect white skin, red eyes so dark that they were considered black unless you knew him.

An almost effeminate appearance that exuded pure masculinity, that had many times stolen a female's attention from himself. Hell, the bastard had denied him the woman he wanted from the beginning, saying he was unworthy of her, while he too tried to pursue that same woman, only to both be rejected when she married the man that was chosen for her. Earning both of them nicknames from that fiery, passionate woman.

She dubbed her own brother The Sow, while he was nothing more than The Cow. And it was obvious that when she ate, at least to him, that she preferred Beef to Pork. But still, he needed to reach an agreement that was fine by both of them. The night was almost over and the bells would toll soon to send the students here, both human and supernatural home.

* * *

 Hickory Dickery Dock,

The pig oinked at the clock,

The clock struck ten 10,

She did it again,

Hickory Dickory Dock!

 

He stood there at the break, watching silently as he always seemed to be doing with his brothers. There was not a lot he had in common with them. Especially his twins. And he had to get attention any way he could think of, which was often having a tantrum that disgusted each and every one of them. Now, he had a sister, a sister that should have been his mate.

Hugging Teddy closer to him, Kanato smiled as he heard the soft whisper from the stuffed animal. They all thought he was off his rocker because he talked to the stuffed toy. But Teddy was so much more, it housed the soul of another demon. It had been a shock for him to find out he had another ability that his brothers, he knew for a fact, didn't have. Making him even more special.

"Yes, Teddy, I agree. They are nothing more than pigs. Dumb, mindless pigs."

He whispered back to Teddy, his words giving away to soft, demented sounding chuckles, making his brothers and Yui all look at him. To which he bared his fangs as he smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a cookie and eating it. Eyes gleaming brightly in the light of the almost full moon. Casting his face into some very eery shadows, that had him watching as they drew back from even more.

* * *

  _Hickory Dickery Dock,_

_The duck quacked at the clock_

_The clock struck eleven 11,_

_The duck said 'oh heavens!'_

_Hickory Dickory Dock!_

 

Ayato stared at Laito, who just stared back calmly and with his normal cocky as sin grin. Out of all of his brothers, he knew he could trust Laito the most. But with what he had just been told, he held Yui closer to his body, eyes narrowed and wanting to call him a liar. That it was not possible! Then again, it involved their father, so it was very possible, in the long scheme of things.

Yui was his and he refused to share her. She was his possession and had claimed and accepted him as her own mate. He knew she would of course, but inside he had felt that relief was through him that he was not going to lose her. She kept his nightmares at bay, helped keep the darkness that raged inside of his mind and body in check. That same Darkness that he knew rolled through both of his triplets as well. Though it had always shone clearly in Kanato.

"You know I am not lying, so don't try and tell me I am."

Shaking his head, as he looked down at his mate, wrapped tightly in his hands. What more did his father want from them? What more could he wring from him and his brothers? And why the living fuck would Laito take Yui anywhere near that bastard, even if he was pretending to be a human doctor or nurse?

"This is something we will have to talk to Reiji about after school, now take Yui and get back to class."

With that, he reluctantly let go of her and shoved her towards Laito. She went, always willing to obey, more-so now that she was his mate. The bond made it so she had to. The worried flicker in her pink gaze as she looked back him, before following Laito away from him. Whatever 'that man' was thinking, would probably involve that spawn created by accident and possibly the Mukami's. Running his hands through his tousled hair, Ayato turned and looked across the school's campus, trying to figure out what the next move should be. He had someone to protect now, meaning he couldn't just charge in like he did before.

Silently he had one of Yui's phrases run through his head, “Oh, Heavens!” making him bit back a bitter laugh that sounded almost like the quacking of a duck.

* * *

  _Hickory Dickery Dock,_

_The mouse ran up the clock_

_The clock struck noon_

_He's here too soon!_

_Hickory Dickory Dock!_

 

They had finally come to an agreement, just as the bells tolled for the night. Hands shoved into the pockets of his black leather pants, he walked through the doorway of the school, face a blank mask as he heard the whispers from the students as they wondered who he was.

His long hair being tossed in the early morning breeze as he made his way with long, even strides to the front gate. Pausing when a familiar feeling caressed his skin, drawing him from his thoughts. Looking forward he saw a blond haired girl, wearing the school uniform standing there, body tense as she looked out the gates to the limousine that was waiting there.

The feeling of something pulling him towards her, he let it guide him until he was standing still behind her. He could feel the vampiric powers, new and weak, yet strong at the same time rolling from her person. She had to be the girl that was rescued all those months ago by the young men that were manipulated by the dick upstairs.

When the girl turned, finally feeling his presence, he felt his throat constrict. Her cherubic face had wide pink colored eyes, that held a red glow in their pale depths, set in a heart-shaped face, that was framed by that pale hair. While her lips were parted in shock as she stared up at him. But what held his attention was the cross she fiddled with in her hand that hung from a unique chain. A cross he hadn't seen in almost four-hundred years. She reminded him of a small field mouse, making him smiled down at her.

Yui was stunned by this man in front of her, unable to do anything but stare up at him. The power she could feel from him that was being restrained, as he looked in shock down at her. When he reached up, gently lifting a few strands of her hair, that was considerably longer now with the change. The almost sad look in his eyes, as he smiled at her, ripping the breath from her at how beautiful he looked.

"Beautiful, just like your mother."

In the next instant, the man's body was covered in shadows before her burst into hundreds of bats that flew off into the lightening sky as the sun rose. Leaving her stunned. She didn't know that a vampire could do that, well yes she did. Shin Tsukinami had shifted into a wolf form. But bats was not something she was aware that they could do and so many.

"Yui!"

Blinking and slowly turning her body to face her mate, Ayato who had called out to her. His voice sounded panicky, and she could feel his unease through their bond. When he reached out, she stepped into his arms and nuzzled his chest affectionately as her body suddenly relaxed.

"Who was that man, Yui? Have you seen him before?"

Raising her head up, she shook it once to indicate she had not to both his questions. Before turning it just enough to peek around him at the rest of the Sakamaki's who were gathered. Their bodies radiating tension of various degrees as they were on alert.

"He told me I was beautiful, like my mother. But, I do not know my mother. I was told she died birthing me."

At her words, they all went still.

"Yui, only the oldest and purest of all vampires can do what he did. And I was under the impression all the old ones had gone to sleep. Not even our father can turn into a bat, let alone so many of them."

A small gasp came from her at Shu's words. She wondered if this meant they had a new enemy to be worried about as she recalled what Laito had told Ayato and thus her earlier, even though she was with him and overheard Karlheinz talking to someone in the infirmary a few hours ago.

* * *

Ruminations: 

 

My muse was giving me crack, so I could slave over getting it written up. Some bit of sporadic this is.... hahaha. Oh well, hope you all enjoyed this look into the lives of the men before I take this into the left field and right into the twilight zone in the coming chapters. And how I have used this simple Children's Rhymes. (chuckles very darkly!) Also, this chapter is a gift for Princess-snow510!

 


	3. Little Bunny Foo Foo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Okay if how quickly I am updating hasn't clued anyone, I have multiple chapters pre-written. All originally posted on Fanfiction.net. But, as that site is starting to show some serious issues, that I am equating to cancerous, I am moving my stuff here slowly. 
> 
> This is just a nice prelude to the next chapter. Still, like the first two, it is setting up everything for the bulk of the story.
> 
> This children's song is one of my favorites.  
> The moral at the end is a very true thing. Something I have dealt with a bit in my life. 
> 
> BUT the way it was stated for this song, well it made me smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  (A/N: I do not own the characters or storyline of Diabolik Lovers, that right belongs to Rejet. But, I do own the OC's used in this story, its plot line, as well as any other crazy shenanigans that happen within. So, please do not use my OC's without my express consent. They are like my babies since I have had them since I was very young! Like Six/Seven years old young.)
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK was created for this story by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

 

 

* * *

 

 

0000000000000

 

Little Bunny Foo Foo is a children's poem, involving a rabbit harassing a population of field mice. The rabbit is scolded and eventually punished by a fairy. Like many traditional folk songs, there are multiple versions with differing variations.

 It is also known under the alternative name Little Rabbit Foo Foo; "Foo Foo" is sometimes spelled as "Fu Fu". The poem is sung to the tune of "Down by the Station" (1948), and melodically similar to Itsy Bitsy Spider and the popular French-Canadian children's song "Alouette" (1879).

 The rhyme is usually sung by an older person to a younger child, using a repetitive tune that reinforces the meter, accompanied by hand gestures.[citation needed] In this mode of transmission, it is a form of tickle play that teaches and reinforces motor skills, often passed as childlore.

 

0000000000000

* * *

 

_Little Bunny Foo Foo_

_Hopping through the forest,_

_Scooping up the field mice_

_And bopping them on the head._

 

Azusa stood there, knife poised over his wrist as he stared at the person who had just wandered into the School's Kitchen. He had snuck off to refresh his scars because he felt in the last few months he had been ignoring his friends. A fact the none of his brothers liked, with Ruki always taking him to task by yelling at him instead of physically correcting him. And normally being caught wouldn't have him feeling awkward.

 But as he stood there staring at this strange girl, noting that she was not wearing the school uniform, but a rather form-fitting, revealing attire. Only to blink his gray eyes as the girl tilted her head to the side, causing her long black hair to slip over her shoulder, revealing silver cross-shaped earrings in her ears as she smiled softly. Her eyes not condemning him, making him feel worthless, rather an understanding shining in them as she looked at his exposed left arm.

 "I understand. It helps keep the memories alive, both good and bad. Validating our existence."

 Hearing her softly spoken words, heavily accented, Azusa couldn't help but feel as shock course through his body, mind hardly able to register what she had said. That she understood what and why he was doing. Slowly lowering the knife to the countertop, he let his gray gaze pierce her. Not quite sure why he couldn't ask the questions he had forming on the tip of his tongue. Before he watched as she smiled brightly at him, her face flushing a light pink across the bridge of her nose, just before she stiffened and looked nervous.

 "Have a good day. Maybe.... I will see you again."

 With that he watched as she spun quickly, her heeled boots beating a quick, yet strangely quiet, beat on the tiled floor as she left. Her long black hair swaying back and forth. Leaving him curious and now alone in the kitchen.

* * *

  _And down, down, down came the Good Fairy, and said:_

“ _Little Bunny Foo Foo_

_I don’t want to see you_

_Scooping up the field mice_

_And bopping them on the head._

_I’m going to give you three chances,_

_And if you don’t behave,_

_And then, I’m going to turn you into a…GOOOOOON!”_

 

A smug grin crossed pink lips, drawing raised eyebrows from the two vampires who just entered the room. They hadn't felt anyone in the Gym, so of course, they'd come right on in, glaring at each other. Quickly though after seeing the tall blond girl standing in the middle of the basketball court, not wearing a school uniform they had stopped. Every day was the same thing for them, skipping the first period to hang out in the gym and play some basketball.

 It was sort of a ritual that had started occurring after their two families had agreed to team up to protect Yui from the First Bloods originally. Having found some commonality between them. A love of sports. And at that moment a person being in the gym was an inconvenience to them since they had also come to discuss something important. Of course at Ayato's insistence.

 "Well, this is a nice surprise. Didn't expect to see anyone here after being told this room was not used for the first class of the day."

 The two were drawn from their inspection of the blond, eyes narrowing at the same time. Her words somehow managing to irritate them, as they noted that the words were accented. And from the way the smug grin on her face grew bigger, she knew it. Drawing a growl from Yuma, as he stared directly into the girl's eyes, hands curling into a fist before relaxing. While Ayato looked up at her curling his own lips into a matching smug grin.

 "Well, then you heard wrong. Why are you here?"

 The deep husky laugh Ayato got in reply as she lifted a hand and waved it as if to dismiss his question. Though he saw the slight straightening of her posture as she suddenly stopped laughing. Her face turned into a thoughtful mask, while the smug grin morphed into something impish.

 "Exploring, but I think I shall go. I don't want to interrupt the personal time you came for. Though it is a shame since you are both good looking."

 Yuma noted the gleam in her eye as she turned and walked towards the other door. His brown eyes snapping wide as she growled in anger at the hidden meaning in her words. Glancing down as he felt Ayato's aura spike dangerously. Letting him know he had caught onto what she was hinting at, before erupting, loudly.

 "YOURS TRULY IS NOT LIKE THAT!"

 The words Ayato bellowed echoed through the now empty gym as the doors swung shut behind the blond girl. Silently he agreed with Ayato, he wanted to go after the girl and force her to take it back. But since they were at school, he knew he'd be in serious trouble if he attacked another student, let alone a human one.

 "Ayato, we can deal with her later. What did you need to talk to me about?"

 His words drawing Ayato's attention back to him, as he continued to glare at the door. His mind told him that there was something strange about that girl.

* * *

_Little Bunny Foo Foo_

_Hopping through the forest,_

_Scooping up the field mice_

_And bopping them on the head._

 

Reiji was staring at Ruki as he seemed to process what he had just be told. He didn't have a whole bunch of information, but there was enough to inform another person about the possible nefarious plotting his father was doing, again, and with the help of another person. A mystery man, that if Reiji had to take a logical guess at, would be the man that had talked to Yui yesterday. Giving her a rather cryptic message.

 The soft sigh from Ruki drew him from his thoughts as Reiji looked at his companion. Seeing the anger flashing in the depths of his gray-blue eyes, while he kept his face a neutral.

 "I don't really understand it all. But, I am assuming, you have your brothers informing my own about this?"

 Reiji nodded his head once, never letting his ruby eyes move from the male before him. He was well aware of what Ruki was capable of when he needed to be. The man was just as much a sadist, and of his own caliber,

though he did tend to still have a bit of a softer side from his human years. A weakness that could be exploited if he needed too.

 "Yes, Ayato has Yuma, Subaru Kou. None of them wanted to inform Azusa. Especially Kanato, who still wants to kill him for what he did to his...teddy."

 Ruki nodded his head in understanding. Azusa was unique and disturbing all in one go. Azusa for him and his brother was the same as Kanato and his teddy for the Sakamakis. Meaning he would have to find his youngest brother and bring him up to date. Which could be done when they all got home and discussed it together so that he didn't have to deal with the troublesome boy on his own.

 "Oh...I didn't realize...anyone was here. Sorry for interrupting, I will...just..go now..."

 At the softly spoken words, slightly accented, had both the males turning their heads in the direction it had come from. Catching a glint of black hair as the light caught it before it vanished behind the bookcase. Slowly they looked at each other, faces unreadable as they silently asked the other if they had heard or smelled another person in the library. When each shook their head, they were got up and started to move towards where the person had been.

 The faint scent of rain and wildflowers reaching their nose as they turned the corner to the aisle where the voice had come from. Both opening their senses to find the elusive owner of that soft voice and intriguing scent. Neither being able to feel anyone else in the library with them. Just as the sound of the heavy wooden doors to the library closed.

 Making them look at each other, curiosity showing clearly on their face. Each knowing that the person was not a vampire, but had somehow moved through the rows of shelves and left before they were able to get to them.

 "Well, that is interesting."

 "Indeed. Not many people, let alone humans can do that. Completely masking their self, walking that quietly or quickly. I want to know who that was."

 With a silent nod of their heads, Reiji and Ruki left the library, to go look for the mysterious visitor they'd just had.

* * *

_And down, down, down came the Good Fairy, and said:_

“ _Little Bunny Foo Foo_

_I don’t want to see you_

_Scooping up the field mice_

_And bopping them on the head._

_I’m going to give you two more chances,_

_And if you don’t behave,_

_And then, I am going to turn you into a…GOOOOOON!”_

 

Kino pushed the door leading to the school's rooftop open, his brother Subaru and the Mukami Kou behind him. Last night after arriving home there had been a rather long discussion over what Laito had 'inadvertently' heard while 'taking' a walk through the school hallways. Even he didn't know what their father was planning or who the mystery man was. Though he had gotten an odd vibe from the man who had been with Yui before vanishing.

Subaru was pissed. He didn't want to be up here with Kino (whom he couldn't tolerate at all) and Kou (whom he found was tolerable after learning a bit from the blond-haired vampire while they had searched together for Yui). But that didn't mean he wanted to be the one to explain the newest situation _'that man'_ was concocting. In fact, he wanted to be alone, which was not going to happen. An ultimatum had been given to him, either Kou or Azusa. The latter made his skin crawl after the quite vampire had seen his silver dagger and asked if Subaru would cut him with it.

Kou was just glaring at the back of Subaru's head. He didn't get to come to school very often with his job keeping him busy. Hell, he was technically the money maker in his household, since they only received a marginal stipend for their 'father' every month just to get by. And now he had to come up here with the youngest, or rather second youngest Sakamaki and the newest addition to their family, Kino. The boy was utterly creepy, as was his obsession with killing all vampires. Though he was curious about what this important matter was, so he had come without kicking up too much fuss. That'd ruin his image in front of the female students who were his fans.

As the three of them came to a stop, silence falling between them as if waiting for something to happen. Their attention was pulled from each other as the sound of something tapping on metal rang through the night air. Only go still as they all saw what was obviously a girl from the side profile, as the soft, chilled October wind played with her long blond hair as she stood on the four feet tall fence railing that 'kept' the students from 'falling' off the roof. Her face illuminated by the soft glow of the full moon as she looked up at it. Seemingly oblivious to the three of them.

 Each of them took in her appearance from the side, staring at her booted feet to the way sheer black stockings clung to well toned and very shapely legs, held in place by garter straps, before vanishing into a pleated black and red patterned skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh. While her top was very form fitting black halter shirt, showing off the small, soft swell of her breasts. Her arms were mostly bare, except for the fingerless glove that was visible, over an elbow length sleeve on her left arm. Around her neck looked to be a collar of sorts. On top of the blond hair sat an odd little headband that was solid black and looked like it could be some type of a tiara. The only jewelry she seemed to be wearing was silver crosses. Of which were earrings, a bracelet and a small belt at her waist.

 "Take a picture, it last longer. I believe that is the saying, boys."

 Each starting a bit at the accented spoken words, in a very low feminine voice. Kino blinking impassively, Subaru looking ready to argue while Kou just smirked at the woman. Who was openly smiling as she spun on the thin piece of metal she was standing on until she was facing them, before bunny hopping off the side to the rooftop. Long blond bangs covering her eyes as she looked down at them. Before giving a small soft chuckle and walking to the door leading back into the school. Pausing after pulling it open.

 "Well, what I am looking for isn't here. Good night boys."

 They watched as she walked through the door, a small parting wave of her other hand, which was only covered in the fingerless black glove, along with a matching bracelet. Then they looked at each other, silently asked each other if they knew who she was. Though Kou's face looked thoughtful as let a small smile curved his lips. The smell she gave off, one of spice mixed with something he hadn't smelled in a long time. Sunshine.

* * *

_Little Bunny Foo Foo_

_Hopping through the forest,_

_Scooping up the field mice_

_And bopping them on the head._

 

Kanato and Yui stood just inside the Home Economics room looking at the girl as she inspected the newest creation that Kanato was almost finished making. Not once had she touched it as they stood there silently for about five minutes watching her. The way her face lit up as she moved slowly in a circle around the dummy was almost comical. More-so when she still had yet to take notice of them standing there.

 Yui glanced up at Kanato, trying to gauge his reaction to the girl they were watching. His eyes were narrowed, lips pulled back just enough to show the tips of his elongated canines. But it was the fact that he was not tense, showing any sign of aggression as he watched the girl. The loose hold on his Teddy was the proof that he felt no threat at all, even if he had a scowl on his face.

 Kanato watched through narrowed purple eyes as the strange interloper inspected his current project. Not once did the girl touch the Dress bust. The look of awe on her face was appreciated, but he could see her lips move as her eyes narrowed a bit as she went thoroughly over the stitches, before widening and mouthing 'hand done'. Letting him know that she had some knowledge, as she moved behind the dress, kneeling down carefully to look up under the bottom hem of the short kimono style dress. It was not his finest work, the cloth had been given as a mocking joke of his hobby for his birthday earlier that year.

 The cloth was basic cotton and polyester blend, but the large stylized pink peonies on the smokey gray background were nice to look at. And for the belt that'd tie it close and edging was in a darker pink to offset the paler pink used for the peonies. And making any sort of Kimono was a highly advanced skill since it had to be hand stitched with delicate care. Cause if you had to pull a stitch, the whole damned thing would be ruined. It took hours and hours to do this.

 Both blinked when a soft sigh of obvious appreciation escaped the girl as she stopped, back to them. Then spun on the balls of her feet and walked towards them. Kanato instinctively putting himself before Yui, to show he would not allow harm to her. She was his brother's mate and it was his job to do so. So, the moment the girl stopped and blinked at him, her head tilting up in acknowledgment.

 "I am sorry I was rude and ignored the two of you. But I am thankful for your patience."

 As she stood there speaking, Kanato and Yui took this time to actually look at what the girl was wearing. Both thought it was a very odd outfit. Yui blushed lightly at how form-fitting and revealing it was, while Kanato noted it was well made and of durable material. Complimenting her pale skin tone.

 On her head of long blue-black hair was an odd solid black tiara-like headband that practically blended in with her hair. From her ears hung dangling silver crosses, which matched the necklace, bracelet, and decorative belt she wore at her waist. There was an odd collar that had a single chain link dangling from its center like it was waiting for a leash. Her shirt was very form-fitting halter top, giving off a good view of an ample bust, before blending into a pleated red and black patterned skirt, that was very short. Barely reaching her mid-thigh that had straps creeping out from under the skirt for stocking garters that were holding up the sheer black stockings, while she wore ankle-high black boots that had two-inch heels. On her right hand and arm was a black fingerless glove and a black sleeve that went to her elbow, while on her left arm, just her hand was covered in a fingerless glove.

 When they finished their pursual of her person, they both saw a smile on her lips, curling them up in amusement as her black bangs hid her eyes from view. Only to hear the sound of the bell ringing, telling them that there were five minutes till class started. Drawing a soft sigh from the girl as she muttered about having to leave and that she hoped to make their acquaintance again soon. Before giving them a small bow at the waist, then standing and walking around them and leaving the room.

* * *

_And down, down, down came the Good Fairy, and said:_

“ _Little Bunny Foo Foo_

_I don’t like your attitude_

_Scooping up the field mice_

_And bopping them on the head._

_I’m going to give you one more chance,_

_And if you don’t behave,_

_And then, I am definitely going to turn you into a…GOOOOOON!_

_And it won’t be pretty!”_

 

Laito stood outside the music room with Shu, looking at the door and the person that was standing in it. Neither had heard or sensed another in the room, so when it had been jerked open by the tall blond before them. The words of her rant dying on her lips as she let her gaze openly rake over the both of them, clearly enjoying what she was seeing, by the way, those pink lips curled into a pleased smirk.

 Not missing this golden chance, Laito let his green eyes roam over the woman, noting that she was taller than him, even without the heeled boots on her feet. The way her clothes fit her body told him that she had confidence in her looks as well as in general with the way she cocked her hip to the side. This was most definitely a woman who knew what she wanted and just how to get it. A change from what he was used to.

 Shu just stared at the girl, unsure of what to make of her. He could almost feel the confidence she exuded, it was on the same level of Laito, if not Ayato. But he couldn't deny he appreciated the way her clothes revealed a tall, slender and well-muscled body. Or the way she looked him over like he would be a sweet treat. What had his attention as she and Laito exchanged looking each other was that he couldn't smell her. She had no scent. Or the fact that they had not felt her in the music room, which was his domain.

 Opening his mouth to ask her what she had been doing, when he was stopped and his attention was pulled towards the cross section of the hall. Where someone was humming 'Air' by Johann Sebastian Bach. Perfectly in tune and with a very sweet tone to it, as if they were in love with the very song itself. Blinking when he heard a pleased hum from Laito, who had an appreciation for classical music as well, even if it was only piano based.

 "Ah, there is what I am looking for."

 At those accented words, Shu and Laito looked at the blond as she pushed between them. Her face lit up and happy by the bright smile that made a small dimple appear at the corner on the left side of her lips. They watched as she practically ran, not making a singular sound on the tiled floor of the hallway. Only making her more mysterious as they listened as she jumped around the corner, stopping the beautiful humming.

 "I knew if I found the music room, you would show up eventually. We need to hurry and go."

 If they had been human, both Shu and Laito knew they'd never heard the softly spoken "Okay" followed by a soft, warm chime like a laugh, as they turned to look at each other. Curious as the static sounded through the PA System before the school's principal called for all students to come to the Auditorium for an assembly that hadn't been scheduled.

* * *

_Little Bunny Foo Foo_

_Hopping through the forest,_

_Scooping up the field mice_

_And bopping them on the head._

“ _That’s it.”_

_Then the Good Fairy came down,_

_And then she turned Little Bunny Foo Foo into a…GOOOOOON!_

 

The two girl's continued down the hall as the announcement was made. The blond wrinkling her nose as she heard a deep masculine cough come from before them, as the raven-haired girl by her side gave a snort as her eyes lifted to meet red-black ones that looked amused yet annoyed. They had technically wandered off after being told to wait in the small office. But it was too be expected, they were curious about this building, or rather a school.

 It was all new to them. The concept of an institution of learning where lots of people gathered from all walks of life. And on their adventures through the school's corridors, they had met a few intriguing people.

 "You two are impossible you know that."

 At the playful tone as the man tried to chastise them, they looked at each other, not having to speak as they sprinted the short distance to him, wrapping their arms around him before he pulled the shadows up over them. Whisking them away just as the students started to pour from the classrooms for the assembly.

* * *

 And the moral of the story is:

“HARE TODAY, GOON TOMORROW”

 

* * *

 

Ruminations: 

OKAY! That is chapter 3... BUT I am not giving any more information just yet on the two new girls, my OC's, nor the male that has been mentioned. And as for what they actually look like, well... that will have to wait until the cover art is done. Same for the Male OC! Hahahahaaha! I am enjoying this.. and well, I have to say, I have some crazy assed, fucked up friends. Because they gave me some more children's songs to use in the future that I will be appropriating and making demented and dirty... to screw with the Harem.

  
Also, please feel free to review. (Points to my personal Avatar) It helps.. and I have the first 6 chapters planned … The next one will give you a bit more information and stuff. BUT I am thankful for those that at least stop in, visit.....it does mean a lot to me.  

 


	4. Pop Goes the Weasel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My idiocy amazes me. But, still, this is a setup chapter. Much more to come... Please Read and Review. All Tags and warning still apply.
> 
> I remember being taught this song by another child older than me. I have never really liked it, but to me, it fit for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I do not own the characters or storyline of Diabolik Lovers, that right belongs to Rejet. But, I do own the OC's used in this story, its plot line, as well as any other crazy shenanigans that happen within. So, please do not use my OC's without my express consent. They are like my babies since I have had them since I was very young! Like Six/Seven years old young.)
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK was created by a friend for this story. Please do not reuse this image.]

 

* * *

 

 

0000000000000

 

The tune appears to have begun as dance music, to which words were later added. A music sheet acquired by the British Library in 1853 describes a dance, "Pop! Goes the Weasel", as "An Old English Dance, as performed at Her Majesty's & The Nobilities Balls, with the Original Music". It had a tune very similar to that used today but only the words "Pop! Goes the Weasel". The dance became extremely popular and featured on stage as well as in dance-halls. By September of the same year the title was being used as a scornful riposte and soon words were added to an already well-known tune. The song is mentioned in November 1855 in a Church of England pamphlet where it is described as a universally popular song played in the streets on barrel organs, but with "senseless lyrics": the use of alternative, more wholesome words is suggested. The following verse had been written by 1856 when it was quoted in a performance at the Theatre Royal.

 

The song seems to have crossed the Atlantic in the 1850s where U.S. newspapers soon afterward call it "the latest English dance", and the phrase "Pop! goes the weasel" soon took hold.[8] The remaining words were still unstable in Britain, and as a result, some of the U.S. lyrics are significantly different and may have an entirely different source, but use the same tune.[8] The following lyric was printed in Boston in 1858.

 

0000000000000

* * *

  _All around the mulberry bush_

_The monkey chased the weasel;_

_The monkey thought 'twas all in good fun_

_Pop! Goes the weasel._

 

Settling onto the bleachers, each of the Sakamaki's and Mukami's looked towards Reiji. Their eyes asking if he had any idea of what this was about, only to get a small shake of his head. He was just as much in the dark about it. Something he didn't like at all.

 So when the staff started filling onto the stage, sitting in their little folding chairs, students already seated, the auditorium became quiet. Though all eyes were glued to the stage and the three new figures that were sitting at the very end of the of the faculty seats. Eleven pairs of eyes were practically glittering as they bored holes into them, while the man and two girls were seemingly oblivious to the looks they were receiving.

 When the principal coughed into the microphone, causing it to make that high pitched squeal, everyone in the school, staff, and students, human and vampire glared at him. All while he smiled pleasantly at them not caring in the least.

 "I am sure you all are wondering why you were summoned for an unplanned assembly. And to whom the three new faces sitting on the stage are. Well, that is what we are here for."

 The man paused, shoving his glasses up his thin nose as he glanced down at the papers on the podium. Making a show of 'reading' the names that were listed there. Drawing out the supposed suspense they were all supposed to be feeling. While soft whispers from the girls about how hot the man was, and the boys commenting on the strange clothing the two 'chicks' were wearing.  
"We at Shizun High are getting two transfer students from Ireland. And a new teacher, who is also their guardian. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Ryu Vantiri, and his wards Tician and Lunaria Dracos."

 When he spoke their names, each individual stood up. The man, Ryo tilted his head to the side, making his long raven black hair fall over his shoulder, framing the long thin face as he smiled widely. As the blond stood up she just rolled her shoulder noncommittally, while the shorter raven-haired girl gave a small bow of her head, hands clasped before her.

* * *

  _A penny for a spool of thread_

_A penny for a needle;_

_That's the way the money goes,_

_Pop! Goes the weasel._

 

A small wave of nerves ran through her body as she glanced up at all the students sitting in the room. She felt like she was on display, something that was not a pleasant feeling. Standing there, doing her best to keep the smile on her lips as she looked out at them all, Lunaria wanted to run. But that would be a show of weakness in a school that was mostly populated by vampires. Having been raised with quite a few around her, hell her older half-brother had married one.

  
She blinked her eyes when she felt a small pinch at her side. Turning to look wide-eyed at Tician, who jerked her head toward the principal, Lunaria looked at the man, who waved for her to come over and stand by him. Swallowing and licking her lips she did, her feet feeling as if they were encased in ice.

 "It is alright, you don't have to be nervous Miss Dracos. Just give us a little bit about yourself. Like hobbies, like or dislikes, how old you are, what your most precious treasure is, you know things like that."

 Blinking at the man as he stepped aside giving her access to the podium, Lunaria felt that strong urge to run build inside her. It was the soft sigh she heard mentally, before her sister spoke through their link, telling her that if she didn't she'd tell embarrassing stories on her turn about Lunaria. Twitching a little Lunaria gave in, knowing Tician would do it, with no remorse what so ever.

 "I...I am Lunaria Dracos. I have lived in a small Borough of Sligo Ireland. I am...... sixteen years old. As for hobbies I... I like music, dancing, cooking, and sewing....My dislikes will be people who... invade my personal space, touch me without permission and don't respect me. What my most precious treasure is, well that would be my older sister Tician and my Uncle Ryu!"

 It became easier for her speak, feeling more confident as she did. Still, it didn't dissipate the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had run across some interesting individuals while exploring the school earlier. There was no mistaking that they were Vampires, not when it made her have to restrain her own 'gifts' after being asleep for long.

 Turning to look at the principal, who was looking at her oddly, his dark eyes shrewd in their quiet assessment of her, Lunaria waited for a few seconds. When the man smiled and asked her a question.

 "How many languages do you speak, Miss Dracos."

 Her mouth dropped open a bit as she looked from him back to those gathered and seated. It was not a hard question, but it struck her as odd. In the last two months that her sister and herself had been awake, they'd been learning this world's history and how to speak Japanese, since Ryu had told them they were moving there.

 "Uh.....Irish, Chinese both modern and traditional, Latin and Arabic, though the last two are uh, that is a modified version. So, I please ask that you be patient, while I finish learning Japanese."  
The smile the man gave her didn't help ease the tension that was building in her. Telling her that she needed to really run. When he nodded his head and waved at her to go sit back down, she did her best to go at a normal pace. Reaching her seat, to have Tician reach out and rub her hands down Lunaria's arms in comfort. Getting a softly whispered 'you did well.'

 After seating herself, making sure to tuck her skirt under her, she finally let her eyes roam over the many faces, pausing as she saw the few five she had met on her adventures. Their eyes were directed at where she sat, along with Tician and Ryu. The sheer intensity of their gaze had her shifting slightly on her seat.

* * *

  _A half a pound of tuppenny rice,_

_A half a pound of treacle;_

_Mix it up and make it nice,_

_Pop! Goes the weasel._

 

She had been listening as her little sister spoke, gaining confidence in her own words. Though not looking at her sister, Tician was letting her eyes flicker across the student body. Trying to figure out who would be fun to mess with once she had her uniform and started at this prison-like place. By no means stupid and ignorant, Tician knew she just preferred to do things with her hands, feet, and body. Often her mouth getting her into trouble, but she didn't care, made life more interesting.

  
So when her eyes landed on a group of boys that seemed to be intent on boring hole into her head, she smiled widely. There was her fun to be had in the coming week or so. Of course, she would do nothing to embarrass Ryu, that was a lecturing she would avoid. It made her glad that this school catered mostly to the creatures of the night, it was almost like she felt at home. Then again, she knew humans were very soft, squishy and easily killed. meaning she'd have to restrain her own strength.

 The moment Lunaria finished and walked back over, Tician reached out and gave her comfort. It still bothered her to no end how timid her sister had become after the events of their childhood. How she still blamed herself for the things that had occurred when it wasn't her fault. So, after making sure her sister was sitting and comfortable, leaving the link open, Tician sauntered over to the principal, flashing him an inviting smile that had the man doing a double take. Then immediately began speaking into the odd little thing that made her voice project, when she was quite capable of doing it with magic, again a no-no here.

 "Well, I am Tician Dracos, Lunaria's older sister. I am sixteen years of age. From the same little borough in the middle of nowhere Ireland. For things I like... let's see it is a long list. There is my little sister, the study and use of medieval weapons, my little sister, martial arts, anything that involves physical exertion of all kinds, again my little sister, telling jokes again of all kinds, my little sister and being lazy. I dislike anyone who upsets or hurts my sister, people with absolutely no sense of humor and being absolutely bored out of my mind. As for the most precious thing in the world to me is my little sister."

 She paused and looked over the student body, noting that a few were chuckling and looking at her with interest. When her gaze landed back on the males from before, she saw a gleam in a few of their eyes. Oh, she had so snagged their attention, meaning they would be giving her a run for her money, not that she deemed they'd be a hard challenge.

 "Do you speak many languages like your sister?"

 When the principal asked his question, drawing her thoughts from the fun she could potentially have, she glared at the principal. Then with a loud and very rude snort before finally sighed turning back to give her reply.  
"I speak exactly the same languages. So, if I continuously butcher the Japanese language, I don't care if you take it personally."

 With that, she gave the student body seated before her a saucy wink and flipped her long blond hair before spinning and walking back to her seat. Not missing the fact that she had gotten a reaction from the group of guys. As she reached her seat, she reached out and patted Lunaria on the shoulder as her sister just shook her head at her in exasperation.  
It didn't matter what she had to do, even sleeping with countless people, male, female, human, demon, and beast, she would do it for her sister. And she didn't care if people thought her sister complex was taken to an extreme because she would die if given the choice for her little sister. To protect her no matter what.

* * *

_Up and down the London road,_

_In and out of the Eagle;_

_That's the way the money goes,_

_Pop! Goes the weasel._

 

Ryu sat there watching and listening as first Lunaria spoke. Happy at how she gained confidence as she spoke. Only to relax a little bit as she stated what was precious to her, given the hell she had been through as a young girl. To see that genuine smile on her face, lighting it up till it looked like she was practically glowing made him feel at ease. Both the girls were worth more than all treasure in the world, both human and demon. No one could ever get him to betray them. And right now he was all that they had left in this world.

  
When Tician got up and spoke, he flinched and felt his mood darken. He knew what she was doing, more so when he saw where her line of sight was focused. Like him, her first instinct was to protect and shelter Lunaria. But now was not the time. The girl needed to back off her obsessive ways with the younger one. Each of them needed to grow in the coming months. Their awakening was not by random chance, no they were well aware of the prophecy. Meaning when it came push to shove, fighting breaking out, they'd both have to fight.

  
The reason that Lunaria didn't fight, though trained for it, was a good reason. Her time as a child was long past, she needed to grow, spread her wings and flies on her own. Being sheltered was no longer an option in the coming days, weeks and months. His role was to be their protector, but to also condition them for that time. It would be a very hard task for him, he knew, because she could be the most stubborn, obstinate thing when she wanted to. Definitely, something she got in spades from both her parents. And in his opinion, the worst part was there was no cajoling or bribing her.

 It was with a sigh he stood up when he caught the quick wave of the principal's hand. Shooting a dark look at Tician who just quirked a rebellious eyebrow at him, before jerking at being pinched by her sister. Ryu smiled and made his way to the podium. In the last two months, he had done his best to educate the girls, bring them up to date on the human world as a general and its technology. So different from the demon world. Where magic was still the staple, stressing what was acceptable and what was not. To help prepare them for living here now.

  
Putting on a soft, polite and charming court smile, he looked out at those gathered. Knowing that quite a few would be his students. So, giving a soft sigh, Ryu introduced himself.

  
"I am Ryu Vantiri. I will be helping in the history classes and after the new year, I will be teaching my own History class. The History of ancient cultures and civilization as an advanced class. So, if you have an interest in being in my class because you want to learn, then get good grades. For only the best will be accepted. Those that want to learn, to think about jobs that involve things like archaeology and other such things will thrive in my class. For I am a harsh instructor, demanding nothing but the best of those I teach."

  
With that said he glanced over at the principal, looking the man over with a hard gaze. He was not fooled by this man. While he looked human, Ryu could tell that he was anything but. Though unable to tell where this man's loyalties lied, Ryu had a feeling that in the very near future he would be finding out.

The moment the man walked back towards the podium, Ryu gave a small bow of his head, causing his long, satiny black hair to slip over his shoulder as his keen hearing picked up the soft sighs of the female populace as well as a few of the males that preferred their own gender. The thin smile on his lips was dark as he looked at the girls and Karlheinz. His right hand running over the silver and platinum band on the ring finger of his left hand. There was not a chance in hell for anyone of the stupid children to draw his interest, he still loved his deceased mate.

* * *

_I've no time to plead and pine,_

_I've no time to wheedle,_

_Kiss me quick and then I'm gone_

_Pop! Goes the weasel._

 

"Well, now that that is done, I'd like to remind you all to give them a hearty welcome when they start on Monday. You all are to immediately head to your last class of the day and then be dismissed early. And enjoy the rest of your all Hallows Eve."

 The moment the words were spoken, every student stood as one and bowed respectfully, before they began to file out of the auditorium. Though there was a good portion that tried to lag behind to get another look at the strange new additions to their school. Already many were curious about them. Having questions like: "Why did they transfer in the middle of the year?" "How were they related to their new teacher?"

The last to leave were the Sakamaki's and Mukami's. Who was still seated and staring at the stage? Each had taken something different from the two new and very strange girls. None of them had missed the look, the blatant offer that the blond, Tician had set out, nor the undertone of promised pain where her little sister was concerned. While none of them could deny the fact that they had been drawn to the softness and brilliance of the dark haired girl when she had smiled as she stated what was precious to her.

But the moment the principal had left the stage, the man, Ryu, along with the girls had vanished. But not before both girls had looked back to where they were still sitting. Their gazes on them, as if silently assessing or pleading in one manner or another of them. Then they were gone from sight.

* * *

Ruminations: 

Ah, another chapter was done. Well, I had it almost finished, while Chapter 3 has been done for about two days. It is fun doing these chapters. Helping to set things up for the coming mayhem. Hmm... already I have had an insightful review. And I am thankful for it.

 So, as a treat, I will give some specks on the OC's.

 ** _Ryu Vantiri:_ ** For this story, he is only about 200 years younger than Karlheinz, so he is a little over two thousand. His height is and has always been 6ft 4in. Weight is roughly about 145 lbs. Again for this story, he Karlheinz cousin meaning (Le GASP) that one of his parents was a sibling to the Demon King's parents. Relation to the sisters is a secret.... will find out in the coming chapters.

 ** _Tician Dracos:_ ** She is the eldest of the two sisters. She stands 5ft 10 inches without her heeled boots, With them, she is 6ft even. Blond hair, sun-kissed tanned skin. Outspoken, brash and totally not afraid of her sexuality. Her age in human years is about 16 due to appearance.

 But if you paid attention to when he woke them, she and her little sister are over 700. And already I can tell this OC is gonna have fun messing the brothers. The ideas she is putting in my head for some future chapters.. hahaha. And who she will go after first is just... (spasms in my chair)

 ** _Lunaria Dracos:_ ** The younger of the two sisters. The total opposite of her elder sister. Her total height without shoes is 5ft even... yeah she is shorter than YUI, who is 5ft 2in. Which is what she comes to with her heeled boots on. Lunaria had blue-black hair, pale moon kissed skin. She is soft spoken, shy and keeps to herself. Has a strong streak and need to help others. Again like her sister she appears to be 16 in human years, but is over 700, meaning that both of the Dracos girls are way older than the boys.

As far as she is going, she doesn't have a particular boy in mind yet for wanting. Hell... you will all get to find out a bit more about her.... in the next two chapters.... I do hope you all have enjoyed this so far....

 


	5. Ring around the Rosey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ... yeah... short chapter.... *whistles and walks away all innocent like*
> 
> I do not know what the hell possessed me. But, after looking up the meaning it some how just rang true. 
> 
> Add in I wrote it at work, laughing like a lunatic. My poor co-workers just don't bother me anymore when I am typing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I do not own the characters or storyline of Diabolik Lovers, that right belongs to Rejet. But, I do own the OC's used in this story, its plot line, as well as any other crazy shenanigans that happen within. So, please do not use my OC's without my express consent. They are like my babies since I have had them since I was very young! Like Six/Seven years old young.)
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse the image.]

 

* * *

 

 

0000000000000

The words to the Ring around the rosy children's ring game have their origin in English history. The historical period dates back to the Great Plague of London in 1665 (bubonic plague) or even before when the first outbreak of the Plague hit England in the 1300's. The symptoms of the plague included a rosy red rash in the shape of a ring on the skin (Ring around the rosy). Pockets and pouches were filled with sweet smelling herbs ( or posies) which were carried due to the belief that the disease was transmitted by bad smells. The term "Ashes Ashes" refers to the cremation of the dead bodies! The death rate was over 60% and the plague was only halted by the Great Fire of London in 1666 which killed the rats which carried the disease which was transmitting via water sources. The English version of "Ring around the rosy" replaces Ashes with (A-tishoo, A-tishoo) as violent sneezing was another symptom of the disease.  

0000000000000

* * *

 Ring o'ring O'roses

A pocket full of poses

  
  
The silence in the limo was almost unbearable as Yui leaned back into the protective embrace of Ayato. She felt his arm tighten around her waist, drawing her gaze up to meet his as she smiled softly. Well aware that her emotions were showing very clearly on her face. Something she couldn't really control since she had always been an open and honest person.

  
"Pancake."

With a small shake of her head before she leaned it to rest against his shoulder. Looking at the others in the vehicle with them. It was crowded with the four extra additions sitting on one side. Glaring was a nice, very nice way, to describe what was going on amongst all of them. Since it had been a shock and very unpleasant surprise when the Mukami's handed a small folded note to Reiji. Who had promptly read it and curled his lip before hissing about inconvenient situations? Then informed them that 'that man' had requested that they all arrive together to the mansion, due to him having something important to discuss with them.

 

Of course what little conversation had ended minutes ago when she had stated that the new teacher, Ryu was the man that Laito and herself had heard the night before talking to Karlheinz in the infirmary. That had earned her a rather dark glare from Laito, clearly unhappy at her telling them that. To Azusa asking what they meant before Ruki had given him a very abbreviated version of what they all knew about their 'father's' scheming again. Thus the ensuing silence now permeating the interior.

Mentally, Yui went back over her brief meeting with the strange girl. The feel she had gotten from her when Kanato and herself had met, Lunaria in the Home Economic Rooms had been almost soothing. When she had spoken to introduce herself, Yui felt a sense of peace wash through her, as if that girl was someone she knew from a long time ago and could trust. Then again, it was strange that each of them had a run in with each of the sisters.

As she recalled what happened to her person, after it was accosted by Ayato, between First and Second period, Yui smiled. He was, in her opinion, the one who showed affection, even if it was a bit warped. So, the moment he grabbed her, spun her around in his arms and kissed her senseless, before commenting under his breath that he was straight, had left her a bit confused. At least until she heard after the assembly what had transpired between him, Yuma and the blond Tician in the gym. Unable to help it, she gave a soft giggle, drawing the dark gazes of everyone in the car.

"Is something funny to you, Bitch-chan."

"Ayato."

The look of understanding drawing in not just Laito's eyes, but quite a few of his brothers and all but Azusa's eyes, before they to gave a chuckle. Mostly at the expense of Ayato who just snarled and pinched her thigh. Biting the inside of her mouth to keep from making noise. Instead, Yui shifted one of her hands from her lap and laid it on his leg as it pressed against her own. Doing something so bold had a blush creeping across her cheeks as she looked out the window as the limo pulled up the front door of the Sakamaki mansion.

* * *

 Ah tissue, ah tissue

We all fall down

 

He was the last to get out of the limousine as he looked up at the mansion. His red eyes narrowing to glittering slits as he sensed his father inside. It was not often that he directly involved himself in their lives, but he was doing so right now. And it was leaving a very bitter taste in his mouth, like tea that had been burned. With a small sigh, Reiji walked past his brothers and their guest that had been forced upon them. The best way to find out what was going to be happening, if at all, was to go to the source itself.

"Reiji?"

Pausing as he walked up the steps, he turned his head enough to look over his shoulders, seeing the concealed look of worry in each of his brother's eyes before looking directly at Ruki. Giving a small shake of his head, indicating that he didn't have an answer to the unspoken question. Then without any preamble turned and began his trek up the stairs to the double doors.

They all could have teleported right into the house, but he knew each of them didn't want to rush right into whatever possible trap that awaited them. Their father, their creator was an old and conniving bastard. Prone to only doing things that benefited his ideas and goals. It was how he had managed to live for so long. Yet, like him, he knew they were all curious about the 'new teacher' and transfer students. Already, his brothers and himself knew that the man Ryu Vantiri was a vampire, a very old one at that. Possibly, even older than Karlheinz, their father.

"Hurry, we will find out nothing if we wait here. And I do not relish being burned when the sun rises."

With those few curt words, Reiji opened the doors and strode into the manor's foyer. Feeling his father's aura like a cloak that was trying to smother him. Straightening his back as he walked forward across the floors, not making a sound as he entered the living room, coming to a halt just inside the door. 

"Hey, move it. You're blocking the door."

Curling his lip slightly at Ayato's crudeness, Reiji stepped to the side, giving the rest of them a good view. Showing that their father was not alone as he sat facing the doorway on one of the couches. No, there were three other people sitting, their back to them. But it didn't take a genius to realize who they were. The three that had caught each of their attention at the school's impromptu assembly earlier that evening. Only making Reiji more curious as to what was going on. And how this involved his father.

"Reiji, come sit. Same for the rest of you."

Tilting his head in acknowledgment, Reiji glided over to the couch and sat next to his father. Feeling the others take up their places on the other furniture, or behind the couch. Once they were all seated, Reiji didn't have to wait long, though he did drop his gaze to the tea set on the table and the soft, yet bitter smell of Darjeeling tea wafting from it. This was not one of his collection, in fact, he was not familiar with the maker of the tea set.

 

"You all were 'introduced' to these three earlier. So, I am telling you that as of this moment, Lord Ryu Vantiri and his two wards, Lunaria and Tician Dracos will be living here with. As well as the Mukami's."

The way the words were spoken, or rather stated, left no room for protest. It would happen no matter what. And a fact that they should just accept it. Even if it was the most disagreeable thing to have the half-breeds living in the manor with them. And Reiji could feel the agitation coming off of his brothers without having to look at them.

"Is there a purpose for this father?"

"Yes."

Fighting the urge to groan and roll his eyes (something beneath him) at the single word answer, Reiji took a slow, deep breath to keep himself calm.

"Karl, you are the same as you were back then. Still no common sense. What else have you denied these children of yours?"

Blinking as he looked at the dark-haired male on the couch across from him, Reiji found it a bit of a shock at how blunt the man spoke to his father. Let alone the disrespectful chastisement he just delivered without any fear. Making him wonder again just who was this vampire?

"They know what they needed to know, Ryu. How I raise them and what I want them to know is none of your business."

The deep rumbling chuckle accompanied by a slightly higher one had not just himself, but everyone in the room shifting to look at the trio. Seeing the man, Ryu and the blond Tician looking amused as they continued to get amusement from their father's words. While the dark-haired girl, Lunaria frowned at their antics, before lifting the teacup to her mouth and sipping. Her eyes downcast, half hidden behind her bangs.

"That is true, but ignorance is not bliss. I figured you would have talked with them last night after we finished."

The soft 'hnn' from his father had Reiji looking at him from the corner of his eye.

 

"Again, that is not your concern."

"Uncle... please..."

The softly spoken words from Lunaria had Reiji looking back at her. Noting that her head was lifted up and she was frowning as she leaned forward to set the cup on the matching saucer on the table. Before sitting back and directing that frown at his father, who was seated directly across from her. Giving Reiji and everyone an unrestricted view of her eyes. Which was very odd in appearance. They looked brown at first glance, but there were two thin rings of almost liquid silver around the pupils and the outer edge of the iris'.

"Please, Karlheinz, I would most appreciate it if you would explain things now that we are all gathered. It has been a long time and I do agree, you haven't changed at all."

 

In one fluid motion, Reiji saw his father stand up from the couch, and a facsimile of a smile gracing his lips as he stared at the girl. Whom he had to admit was very well spoken, showing his father the proper respect. Though what she said left him a bit more curious, since how she worded the end of her little speech to indicate she has known his father for a long time. Which had to be impossible, they looked to be sixteen. Taking a small sniff, Reiji realized that he couldn't smell either of the girls, though the male by them he could easily.

* * *

 Ashes in the water

Ashes in the Sea

 

The room was bathed in silence, all eyes focused on a single person, who was standing before the fireplace. Pale blond hair cascading to lay between shoulder blades that were locked stiffly in place. Making the person seeming standoffish and snobbish, which was not a far cry from the truth. All in the room knew the man in one form or another, knew that he was manipulative, cruel and calculating. So, it was hard to fathom why he would gather them all there.

Several minutes ticked on by according the grandfather clock in the far corner of the tastefully decorated living room. Keeping time as it flowed on by punctuated by the soft, yet loud, sound of the pendulum swinging. Eventually, the man gave a sigh that was drawn out as he turned to face those gathered by him. His yellow eyes flashing in the dimness as he relaxed his body. Making each person lean a bit more forward. An art he had clearly mastered at some point in his long life.

"When you all retrieved your Sacrificial Bride and Eve, you set things in motion. Things that I admit I may have momentarily forgotten. And as a result, you all will be living in this house together."

Tilting his head up as he finished speaking, a delicate and very feminine snort came from the couch holding the three people who were sorely out of place. Causing everyone to look at the three of them, as the blond man quirked an eyebrow and stared unamused at the offending person. While earning a dark glare back at him, before a slow and sardonic smile curled pink lips upwards.

"Really old man, you 'momentarily' forgot? I was not aware that the 'King' of the demons could forget a single thing. Then again, you have apparently been attempting to play god, so like a child with a new toy, being distracted is understandable."

The way everyone shifted in the room at the mocking tone from the blond who stood up from the couch. Her body language speaking confidence and cockiness in spades as she met and kept the cold, hard glare from the blond male as he stood his full height. Clearly not amused by the girl's response to what he said, as they all felt his aura lashing out at her. Not that she appeared intimidated, rather the opposite, giving those watching the impression she was crazy.

"Tician, you will behave yourself."

A small frown graced the girl's lips as she kept her eyes locked in a battle of wills with the man. Though her body's posture softened as she gave another snort.   

"If I must Uncle if I must."

With those words, she broke the eye contact before sitting back on the couch. Curling one leg under her bottom and crossing her arms over her chest, clearly pouting at being taken to task. Though now that she was sitting, each of them could see her eyes clearly for the first time, as they seemed to glow faintly in the dim light from the chandelier and fireplace. Like the girl's younger sister, they looked to be one color, a liquid silver, until a soft brown was seen ringing the pupils and iris'. A perfect reverse of her younger sisters.

As the silenced settled over them, broken by the occasional crackle and pop of the fireplace. Each person was left to their own thoughts of what was going on and what was to happen.

* * *

 Please pick me up

With a 1, 2, THREE

  


Finally, a soft sigh broke the quiet, drawing all eyes to the chair containing Ayato and Yui. The latter fidgeting slightly under the gaze of everyone. Her pale pink-red eyes shifting nervously as she leaned back into the red-haired male, who just wrapped his arm around her waist a bit more tightly. While she visibly relaxed, though her body was still obviously very tense.

"Uh....so I am curious about something. Mister Vantiri... yesterday after school, you said I was... Beautiful like my mother. Do you... Do you really know her?"

At her innocent question, everyone else turned to look at the man in question, who seemed to have stiffened a bit as he looked back her. His dark red eyes glazing just a little bit before he shook his head yes. Silently giving her an answer to her question.

"I do. You look almost exactly like her, though you have your father's hair color."  


The way Yui's mouth dropped open into a small 'o' of surprise at his admission, she understood from his tone, which was sad and wistful, that he didn't want to discuss it further. But that left many questions popping up in the other's minds. Adding to the mystery and allure that the three were presented, on top of what was not being said by their father.  


"Okay...So you know Bitch-chan's mother and father. That' great and all, but what I am wondering about, is how an elder Vampire Lord, such as yourself has two human girls calling him Uncle. I am sure that is interesting."

The soft sound of metal hitting against metal echoed in the silence that followed the question Laito had asked. While the Dark haired Vampire sat back on the couch, crossing his legs and stretching them out, as his hands rested limply on his stomach. The small smile that played across his thin lips was chilling as he let his red-black eyes pin each of those gathered for a few seconds each. 

"Because I have..."

His words cut off as a strong cold phantom breeze blew through the living room. Only to have every source of light suddenly go out as a deep, emotionless chuckle briefly filled the darkness. Causing every one of the young men to jump and tense, readying themselves for a possible attack. While a loud feminine groan followed the chuckle.

* * *

 Ruminations: 

Well, this is yet another chapter. WHEE!! I took a bit longer than I wanted, but I had several of those moments where you reread and take stuff out and then put it back, or just plain rearrange the words.   ALSO, Real life, (IT IS A THING) happened.  My workload picked up. This is a good thing, but at the same time, takes away from my writing.... So sorry.

This chapter we didn't learn much of anything about the trio, or the situation, or why they are even there... BUT I can tell you, the next chapter will be... (Giggles like a mad woman) just read....

 


	6. Dance with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter will speak for its self. I mean seriously, the title alone!
> 
> I figured it was time for some plot bombing and well, we are almost to the end of the setup chapters. Some information that will hopefully, if I haven't confused you all, align some hinted at things previously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I do not own the characters or storyline of Diabolik Lovers, that right belongs to Rejet. But, I do own the OC's used in this story, its plot line, as well as any other crazy shenanigans that happen within. So, please do not use my OC's without my express consent. They are like my babies since I have had them since I was very young! Like Six/Seven years old young.)
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not use the image.]

* * *

 

 

0000000000000

Album: Phobia

Artist: Breaking Benjamin

Release Year: 2005

Duration: 3:47

Genre: Rock, Indie / Alternative

0000000000000

 

* * *

  _Here I stand_

_Helpless and left for dead_

 

Another deep chuckle, though filled with dark amusement filled the room as it stayed bathed in the inky blackness. The soft sounds of cloth from its occupant's movements were heard as it died down again. The in the next instant green light flared to life in the wall sconces and the fireplace. The latter burst outwards in a rush of the green flames, filling the room with a sulfur smell that was offensive to the senses of every present.

When they receded back into the fireplace, before the eyes of all gathered stood a tall man, wearing a long black leather trench coat, that was open showing a white shirt that was similar to what Ryu wore but was unbuttoned and untucked looking messy as it hung over tight-fitting black leather pants. As the green light from the strange and very familiar hellfire cast the man's pale face in a sickly light as his black eyes that seemed to suck in the light glow.

"Well, well, this is a rather large gathering. Not what I was expecting when I decided to come pay a visit. And to see little Karlheinz.... and in the same room as a Vantiri and not killing each other."

The snide tone of his voice as his body leaned back against the mantle, his head tilted to the side as the cold breeze came back and settled in the room. Making everyone shiver slightly from it as well as the amount of power rolling off the man.

* * *

_Close your eyes_

_So many days go by_

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to file what's right_

 

Almost everyone was blinking their eyes at this person. None of the Sakamaki's or Makami's liked the feel of this person or the cold that seemed to settle as he made himself comfortable. But none of them were sure how to proceed before they glanced at the two elders in the room. Noting how they were tense but didn't seem to feel the need to attack this man. Which spoke volumes.

"I would ask you what honor we are owed for your presence, but I already know the answer to that question."

The man narrowed his eyes and pushed away from the mantle a frown now marring his handsome features, as he stood his full height, easily dwarfing every person in the room.

"I see a few hundred years has not changed your personality. Then again, little Karly.... you were born under a curse of sorts, being unable to feel any emotions. Especially love. While the Vantiris' curse was the polar opposite of your family, though you are cousins."

 

The moment Karlheinz made to move he as Tician filled the space between him and the new man. Her hands balled into a fist as she glared up at him. Her body practically vibrating as her face showed her emotions clear as day.

"I do not think you are welcome here, you arrogant asshole."

The moment the words left her mouth, the shadows in the room began to shift, leaning towards her. Before the man's hand snaked out quicker than their eyes could follow, grasping her around the neck and lifting her up off the ground. The way her face contorted from the pain she felt, as Tician grit her teeth showed she was refusing to scream.

"You should know your place. My business is not with you. And do not try to use your... talents on me... as they originally came from me brat."

His words a low growl as power spiked around him as he tossed Tician to the floor like she was nothing more than a rag doll being discarded by a child in a tantrum.

* * *

_I believe in you, I can show you that_

_I can see right through all your empty lies_

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong_

 

There was a soft sigh before Ryu appeared by Tician's side. Easily lifting her up to show the bruising on her neck as it began to fade quickly. The frown on his face as he shook his head in admonishment. 

"Who the hell are you."

The harsh words a statement that was half demand from Subaru who looked highly agitated as he stepped around the couch. His red eyes flashing and drawing the attention of the man from the scene he created at his feet. The way his lip curled as he took a small step towards Subaru had Karlheinz stepping between them, stopping the man.

"Really, your spawn don't know who I am. I think you are lacking in parental duties if they do not know who I am Karly."

"It was my wife's duty to teach them this stuff, not mine. So their disrespect shown is not of my doing."

The slight pause before he turned and let his golden gaze slip over each of them before he shrugged.

"I do not want them dead. And you know well why."

"I know who he is. I don't know how, but I know who he is. This man... he is Lucifer, King of Hell." 

All eyes in the room turned to look at Yuma, who had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked up at the man, who actually cracked a pleased smile as he preened.

"Impossible. Heaven and Hell don't exist. God and the Devil are nothing but a bunch of myths. Otherwise, we would not be able to enter a church or other sacred grounds. I mean it was months ago that I had Yui pinned to an altar, drinking her blood. So this has to be an elaborate lie.”

* * *

_Say goodbye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

 

The room, once more, lapsed into silence at Laito's proclamation. The man stopping his preening, looking like he wanted to scream and laugh at the same time. While Karlheinz and Ryu, who had helped Tician up and was seating her on the couch by her sister once more, looked highly amused.

"No, they do exist. This man is Lucifael, King of hell, Satan Prince of lies and Lord of deceit. And heaven and hell do exist. I have been to hell." 

The multitudes of breaths being taken by those present, as they looked towards Lunaria, who had spoken. Seeing she was standing up, smoothing down her short, pleated plaid skirt. Her pale face looking just as sickly in the green light of the hell's flame.  The frown on her face as she looked up at the man before walking towards him.

"AH! I was wondering when you'd speak up little songbird."

The way she pressed her lips into a thin line at the nickname the man called her, as she shook her head, told them all she was displeased. She came to a halt when she was but a few inches from his abdomen, showing just how short she really was.

"And you, your Highness, are being a pompous ingrate. Acting rude and disrespectful for a guest that is uninvited into this mansion. The inhabitants may be of your making, but that does not give a person of royalty the right to come unannounced and act a fool. And the answer to the question you seek, it is like it was before. No."

The brief flash of surprise or was it a shock that crossed Lucifers face before it went blank. He glared down, meeting Lunaria's eyes. Making her visibly swallow, showing she was nervous. Though her words were the truth.

"You wound me. Your words harsh as always. I do not like being denied Lunaria Dracos. And you wanna talk about rude, you didn't even let me ask my question." 

Questions were filling the heads of the Sakamaki's and Makami's as they watched the drama unfold. As Lunaria looked away for a brief second, her cheeks tinting a little bit. But soon enough she was looking back up at the man, meeting his dark gaze unflinching.

"Forgive me then. Please, ask your question, Lucifael."

* * *

_Trembling, crawling across my skin_

_Feeling your cold, dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine_

 

The man reached up a hand and cupped her face, making her start to pull back, only to stop as they saw his fingers dig into her cheeks. It didn't sit well with them, as he took liberties with her. Liberties that were obviously not wanted.

"Always the diplomatic one between your twin and yourself. Fine. Will you join my side, be apart of my force for the coming future?" 

The soft, almost gentle tone of voice the man used caused shock to course through them all. He sounded almost affectionate. Then he moved his hand so it was no longer cupping her cheek, but caressing it instead. Like a lover would until the watched as Lunaria jerked away, her left hand coming up swinging as she hissed. When a laugh came from the man as he easily caught her by the wrist, pulling her body flush, earning another hiss from Lunaria, as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Now, now that is impolite Lunaria."

"No. I refuse to join your 'cause' Lucifer. My answer has not changed. I refuse and by proxy, so does Tician, from being a pawn in your mechanization."

The growl that came from the man as he hefted her up by her waist until he was nose to nose with her. Looking as if he was gonna dance with her. From his back, three sets of large black feathered wings appeared as if they had been there the whole time. Casting shadows on the wall behind him, that danced from the green flames from the wall sconces. Bringing a whole new level of creepy to the room and situation.

* * *

_I believe in you, I can show you that_

_I can see right through all your empty lies_

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong_

 

"I see. I can just spirit you away again."

"How are Belial and Asmodeus? Are they healed? Seven hundred years should be long enough, right?"

The way Lunaria bit out the questions in quick succession as she brought her hands up and tried to push herself away from the man. Who was now wide eyed as he looked at her. Then with a demented smile, he let go of her waist, dropping her until she hung by the wrist he held. A pained cry came from Lunaria as she swung there, her body tensing more in pain, even as she obviously was trying to make it relax and be limp.

"You have a point, but I am King. They would have to accept I have brought you. But then again, I do not care to repair the damage your particular talents do. Since you denied me I cannot force it, even though I do not have to worry too much about your parents.... Fine, I will leave, but know that the others will be on their way soon enough. We all felt the moment the barrier was shattered, waking you. Then again when you came to the human world, though I suspect that Ryu figured I would try to recruit you, so warded his home so no one from heaven or hell could get to you twins." 

"I did Lucifer. I wanted them to acclimate before things started to sideways on a shit show ride." 

The deep laugh from Lucifer was the answer to Ryu's spoken words. But it didn't alleviate the tension that was still rapidly mounting in the room. As Lucifer looked around the room before his gaze stopped on Ayato and Yui. The latter who shrunk back and hid behind her mate, trying to make her petite frame harder to see.

"Well, this is intriguing. A displaced child. And if she is here, and the twins are in this house with all these little boys, mere babies, that means this pertains to that....I see."

* * *

_Say goodbye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

 

In the next instant, he dropped Lunaria, who landed hard on her feet before crumpling to the ground holding her wrist to her body. Though her face was tilted upwards, glaring sadly at the man, as if she pitied him. Most everyone in the room was paying attention to the man as he shrugged and turned walking to the fireplace, causing the flames to dance higher. While only two noted Lunaria.

When he paused for but a few seconds, looking over his back, glancing at everyone in the room. A cruel smile spread across his pale, perfect face. Flexing his wings as he shook his head. 

"I am sure they will be sending my little brother to try and recruit at some point today. And since these boys have no clue about what they have done by awakening the twins, I guess I should just sit back and watch the show. Enjoying as each act unfold. Though, Karly, I do not think they are suited for the task they now have. Since they're normal of using force will not work."

"I am well aware of that, Lucifer."

Again the man laughed, but this time it was hollow, devoid all emotions. His gaze dropped to look at the twins, before back to the young vampires.

"I feel that they will struggle to drink the blood that flows through the veins of those two. A right they have to earn, and they are selfish, egotistical bastards just like you. Maybe Ryu will be able to help them if they refuse to listen to the displaced child. But do not think my business is done here."

With that said, the flames rolled out in a huge wall engulfing him. When they died down he was gone and the room was filled the soft glow of the pale yellow light of the electricity as it was returned. The fireplace once more giving off a natural smokey smell and was yellow, orange and red. The air in the room was almost ominous with the Devil’s parting words. 

"Lunaria.....are.....you... okay?"

The softly asked question from Azusa as he appeared before her, reaching out to try and check her injured wrist. Only to find his own in a vice-like grip from Karlheinz, as his gold eyes burned a bright red. As Tician came over and picked Lunaria easily in her arms, bridal style.

"Do any of them have instincts for survival?"

"I am sure they do. But it is whether they listen to them or not." 

To answer her words, Karlheinz reached out towards Lunaria, causing a bright flash of white light to appear around both the girls, as the room filled with the smell of burning flesh. The young vampires had their fangs bared at the feel of the light and the smell as they glared at the girls. When he pulled his hand back, it was already healing, but showed that Lunaria was untouchable.

"She is a natural enemy to us right now thanks to our surprise guest. Take her to the rooms that have been prepared, Tician. As for everyone else, I suggest you all get some rest. Think about what you have seen and heard. Any and all questions will be answered this evening."

In the next instant, they all witnessed the shadows crawl across the floor, jump up and swallow the girls. When they settled back to their normal places, the girls were gone, leaving them all sitting in the living room as bright rays of sunlight filtered through the heavy curtains. Telling them all it was well past dawn. Each decided to take the advice from Ryu, who was looking at the fireplace, pensive in both look and posture before he too vanished from sight. 

"I wonder what is going to happen now?" 

The softly spoken question from Yui, before Ayato teleported them to their shared bedroom, was what was on all their minds, as the Sakamaki's teleported to their rooms, leaving the Makami's in the living room with Karlheinz.  Who just nodded and summoned a familiar, who guided them to their new rooms. The previous feelings of being unhappy about living here were gone, replaced with worry and fear of what was to come.

* * *

 Ruminations:

 

Well, chapter 6 hahaha... It took me awhile to get this just right. I had a lot more than I wanted to put in here. BUT it would have drawn it out more and made it not as serious. Again we learned a bit more about the twins.

 **Tician** has the ability to wield and summon shadows. Is very cocky and arrogant even in the face of the devil himself.

 **Lunaria** can make a barrier of light, but not just any light, holy light....poor karl...not.... and that she had been to hell, the devil wants her 'talent'...

And now the rest of the crew, well I can say they are not happy about this. Though a few are rather curious and one is open about his interest in Lunaria.. tee hee... BUT who can say if that will be her 'favorite', boy....  how are they gonna react to what they're about to find out?

And what could be so darned special about Yui? Huh? I would love to hear speculations. Either leave it in a review or pm me.

 


	7. Cleaning out my Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a bit more information on the twin in this chapter after the visit they had from a prominent figurehead. 
> 
> I am so hearing Foamy the Squirrel screaming "BOW DOWN TO YOUR LORD and MASTER!'
> 
> Eminem is my friend for this one. I was to the point of tearing my hair out, then a friend started singing this for whatever fucking reason. AND bam, my muse pulled his dick outta who's ever ass it was in and this was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  (A/N: I do not own the characters or storyline of Diabolik Lovers, that right belongs to Rejet. But, I do own the OC's used in this story, its plot line, as well as any other crazy shenanigans that happen within. So, please do not use my OC's without my express consent. They are like my babies since I have had them since I was very young! Like Six/Seven years old young.)
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

* * *

 

 

0000000000000

Album: The Eminem Show

Artist: Eminem

Release Year: 2001

Duration: 4:57

Genre: Hip hop music, Contemporary Hip Hop

0000000000000

* * *

  _Have you ever been hated or discriminated against?_

 

The smell of food having been cooked roused the inhabitants of the house from their beds. The faint light from the sky outside speaking of early evening with the sky tinted red, orange and yellow. As slowly they made their way downstairs, silently following the aroma of the cooked food in the dining room. Where the table was meticulously set, food set out on a mix of platters and bowls.

One gaze in particular narrowing as he stepped forward and walked around the table, trying to find fault as always. He had not given the order to cook. And from what Reiji could see this was not done by the familiar as there was no smell. Wanting to find something wrong and out of place, when he couldn't, he paused and straightened up as a polite cough drew his attention from his inspection.

"I am sorry for taking liberties... But I was unable to sleep long and thought that making a nice breakfast before we discuss everything would be a good idea." 

Everyone watched as Reiji slowly turned around and looked at the petite Raven-haired girl, who looked visibly shorter than the day before. In the next instant, he vanished, only to reappear a few seconds later. A stunned look on his normally emotionless face, as he looked at the girl giving a small shake of his head as if dismissing her. 

"Lulu, you should know that you will be under scrutiny. Dissected and discriminated against by them. They are aware of what you're capable of after this morning."

The look that flickered for but a moment on the girl's face let them know as she put on a smile that was half fake and half genuine. The small shake of her head as she opened her mouth to speak as silenced as the last two people in the household arrived. Gliding through the small group as if they were not there and sitting at opposite ends of the table. An unspoken cue for everyone to take their seats. 

In less than a minute all were seated and filling their plates. Though they all went still when a politely spoke, 'Thank you!' came from the head of the table. Shock coursing through each of them at the fact that man had even given it. None of them have had heard him do it before. So, when a simple 'You're Welcome.' was given they gave each other a silent look of confusion before attending to eat.

Once the food was gone and the familiar having cleared the plates and other dishes from the table. Silence lingered before it was broken. Though no one was really surprised that he was the one that did it. Since he was known to be facetious at the most improper times.

"So, I still want to know the answer to my question I asked before our surprise guest arrived. But, now I am wondering why we have to let human witches, one who is harmful to us, live here."

The frowns that suddenly appeared across everyone's face as they all turned to look at the dark-haired girl sitting to the left of Ryu, hanging her head as she pointedly stared at the table. Visibly she was nervous, even though none of them could smell it on her.

When a small hand rested on her shoulder, they all watched as the girl looked up at Yui, who had touched her, before Ayato pulled her to him, jerking her hand from Lunaria's shoulder, growling threatening. 

"You shouldn't touch her, she can kill you now that you have turned. She is no better than that so-called that father of yours trying to kill you."

The quiet whimper from Lunaria as she looked sad and curled in on herself. His words biting deep at her already fragile sense of self. While her sister started to stand up, ready to verbal fight, just to be shot a look from her guardian. Sitting her down as she growled in a very animalistic manner.

"It is alright Tician. I am used to being treated like I am a pariah. Remember, what happened back then? This is more tolerable than what happened in the demon realm. He is right, my magic is a threat to them. And his instinct is to protect the girl, she is clearly his soul mate."

* * *

  _All this commotion emotions run deep as oceans explodin'_

 

A hiss was her reply as Tician shook her head violently. Denying what she was saying, even if her eyes became sad at some recalled memory.

"That is bullshit. UTTER FUCKING BULLSHIT! Only cowards react that way without knowing the truth of the matter. You are unable to harm a single person. Even then you took what they gave you, as they blamed you for something you for... for... UGH!"

The anger that was in her voice as Tician's face turned red, eyes flashing, as the room suddenly looked darker as the shadows began to grow. Causing the group to grow tense.

"That is enough Tician, control your emotions. It is affecting your control. And you know what Lunaria said is right, but you are correct, only cowards react that way without knowing everything."

Again all eyes turned up towards the head of the table. Where Karlheinz sat, his body relaxed as he stared past them all, his golden gaze looking at Lunaria. His face a mask of irritation.

"I suggest you all think before you speak. There is a reason for everything. And to be blunt, you all caused this situation to happen, now take responsibility."

* * *

_Not takin nothin' from no one, give 'em hell long as I'm breathin'_

  


Tension began to thicken the air. Making it feel hard to breathe, even if they didn't need too. A wariness crept across their features as they tried to figure out what he meant. Where their father was concerned anything was possible. His reach was far, ability to manipulate was beyond compare. That didn't mean that he didn't react when crossed. Apparently, somehow, a line was crossed where these two girls were concerned. So, it was a bit of a shock when Shu spoke up.

"What did we do father? Please, tell us so we can understand."

The slight raising of a single eyebrow as their father looked at his eldest son. Eyes flashing as he looked at his normally lazy, impassive son. Showing that he too was a bit taken back by him speaking up. 

"You woke them up when you killed the last of the purebloods. Ending their lives weakened the barrier that their father had sealed the twins behind for almost seven hundred years ago. Allowing me to free them and bring them here. Unfortunately, that made your pawns in a bigger game than whatever Karl can ever think of playing."

The frown that turned down said man's face at Ryu's words, as he inclined his head in agreement with what was said. While most were still hung up on the fact that Ryu said that the twins were sealed seven hundred years. Making them much older than themselves, yet they didn't look older than sixteen. 

"How is that possible?"

At Ruki's question, an annoyed sigh escaped from Karlheinz lip as he shifted in his seat. The look on his face showed just how irritated he was becoming.

"Because, the girls were not born in this realm, they were born in the demon realm. And when they were born there, to their... troublesome and very aggravating parents, a prophecy was given. It was put out of all our minds until one day they just vanished. Sealed away in the Tsukinami's castle, beneath a very powerful barrier by that pureblood. Who, by the way, Giesbach is the child of Lilith the first vampire and the Devil himself." 

A collective intake of breath echoed in the quiet that followed the small speech Karlheinz had made.

* * *

_See they can trigger me but they never figure me out_

 

It soon became deafening in the quiet that filled the room. No one was wanting to speak up or say what was on their mind. Each lost in their own thoughts. Processing everything that was just told to them, about the girls, their imprisonment and now a prophecy that they were pulled into because they had killed the last of the purebloods, who were apparently descended from the devil himself.

It was that last thought that had them all drawn back to what the devil himself had said before he parted. How they'd have to drink the girl's blood, but it would be a struggle for them all. And how their father had not denied it. Or the fact that he said his business was not done with them.

"What was this prophecy? And just how does this mean we are involved. I mean Ayato was the one who actually killed them. We just provided support."

Several snorts came at Kou's words, as each was glad that they didn't have to ask that question. While, said person realized that he was indeed the one who delivered the killing blows, using his father's own sword, a sword meant to kill the undead.

* * *

_I'm sorry mama_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant to make you cry_

_But tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet_

 

"The prophecy... is neither here nor there at this moment. There is still a lot to see to before you can be told. But, as to how you all are involved, is you were all there when their blood was shed, seeping into the stone work to the hidden chambers beneath the castle. And do not deny it, because I was there. I watched from the trees as you went in and came out covered in blood. Who laid the killing blows does not matter. Each of you played a part in rescuing Yui, the magic recognized you all as you left and burned that place with hellfire."

The of those words were not lost on any of them. But it was surprising that he had been there watching and waiting.

"How did you know to be there? Why did you not help us?"

The question from Subaru bitten out showing just how resentful he was feeling. Knowing that an elder vampire had been there and just stood by and did nothing but watch.

"Because he couldn't. He has been forbidden a long time ago from directly interfering with anything that revolves around us. His task to wake us after freeing us from the barrier. I am sorry you all are being dragged into our..no my mess. Everything is my fault."

With those words, Lunaria stood from the table, turning so she was facing them and bowed at the waist in the classic manner of asking for forgiveness. Her hair sliding over her shoulders, revealing her upper back and a mass of scar tissue. Which made her body tremble just enough to be seen. Scar tissue that could only be caused by only one thing, a whip... one that had been decorated with spikes at its tip.

"Do not bow to them, they have done nothing to deserve you demeaning yourself. If you recall, the fedora-wearing one and his look-a-like have insulted you. Why do you always have to be this way, putting the blame on your shoulders."

The sound a chair scraping across the hardwood, before Karlheinz stood and walked to the bowing girl. Leaving his brood in shock once more. Stopping only when he stood before the girl, staring down at her for a bit before reaching out, gently grasping her shoulders and lifting her so she was standing upright.

"You do not need to be forgiven for things you didn't not directly cause. Fate and Destiny are very cruel mistresses and you and your sister are their playthings. From here, it depends on the choices that not just you two make, but myself, my cousin Ryu and my children."

* * *

_I maybe made some mistakes but I'm only human_

_But I'm man enough to face them today!_

 

"But... I.... Karlheinz..."

The severe shake of his head silenced the girl. When she didn't try to speak anymore, he turned and made his way to his seat and sat once more, leaning forward placing his elbows on the table, steepling his fingers before his face as he looked over the table. 

"Mistakes are made. It is knowing you made a mistake, even if it was not intentional and learning from it. Not letting it stop you from moving forward. This is a lesson you know, but for the life of me, never practice Lunaria."

The clipped tone from Karlheinz as he spoke, though to those gathered heard a slightly fatherly tone underneath the boredom. It was at odds with his nature. Causing jealousy to creep through the veins of the males gathered as they watched Lunaria sit in her chair.

"So, we are stuck with an outspoken, barbaric tomboy and a docile martyr. This could be worse."

The deep chuckles that met the statement from Reiji helped ease a bit of the tension since one of the twins laughed along with their guardian. While the other one just stared in muted acceptance, only proving what was just said.

* * *

  _But put yourself in my position just try to envision_

 

Twenty minutes later found the group back in the living room, seated on the furniture, almost like they had been last night. But instead of the Trio sitting on the small love seat, it was just Tician and Ryu, while Lunaria was leaning against the window, looking out at the sky as it began to turn various shades of purple as night crept up. 

Tea had been made by Lunaria, who had served everyone. Those that normally didn't like it, given mostly because it was Reiji who made it, took delight in the fragrant liquid. Each lost in their own thoughts. Still trying to figure out what was going on, how it affected them. 

"Ask your questions. I am sure you all have plenty of them."

The silence broke by Tician's rather melodramatic sounding statement.

"If you insist Tician if you insist."

Ringed eyes narrowed at the mocking tone from Ayato, who flashed her a fanged smile as a sweet sounding peal of laughter resounded in the room, sounding musical in nature. It was so out of place as eyes turned to look at who had done it. Seeing Lunaria's shoulders shaking as her hands now covered her mouth as she continued to look out the window into the night.

"Traitor."

The single words were said with humor from Tician as she looked at her sister, her gaze soft and loving, in a face that was a hard looking mask.

"You asked for that, so keep your comments to yourself, Tici."

The playful banter between the two girls helped everyone relax.

Each looking thoughtful in their own way. Deciding what question to ask, but of course, that right went to Reiji, the self-proclaimed leader of the group. 

"Then you care to explain why we cannot smell or sense you two."

A silent look was shared between the girls before Lunaria walked to stand by her sister. Who stood up and was grinning ear to ear at him. Her eyes shining with mischief that was echoed in Lunaria's lighting up both their odd eyes as they stared at him. Matching grins on their faces.

"That would be simple," Tician said.

"It is because we are sealed." Lunaria finished.

In tandem they lifted their arms up, causing the thin silver crosses dangle and swing back and forth from their wrist. Which caught the light and shone more brightly than they should have. Making everyone, including Karlheinz and Ryu to flinch back from it.

"Crosses are a symbol of faith," Lunaria stated.

"But they were originally a way to seal away power, both evil and good." Tician finished.

With that said, they dropped their arms. The silver crosses looking plain once more as they continued to grin at them all. Meeting each person's eyes with a quick glance. Only for Tician to flop back onto the couch in an unladylike manner, while Lunaria went back to the window and stared back out at it.

* * *

_My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't_

_'Til I grew up, now I blew up_

_It makes you sick to your stomach, doesn't it?_

  


"Okay.... Why.... does... Lunaria... have.... those... Scars... on... her.... back."

A sudden chill settled over the room at the question from Azusa. Who was staring fixedly at the said girl, oblivious to the glare that promised pain, a great deal, directed at him from Tician? While Lunaria wrapped her arms around her waist and seemed to withdraw into her own self. 

"That is personal and if she does not want to tell you, then please don't pressure her. It was painful for all involved..." 

"It is alright. I can... try to... to explain, Uncle Ryu."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. It is my own story to share. Painful as it is."

The way everyone seemed to lean forward, curious and ready to find out about those scars. Scars that were clearly made by torture. No one wanting to speak for the fact that it might deter the girl from speaking about what had caused it. Her shoulders stiffening as she continued to stare out the window, silently refusing to look at them as she started to speak. 

"When Tician and I were eight years of age, I was kidnapped by a real sadist. The likes of which most demon kind can never compare to. He... used... very old forbidden blood magic, not knowing Tician and I was twins. It took me from looking eight years old to look as I do now. But his reasoning was specific, he wanted to awaken the magic sleeping dormant in me. So he implanted and control stone in my forehead before doing the spell. What he made me... do.... I.... can never reconcile....As I was .... forced to slaughter.. innocents in the Demon Realm, with my holy powers. Friends and family alike."

She paused, a small choked sob escaping her lips as her arms tightened around her body as she recalled, her fingers digging into her hips. Letting them all know that she was suffering mentally and emotionally. Making them glad that they were unable to smell her since they were all sure that it would be very strong on their enhanced senses.

"Lulu... you can...stop..."

The pain that sounded in Tician's voice was like a cold caress across all their skin. The woman was brash, outspoken and just plain reckless as far as they could tell. To see this let them know she was upset and feeling exactly what her sister was. Indicating that they had a unique bond between them. Unlike Ayato, Laito, & Kanato. Then again, they were human and the others were not.

"It is okay. I will do my best to finish... If we are to live with them, being their potential..... you know... Then they have this right to know...."

Silence met Lunaria, though she head lowered so her chin rested on her chest as she took a deep breath in hopes to calm herself. It was painful to relive that part of her life, to remember the senseless slaughter she was forced to do while being conscious of it and unable to stop it. The smell of blood filling her nose making her want to gag. As flashes of images crossed her mind. 

"I was not mindless while doing this, I was very aware of what I was magically being forced to do, gentlemen. But, that was not that man's full purpose for aging me, as well as Tician by proxy as my twin. No, he wanted my body, because he believed that if he put his mating mark on me, that I would be his and be forced to mindlessly obey without the magic control. On top of producing him children with my unique magic talent. It was at this point I started to attempt to fight back. Telling him that he would only be able to mate me over my dead body."

Lapsing into silence once more as she looked up at the night sky and the waning moon that hung in it like a pendant in a black velvet backdrop. Her eyes shimmering with tears that were unshed and smelt by those in the room. 

"He took my words seriously, using his favorite whip to beat me till I was within an inch of death. I wanted nothing more than to die right there. Let it all go. But I was unable because it would kill Tician. So instead I did something else, something that was completely unforgivable. I too used forbidden magic, my own blood in that magic circle he held me captive in. A taboo and sin even amongst the demons."

When she fell silent this time, the way her body was tensed, they all understood that she would not speak to tell them what she did that was taboo. It didn't tell them much about why the devil was after her, wanting her powers, that were a danger to him. But instead, they all sat there, reflecting on many things.

They knew they were cold and cruel people. That they had little care for others that did not benefit them. But to take a child and do what had been done to her and her sister by proxy, that was even beyond what they were willing to do. It sickened them to no end, though it gave them an understanding as to why she was so docile and a martyr in nature. Why her sister had such a huge complex. Even if in some way or another they'd find a way to test it.

* * *

_I'm sorry mama_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant to make you cry_

_But tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet_

  


The first to move was Azusa who walked slowly to stand by Lunaria. He didn't lift a hand at all, just stood by her until she lifted her head and looked at him. His gray eyes looking at her with understanding before he tilted his head to the side, raising up his bandaged hands. showing them to her before he removed the cloth bindings showing his scars that were fading again. 

"You.... said... something... to me.... it made... me.... happy.... Understanding... is important... to be...accepted... for the.... imperfections....I... will... accept...you... for all your... imperfections.... You... are nice...."

As everyone just watched and listen to the interaction between the two. Each being taken aback by his words, how they hit home since none of them liked his hobby of slicing himself to keep the scars on his body. Judging and shunning Azusa for that and his masochistic tendencies. But here he was clearly saying that even if she was scarred, damaged goods, and quite able to harm them with ease, he was going to accept her for it all.

The way they saw her eyes widening as her face showed her shock clearly before she smiled warmly up at him. In the next instant, Azusa was wrapped in a hug, leaving him stiff and unsure of what to do. This was not something he was familiar with. His eyes practically popping from his face as he looked at them, silently asking what he should do.

His response came from Ryu, who mimed for Azusa to wrap his own arms around her in return. Slowly and very hesitantly he did as he was shown. Letting them drape over Lunaria's shoulders, feeling the warmth that she radiated seep through his sweater. As a calm, he was unfamiliar with settled over him, as his lips twitch upwards at the corners into a smile as he caught the very faint scent of flowers and rain. 

Leaving the others looking at him with a bit of envy. Well, except for four people, Karlheinz, Ryu, Tician, and Yui. Who were all smiling at the two as the hug continued for a few more minutes? Looking content and happy about what had just happened. It was as Lunaria was pulling away from a now very reluctant Azusa that the lights flickered and grew brighter in the room. As a snort of disgust filled the air as the light flared, blinding them all.

* * *

Ruminations:  

 

Whooo, this one just was well, wow.... But progress is being made... and DAMMIT I didn't want Lunaria's past to come out just now.... Oh well, it is what she wanted, which was shocking as she doesn't talk about it for obvious reasons..... AND some of those events did happen in a very dark, sadistic D&D session, with a bunch of my friends. We were all very drunk.

 **Tician** \-  Now you know what her powers are... on top of her complex issues.  She does have a softer side, at least where Lunaria is concerned. hahaha... 

 **Lunaria** \- She took me for a ride with wanting to tell a small.. and I do mean small... portion of her story.  Why she is so complacent. It is a harsh reality that she bears.  But it was the hug at the end that had me squealing.  SHE IS VERY FRIENDLY in that sense.  always hugging others, doing things for them. hahaha...

 **Ryu** \- he was a bit not there this time, while Karlheinz was well. Talkative... Gotta love when Characters shift roles.  Though you now have more on what is going on, YES! I am making him cousins.....  Seemed fit, since there has been no introduction to who the parents are...

So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one... Is done to Chop Suey.... hahaha... can you all guess who is visiting? Which one in particular? I give a shout out.... for the person who guesses it.


	8. Chop Suey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what could be going on now. The revelations that Lunaria gave. Even the Sakamaki's and Mukami's cannot help but be affected. But what does that prelude to. What is the meaning of choosing this song? I hope you all take guess and then see if you were right.
> 
> This song has been on the list for a chapter from the get-go. And well... it ... flowed so smoothly that I had it written and edited in under 3 hours. I sang this song at a good friends funeral to boot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I do not own the characters or storyline of Diabolik Lovers, that right belongs to Rejet. But, I do own the OC's used in this story, its plot line, as well as any other crazy shenanigans that happen within. So, please do not use my OC's without my express consent. They are like my babies since I have had them since I was very young! Like Six/Seven years old young.)
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a Friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

* * *

 

 

0000000000000

Album: Toxicity

Artist: System of a Down

Release Year: 2001

Duration: 3:30

Genre: Rock, Metal & Hard Rock

0000000000000

* * *

  _Here you go create another fable_

 

 

When the light returned back to normal, a red-haired male with intense green eyes that flashed with a borderline murderous intent at Azusa who had put some distance between him and the male. Who was blocking him from Lunaria? Not sure what to do as he tried to stare back.

"I will never understand what you two see in these foul creatures, meant to be hunted and killed." 

Several low growls reverberated through the room, though this time, none of them stood up. Something kept them in their seats or where they were standing. Whoever this man was, their instincts were telling them he could kill them without even trying. He looked younger than even Tician and Lunaria, but the look in his eyes said he was older than their father and Ryu.

But the cocky and very smug smile on his face was not helping matters as he crossed his arms over his thin chest, quirking an eyebrow as if to dare them to do anything.

"Well, I see you still posture like your big brother."

The semi-pout that graced the man's lips at the comment, before he turned to glare the short four inches down at Lunaria, who stared up at him, face blank as she continued to hug herself.

"And you have seemingly picked up the habit of being an impertinent bitch like your sister. Shame, there was high hopes for you. Even after the trauma, you suffered. Which was rather interesting to hear you tell a very edited version to the scum you have gathered here." 

"THAT will be enough. You came here for a purpose, Michael, Archangel of Fire and War. Ask your fucking question and leave us in peace."

At Ticians words, the man whirled around only to suddenly appear before the blond, his head just barely reaching her chin, leaving his face almost perfectly leveled with her breast. Making his face turn a similar shade of red to match his hair. Though the scowl on his face kept it from being either endearing or amusing as he rolled his shoulders, glaring up at her.

* * *

_You wanted to_

_Grab a brush and put a little makeup_

_You wanted to_

_Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup_

 

 

"Are you putting on some airs Miss Dracos? Seriously, telling me and in that tone what to do. I could do some serious harm to you with a touch if I wanted." 

The smile that curved his lips as he stepped away made his face morph into something that had Yui breath in sharply, as Ayato growled at her, wrapping his arm around her waist possessively. His green eyes flashing as he attempted to bore holes into the man. All the while Tician just rolled her eyes and looked bored.

"I am well aware, but if you did you'd be in serious trouble about it. Now quit looking like a beautiful little thing and just do what you were tasked with doing by coming down here."

This time her voice was a bit more respectful, though the venom that was dripping from her words spoke volumes. As a rich baritone laugh that sounded like the large brass bells ringing as Michael threw his head back. Once he finished, he shook his head and shrugged at her.

"Oh ho, your sister has shared about her battle scars, but what about you? Are you going to share your own? How you got them? Do you think these trash wanna be demons will care and not judge you? This is rich. You are not untouchable, but you are correct, I will be in trouble for attacking you for my pleasure."

It was in that moment that all the Sakamaki's and Mukami's realized that this man, Michael, was very similar in mannerisms to Lucifer. But was apparently more war-like. He wanted a reason to lash out and attack. The way he kept dropping the insults, making them want to lash out at him because their pride demanded it. But still, they stayed where they were, something keeping them from moving.

* * *

  _You wanted to_

_I don't think you trust_

_In, my, self-righteous suicide_

 

 

The two were in a staring contest, neither wanting to back down when Lunaria moved from her spot. Her hands reaching out and grasping onto Michael's arm. Giving it a gentle tug, drawing his attention to her person. As a different kind of ire flashed in his green eyes, as his lip curled upwards in a snarl just as he jerked his arm from her grasp.

"DO not touch me with those filth covered hands Lunaria. You willingly touched one of them in an intimate embrace. I will not have you, a person of great holy powers covered in the dirt of them touch me." 

As he finished he swung out that same hand to strike her, only to stop as it was wrapped in shadows that seemed to spring up from the floor. Binding it like chains.

"I suggest you stop and think what you were about to do Michael. Knowing the consequences of your actions. Not even your brother, Lucifer acted like this. And here everyone was raised to believe that Angels were benevolent beings. Your violent, Uriel and recluse, and Raphael is a huge ass pervert, while Gabriel, she is egotistical and always right in her judging and damning of others." 

Michael stopped and looked at Tician, tilting his head back so he could meet her eyes. Again a childlike pout appeared on his face before bright red-orange flames licked down his arm burning the shadows from it. His shoulders rolling forward as he looked at Lunaria, seeing her eyes wide in fear of him. Making him grimace and step away from her.

* * *

_I, cry, when angels deserve to die, DIE_

 

"Tsk! Fine. Will you join heavens cause and fight for the light, Tician Dracos?" 

"No."

"Figures since you and Lunaria are still here, she denied that selfish prick of a brother or mine. I will take my leave now that the task is finished. But know, that our business is not finished." 

With those words, Michael turned and looked back at Lunaria. Tilting his head down to look at her, before reaching out a hand to her face. Stopping when she reflectively flinched from it, her eyes still wide with pupils so small that it looked like she didn't have them. Causing Michael to swear softly under his breath before his gaze hardened on her.

 

"I hope when the time comes, you are able to make a choice. There will be no true neutrality. You're.. no both of you have a heavy destiny. It was given to you both the moment you parents decided to be lovers instead of enemies, damning their children with their own sins. It is unnatural for one soul to be shared by two people."

With that, the light flared up leaving everyone blinded once more. When it returned to normal and everyone could see again, Lunaria was on the floor, huddled into a small ball. Her hands curling into her face leaving red welts in their wake. As she sobbed softly to herself.

* * *

  _Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

 

"I do not think we will lack for entertainment with these two around if they are bringing angels and the devil himself into our home."

All eyes turned to look at Laito, who was smiling his Cheshire grin as he kept his eyes on Lunaria. There was no mistaking the calculating gleam in their emerald depths as his pupils became thin slits.

"So, care to explain why both our visitors were asking for you two to join their 'cause' and why they were asking the sister that carries the opposite of their abilities?"

"Screw that Reiji, I wanna know what he meant that they share the same soul. Shouldn't that be impossible? A person should only have one soul, not share it. Laito & Kanato are each their own person from me and we are triplets. Last I fucking heard there was only one soul per living being."

The dark cackle that erupted from the floor had them all looking at Lunaria, who was still curled up and crying. Though her fingers were no longer raking at her face. Her eyes bright from a mix of the tears she was shedding and something else before it was gone.

"Like he said, we bare the sin of our parents. Parents that have long been dead. And no they are not up for discussion until you all earn our trust. While you are correct in your assumption Red because a soul is comprised of both Yin and Yang. Light and Dark. But our parents were powerful in their own rights, enemies. They fell in love instead of killing each other. Our soul was split in the womb because it would not fit in one body. As for glasses, well, if you are playing any game, you play to take the other team's pieces in a strategic move right? Since we are twins, when one side gets one of us, the other is bound to follow."

The way the room went still at Tician's admission, while two of them frowned at the lack of use of their name, both nodded acceptance of the answer they'd been given. It was a logical answer, with several holes that were not explained. Raising, even more, questions, that were not obviously going to be answered anytime soon. But now there were more pieces on the table for the puzzle.

* * *

_Father into your hands, I commend my spirit_

 

It was an hour later before anyone spoke again. They all just sat there in silence, with the occasional hiccup from Lunaria after she finished crying. Only to watch as she stood up and walked back to the window and stared out it once more after offering two separate apologies. One for being overly emotional, the second for using her magic to keep them rooted to their spot so that they wouldn't attack Michael when he was goading them. To which Tician also apologized for as well, since she locked their shadows by piggy backing off Lunaria's light wall.

"So... I guess we should be more forth coming with you all. About the situation that you all are now placed in."

The way they all stayed silent as they stared at Tician who was sitting cross legged on the small couch, showing her boy-short panties to them all. Not that she cared at all about flashing them her under garments. 

"OKAY! Any who's you all benefit from it more than either of us do... Well, at least Lunaria. Essentially, cause you all broke the 'curse' we were put under, that makes us yours."

With that said, she leaned back and looked at Ryu and Karlheinz, who had been strangely silent for the last few hours. Not even bothering to interfere when Michael was there. The look on their faces was neutral, their eyes blank giving nothing away. Clearly indicating that this was for them all to figure out. But if she wasn't stupid, far from it, she knew that they were amused by this.

"Wait, hold it... you are saying that you two are ours. All....eleven of us?"

When Kino finished speaking, ten other set of expectant eyes rested on her. Making her mimic the Cheshire cat grin of Laito's, as her eyes twinkled. The soft gasp from Yui and Lunaria had her bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh yes. But for Red there, he has to have permission from his little mate. One thing I do respect above all else is someone in a committed relationship with a soul mate. If she is not okay with him taking his liberties, should he or any of you all earn them... Then he will get rewarded? But it will not be as easy as you might think. Our blood and bodies... those are ours to give as we will."

When she finished, those eleven pairs of eyes looked to Karlheinz. Seeking his confirmation on this. Seeing as what the spirited blond woman just said seemed to be too good to be true. Only to get a slight tilt of his head in agreement with what was said.

* * *

_why have you forsaken me_

 

Eventually, everyone in the room was looking at were Ayato and Yui sat. Both of whom were having a silent conversation with their eyes. Clearly, Yui was uncomfortable with what had just been said. Even though she had been given the assurance that if she didn't want to share her mate, her decision was going to be respected. But she was well aware of Ayato's greedy and possessive nature. He didn't share well.

She could see it on his face, as well as feel it through their mating bond. He was highly interested in getting his hands on the girls. The chase was a thrill that a born predator relished. She was learning this. It was an instinct that was awakening slowly in her, even if she has retained a lot of her humanity. Part of her was screaming to be jealous and demand that he be hers alone so that she didn't have to feel like his mother did with his father's other wives. While the other half was saying if it made him happy, it would make her happy. On top of giving her a rest from his near insatiable appetite. With a sigh, she let her shoulders slump as she leaned into Ayato and kissed him on the forehead.

"I agree. But, do not wanna know what happens between him and the two of you. Being a Vampire is still a new thing to me and I can already feel a strong possessiveness of what is mine. But I cannot deny him the chase, understanding it is a predator and prey kind of thing. I do not want him to forsake me because of my own pettiness."

"I wouldn't forsake you. Ever. You belong to Yours truly."

"You are a lot nicer than my sister. But thank you for giving him the right."

At Lunaria's words, Yui relaxed, leaning back into Ayato, who nuzzled the top of her head affectionately with his nose. His eyes showing his own surprise at Yui allowing him to partake of their new 'brides'.  As everyone watched the tenderness being shown between the two. Leaving a bitter taste in each person's mouth, including Karlheinz and Ryu.

* * *

_In your eyes forsaken me_

_In your thoughts forsaken me_

_In your heart forsaken, me oh_

 

"I am curious though. Last night, our guest said that we would struggle to get the right to drink your blood. And with what you just said, that you had to give permission. That it doesn't pertain to your magic making it harder. Rather that we will have to court the two of you until you freely give yourselves to us?"

When Tician just looked at Reiji, her face unreadable. A quiet sigh came from Lunaria, who had at some point came to stand by the couch her sister was sitting on. Unnoticed by them since they had been distracted by what was being offered.

"You'd be correct. Get to know us. Yesterday at the.... school? Yes, the school we gave a bit of information about ourselves. Though I have a feeling that might be more of a challenge than you might think. You are all spoiled and used to getting your ways. We are individuals, just like all of you. With thoughts, emotions, and whims. Likes and dislikes. Does that help you understand better." 

As she finished she received a blank stare from not only Reiji but each of the others as well. Letting her shoulders slump, Lunaria looked down at the ground, her fingers twiddling in front of her. Seeming at a loss for how else to explain it.

A cough came from Ryu as he stood up and stretched. His red-black eyes scanning the room and assessing things with the ease of his age. Before he spoke up.

"Do not see this as a game or a competition boys. It won't do you any good. Take your time to get to actually know them. Understanding that they will never belong to just one of you, but to all of you. Making you a clan, a very strong clan that will prosper if you succeed with a lot of benefits. The most prominent are very strong and powerful children."

The dumbstruck look he received had him laughing from his stomach as a low groan came from both Tician and Lunaria.

* * *

Ruminations:  

This was difficult to write. But amusing all the same. Lucifer was a dick in his chapter, but I wanted Michael, the Archangel of war... and yes fire to be well as close to belligerent and aggressive as possible. I hope I achieved it. Finding the right song for this chapter was not an easy one.  [Yin is the dark half of the Yin-Yang sign and represents the female portion. Yang is the white and is the male portion. Wonder if you can guess who is what between the twins.

 

 **Tician** \- You again got to see a different side of her. She can be respectful under certain circumstances. Then again, bomb dropping and carpet cleaning them all under the rug, that is her M.O.

 **Lunaria** \- she is not doing what she normally does. But you got to see more of her insecurities and strengths. Though it was no surprise that she chose to remain silent at the end.

As for our elder vampires, they were being total assholes at the beginning and middle of this chapter. Neither wanting to contribute, then again, with Michael goading... them speaking might have caused mayhem.... of very epic proportions. Cannot have everyone dying now.. the story is still so new.  

ALSO! As of now, I have a few more chapters pre-planned, but they are later in the story. So you all can give me song suggestions for future chapters. And if I like it and use it, I will give you the credit.


	9. Intermission: 1st day of School - Tician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a filler chapter for this. Seeing the way two people who lived literally 700 years in the past adjust to the modern world and society. And School is the best way for the storyline I have plotted out. And decided to do it from one sister p.o.v. and the next will be from the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I do not own the characters or storyline of Diabolik Lovers, that right belongs to Rejet. But, I do own the OC's used in this story, its plot line, as well as any other crazy shenanigans that happen within. So, please do not use my OC's without my express consent. They are like my babies since I have had them since I was very young! Like Six/Seven years old young.)
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

 

**NOVEMBER 2nd**

 

The quiet of the early evening was pleasant as she stretched in the front foyer, eyes bleary as she waited. None of the others were up yet, except for Ryu and Karl, a thing she was mildly grateful for at the moment. Looking around she took the time to memorize the layout, where all the furniture was placed. Having learned the hard way to always be prepared no matter what situation could arise. Add on the fact that Lunaria was a walking klutz at any given time, yeah.

 

Personally, Tician felt that they didn't need to attend this thing called 'school'. She had all she needed to know in her head from growing up. Of course, there had been the basic education of Reading, Writing, History, Math and her favorite, Science.  Then again most wouldn't believe that she was smart or even had a brain in her head with how she acted. But that suited her just fine, it meant she had the upper hand at stunning and or shocking somebody for the advantage. It was just another tactic used to win and get what she wanted.

 

 _"How can you be so awake? I wanna sleep more,"_ a petulant whine resounded in her mind.

 

Feeling a smile curl her lips as she heard Lunaria's voice in her head. This was something that she was glad they had, it helped in a lot of ways. What she lacked in certain areas, Lunaria more than made up. And was a great way to share secrets, thoughts, and all kinds of information without others knowing. Of course, that didn't mean that others, once a strong enough bond was formed, could not share in on the conversations. Even if the only one right now to be able to talk telepathically with either of them was Ryu. Who had been the first to figure out they had this gift as children.

 

( _"Yeah, yeah. I know you're a slow riser. But hurry it up, Lulu. We leave in less than fifteen,"_ Tician told her sister, using a teasing tone.

 

The grumble she got back let her know that Lunaria was indeed up and getting ready. Though the words used were less than polite. If anyone really knew what went on in inside her younger sister's head at times, they'd have a coronary. Her sister was always polite, the perfect picture of femininity and proprietary. Which didn't mean a damn thing considering it was what she chose to be and show to the world around them. The reality was that Lunaria had a mouth on her but used the common sense they both had to not speak her mind at all times.

 

"Are you two ready?"

 

The softly spoken words next to her ear had Tician spinning around and glaring at Ryu. He knew she hated that and from the way he was flashing his fangs at her in a dark smile, he knew she was upset. Snarling at him, just as a flash of white light came from behind her, Tician snorted.  

 

"Of course Uncle Ryu. Will Karlheinz be joining us?" Her sister asked in her normal quiet and polite voice.

 

"No," was his simple reply.

 

The simple word made Tician smile happily as she spun and grabbed Lunaria, hugging her to her own chest. In the next instant, the world around them swam in a familiar cold inky blackness, the raspy whispers of those that lived in that in-between land, harsh and almost intoxicating. Then they were in front of the school, its white stone awash in orange, gold and red from the setting sun. It would still be a good hour before the rest of the household and other students were to be here.

 

"Come one Tician, don't stand around looking like an idiot."

 

Narrowing her eyes at Ryu, who was walking up the stairs with Lunaria, Tician found herself snorting derisively at him. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to have to deal with others and the mess that would follow. Being asleep for seven hundred years was bad enough, but giving them only two fucking months to read and learn the most they can about the modern human world was not enough. It was just not plain fair. The prophecy didn't say shit about them having to 'pretend' to be what they were not. Or living in the human world. Just that they'd play a huge role and have those that caused them to awaken would stand by their side. That they'd belong to those that awakened them.

 

It was neither here nor there, though she really didn't want to do this. So, she remained quiet as she followed Ryu down the halls to the Principal's office. Waiting silently by Lunaria, who was just as silent as she was. Though it bothered Tician that Lunaria was blocking their mental connection. Something she only did when she was thinking depressing, self-depreciating thoughts.

 

It didn't take long to gain entrance to the office, which was much larger than she thought it would be. But just as stuffy and masculine as she figured. The Principal was a man who she didn't think she could trust. There was something about him that set her on edge, especially at the introduction thing he had them do the night before last, which apparently wasn't really necessary.

 

"Morning Ladies, Ryu," the man said, his smile sickening to her stomach, as she watched him push some papers and two clear and shiny wrapped packages towards them, "These are the girl's schedules for the day. As well as their uniforms. The packet is your guidelines for being an Assistant teacher for the last period history you will be helping in, Ryu."

 

Eyeing the man with contempt, Tician stepped forward and picked up the schedules and what turned out to be the uniforms. Wrinkling her nose at the fact she would have to dress in clothing that would take away her individuality, she snorted rudely before handing Lunaria her half of the bundles.

 

"There is a bathroom just outside my door and across the hall. If you two will please go change and come back," The Principal said, his dark eyes shining.

 

Opening her mouth to tell the man where to stick it, Tician snapped it shut when she felt a mental ping from Ryu. Getting the hint, she spun on the ball of her foot and marched out of the room, while Lunaria held the door open. The look in her sister's eyes told her she was uncomfortable, which was out of place for her usually overly trusting sister.

 

 _"Let's just get this done. I am so going to modify this horrid little black uniform. Makes me feel like a blank face amongst a bunch of others,"_ she grumbled to her sister through their link, getting a small laugh from her.

* * *

 

**1st Period**

 

Following the convenient little map attached to her schedule, Tician made it to her first class of the day, Science, just before the bell rang. Which she had been told to do, as it was frowned upon being late to class. Narrowing her eyes as she stared at the tall man behind the desk, his clear blue eyes looking back at her with curiosity and borderline insanity. Making her wonder just how long he had been teaching at this school.

 

Smiling at him, Tician walked over and showed him her schedule. The way he tilted his head as if he was confused for a few seconds before giving an odd, demented cackle had her raising an eyebrow. There was no doubt from this man's aura that he was human, a very old one. When he waved a hand and told her to sit wherever, she looked out over the room. Noting that there was not even a dozen people in the class.

 

A soft chuckle escaping her as she spotted two familiar people sitting at the same table, with an empty chair between them. The look that was on their faces told her exactly what they were expecting her to do. So, in an act of utter defiance to them, she pretended not to see them as sat in a chair at a table before theirs, next to a young man with shaggy dark hair and glasses.

 

Her actions had the two flare their aura's in warning. Of course, being herself, Tician ignored it. Intimidation didn't work on her. In fact, it only incited her to be more rebellious. So, turning her head to the guy next to her, who was looking a bit uncomfortable now, giving a gentle smile, she held out her hand.

 

"Hi! I am Tician Dracos. Nice to meet you! Care to share your books with me?" She said, keeping her voice polite and friendly.

 

The way he blinked before giving a smile in return, Tician knew she hooked him. Though as she looked him over, he was taller than her, a bit thin for her taste. But the one thing that stood out to her was that he was not human. No, very much demon and of a variety she had encountered briefly in the past, Incubus.

 

"Uh. I am James Anderson," He said in a very cultured voice, "And that was some introduction you made Saturday, Miss Tician."

 

Hearing the teacher call the class to order, Tician gave a low laugh as she tilted her chin up and shrugged. Watching as he read her body language, only to shake his head in return before focusing on what the teacher was saying. Telling her that he was a very studious person. While soft hisses came from the two behind her.  

 

Peeking over her shoulder, she shot a clear look of displeasure at the duo behind her. Before subtly snapping her own aura back at them, telling them very clearly she was displeased with how they were acting. Just to take delight in the way both Subaru and Kou went wide-eyed at her.

 

Deciding that they got the message, for now, Tician felt a small tug on her mental link with Lunaria, putting a warm smile on her face. Already knowing what her sister wanted to know.

 

 _"I got blondie number two and Moody little silver,"_ She told Lunaria, " _And they are being arrogant dicks. Had a seat between them when I came to class, expecting me to sit between them."_

 

It was silent for a few seconds before Lunaria replied, _"Oh. Well, considering their parentage it is to be expected Tici. I have Reiji and Laito for my first class..."_

 

The way her sister trailed off and the link went dead told Tician a lot. There had to be a reason they were separated from each other. That they were being placed individually with the boys at random. Until she figured it out, she would just be a good little girl... To the best of her ability.

* * *

 

**2nd Period**

 

Staring at the small slip of paper in her hand that had a letter and number written on it with a key taped to it, Tician wanted to scream. Her second period was a class she was sure she would be enjoying, as it was all about being active. But seriously, she had no clue as to why she had to store her clothing in a small metal box and change into other clothes. It was stupid and utterly pointless.

 

Giving a small groan she ripped the key from the paper the moment she was before her 'assigned' metal box, or locker as they were called and stuffed the key into the small slit. With a quick twist of her wrist she heard the mechanism turn and the lock open. Only to visibly twitch at the small bundle of clothing that was sitting inside. A white shirt with a black stripe down the short sleeves, a pair of what look to be very form fitting panties, sweats that were black with a white strip and a matching jacket and white flat shoes.

 

Peeking at the other girls seeing how they chattered as they put the clothes on. Frowning Tician realized she didn't have a good excuse to not put the uniform on. So, with a bit of reluctance, she stripped down to her panties and started putting on the supplied clothing. A few gasp were heard from those around her before whispering reached her ears. Tugging the shirt over her head she spun and gave a dark glare to a few girls.

 

One, in particular, stared back at her with red eyes and a sneer on her face. The slow grin that Tician felt spread across her face had the other girl cringing away. She knew what this girl was, she was another vampire. Those around her from what she could tell from their auras were a yuki-onna and succubus and one human. The way they two also flinched back had Tician baring her teeth.

 

Of course, she knew that if they tried to smell or sense her they'd get nothing due to the many crosses she wore. So she appeared as a human to them. When they turned as one, in a huff, and marched out of the dressing room. Tician finished by slipping the white shoes on. Her hands running up her legs, over her silk stockings. The only thing she didn't remove, but she had a reason for that.

 

Satisfied she followed the rest of the girls out into the gym. Which she recalled was where she had met Ayato and Yuma on Saturday before the assembly. Mindlessly she followed the girls as they lined up on one side of the gym, looking at the boys who were lined up on the other side. Easily she spotted a familiar head of red hair that hung down into a pair of flashing green eyes. Next to him was Ruki, who was looking directly at her.

 

Amused at how polar opposite those two were from the way their auras flared around them. Clearly, she could tell that Ayato was rash and bold, while Ruki was the calm and intelligent one. Tilting her head to the side, she flashed them a smile. Feeling a bit devious, she let her eyes rake both of them from head to toe in a very blatant offer before sniffing and looking away.

 

Only to have her eyes land on a tall, well-muscled man with eyes so dark that they seemed to absorb the light. The man caused a small shudder to run down her spine. It had been centuries since she had seen eyes like that. On instinct she focused on him, trying to read his aura only to find that she couldn't see or sense it. But the look she got to let her know he wasn't amused.

 

"If we are all ready, today the girls will be doing laps and the boys will be doing a physical assessment," he barked out, not even bothering to give his name.

 

Frowning, Tician felt curious to figure out the enigma that was the teacher. So, as the rest of her class filed out of the gym to a rather impressive field that was behind the school. She again felt her sister through their link.

 

 _"I have Ruki and Red. How about you?"_ she asked, slightly distracted.

 

 _"I have Laito... again and...Azusa"_ was the reply.

 

It gave her pause as she started to stretch her legs out before getting on the large oval-shaped course they were to run. Her sister didn't sound too happy about having Laito again. It made her wonder if Fedora was doing something. Probably considering he seemed like the in your face playboy. Complete with an unassuming smug smile that oozed charm.

 

It just meant that she would have to distract him while teaching him about what she said Saturday where Lunaria was concerned.

 

At that thought, Tician was unaware of the creepy, dark smile that was curling her lips. At least until she caught Red's and Ruki's eyes and saw them frown at her. Making her cackle aloud as she continued doing her laps.

* * *

 

**3rd Period**

 

Stifling a groan in the back of her throat as she spread herself across her desk, Tician wondered just how the little old lady she was sure was really a hobgoblin in disguise could keep droning on and on in that monotone voice. The third Period was easily her most hated period so far. It was not even close to being half over. And from how slow the clock was moving, she was sure that eternity would cease to end first.

 

And it didn't help that the two she had in her class were quiet and sullen. Yeah, if she could she would just stand up and walk straight out of Japanese Literature. But no, that would be bad, very bad. The lecture she'd receive from not only Ryu, but Lunaria would make her wanna curl up and cry. Not that she would cry that easily... Just the reproving glares of disappointment. Which was made worse by them being the only two people that she cared about, so their thoughts and feelings mattered, unfortunately?

 

Besides, why did people have to learn about those that died almost three hundred years ago? And just the hell did they have to name each era? She seriously couldn't wrap her head around this Edo period or this wandering Warrior, artist, and writer Miyamoto Musashi. The only thing of interest was his sword skills, but that was not the topic of this class... Rather his writing skills.

 

A soft squeal in the back of her head had her sitting up and blinking. It was sudden and semi-loud, and there was no mistaking the fact that Lunaria was ecstatic over something. Feeling eyes on her, Tician looked to her left to see Kanato staring at her over the top of his teddy. Purple eyes flashing in interest at her sudden movement.

 

Giving him a mischievous smile, Tician shook her head and nudged her sister, only to hear something she hadn't heard for a long time. She felt her jaw go slack as her eyes went wide. Making Kanato tilt his head and whisper to his stuffed animal. To her right, she heard Yuma shift in his seat, letting her know he too was curious.

 

 _"Well, well... this is a surprise. I know that sound anywhere,"_ she thought-spoke to Lunaria, getting a soft sigh in return as the beautiful sound faded for a brief interlude.

 

 _"Ryu is the best ever. I had thought this had been lost, now I feel a bit more complete,"_ was the giddy response, drawing a soft chuckle from Tician as she shook her head.

 

Turning in her seat, she leaned back and closed her eyes and let her fingers begin to tap out the melody playing in her head.

 

 _"Who do you have this period? I have the creepy teddy and Yuma,"_ she said as felt both of the boys lean in towards her.

 

It took a few more minutes before she got her reply, only it suddenly sounded rather sour. _"Only Shuu...,"_

 

Scrunching up her nose, Tician let out a dramatic sigh and slumped back to her desk, ignoring what she was sure the curious stares of the two boys. Wondering just how things were going to turn out. So far, the boys just didn't get it. Intimidation wouldn't work, and badgering or lewd innuendoes would only get them so far. But dammit, she thought they'd have the common sense to figure out that at least with Lunaria, things had to be done slowly. Demanding something of her, cornering her, or anything else like that was gonna get you know where quick as well as a swift kick to the ass by herself for pestering her little sister.

* * *

 

**4th Period**

 

Striding through the door, Tician let her eyes roam over those in the class. When they landed on the familiar figure of Reiji, or whom she mentally called Glasses, Tician smiled. Looking at the teacher, who just pointed towards the seats, again most of which were empty. Quickly making her decision, she walked over to the desk directly next to the purple-black haired, bespectacled vampire and sat down. Only to get him to pause from his reading and look briefly at her unamused.

 

Feeling a bit irritated she pressed her lips together and counted backward in her head. The bell chose that minute to ring as the last few stragglers slipped into the classroom. One of who her sister had taken an instant liking to, Azusa, or for herself, bandages. The look in his eyes as he saw her sitting there made her wonder if that was his seat. Shrugging her shoulders, she pointed to the seat next to her, getting a small, shy smile from him.

 

He moved swiftly to the seat where she indicated, letting Tician wonder if he was a bit of a tamed one. Then again slicing himself proved he was a masochist of sorts, to begin with. Continuing to watch Azusa, Tician became well aware of the fact that Glasses aura was flaring at her ignoring him. Putting a  big smile on her face as she saw bandages gray eyes go wide and look past her and back.

 

Not caring though it was annoying her, Tician scooted her desk so it was next to Azusa's. Leaning in she tapped his books and gave him an innocent imploring look, causing a faint blush to creep across the bridge of his nose.

 

She couldn't help it, it was too cute, a masochistic vampire, who could blush. Tician reached out and touched his hair. Twirling it around her fingers, Tician suppressed a giggle. Even if she was a tomboy, she could still appreciate when something was cute and totally adorable. Hell, it was a weakness, her sister fits those categories easily.

 

"That is inappropriate you Borish woman," a sharp reply came.

 

Letting her hand drop from Azusa's hair, the smile slipped from her face. Eyes narrowing as she gave a low growl in the back of her throat. Not missing how gray eyes went wide and Bandages flinched away from her.

 

"Oh, you know how to speak Glasses. My you can learn new tricks," She bit out as she turned her body slowly so she was facing Reiji completely.

 

The way his mouth snapped shut said she had taken him by surprise. And he was not amused at all by it.

 

"I have a named woman, you need to learn to use it," came the sardonic reply, accompanied by a cruel smile.

 

Rolling her eyes, Tician pantomimed a yawn to show she was unimpressed with his actions, before giving her own reply, "You know that is a two-way street, right? If you cannot have the courtesy to use someone else's name, then do not expect them to be polite to you. Respect is a two-way street, Glasses."

 

The small twitch of one eye said she was sticking it to him. She was unsure why, but Reiji really just seemed to be rubbing her the wrong way. It didn't help that he held himself aloof as if he was better than the rest. Back stiff and seemed to be expecting a certain decorum from others while not doing so himself.  A one-way bastard that she could tell needed to be brought down a peg or two.

 

At the thought, she gave a soft chuckle. Letting her eyes widen as she looked at him. The idea of bringing him down, tearing away that perfect wrapping was tantalizing. What kind of person was hidden away underneath? How far would she have to push to get a reaction? Would he cower at being exposed or would he become a ravenous beast?

 

Again her thoughts made her chuckle softly. Earning her a snort of disgust.

 

"I fail to see what is so amusing.....Tician," he said, making her name sound like a foul thing.

 

Opening her mouth, Tician was silenced by a whisper like voice, "Fighting....should be.... avoided... at school....and... I do not... think Lunaria... would like....it."

 

Pausing and stiffening at the words, she knew it was true. And the way that Reiji paused as well let her know that he had been taken to task this morning by her sister. Shrugging her shoulders, Tician huffed and turned forward, muttering under her breath, "Yeah, well if pompous asses, who seem to get off on having long hard shafts shoved up their asses would just get off their high horses, I would not be put in this situation."

 

The deep, rumbling growl that came from Reiji was clearly a warning. One she chose to not even acknowledge as she leaned back towards Bandages and focused on the book. Counting down in the back of her head.

 

"That is PREPOSTEROUS!"

 

The silence that followed the outburst had Tician shaking from smothering laughter in her desk seat.

 

"You are right Mr. Sakamaki, it is preposterous that you would suddenly interrupt my class," came a caustic reply from the front of the class, "Care to share what caused it?"

 

A muttered 'no' was all that was given in a half huffy and half sullen sounding voice. Putting on her most innocent look, Tician looked at the teacher, who was giving her a slightly disapproving look. The small shake of his head before he went back to writing out the equation on the board.

 

"Do not think this is done, woman," Came a hissed whisper.

 

Turning her head ever so slightly, Tician let her lips curl into a smirk and winked at him, "I hope not."

 

Shortly after Lunaria started to talk to her through their link. Letting her know that she had a class called Home Ec and they were baking treats. As well as that she had Kanato and Yui in her class. The happiness her sister felt at those two being in her class made Tician wonder just what she saw in one of them.

 

Thinking for a few, Tician decided to be honest with her sister, _"I have Glasses and Bandages. And I think I know who will be my prey, Lulu... I am eager to hunt."_

 

The small shudder that she felt through the bond let her know that Lunaria didn't want any part of what she was going to be doing. Since Tician gave herself til Friday to take her prey down.

* * *

 

**Lunch**

 

Looking at the back of Azusa's head as he walked in front of her towards the cafeteria, Tician couldn't help but wonder a few things. This was technically a free period for the whole school. In which one could get food from the place they were heading. Though she had been told that if she wanted to bring a lunch that was okay as well. So, it behooved her as to why anyone would want to pay for food when they could have home cooked meals.

 

Giving a soft sigh as they reached the large double wide doorway, sans doors, to the large room with several long bench like tables. Of which a good amount was filled with various other students, based on what they were wearings. Though Tician paused and stared hard at a small group of girls that she had the 'mock' encounter with during her second class.

 

When a hand clamped down on her shoulder, she spun around her arm shooting out to grab whoever dared to touch her. She paused and blinked her eyes and stared into blue eyes from under pale blond hair. The question in those eyes had her dropping her arm, looking away as she spun back around.

 

"We are going to eat on the roof," was the apathetic response.

 

When Shuu walked by her, followed by the others. A few who were giving various types of smiles at her and her actions, Tician stuck her tongue out at their back. Deciding to wait a bit longer, she was rewarded when she felt someone crash into her from behind and wrap arms around her waist. Laughing loudly at the greeting, she untangled her sister's arms from her waist and pulled Lunaria, so she was standing before her.

 

With a quick and critical eye, she looked over at her sister. Seeing nothing wrong and that her own aura was calm and happy. Meaning that whatever happened last period had improved her sister mood. Meaning she wouldn't get to have fun.

 

"Come on Lulu, let's get some of this... food... and head topside. The view is nice," Tician said walking away, still holding onto her sister's hand.

 

In short order, they were all seated on the rooftop. It was rather impressive to see them all sitting in various positions, eating their food. Of course, it didn't surprise her in the least that Ayato, Laito, Kanato were together. And Yui was in her mate's lap. And from their aura's it was clear, that he was possessive and she was content with it. But the fact that the three had very similar aura's told Tician that they were more than just siblings, they shared a womb.

 

Over to the far side next to a barren planter was Subaru, his red gaze on his lap. To the left of him was Shuu, who had barely touched his food and looked like he was half asleep, listening to his music. Though she knew better, he was very much awake and alert. That apathetic mask he showed was just to make others not take him seriously. And she would bet one of her good swords, if they still existed, it worked really well too.

 

Next to her was her sister, Azusa, and Ruki. All three in a conversation on various things it seemed. While next to the fence where she had stood Saturday was Kou and Kino. Both quietly eating and watching both her sister and herself.  

 

While the last two Yuma and Reiji were just off to the side. The former of the two plainly not caring, though he was watching them. And the latter was giving her a dark glare but smartly not saying a single thing.

 

After a few minutes more of eating the food that the school had gladly provided, Tician put her little tray on the ground before her and made a face that let all present know that she didn't like it.

 

"Is the food not to your liking?" was the sarcastic quip from Glasses.

 

Turning to look at him, Tician smiled and replied in a very polite and proper voice, "No, it is not." Making him flare his nostrils and try to bore holes in the back of her head.

 

"Lulu would you be willing to cook something for me tomorrow? I mean your food is the best ever.... Sweets included," she continued on, not letting anyone get a say until she was finished.

 

And she mentally danced with wicked glee as all attention was suddenly focused on her sister and herself. Though she stayed focused on Lunaria, who was blushing darkly at being put on the spot. Eyes wide and sparkling as Tician opted to pout a bit before a soft sigh was heard in the silence.

 

"Of course, if that is what you wish, then I cannot deny you Tici," Was the slightly exasperated sigh, " _BUT_ I will cook for everyone then. It is only fair you know."

 

Narrowing her eyes as she 'pretended' to think before slowly nodding her head, leaning over and pulling Lunaria to her in a hug. "It is only polite to do so. Thanks, Lu-chin."

 

With that done, Tician leaned back and listened as her sister was bombarded with various questions about the extent of her cooking abilities while getting a bit of 'mild' praise from Yui & Kanato about her baking skills. Since they made cakes in Home Ec right before lunch and they'd be ready to eat tomorrow at lunchtime.

* * *

 

**5th Period**

 

Staring at the board, Tician felt her head start to hurt. She already spoke a few languages, so why did she have to be sitting in class learning to read, write and speak another. Let alone one she was sure she would never use. And it didn't help that the two in her class were rather quiet. Shuu aka sleepy head as she had come to mentally dub him and Ruki. The former was sitting back, arms crossed over his chest and half asleep listening to his music. While Ruki was being very studious.

 

Of course, she had chosen by necessity to sit by Ruki. He was being helpful when she needed him to be but keeping his mouth shut for the most part. It wasn't hard for her to pick up another language, just really really boring.  And from the look he had given her when she had promptly sat next to him, he had not expected her to do so.

 

"Is everything okay?"

 

Blinking and starting a bit, Tician looked over at Ruki and nodded her head yes. Garnering a look that said he didn't believe her at all, before going back to taking notes and listening to the teacher. A thing she was really appreciative of at this moment. So far out of all the boys, these two had been the most respectful of her space. Then again it could be a ploy for them to try and win her over.

 

She could feel the power radiating off of Shuu. And from what her uncle had told them both, he was the eldest son of Karlheinz, almost two hundred years old. But he lacked any kind of motivation for the most part, which from what Ryu said was his mother forcing him to be perfect at everything. A thing she could relate too.

 

Ruki on the other hand, from what little Ryu had learned had been a human noble with a mean streak before life took a harsh turn. Then was 'rescued' by Karlheinz and turned into a vampire. She had no doubt that he still had that mean streak, just after a hundred plus years learned to temper and hide it. Which from her point of view gave him some respect points.

 

"Miss Dracos, I would like you to stand and try to read the last paragraph on page One hundred and Sixty-Seven, please," a sharp voice cracked through her inner thoughts.

 

Looking up at the teacher Tician pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. When all she got was a blithe look she held her hand out for the book she was sharing with Ruki. Looking down at the letters, Tician felt that pain in her temples again. This was just too much she wanted to be out and running around, exploring. Not feeling trapped like a prisoner for almost eight hours in a building.

 

Slowly she started to read aloud, doing her best to pronounce each syllable on the page. Looking to Ruki when she got stuck, for help or rather guidance.

 

“I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." She finished with her voice monotoned and uninterested.

 

"Good Job. Much better than your sister did this morning," Was the short reply.

 

Swallowing a growl as she sat back down, plopping the book on the desk, Tician tempered her urge to throw the damned thing at the man's head. It wasn't her sister's fault that she didn't know English. And to make it worse this pompous prick had the nerve to insult Lunaria when she was not here to defend herself.

 

"Do not let him get to you. He is like that with everyone," Ruki whispered in her ear.

 

Snorting as she leaned back, still fuming, and looked at Ruki. Noting that Shuu was now sitting up and watching their interactions. His blue eyes cold and seeming irritated. For which she guessed was due to her not even paying him attention or acknowledging him. Totally his fault if she thought his actions would garner him any points.

 

 _"What is wrong? I felt you get agitated... and not in a good way,"_ was the softly spoken statement from her sister.

 

Smiling at Ruki, and Shuu who was still staring at them, her, Tician looked forward and focused on her sister.

 

 _"I am okay. The English Teacher is a walking disease infested donkey's dick,"_ she muttered back through their link, _"But at least I have decent classmates, Sleepyhead and Ruki."_

 

The giggle she got told her that Lunaria found her description of the teacher amusing. Before responding that she Kino and Yuma in her Physical Education class. Tician heard the hidden anger in her sister's words. Making her sit up and wonder what happened.

 

 _"Lunaria?"_ She asked, knowing if she didn't get an answer not to push.

 

 _"We can discuss this at home.... By the way, did you know that the teacher is a very old Wraith?"_ was the hushed response.

 

Tician felt her eyes go wide as she bit down on her tongue. That explained a lot about the man. Especially why she couldn't see or read his aura and didn't like her poking about it. But that also meant he could sense the magical power in her as a kindred thing while seeing Lunaria as something to be wary of and eventually destroy. Seals or no seals, this was not a good thing.

 

 _"Be careful okay,"_ she said back, just as a touch on her arm had her looking at a very worried Ruki and Shuu.

* * *

 

**6th Period**

 

As Tician walked into her sixth class, she could feel her stomach start to try to claw its way out of her abdomen. Eyes landing on the baby grand in the back front right corner, Tician hunched over and tried to slip by the short, long blond haired woman. Doing her best to not be noticed amongst the other students in the class.

 

She had just reached the steps to chair when her name was called out. Making her freeze in mid-step and slowly turn to look at the teacher, whose clear green eyes stared her down. The smile that was plastered to full red lips, had Tician swallowing. She knew exactly what this woman was, she was a Leanan Sidhe. And not a danger to Tician.

 

But having had her sister already in this class earlier, she knew that look of expectation in those eyes. Music was not Tician's forte. She couldn't hold a note with her discordant voice, and barely able to play the piano, the only instrument that held her attention. So, putting a smile on her lips as she motioned to the teacher that she needed to speak to her. Getting the teacher to frown a bit before she walked over to Tician.

 

Once she had the teacher away from the rest of the class, Tician put her back to them to keep them from seeing what she was doing. Lifting up her choker she showed the teacher the scar on her neck. Causing the teacher to look horrified at her.

 

"I cannot sing very well due to this," she said simply.

 

The way the teacher just nodded her head before looking at the piano. Making Tician grimace in dislike. The small nod of her head as she let the teacher know silently that yes, she could play it. Just to have that smile flashed at her.

 

"I guess I can showcase my very 'meager' talents," Tician muttered as she sat at the piano and cracked her knuckles, before playing Fur Elise, to the best of her abilities.

 

She didn't have to look at the others in the room to know that she had hit several wrong notes and that it was just as discordant as her singing voice. Making her feel a bit of embarrassment and anger. This was her sister's thing, not her own.

 

"Okay, I know where to work with you now. Take a seat," came the sultry cultured voice of the teacher.

 

Giving a small nod of her head, Tician stood up and walked over to sit next to Laito as the teacher began lecturing about the composition of music and it's fundamentals. While she fumed and ignored Laito who was leaning into her.

 

"So, what did you show the teacher?" he asked.

 

Turning her gaze to him, she saw him flash her a fanged smile before she snorted at him.

 

"You really wanna know? Then ask nicely, Fedora. As in say please," she said, her voice a low rumble.

 

The narrowing of his jade colored eyes as he stared at her. His silence telling, just as much as his Aura flared at her. Making Tician Shrug her shoulders and pay attention to the teacher who was purposely ignoring what was going on where they were concerned. An oddity that Tician filed away to look into later.

 

"What makes you think I will do as you ask?" he said, his voice a lowered hiss, his normal flirty tone gone.

 

"Because if you were truly curious you'd do it." She replied as she continued to ignore him.

 

The soft Tsk that came from him as he sat back in his seat. Tician knew how to handle men like this. She was an expert at it since she had dealt with Ryu as a child, a few interactions with Karlheinz, on top of the man she took as her lover for years. Men and their ego's, it was all a game for her.

 

"Fine, please will you tell or show me what you showed the teacher," Laito said, his voice showing his irritation at being overly curious and having to demean himself to get what he wanted.

 

"No," she said, before turning to look at him, flashing her brightest, predatory smile, "You have to purr the word for me if you really wanna know."

 

She punctuated her words by rolling her R's on her tongue in mimicking a cat. Which had him softly swearing and glaring at her?

 

"You see, I am not an idiot Laito. I know what you are your brethren are like. Do not think that you are able to coerce or intimidate me into giving you whatever the fuck you want," Tician said in a soft voice, knowing it was cold and hard, "AND I want to remind you, that my sister is my only priority. RESPECT her wishes, because you do not want me to be your living nightmare, literally, sweetie pie!"

 

The stunned look on his face as a soft giggle came from her other side,  had Tician leaning back exuding smugness. Casting a side glance at Yui, who had her hands over her mouth to smother her amusement. Giving her a good look at the girl, causing nostalgia to well up in her chest. It was unexpected and left Tician feeling confused as class continued.

 

 _"Tician? Who do you have this period?"_ came the whispered question from her sister.

 

 _"Laito and Yui. You?"_ she asked back.

 

 _“Oh, Ayato and Kou....I do not understand all these equations...."_ Came to the hesitant reply making Tician sigh aloud. Her sister was not a hands-on person who saw the world like herself. Meaning they'd be helping each other a lot.

* * *

 

**7th Period**

 

The forced smile she had on her lips didn't go missed by either the teacher or her two partners for the class. Looking down at all the ingredients before her, Tician wanted to run screaming. Screw the History class as being her most hated class. No, Home Ec was now. Domestication was the name of the game here. And it was not gonna happen.

 

The nervous, high pitched laugh she gave as she looked at Kino then Yuma, had them staring questioningly back at her. Her mind recalling the last time she had 'tried' to cook and the end result. She had been unaware that you could poison the undead or even a creature who had poison literally running through their veins. But somehow she had done it. Hell, it had looked nice and smelled good. The taste was what was wrong.

 

"Tician?" came the softly spoke question from Kino.

 

Looking into his red eyes, Tician pouted. They had to make cookies or a cake with the stuff being provided by the end of the class. And the time limit didn't help her at all. Sewing, cooking, cleaning... it spelled trouble when she did it. Swallowing her pride she looked at them wondering if either of them knew how to cook and follow the instructions that were laid before them.

 

"Uh...do either of you... know how to cook?" Again her voice was high pitched with her nerves.

 

The silence was heavy before a grunt came from Yuma. He looked at the recipes before picking up the sheet for cookies. It was the easiest of the two from what Tician could tell.

 

"I know the basics. Having had to learn them while living on the streets," He muttered as he began to maneuver around.

 

Tician felt relief, as she let her shoulders slump a bit as she looked at what the measurements were.

 

"I cannot cook. Everything had always been taken care of for me by servants," came Kino's late reply.

 

Looking up at the ceiling Tician wanted to cry. Cause from the way Yuma's aura was moving he was not completely certain of what he was doing. Meaning this was going to end up a disaster since she still had to participate. And Yuma was not going to help by giving instructions.

 

 _"Lulu....haha...I think they want me to kill people,"_ she said to her sister.  

 

The slight pause before she got a horrified gasp from Lunaria, _"OH NO! Are they making you take Home Ec? DO NOT TOUCH the food!"_ was practically shouted in horror over their link.

 

Unaware of the frown that was marring her face as she glared darkly at the sticks of butter and vanilla extract. She had to participate to get a grade. Her sister's reaction was a bit extreme. So, reaching out Tician looked at the sheet to see how much butter she had to cut and chunk it for the cookies.

 

 _"You don't have to be that dramatic... It can be a secret weapon if the boys get too antsy. Besides, I have Kino and Yuma this period. And one seems to know what they are doing,"_ she muttered darkly.

 

It was a while before Lunaria gave a reply, _"Sorry, but I can still recall the mass poisoning you did to everyone. Even father was horribly ill... and he had immunity to poisons... Then there was the...."_ her sister trailed off.

 

A low growl escaped her at what her sister had said. It was just not fair at all. Even if it was the truth, it only served to make her feel that much more inadequate as a female.

 

 _"Sorry Tici!.. and I have...just Ruki in my class. He seems nice... though... I can feel a tinge of violence in him,"_ Lunaria whispered to her.

 

With that done and said, Tician looked at Kino and Yuma who were staring at her curiously. The latter amusedly since he had had her in a class earlier. Waving her hands she went to work, determined to make even semi-edible sugar cookies.

* * *

 

**8th Period**

 

Dragging her feet, Tician made her way to her last class of the day. Only to pause as she saw Ryu standing up by the Teachers desk talking with the man who apparently taught the subject. Easily she could tell he was a vampire and one that knew her adoptive uncle. Looking around the room she spotted Yui and her sister sitting together.

 

She made her way over to the two, who looked up and smiled at her. Helping to ease a bit of the tension she was feeling from her last class. Though she didn't miss the way her sister had pulled her aura close to her body so it couldn't be read at all. It was a sign that something was up with her sister. Who did say she would talk about it after school.

 

Sitting down on the other side of Yui, scooting her desk so it was next to the petite girls. "How are you doing?" she asked trying to make polite conversation.

 

The twin looks she got had Tician blinking at it. That was a look that she knew Lunaria got from their brother. Hell, she knew she could put that look on her face on occasion. But to see it on Yui, her face framed by that blonde hair of hers made Tician swallow and smile. Though she wasn't as close as Lunaria to their older half-brother, she still respected Michael completely.

 

"Okay," came Lunaria's reply. The tone was sweet, polite like always. Though Tician could tell it was just a Facade being put on.

 

"Today has been interesting. I think having you both around will be good. Especially if you do what you did during Music again," Yui said, giggling.

 

A small smile curled Tician's lips as she nodded her head. It had been overall fun to put the boys in their place when they got a bit big for the britches. Most had been tolerant and tolerable. Showing her which ones had been listening, even if they were still asses.

 

"Of course," Tician said, "They were warned we were not going to be easy."

 

"Tician!" came Lunaria's gasp of shock.

 

About to reply when the class was suddenly being called to start. History was an okay subject, and when Ryu taught Tician loved to listen. His voice a deep, rich sound that was soothing and enthralling. Something she was sure he was well aware of.  So, giving a quick look around the class, she saw that the other students were paying rapt attention as he spoke. Noticing that the girls were practically swooning. It was highly amusing. Making the class fly on by quickly.

* * *

 

**After School/At Home**

 

It was silent in the Limo for the most part. Tician had sat by her sister who had sat next to the door, face upturned and looking out the window. Ignoring everyone in the vehicle, including herself. It bothered Tician how Lunaria was acting. It meant that she was not just troubled or upset, she was actually angry about something. Especially since her aura was still held tightly to her person, though it was flaring out making the others very uncomfortable for very obvious reasons.

 

Reaching out a hand she patted her sister's exposed thigh. Getting Lunaria to look at her, blinking owlishly.

 

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, knowing that everyone else wouldn't.

 

The silent stare she got before her sister spoke, her voice low, soft and cold, "It is true you know. Except for Yui, ignorance breeds bliss."

 

Those sentences had Tician tensing up and pulling away from her sister as her hand began to burn. Hissing as she mentally cursed at the pain. The smell of burning flesh was unpleasant in an open field outside.

 

"That is an interesting thing to say, Lunaria. And I was not aware that you could be hurt by your sisters...unique...abilities," Reiji spoke up.

 

Looking at him across from her, Tician narrowed her eyes at him as she placed her hand on her lap hiding it away from them. She would let Lunaria answer for herself if she wanted too. Instead she felt her sister stiffen and go back to looking out the window.

 

"It is a true fact. To me you all are ignorant. Take things for granted. We have been asleep for over seven hundred years. As children, our parents brought us to the human realm a few times. The changes are astounding. It was a shock to the system. We grew up with the basics. Using Candles and firelight for everything. Now you have this electricity. A house that is like a miniature palace. Yet, you do not appreciate what you have? that is ignorance," Lunaria's voice was monotone as she spoke.

 

Tician nodded her head in agreement with what her sister said. Things had been different for them as children. Yeah, they had magic and learned to use it, but there didn't cater to making life easier, no not at all. The cantrips to do things were beyond them. Limited by their powers, as well as the element their powers represented. Having to rely on others to help them with simple things in those areas.

 

"Besides, looking at this sky, I can see stars that I am familiar with, but at the same times, I can tell that there are spaces where there used to be stars that are gone, while others are diming. It doesn't take a person with an iota of intelligence to realize that things are not what they appear to be," Her sister bit out, her aura flaring for a second before settling as the car pulled up to the mansion.

 

Before she or anyone else could say anything, Lunaria had the door open and was gone. Leaving Tician along with several now irate male vampires and a confused Yui. Who had understanding shining in her pale pink-red eyes?

 

"Well, that was enlightening. She is right, you all do take things for granted cause you have had them for so long," Tician said as she slid from the car and started to walk after her sister.

 

The barrier was up between them, meaning Tician was being blocked as she started up the steps into the mansion. Her sister was not in a good mood. Whatever had happened had really put her in a mood. One she was trying to contain so she didn't hurt anyone.

 

"I hope that your sister will cease her judgemental posturing and quit throwing a tantrum. It is rather unpleasant," Reiji spoke as he opened the door to the mansion.

 

Giving Tician a moment to pause and look at him, before she burst out into a fit of laughter. Which she could see that they didn't appreciate it. Stepping into the foyer, she was about to explain to them about Lunaria's 'tantrum' when the sound of her sister's voice, raised of all things echoed back to them from the other side of the living room.

 

Not pausing Tician pushed passed by Reiji and made her way to the study, stopping just inside the door as her sister shook violently where she stood, hands on the desktop, glaring up into Karlheinz's eyes, which were red. Letting her know the man had done the thing that put her sister in her current state.

 

Ryu was there as well, his own eyes shining brightly down at Lunaria as she watched. "Lunaria you will cease this right now. It was for you.."

 

He was cut off as Tician saw Lunaria jerk upright, back stiff as she saw her sister began to glow with a white nimbus.

 

"You...you were in on this?" her sister's words a soft hiss as she saw both Ryu and Karlheinz glance at each other.

 

The struggle her sister was having was obvious. "RYU VANTIRI, you told me I had to be as normal as possible... To fit in with the others at the school... A school that is predominantly demon's no less. Having to already hide what I am and not be who I am. AND then you go and be an arrogant pr--pri...prig! I Expect this outta his high and mightiness. As that is his normal But this...."

 

When her sister trailed off, Tician stepped closer to her sister only to stop when she earned a dark glare from Ryu.

 

"I know what I said. And I meant it. But Lunaria, even now you are struggling to contain your powers as your emotions run rampant. That is why it was agreed between us that you would not partake of that class..."

 

Tician hissed and backpedaled as the shriek her sister let out before her vision was colored white. When it was gone, her sister was no longer in the room. In fact, she could feel her sister outside the mansion as her power flared loud and clear.

 

"You know you really stuck your foot in this. Did either of you Dicks think to talk to her about it?" She asked as she made her way to them. Her eyes glancing at where her sister had had her hands and the furrows that were scratched into the wood from her nails.

 

Their silence was telling as they said nothing. Shaking her hand as she shrugged. This was not her problem. The two before her were people she would not tangle with. It could mean her death, a thing she didn't think she wanted to experience.... again...

 

Turning to leave, she was stopped as once more Reiji spoke up, "So, what did you do father that has Lunaria throwing a tantrum?"

 

This time it was not just her laughing, but both Karlheinz and Ryu. Shaking her head as she looked over her shoulder at them. Clearly telling them she wanted to know and could explain.

 

"She is not having a tantrum if she was you'd all be dead," Karlheinz said, his voice dripping with his anger.

 

"And we made it so she couldn't participate in the physical education class," Ryu supplied. His voice too showing his anger.

 

Looking back at all the boys gathered, the way they blanched at what was first said by their father and creator, to confusion. As her eyes traveled over them, a smile forming, Tician noted that one of the boys were not present. Opening her senses she felt him moving towards her sister, albeit slowly.

 

"Well, that is enough for the night. Everyone is to retire to their room and rest," Karlheinz spoke, his voice cracking like a whip with the amount of authority.

 

"Fine," Tician said as she started to push through the group blocking her way to the door. "But do you not care for your son that is heading to my sister?"

 

"Not particularly. I do not really see him as my son, though my blood flows through his veins," was his reply.

 

Stiffening a bit as she muttered under her breath and summoned the shadows to her and vanished to her room. She really just wanted to beat the shit out of that man. He aggravated her to no end. And his lack of caring for those that were his. Besides she had some research to do on her prey. And the dead did love to talk…

 

**_TBC_ **


	10. Intermission: 1st day of School - Lunaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two of these two little snippets. And I think, in the future, you the readers, should expect more intermissions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I do not own the characters or storyline of Diabolik Lovers, that right belongs to Rejet. But, I do own the OC's used in this story, its plot line, as well as any other crazy shenanigans that happen within. So, please do not use my OC's without my express consent. They are like my babies since I have had them since I was very young! Like Six/Seven years old young.)

 

**November 2nd**

Lunaria had awoken the first time a knock had come to her door, but that didn't mean that she was actually awake. For all the good that people praise her for, they somehow overlooked how she was when she woke up in the morning. Slow and irritable were putting it nicely as she stood from the edge of the bed and walked to the tall window. Her hand resting (supporting her) on the wall next to it as her other shifted the curtain to the side. Giving her a rather impressive view of the property and gardens.

The way the land was lit with the fading suns hues of Gold, Orange, and red had her smiling softly to herself. Then her sister had to intrude. Rolling her eyes as she shook her head, Lunaria responded, not even attempting to keep the snark from her voice as she let the curtain drop back into the place.

With a deep breath, she partially stumbled to where her clothes were laid out from a few hours before. Sleep had not come easily to her. No, she had stayed away from hours watching the sun as it crawled across the sky, her mind drifting in and out of various thoughts. Both past and present. Including the visitations of two jerks that she didn't care to deal with again. Though it disturbed her that Lucifael had said that he had seven hundred years of gifts to make up for.

Shuddering as she clipped the garters to her thigh-high sheer stockings, before slipping her feet into her heel ankle-high boots. Then summoning the faint light in the room to her, she appeared behind Tician just as Ryu spoke. A smile on her lips as she let him take them to the school. A place she had hope for. A place she could belong, hopefully, with little to no judgment, while being as normal as she could be.

Those were her thoughts when she entered the small office of the principals. His looks, aura, and motions made her feel as if she was standing on the edge of a very sharp blade. So, the moment that they were excused to get dressed she took it and did her best to not run from the room. There was something very familiar about that man, and not in a good way.

The silence between her sister and herself was telling. Giving Lunaria the clues that Tician didn't like this man much either. Another thing to complicate a situation that was already complex.  Though she felt bad that Tician and even Ryu and Karlheinz had not corrected the boys when they labeled them as human witches. Then proceeded to stop her from correcting them herself. It was a lie! And it was not sitting with herself.

Once back in the office, Lunaria was glad that they were being shooed away to get to class. Already she could feel the other students start to arrive and go about whatever happened here at the school. So with a smile on her lips, Lunaria nodded goodbye to Tician and made her way to her first class of the day, according to the paper in her hand.

* * *

**1st Period**

Stepping into the classroom, Lunaria felt two aurae that were already familiar to her. But that didn't help her case of sudden nerves, no, instead it made them much much worse in her book. The moment the teacher saw her he waved her over and started to speak. His voice not even considered polite as he looked down at her.  There was no mistaking the look he gave her, contempt, as he asked his questions.

"You speak multiple languages already right?"

She blinked and nodded her head yes as she replied, "Yes, sir!"

"But you do not know English at all? I will automatically assume you cannot even read it either. Sit next to someone so that you can be helped. I do not tolerate excuses and slacking in my class."

With a quick nod of her head, Lunaria bit the inside of her cheek so not to sigh aloud. Her mind was ranting and raving at this man, no vampire because he was just plain rude. Insulting her. She was far from perfect, she knew it, but because he was making assumptions it irked her.

Stopping briefly at the desk, she saw and felt both Reiji and Laito indicate where they expected her to sit. Narrowing her eyes for but a second as she flashed them a polite smile and slow shake of her head, Lunaria walked to between two young men in the front row. Both had varying shades of red hair. And the way they both looked shocked at her before the taller, thinner one smiled rakishly at her.

Soon enough he was leaning over to her and whispered, "You are either very brave or very stupid, Miss."

Tilting her head to the side she looked at him. Noting his purple eyes were shining with merriment. Only to tilt her head the other way when the other one spoke up, his voice very soft as his darker purple eyes looked at her in worry, "They are not happy about your choice. It is usually an unspoken rule that all new female students are theirs to pick and choose from, Miss Lunaria."

At the use of her name, Lunaria smiled softly at him before replying, "Either way I am damned right? And how am I supposed to know of this 'rule' as I am new? Besides, I do not care for those who think they are entitled. I am an independent person and not easily intimidated. If they think they can coerce me into what they want, well I will not be easy."

The first boy laughed softly and shook his head, causing his bright red hair to fall into his eyes. The other one just looked wide-eyed at her in shock and then amusement as he too smiled.

"Ah, how rude of us. I am Erik Anderson and this is my younger brother Damien. Welcome to this school," he said lifting a hand and waving it as he slid a book on his desk towards her. It was about that time that she tugged on the link she shared with her sister.

  


_"I got blondie number two and Moody little silver,"_ Tician told her, _"And they are being arrogant dicks. Had a seat between them when I came to class, expecting me to sit between them."_

Remaining silent for a few seconds before giving her own less than enthusiastic reply, _"Oh. Well, considering their parentage it is to be expected Tici. I have Reiji and Laito for my first class..."_

Afterwards, the class went by quickly. The teacher had her standing up and reading aloud from one of the textbooks. She had stumbled a lot since she was not familiar with English. It didn't help that the teacher had made constant scathing retorts at her expense. But Erik and Damien did their best to sooth her afterward. Erik outright flirting without a care, which she ignored when he offered to tutor her.

The moment the bell rang, Lunaria was up and out the door. Breathing deeply as she felt the pressure fade from her skin. Sitting between two incubuses was not the best idea, but it helped lessen the weight of Laito's and Reiji's auras as they thrashed at her. More so after she made her declaration. It irked her that they thought to force her to them. A rude awakening would be heading their way in the near future if that was the tactics that all the Sakamaki's and Mukami's used.

* * *

**2nd Period**

The moment she entered the class and seeing not desk but long work tables with various beakers and vials on it, Lunaria had a sinking feeling in her gut. The teacher was pleasant, to say the least. Though she had been assigned her seat instead of getting to chose it. Of course, it was made that much more difficult and awkward since one of the two people at her table was in her last class, Laito.

A smirk firmly in place as he watched her walk toward the table. His jade green eyes practically glowing in dark glee and promise of retribution. While the other just stared at her with his soft gray eyes from under his black hair. The sight of Azusa made her relax just a little and smile at him. Already she had something in common with him. Immediately she was slammed, and hard, by Laito's displeasure. Making her want to twitch as she sat between them.

"Oh... hello... Lunaria..." Azusa said in his unique manner of speaking.

Nodding her head to him, Lunaria turned to look at Laito, who was watching her. Gaze contemplative and showing he was highly intelligent. And from what she had seen of his prior behavior, this was not a good thing.

"Laito," she said as she let her eyes focus on the teacher and the board they were writing on.

"Not going to give me a smile? How cruel of you little angel. And very rude... Especially after your declaration last class," he whispered, his breath fanning across her cheek and ear.

Still not looking at him as she responded back, in a whisper, "Why should I? If I hurt your feelings, ego or pride, I cannot say I am sorry. You practically thought to command me. Both Reiji and you. That won't work. I am used to Ryu, my parents, Lady Vantiri.... and you guys don't intimidate me. You want a proper response, then quit treating me like property."

The soft intake of air not just from Laito, but Azusa had Lunaria wondering if she had spoken too much. Though there was no lie in her words, as she was truly incapable of it. Didn't' mean that she would be prey for those arrogant boys. They'd been warned. What they wanted had to be earned.

"But in a sense, you are our property. The prophecy, whatever it is, dictates you belong to all eleven of us," was his reply.

The feel of Laito's hand on her arm, sliding sensuously down her arm to her leg had Lunaria stiffening as she jerked it from his touch. Only to grab the offensive appendage and set it on his own lap. The displeasure at her action was clear at how he threw his aura at her. Azusa seemed to be shrinking further in on himself, making Lunaria feel a bit bad. Leaning over she spoke to him softly.

"I am sorry if I am making you uncomfortable. But I stand by what was told you all."

At her words, Azusa looked at her with wide eyes in surprise as he nodded. Not saying a thing as a low chuckle came from Laito.

"You will at least make this fun. My only worry is your sister," he said.

It was about that time that said person tugged on their link again.

_"I have Ruki and Red. How about you?"_ she asked, slightly distracted.

_"I have Laito... again and...Azusa"_ was her reply.

When nothing was forthcoming afterward, Lunaria wondered if Tician was gonna do something stupid later in the day. Laito did have a legit reason for concern, Tician had a sister complex that was extreme. Scary even. But the boys just didn't get the depth of her abilities... Abilities she could use without touching them.

After that though, Class went by swiftly and the bell rang signaling that they should get to their next one.

* * *

**3rd Period**

From the moment she stepped into the classroom Lunaria knew two things for certain. The teacher was a Leanan Sidhe and this would be one of her more favorite classes. Her world was sound. In more ways than anyone present could even begin to imagine. And that was saying something.

But it was the moment the teacher motioned for her to come to the grand piano in the center of the front of the class. Lunaria gave her a small bow and waited. When a small white case was pulled from some hidden storage compartment, she couldn't help her reaction as she gasped and squealed internally. Not bothering to smother it. Just as Tician nudged her through the link, Lunaria had the case open and the violin inside resting against her right shoulder and cheek.

A small pleased nod from the teacher was all that Lunaria needed. Lifting the bow, she drew it across the strings. Eliciting a long and almost mournful note from them. Before her fingers began to dance up and down the neck as she played one of her favorite pieces, 'The Devil's Trill'.

"Well, well... this is a surprise. I know that sound anywhere," her sister thought-spoke to her, earning a soft sigh in return as the beautiful sound faded for a brief interlude.

"Ryu is the best ever. I had thought this had been lost, now I feel a bit more complete," her response was giddy, drawing a soft chuckle from Tician.

As she hit another interlude in the middle of the song, Lunaria let her mind recall how she learned to play the song. Her brother Michael had played it for their mother. And it had drawn her from her hiding spot beneath the stairs. It was so beautiful it had made tears spring to her eyes. And soon she was harmonizing with her voice alone. From there, Michael had doted on her with teaching her the song and instrument.

_"Who do you have this period? I have the creepy teddy and Yuma,"_ Tician said.

It took a few more minutes before Lunaria gave her reply,   _"Only Shuu..."_

Who was staring at her with a potent glare as she finished up the song? The teacher complimenting her on her skills as she was motioned to sit. Of course, the only seat was next to Shuu. Putting away Moon's Serenade, making sure that it was settled in the case perfectly.

"Play that again," he commanded.

Taking a deep breath and turning to look at him, Lunaria smiled. They were all the same, it was frustrating. It made her want to ask Karlheinz just what he was thinking about how they were raised.

"No," she said simply.

The way his face went from earnest due to his enjoyment of her playing to a mask of cold fury. Lunaria almost flinched at the way his aura flared, though it stayed close to him. It was twice as strong as both Reiji's and Laito's had been together. Telling her that he kept his power on a tight leash and didn't show it very frequently. Meaning he was even more than he appeared to be.

"You will..." he started but stopped as Lunaria raised an eyebrow at him, smiling.

The wary look he got on his face made her wonder a few things, but that would be for later to explore, as she spoke, "Remember, we maybe belong to all of you. BUT we are not things. WE are PEOPLE... and as such you give respect and courtesy if you want something. Saying please while asking nicely is a good way to be rewarded. Now shush, I wanna enjoy this class, I love music."

Her words hit some chord or another in him as his icy blue eyes narrowed and he looked away. His facial features relaxing as they listened to the teacher instruct them on the music they'd be practicing for Christmas Choral Festival. Making Lunaria practically bounce in her seat.

* * *

**4th Period**

Her next class was another class she knew she would be enjoying. And seeing Yui in there next Kanato had her sighing in relief internally. It had been the same classroom she'd even met them in, which was called Home Economics. And it didn't take her much to figure out what they were supposed to do for class. Not with all the food ingredients set out on the small separated counters.

After introducing herself to the teacher, who said that all students were supposed to be in groups of three, Lunaria did not even wait to be told, she waltzed over to the two. Smiling as Yui looked at her wide-eyed in shock and Kanato looked over his teddy at her. His purple eyes cautious of her as he smiled pleased with her choice.

Soon the class was started and each group told to bake one of the two recipes on the paper. Picking it up Lunaria scanned a simple chocolate cake and sugar cookies. Lifting her head up, a frown on her face.

"Uh... is something wrong, Lunaria?' Yui asked her, words timid.

Looking at the girl, who she was eye level with only because of her own heeled boots and nodding her head.

"Do we have to follow these exactly? Or can we be creative?" she asked, only to get a deep chuckle, that was six levels of creepy from Kanato.

"You can modify them... Though not many do as they cannot bake.... But you can? Do you like to cook sweets?" he said, his voice going up an octave in excitement to match the gleam in his eyes.

"Yes. I love to bake and cook. And great... I will need molasses and brown sugar. I think Cookies are best," she said. To which she was shocked to see Kanato vanish and reappear with said items.

It was when she was mixing the batter and explaining why she was adding molasses and brown sugar to the sugar cookie recipe, when Tician intruded asking her which class she was in and who. To which she answered easily. Smiling at her sister even though it made her two companions look at her oddly.

Then Tician had chosen to be honest with her, _"I have Glasses and Bandages. And I think I know who will be my prey, Lulu... I am eager to hunt."_

It caused a shudder to run physically through her body as well as the link. Sympathy went out to the male that Tician had chosen. Really, it was simple. They were asking not for a lot, but something difficult at the same time. Vampires were exceptionally prideful creatures. Though not incapable of the basic manners. But this was a game for her sister. She loved the hunt before the kill.

"Lunaria?" Yui asked looking very concerned as she popped the second tray out of the over as Kanato put the third in.

"It is alright," she said, pursing her lips, "Just a small woman's intuition. I cannot explain it."

The raised eyebrow from Kanato who was reaching for one of the cookies again. Flicking her aura out, she watched as he pulled it back and hissed at her from behind his teddy's head.

"Wait for them to cool down. Those will burn your mouth!" she said, sighing in exasperation as she picked up one from their first batch.

Smiling Lunaira walked over to Kanato and waved it before his face. Smothering the giggles that wanted to burst forth as his eyes tracked it. With a soft 'AH' sound to Kanato who looked shocked for a second before his mouth opened. Lunaria popped it into his mouth and winked. Catching a faint blush on Yui's cheeks as she looked away thoughtfully. It was too cute.

* * *

**Lunch**

Having been informed by Yui & Kanato as they walked with a few of the others towards the cafeteria to get lunch they ate on the roof. Lunaria couldn't help but be curious. But that was forgotten when she saw Tician's back. Unable to restrain herself, she ran forward and hugged her sister from behind. Earning the desired reaction before being untangled and led to get food. The smells were okay, but it was not pleasant enough.

It didn't take long until they were all seated around the rooftop. And as Tician had said it was a nice view. The silence or soft talk was pleasing as they ate. There was Ayato, Laito, & Kanato sitting together, Yui in her mate's lap. But it what struck Lunaria was the fact that all three had similar aurae and souls. Meaning that they were not just brothers, but triplets. And oddly enough, she had taken Ayato as the eldest, but it was Kanato's soul that spoke of being first.

From there as she held a small conversation with her sister, that she looked at the others. Subaru was on his own, eating in silence. Making her want to get up and go to him, but knew he wanted no one near him from the fluctuations of his aura alone. Next was Shuu, who looked to be asleep, but something told her that was not correct. As her mind supplied Michael did this a lot. Look to be sleeping on a tree branch and was awake and very aware.

And sitting with her and Tician was Azusa and Ruki. Both having a polite talk amongst themselves as well as with her sister and herself. Azusa had positioned himself rather close to her but was giving her space still. It was almost endearing, though she knew it was his passive way to stake a claim. Ruki looked amused by this as he too sat right before her, just a bit further away, as Tician was on the other side of Azusa.

By the fencing were Kino and Kou, having a quiet conversation, though it was obvious it was not a nice one. The stiffness and flares of their aurae were funny almost. Next came Reiji and Yuma just off to the side of them. Again having their own hushed conversation. If she wanted she could read lips or even listen in, but that would be rude.

It was when Reiji looked over and spoke up, his tone rude as he addressed her sister, Lunaria tensed. Only to feel shocked at how Tician responded. It as almost polite. Making her wonder what was going to go wrong, Tician spoke.

"Lulu would you be willing to cook something for me tomorrow? I mean your food is the best ever.... Sweets included."

The feel of several sets of eyes on her now had Lunaria flushing darkly and yelling at Tician over their shared link that she was a complete bitch. But still, it made her happy. And swiftly Lunaria replied, "Of course, if that is what you wish, then I cannot deny you Tici," while exaggerating her slightly exasperated sigh, "BUT I will cook for everyone then. It is only fair you know."

NExt thing she was in a hug from Tician who was ecstatic at her agreeing. And the way everyone else on the rooftop seemed mollified told her they were pleased in their own ways. Meaning she'd have to be up a few hours early to do this, but sleep was actually not something she needed.

The rest of lunch flew by uneventful, with of course her asking what everyone preferred to eat.

* * *

**5th Period**

Looking at her schedule as she wove her way through the crowds, Lunaria felt a thrill course in her veins. P.E. or Physical Education. It meant she'd be physically active. Able to get out there and do things and interact with others. Which, so far, had been fairly easy. Most of the other students had been polite and curious. Approaching her when none of the others were nearby. That was a bit funny, but then again remembering what she had been told in the first class, yeah.

So, upon reaching where the map indicated the Gymnasium was, Lunaria followed the instructions to the Locker room and the one assigned to her. It struck her as funny that it had a lock on a metal shaped box, and that most of the student body could just rip the door off, heedless of the lock. But then again they were all acting like they were humans since this was the human world and humans did attend this school. Sighing as she twisted the dial to get it to unlock.

Peering in, she felt her brow pinch together as she saw what was inside it. Heat rushing to her face at the thought of having to wear....what looked like... panties for this class. It was rather embarrassing to her, but she pulled out the clothing piece by piece, keeping her back almost pressed to the wall, not wanting the other girls to see the scars there. There was no shame really in having them seen, just explaining how they got there... Yeah, that'd be easy.

Once she was dressed, choosing to keep her stockings on as she finished tying the flats, Lunaria felt her skin crawl as a malicious aura washed over her. Standing up she saw that she had a tall, petite and very beautiful woman staring at her. Eyes glowing red as her painted lips curled up into a snarl, baring her fangs. Not sure what she had done to anger this girl, Lunaria smiled hesitantly before darting out the doors.

Once in the gym, she saw that the boys and girls were lining up on opposite sides of the gym. Following suit she froze, eyes going wide as her eyes met that of the teachers. To her, there was no mistaking what this man was. Swallowing and dropping her gaze to the wooden floor, Lunaria jumped when he spoke.

"Miss Dracos come here, now!"

It was a command. Lifting her head enough that she could focus her gaze on his stomach region, she stopped roughly three feet from him. Still just barely in his arm length. Looking up his black eyes cold and focused on her. They told her he knew along what lines her magic ran and he didn't like it.

"You will be sitting on the bleachers during class... Every class... due to your health complications," He bit out a smile that could only be described as nasty appeared on his face.

She felt her mouth drop open as if it had been unhinged. Blinking her eyes wide as she just stared at him. When he pointed for her to go sit as he started to bark out what they'd be doing, Lunaria just stayed where she was. Her mind trying to process what just happened.

"I think there is a problem... sir...." she said, drawing his attention back to her as the chatter from everyone else went silent.

"Excuse you? I do not think so. I have a note from the Doctor stating you have... extenuating health complications, so you are sitting on the bleachers... NOW GET!" he said, his voice like a whip before he bellowed.

Stunned, Lunaria felt her body obeying the command he just gave her. Agitation washing through her as she climbed up to the third row and sat down, stunned. There was only one 'Doctor' in this school.. and she knew him personally. But couldn't seem to fathom why he would do this to her. It hurt as well... making her mood sour greatly.

As she sat there, two familiar people slowed their running as they passed her looking up at her. It was Subaru and Yuma. Their eyes questioning and yet condemning her. It was something she was numb to as she blinked and looked away from them.  Swallowing as she felt that tug before she spoke.

_"What is wrong? I felt you get agitated... and not in a good way,"_ was her softly spoken statement to Tician.

The latter was quiet for a bit before she got a response, that made her smile wanly and snort, just as Subaru and Yuma were right in front of her. Earning her twin looks of irritation.

_"I am okay. The English Teacher is a walking disease infested donkey's dick,"_ Tician muttered back through their link, _"But at least I have decent classmates, Sleepyhead and Ruki."_

If there was one thing Tician was good at it was insulting people. Secretly hoped that she wouldn't tell the man to his face. Though she knew what was coming when her sister spoke again.

_"Lunaria?"_ Tician asked.

_"We can discuss this at home.... By the way, did you know that the teacher is a very old Wraith?"_ was her own hushed response.

Glad that Tician knew enough to not push it.

* * *

**6th Period**

The urge to bang her head off the floor, yes floor, not her desk was so strong. Before her on the board was numbers and even more numbers. It made her feel dizzy as she sat there between Kou and Ayato. Both who she could feel staring at her with a mix of amusement and irritation at being ignored. But that couldn't be helped, this was her worst subject ever. Even though she could bake like no one else, it was all via taste... not actually measuring things, per se.

So, slumping in her seat and looking dejected as the teacher continued to write and tell them what their assignment for the duration of the class would be. Lunaria sucked on her bottom lip to stifle a soft whimper.

"Yours truly can help you... for a price," Ayato said, his voice a low and almost a purr. Reminding her of Laito.

"I don't think she wants your help. I would be better suited," Kou stated afterward, sarcasm dripping from each letter of each word.

Sighing she sat up and still refused to look at each of them as she spoke, "So can Tician. She is fantastic at stuff like this...."

The way they snorted in unison made Lunaria frown and flex her aura for the first time that day. It was one thing to say things about herself or even harm her person. But no one... got away with dissing on Tician, even it was not worded. The soft twin hisses were the only indication that they reacted. Before their own auras flared at her. Making her give a soft warning growl that had them staring at her. It was not her normal to be rude, but like Tician, she tolerated nothing against her sister. Even if her complex was not as obvious.

"Well, you have some claws it looks like," Kou muttered.

A small nod of her head as she found the connection with Tician and initiated the conversation this time.

_"Tician? Who do you have this period?"_ she whispered to her sister.

 _"Laito and Yui. You?"_ she asked back.

_“Oh, Ayato and Kou....I do not understand all these equations…”_ her reply hesitant.

It was silent but a comforting type that was shared through the link as class continued on... While she counted the minutes till she could leave.

* * *

**7th Period**

The next class was one she enjoyed. Hearing about history was always fun. Learning from the past was a great way to try and avoid their mistakes. The key word was trying! And surprisingly Ruki hadn't tried to coerce or intimidate her to sit by him. Though it was obvious he expected it, he was polite and refrained from being a  jerk of a bully like everyone else. So the smile she got when she sat by him was well worth it. It made his eyes look like shiny pieces of flint.

As they sat there and read along, occasionally being asked questions. Which she was able to partially answer from reading what Ryu had recommended over the two months they lived with him in Ireland. Lunaria felt a lot better, but she was still upset about P.E. Thus her mood was not optimal for being social. Yet Ruki seemed to pick up on that easily.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, trying not to be rude.

"Yes...no... depends.... Have a lot to process... I guess," she said, earning a raised eyebrow before he just nodded his head and said nothing more.

Grateful, Lunaria reached over and plucked his sleeve, getting him to look at her again. Smiling and mouthing Thank you, getting a slight curl to his lips before he went back to paying attention to the teacher. And she did too, at least until Tician spoke to her.

_"Lulu....haha...I think they want me to kill people,"_ Tician said to her.  

Lunaria went stiff in her seat as she paused mentally and reacted, _"OH NO! Are they making you take Home Ec? DO NOT TOUCH the food!"_ Inwardly flinching at the fact she yelled.

_"You don't have to be that dramatic... It can be a secret weapon if the boys get too antsy. Besides, I have Kino and Yuma this period. And one seems to know what they are doing,"_ Tician muttered darkly.

It was a while before Lunaria could reply, _"Sorry, but I can still recall the mass poisoning you did to everyone. Even father was horribly ill... and he had immunity to poisons... Then there was the...."_ Lunaria trailed off.

When she got nothing in response, Lunaria felt horrible. Just as her eyes met Ruki's who was looking at her curiously, Lunaria smiled and shook her head to hopefully indicate that it was nothing.

_"Sorry Tici!.. and I have...just Ruki in my class. He seems nice... though... I can feel a tinge of violence in him,"_ Lunaria whispered to Tician.

* * *

**8th Period**

Eight period was a shock to her. Because they're sitting in class was not just Yui, but her sister as well. Relief flooding her as she rushed over and sat with them. A smile on her face as they chatted about inane things. Giving her a sense of calm and normalcy that was much needed. So, when Ryu walked into the class, Lunaria couldn't help it, she smiled brightly and warmly. The same could be said for Tician.

It was also one of the few times that Tician would sit still and listen and learn. Which was funny in and of itself. As the class progressed, Lunaria was able to pick up on the feelings of the other students as well. Most of them were females, who most definitely were already mooning over him. Not that she blamed them? No, she didn't. Cause Ryu was one hell of a looker. That tall, lithe body (which she knew to be all muscle) long black hair that had natural flame red streaks in it, pale perfect skin, giving him that effeminate quality... Yeah... he was a walking god of lust and sex.

But the fact that the ring he wore on his left hand was not for show or discouragement. He was mated. Though... she was long gone. Dead to the world now. It had pained Lunaria to hear that Moira had passed shortly after the twins had gone to sleep. But their child Cal was still there.

The day the female population at the school found out that he was unavailable, not interested, the fallout would be great. And she knew that being his 'niece' would have serious ramifications... Like those wanting to be friends to be close to him. And that she spent her time with him... hell slept in his bed on occasion when the situation called for it. But the dark truth about Ryu would scare those girls away. The man was exceptionally cruel and a true sadist, of which she was sure Karlheinz could never achieve.

* * *

**After School/At Home**

The ride home was quiet. Nice, but odd. Staring out the window, Lunaria was mulling over what had happened in the school today. Especially her fifth class. Answers were what she needed and no one in the car had them. Ryu had left already and was at the house, same with Karlheinz she guessed. The fact that Ryu had only met her gaze one during class told her he was aware of her mood, but he hadn't talked to her via their link.

So, of course, she jumped a bit and blinked at her sister when Tician touched her and spoke.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tician asked.

Silently Lunaria stared at her sister before she spoke, her voice low, soft and cold, "It is true you know. Except for Yui, ignorance breeds bliss."

At her words, she saw Tician tensing up and pulling away from her. Making Lunaria curse mentally as the smell of burning flesh permeated the limo as she saw Tician cradle her hand. It was not Tician who spoke next.

"That is an interesting thing to say, Lunaria. And I was not aware that you could be hurt by your sisters...unique...abilities," Reiji spoke up.

Turning her head to look at him, she quirked her head to the side, just staring at him for a few seconds. Noting that he was not meeting her gaze head-on. Telling her that something else was happening. Then it dawned on her that it was not her aura that was just fluctuating wildly, but her holy magic was leaking into it. Making her speak bluntly, which was not her normal thing to do.

"It is a true fact. To me you all are ignorant. Take things for granted. We have been asleep for over seven hundred years. As children, our parents brought us to the human realm a few times. The changes are astounding. It was a shock to the system. We grew up with the basics. Using Candles and firelight for everything. Now you have this electricity. A house that is like a miniature palace. Yet, you do not appreciate what you have? that is ignorance," her voice was dead sounding as she spoke.

The mixed reactions she got ranged from anger to displeasure to confusion from Yui. She didn't really care and since no one seemed to want to speak, she decided she would continue as she looked back out the window.

"Besides, looking at this sky, I can see stars that I am familiar with, but at the same times, I can tell that there are spaces where there used to be stars that are gone, while others are diming. It doesn't take a person with an iota of intelligence to realize that things are not what they appear to be," Lunaria bit out, her aura flaring for a second before settling as the car pulled up to the mansion.

Not waiting for an answer to her little speech, she had the door open and was out it. Taking the front stairs two at a time, before pushing the large front door open easily. Inside where the person she needed to talk to. So with long, swift strides, she opened the door to the at home office, making both occupants look up at her. Already Lunaria had the mental barrier between them so that Tician would not be brought in on this immediately.

Marching to the desk, she slammed her hands on the desk and leaned over it, so she was a foot from Karlheinz face. Her body shaking as she gave a low, impressive growl at the man.

"WHAT is the meaning of giving a note to my P.E. Teacher telling him I have a health condition, Karlheinz?" she snapped at him, earning a raised eyebrow as he just sat staring back.

The slight flicker of discomfort on his face told her that her aura and magic was spazzing again with her emotions. But she didn't care. She was livid, but not to the point she'd actually attack.

"Lunaria you will cease this right now. It was for you.." Ryu told her.

Jerking her body straight up, she gave him a quick glance as she ground her teeth, trying to get some reign on her temper. Failing as she saw the familiar whitewash over her vision, indicating that she was not succeeding as she saw his aura.

"You...you were in on this?" She said, disbelief coloring her words as well as the hurt she felt.  "RYU VANTIRI, you told me I had to be as normal as possible... To fit in with the others at the school... A school that is predominantly demon's no less. Having to already hide what I am and not be who I am. AND then you go and be an arrogant pr--pri...prig! I Expect this outta his high and mightiness. As that is his normal But this...."

Her shoulders slumping slightly as she felt her sister try to come closer to her. Mentally glad when Ryu had her stay back. This was not Tician's issue, this was hers. And dammit she would deal with it on her own. Tician had to quit trying to protect and save her from everyone around her.

"I know what I said. And I meant it. But Lunaria, even now you are struggling to contain your powers as your emotions run rampant. That is why it was agreed between us that you would not partake of that class..."

The shriek that burst from her cutting off her adoptive uncle had him and Karlheinz flinching. She was sure that all the others were as well since their hearing was enhanced. She would apologize later, but now. now she just couldn't care for something in her shifted as if waking from a slumber. Making her cringe internally.

 

In the next instance, Lunaria pulled the light in the room to her person and left the room. When the light faded from her person, leaving her skin glowing like moonlight, she plopped down on the end of the dock. Staring out over the lake. Placing up several barriers of light and holy magic to keep herself safe. Crossing her legs into the lotus position, Lunaria slipped into her own mind to calm that part that was sluggishly waking. Aware that someone was making their way towards her.


	11. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the song used fit, though it wasn't for the guy I originally wanted, but hey. My muse made demands and I gave in for the sake of not having writers block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of their spinoffs. That right belongs to Rejet and the amazing team of artist who came up the idea. What I do own and am claiming as my copyright is the Original characters Lunaria T. Dracos, her twin sister Tician S. Dracos, and their guardian Lord Ryu Vantiri. So, please I ask do not use these characters in your stories without my express consent.}
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

 

* * *

 

**Barlow Girl - Never Alone**

**Album: Never Alone**

**Released: 2004**

**Genre: Christian/Gospel**

**Length: 4 minutes and 30 seconds**

 

* * *

**November 2 - 3**

 

_I needed you today!_

_So, where did you go?_

_You told me to call,_

_Said you'd be there._

  


Aware of someone approaching, Lunaria let out a sigh. Keeping still as she continued to meditate, calming the stirring deep in her soul. She easily put up a layered barrier around her. Opening up her senses, trying to figure out which one of the guys had followed her.

 

Mentally grumbling at herself for the simple face she'd not yet learned the tiny nuances about each males aura.  Placing her at a serious disadvantage. While a small part of her subconscious said this was a good thing that at least one followed, her instincts flared irritably. Hoping the male would get the hint she wanted to be alone. That she was not safe to be around.

 

The moment whoever followed her stopped hovering at the edge of the furthest of the 3-layer barrier, only to hiss as he touched it. Making her lips twitch slightly. Amusing that they knew she was a threat, but thought they were impervious to her magic.

 

Not showing any reaction, Lunaria let her thoughts turn to the days or rather nights events. It hurt her deeply at what had been don, and without consulting her. Betrayal was how she saw it. Ryu, no Lord Vantiri, knew her. Better for he was there the day they'd been born, helped train them both in offensive and defensive fighting, alongside their parents, and his sister. How to control their magic, again alongside their parents.

 

Her mind sifting through all the past memories after she'd been freed from the magical enslavement. Trying to figure out if any of those were a falsehood of his belief in her. Only to stop herself, knowing they were not. A perk her mother once told her of Holy Magic was always knowing when someone was lying. The soul never lied, auras could be manipulated by a person's strong will, words were pretty but only at face value. The soul, even corrupted, could never lie to those who saw them.

 

The sudden spike of emotions from the aura of her follower drew Lunaria from her thoughts. Frowning at the fact that they were still there, she stiffened at how fast they were changing. Feeling petulant and childish, not wanting to deal with any of the boys, for they'd yet to prove they were capable of acting as men. She stood up and spun around to look at her interloper.

 

"Don't you get it!? I want to be alone!"

 

"Do you live Guava Juice?"

* * *

 

_So, I'll hold tight to what I know._

_You're here, and I'm never alone!_

 

He was curious before she disappeared the look on her face struck something in him. Made him follow even if it meant he'd be in dangers. Which had proven partially true when a barrier, of all things, appeared around her. Reaching out and touching it had burned his fingertips. Making him hiss in response.

 

What incensed him was she did not even react. If anything, the girl withdrew into herself more. This was not appropriate. She inadvertently hurt him and needed to make amends. But as he opened his mouth he found himself stopping, the image of her face flashing in his mind again. That was not anger that'd been seen. No, it was pain and betrayal. The struggle with her powers was so she didn't want to hurt them. Showing she really cared.

 

He knew about betrayal to a degree. Finding out his origins before rescuing Yui... Had made him vulnerable. Learning you were even less than a turned human. He had been called artificial because he was nothing more than power mixed a bit of dark magic. A power that made him a threat. His father going so far to tell him his only purpose was nothing more than as a vessel and to placate his eve.

 

There'd never been a chance for him to be Adam. His whole life as a Prince being raised by demons and familiar's a  lie. He'd been imprisoned under false beliefs until he'd lost Yui. Which was why he knew that look on Lunaria's face. A look that been on his own a few months back. The would still fairly fresh.

 

Unlike his 'brother' he was never overly cruel to the girl. She had not even called for anything in him, actually. Even if her blood was addicting. Hell, if he recalled the only time he'd ever gotten violent was when she'd accidentally spilled his precious juice. Sacrilege in his eyes, but Yui had understood and apologized accordingly.

 

It was the thought of his favorite Juice that had him wondering if Lunaria had ever tried it. If so, then they'd have something in common. Just like Azusa did with her. Which was frustrating that a vampire who was more masochistic was favored by her? Earning physical contact and that genteel smile. All of them, himself included, were jealous. Coveting the need for her to give just as freely with them.

 

"Do you like Guava Juice?"

 

"Don't you get it!? I want to be alone!"

 

As he spoke his thoughts aloud Lunaria had stood up and faced him. Her words ringing hollow in his ears as he got a good look at her face. Showing him how hurt and devastated she really was, while also showing her shock as her eyes widened in surprise. The urge to yell at her impertinence was lost as two fo the three layers of her barrier vanished. And soon the air was filled with a soft chime-like chuckle from her.

 

Tilting his head to the side as he watched her with his copper-rose eyes. Enjoying not only the sound, but how it made her face light up and, and the liquid silver ring in her eyes dance. Adding to the to the pale halo of the fading moon's light, it made her almost ethereal in appearance.

 

Feeling at a sudden loss he spoke, "You are never alone amongst us."

* * *

 

_And I can't explain why?_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance,_

_You've placed in my life._

 

The timing had been completely coincidental, that she couldn't help but chuckle. Erasing all her previous dark thoughts, as two of her barriers dropped. Never taking her eyes from the young male before as she collected herself, Lunaria studied him. Both physically and metaphysically. Seeing things flicker in his aura that told much.

 

His eyes were a unique blend of Copper and Rose hues. His gaze open yet guarded as he kept his head tilted to the side. Though she sobered a bit when he spoke again, hearing the truth in his words. Leaving her suddenly feeling conflicted.

 

"I know, Kino," She whispered, "Why did you follow me? Were you not even afraid I'd attack you in my emotional state? Even potentially kill you?"

 

At her words, she watched him straighten and glare. Then he was at the edge of the last barrier, looking down at her from under hooded eyes.

 

"No," he stated simply and honestly.

 

Gasping at the honesty of his reply, while noting he had not even answered her first question. It made Lunaria smile up at him. Causing her to witness the second he relaxed.

 

"Then why?" she asked again, this time not wording the question fully.

 

"Because I recognized the look on your face. Even understand to an extent the pain and betrayal you felt. It was not exactly a conscious decision to follow you," his voice low as he held her gaze.

 

Starting at his words, Lunaria looked through Kino's aura and soul, seeing the truth. How he really believed what he said. But she couldn't grasp just how. And as she tried to delve to find answers, Lunaria noticed an odd occurrence happen, making her eyes narrow then widen. His wouls was a bit more than fifty years old, but less than eighty years.

 

"Kino?" she asked, her voice soft, barely audible.

 

The way his lips pulled up in a twisted smile before he launched into a brief explanation. Tone clipped as he did so. Her hands fisting against her mouth the moment she brought them up, smothering a horrified gasp. The familiar feel of burning in her eyes as she dropped the last barrier. Her innate nurturing instinct kicking in as she stepped towards him.

 

Lunaria was not sure if he knew it, but by him opening up to her, he just reassured her. Calmed her own troubled mind and soul. There was no way, just like with Azusa, she'd let him leave now. He just earned his place in her life. At that realization, Lunaria felt the first tear fall down her face as she empathized.

* * *

 

_We cannot separate._

_You're apart of me._

 

Her reactions left him confused. She looked horrified and the sound muffled behind her balled up hands confirmed it. But the moment Kino saw Lunaria's last barrier drop and she stepped towards him he stiffened. Eyes riveted to her, unsure of what to do as a tear fell down her face. Coupled with the way she was looking up at him. Kino was in awe.

 

It registered in his mind and stroked his ego. Lunaria wasn't crying because of what he said, or even how he said it. No, the silly girl was crying for him. Face showing her emotions and thoughts on his situation very clearly. Telling him how much she genuinely cared. Even as she hesitated, not coming closer, unsure of his own reaction to what he obviously knew she wanted to do.

 

What she was balking at offering was what he wanted. Craved it, and he got what he wanted. Stepping forward those few feet, Kinor reached out and pulled Lunaria to him with one arm, embracing her. While using his other to wipe the tear from her cheek. Delighting in how her eyes widened and her cheeks tinted a rich crimson as she blushed. The soft hitch in her breathing from his actions, making Kino glad for once, since learning his origins, that he'd been raised by familiar and demons alongside his friend and servant Yuuri.

 

They all taught him different things. To be more open and expressive. While treating him as a prince. And internally he crowed and preened. It was serving him well as he wrapped both his arms around the girl he now held, hugging her tighter to him. Relishing in the softness of her curves and warmth of her body, as it relaxed, trustingly, against him. Just as his nose twitched at a smell so familiar and out of place for late fall. Wildflowers and rain.

 

Glancing down at Lunaria, Kino saw the smile on her face. The knowing look in her strange fey-like eyes. Silently confirming that was her natural scent. It was refreshing, pure, and innocent. He wanted to make it a part of him. To possess it.

 

"You will sleep with me?" He asked, making it into a question.

* * *

 

_So, I'll hold tight to what I know._

_You're here and I'm never alone._

 

Lunaria was astounded by Kino's gentleness. This was affection and acceptance. While being slightly romantic, so of course, her body reacted accordingly. Even going so far as to drop her hold on the seal and let him in. The way his face lit up at how she smelled naturally was now a memory she'd always hold precious.

 

Though it was slightly ruined at what he said Making her stiffen in his embrace. Slowly Lunaria mulled over what he had said, glad he wasn't forcing the issue, but waiting for her to answer. The fact that he asked was in his favor. Allowing Lunaria to make her choice easily.

 

"No, Kino," she said, watching him withdraw from her. "But, I will gladly 'share' your bed. Though I have a few conditions."

 

Again Kino tilted his head, eyes narrowing, showing his obvious confusion.

 

"They are the same, are they not?" He asked.

 

Smiling and sighing, Lunaria relaxed even further against him.

 

"No, they are not. Sharing means that I take my own repose by you in your bed," Her words trailing off as she nibbled her bottom lip a bit. "Sleeping denotes that I am amenable to....that is... engaging... in other... activities... of a physical...nature."

 

Her eyes watching him carefully, scanning his face for understanding. When his copper and rose-tinted eyes widened, she felt relieved. Though she'd be lying to herself if she didn't acknowledge the little amount of apprehension in the pit of her stomach.

 

"Oh!" he exclaimed, making Lunaria drop her head to his chest to hide the look of amusement.

 

Seconds later she felt a slightly disoriented feeling she only associated with two things. And she was pretty sure that she was not flying at insane speeds, it meant that they'd teleported. Lifting her head up she made out the darkened interior of a very simple room. When her eyes came back to meet Kino's she saw he was staring at her intently.

 

"What are your conditions?" he asked, his voice a mix of eagerness and wariness.

 

Smiling wider, Lunaria gave her reply, "No touching my scars. No acts or touch that can be intimate or of a sexual nature. No drinking my blood. Respect my space and body, please."

 

Again Lunaria nibbled on her lip, waiting for him to either accept or reject her conditions. When all Kino did was smile and nod before letting her go and stepping back. Lunaria felt elated. Watching again as he made his way to what appeared to be a clothes dresser. When he faced her once more, holding out a dark red shirt, Lunaria was amazed at his consideration. Mentally remarking how glad she was he was different from the others, as her cheeks heated again.

 

Taking the proffered shirt, she followed to where he pointed A door that led to a bathroom. In short order, she changed and crept back into Kino's bedroom. Noting he was already between the covers, laying very still, breathing light and even.

 

Padding to the side of the bed and lifting the edge of the blankets, she slipped between them. Biting back a hiss at how cold they were. Only to hear a muffled chuckle. Rolling her eyes, Lunaria laid on her side, back to Kino. Shifting until she was comfortable, then pulling a pillow to her chest and cuddling it.

 

"If you'd like, and can behave yourself, you can.. hold me, Kino," she whispered. Before she could count to three he was pressed against her back, spooning her, as his arm tightened around her waist. The feel of his breath puffing against the back of her head. Glad for putting the pillow over her chest. Because her heart was rapidly beating.

 

HIs words earlier echoing in her head. With this, Lunaria knew it was true, she was never going to be alone anymore. Not while living in this mansion with all the boys, until the prophecy was fulfilled.

 

**_TBC_ **


	12. I'm an Albatraoz (Strong Woman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I first heard this song under a Nighcore remix and fell in love. Knew it had to fit into this story somehow, And well Yeah. Lu-lu spoke to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of their spinoffs. That right belongs to Rejet and the amazing team of artist who came up the idea. What I do own and am claiming as my copyright is the Original characters Lunaria T. Dracos, her twin sister Tician S. Dracos, and their guardian Lord Ryu Vantiri. So, please I ask do not use these characters in your stories without my express consent.}
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

 

* * *

 

**I'm an albatraoz (strong woman)**

**Artist: Swedish DJ & Aron Chupa**

**Producer: Aron Chupa**

**Released: 8th August 2014**

**Length: 2 minutes & 47 seconds**

**Genre: Electro House, Melbourne Bounce**

* * *

 

**November 3rd**

 

_Let me tell you a story._

_About a mouse named Dilory_

 

He was silently fuming still, unable to accept the fact that the artificial vampire had 'shared' a bed with one of the girls. The first of them all to do so. And with the quite, seemingly shy, sister. Who had not denied it when asked before vanishing. No, she smiled and said yes. Making it painfully obvious how happy and content she was. The genteel smile on her lips for both his younger brother and Kino.

 

Though he had to admit watching her cold and distant to not just their father, but her guardian had been hilarious. Especially seeing the dark haired man flinch and frown at being addressed by his title and last name. It made him realize, and he was sure the others as well, that there was a limit to what she'd take. Something Kino confirmed on the ride school, while not elaborating more on what happened while he 'shared' the bed with her. Of course, Lunaria was conspicuously absent. Tician mentioning she had already left for school, in the same manner, she'd left the study hours before.

 

Feeling agitated, if not angry, Kou marched down the semi-empty halls of the school. Lunch was about half over, the handmade meal had been perfect. Catered to his taste, of course so had everyone else, but he wanted more than his lunch. He wanted her to give him herself. And he would make her if he had too, but being nice and charming should do the trick like it always did.

 

Smiling Kou continued to stalk the halls. Listening to the hushed conversations to find his prey. Ignoring the soft sighs of longing, breathy words of lust. These girls were easy. all he had to do was smile or wink and they'd spread their legs willing to have him for those few minutes. A very easy way to find momentary relief.

 

It was a few more minutes before Kou spotted his target and followed her at a safe distance, masking his presence. Eventually, she came to a stop, standing there looking out the window, he closed the distance. Boxing Lunaria in between him and the corner of the window and wall. Her head tilting up immediately, looking at him, not the least bit surprised to see him.

 

"Kou?" she said, her voice soft to the point he was sure he was the only one to hear her.

 

Letting his Professional Idol smile appear on his lips, Kou stared down at her. Taking the time to actually get a good look at her. Up close and personal. Noting a slight tilt at the corner of her almond-shaped eyes. That her nose was a bit small for her face, as it sat above full, pouty pink lips. The fact that her face appeared heart-shaped, but was really oval, was due to how her hair framed it.

 

"Kou?" Her voice broke through his thoughts and perusal of her person, sounding hesitant and slightly panicked.

 

Keeping from frowning as he stepped back a little. Which he noted made her relax as she turned to face him. Uncertainty in those odd two-toned, ringed eyes. He didn't want her like this, and it made him become a bit more agitated.

 

"Why?" Kou said, mentally kicking himself. It was not what he wanted to say.

 

The way Lunaria's face shut down as she stood taller were clear indicators she was not happy with his question.

 

"Oh! I thought I told everyone rather clearly," was her rather prim reply.

 

Letting the smile slip from his face, Kou narrowed his eyes and leaned down. Enjoying how she blushed at how close his proximity as she shifted back a bit. His mood souring further.

 

"Then you should have no problem sleeping in my bed tonight," he whispered, his voice deep and seductive, while also making so only she would hear him.

 

Aware that a small crowd was forming around them. Familiar auras heading in their direction. All that mattered was to get her to agree to his demand. Which from the way she was glaring at him, would not be as easy as it should have been.

 

"No!" she said, voice a polite yet cold hiss. "Please move back some, you are making me uncomfortable."

 

Kou was stunned at her flat out refusal, no rejection. Only serving to agitate him that much more. Compounded by her asking him to move away from her. One verbal slap after another, narrowing his eyes, Kou bared his fangs at her in warning. Which she got as he saw her go still. The pulse in her neck jumping as her heart beat faster.

 

"I didn't ask," he said, lowering one arm until his hand brushed against the sleeve of her school jacket, before grabbing her in a vice-like grip. "You owe all of us for being here, awake, Lunaria. But don't forget you belong to us, to me."

 

The moment the last word left his mouth, Kou drew back. The air around Lunaria seemed to become charged, as all emotions and thoughts were wiped from her face and eyes. The way she frowned up at him, body stiff, had Kou knowing he may have just crossed a limit line.

* * *

 

_She called herself a hoe._

_With the money, money blow!_

  


Something was setting her nerves on edge and for the life of her, Tician couldn't figure out what it was. Making her start to be fidgety. Not a good thing for anyone else. Since it made her more prone to acts of physical violence. Snorting as she stood, Tician let her eyes roam over the rooftop.  

 

Lunaria had not stuck around at the blunt and pointed questions being asked of her. Politely telling the boys where they could stick it. Tician saw a few of the boys had left as well after she had left. Once, in particular, had her bouncing where she stood. Drawing the attention of those that still remained there with her.

 

"Oi, blondie, what's up?" Ayato barked at her.

 

Whipping her head to look at the red-haired vampire. Tician bared her teeth. Not missing the single second Ayato's eyes widened before he narrowed those emerald orbs at her. Clearly displeased, but alas she did not give two shits and knew he knew it as well.

 

"Would you please case your fidgeting. It is annoying," Reiji snapped at her.

 

Narrowing her eyes, Tician felt her lips curl into a sneer. Then raising both her hands, she eloquently flipped the pretentious male a double bird. Then with an indelicate snort moved towards the door that would take her to the school. Her ears picking up the shocked gasp, not just from Reiji, but a few of the others. Tician paused as she reached for the door handler. A small wave of fear rolled through her.

 

"FUCKING HELL! Dammit! That blonde piece of shit!" she bellowed, not caring who she offended as she practically tore the door open and off its hinges.

* * *

 

_But fuck that little mouse, 'Cause I'm an Albatraoz!_

 

Tician used the shadows to jump to where her sister was. Arriving just as Kou finished speaking. Eyes going wide in horror. Wondering just how stupid and arrogant he, and the others, could be. Everything her sister was feeling crashed through her mind, numbing her.

 

Taking a step forward to intervene for Kou's sake, to stop it from getting potentially worse. Since Lunaria had already pulled her aura around her like a form-fitting suit, but her not just that, her magic as well. The sudden tug on her arm forcing her to stop had Tician turning her head to snap at who dared to impede her. Tician practically faltered at the glowing red-black eyes staring down at her.

 

 _"Do not interfere, Tician,"_ Ryu said in her mind.

 

Frowning as she tried to pull her arm free. Only to have pain blossom as a small pop reached her ears, Tician went still and quiet. Eyes narrowing at Ryu.

 

 _"Ryu! She needs me!"_ she snapped back at him as she felt the others start to arrive.

 

 _"No, she does not. You'll only make her appear weak and easier prey. Let her deal with the consequences of her choices,"_ he replied calmly back.

 

Growling at him, Tician looked back at Kou and her sister, just as it happened. Lunaria stepped forward, literally her nose to Kou's chest, her free arm grabbing his shirt, jerking him downwards. Face void as the blond looked shocked.

 

Next thing Tician saw was Lunaria's legs sweeping out, connecting hard with the side of Kou's knee, causing it to buckle painfully. Which was not hard since he was in a surprised state of shock due to her actions, to begin with. Forcing him to drop onto his ass, mismatched eyes wide as he looked up into her sister's eyes.

 

Swallowing Tician suppressed a shudder as Lunaria spoke in a low, calm and toneless voice she knew all too well. It was never a good thing when Lunaria used that particular tone when addressing anyone. Last time she heard it, she had been on the receiving in and it had come with a lot of pain and healing.

 

"I am a person with thoughts and feelings. Never have I been an object or piece of property that is owned," A slight pause before she heard Lunaria continue, "Stay away from me from now on. I want nothing to do with you for the moment."

 

Then in the next instant, Lunaria had let Kou go, stepped back and ran.

 

 _"You happy, Ryu?"_ she growled at her longtime friend and guardian.

 

The look on his face was answer enough. He had no clue Lunaria would get physical. Not that her little, adorable sister had been pushed repeatedly to the edge in the last 36 hours.Now Tician would feel the guilt and self-loathing from her sister for a while.

 

Sighing, Tician walked over to where Kou was still staring at where Lunaria had been standing. Crouching down to be eye level with him. Waiting until he saw her.

* * *

 

_Dilory said she was a mouse._

 

It happened so quickly, Lunaria stepping into his personal space, the brief brush of her warm breath across his chest a second before he felt his shirt being fisted. Then pain exploding in one of his knees. Then he was staring up into eyes that he'd swear were different as none and all emotions flashed through them.

 

Anger, shame, pain, self-loathing, and fear, before going blank as she spoke. Her words like knives cutting deep. Kou couldn't believe this was the same quiet, sweet, honest girl. No, this was someone who was cold, angry and very calculating. But it was her last words that made the world around him vanish. Something told him he'd better listen, or he'd only regret it more. By saying what he had, Kou had dug a rift between them, one he knew wouldn't be easily filled.

 

Sighing as he came from his thoughts, Kou jerked backward. There, squatting before him was Tician. And the dark, humorless gleam in her eyes was very unpleasant.

 

"What do you want?" he asked, feeling very wary.

 

The snort she gave him as a cruel, amused smile  curled her lips as she spoke, "To rip  your head off your shoulders and use it for a fucking hand puppet."

 

Blinking at what she said and the audacity behind it,  Kou leaned back further. The crazed smiles she flashed at his actions, that somehow brightened her face, made him very uneasy.

 

"Don't worry I'm not going to do a fucking thing to your sorry little ass. The embarrassment you'll have to deal with once those that just witnessed my sister school your ass is enough," she hissed softly at him.

 

Looking past Tician, Kou saw a large crowd of students, teachers (including Ryu and his father) and the rest of the household. He didn't have to ask how much was seen and heard. Their faces told him.

* * *

 

_Dilory was a witch, yeah a sneaky little bitch._

 

The barely concealed horror in his mismatched eyes was more than enough for her. Added onto, of course, the tizzy his aura was now in. Deciding to use this to her own benefit and amusement, Tician stood up. Holding out a hand and wiggled her fingers invitingly at  Kou. She waited until he grabbed it and jerked him to his feet a bit 'too' easily. Then leaned into him, meeting his eyes, which were now guarded as kept from stepping back.

 

"My little sister is not so weak and timid. Especially when backed into a corner, then threatened,"  She whispered. "You heard part of her story and had to say what you did. Lucky for you, she didn't turn you to dust. Shows how caring she is. But, and it's a huge but, you can redeem yourself."

 

Finished speaking, Tician stepped back from Kou. Enjoying the way his aura stilled then jumped with whatever he was thinking as understanding and hope dawned on his face. Smiling widely, she reached up and patted his face softly, almost affectionately.

 

"Just apologize and be completely sincere and genuine, she'll forgive you," Tician quipped as the bell rang. Signaling that everyone needed to return to their classes.

 

As she turned, walking away, Tician gloated at the hopelessness that danced across the blond's face and in his aura. Relishing in his supposed defeat, as he started to give up before he even tried.

* * *

 

_So, fuck that little mouse._

_'Cause I'm an albatraoz!_

 

Could wind whipped her long black hair around as Lunaria stared out over the empty courtyard of the school. Emotions a mess as her hands tightened on the freezing metal railing, turning her knuckles white. Apart of her happy for standing up for herself, another horrified at being physical and cruel, then there was the icy fear gripping at her tender heart.

 

She meant her words, but it felt like she told him that she hated him. Which she didn't, (due to the fact she knew she was incapable of hating anyone) just very, very cross with Kou at the moment. But a wave of shame washed over her because of the simple fact she knew they had had an audience and more than likely thoroughly embarrassed him.

 

Having grown up around vampires, both natural born and turned, knew of their pride. Lunaria was sure he hated her now. That thought made her eyes burn anew with unshed tears.

 

"Lunaria?" a soft voice floated on the wind.

 

Turning her head just enough to look at the speaker, she smiled at both Yui and Ayato.

 

"Are you going to be okay?" The young vampiress asked, genuinely concerned for her.

 

Giving a small nod of her head brought a relieved smile to Yui's face. Causing Lunaria herself to relax a little bit.

 

"I... know it's not my place, but I want to apologize for Kou. What he said was wrong, but he hates all humans. A while back I was in a similar situation with him," Yui said, leaning back so her body was flush against Ayato's.

 

Letting go of the railing she turned to face the couple, a sade smile on her face.

 

"Oi, don't be like that. We all are messed up in one way or another," Ayato growled, averting his eyes from her own.

 

A soft chuckle from Yui had Lunaria shaking her head at them. Fully aware of just how well they completed each other.As their souls shone brightly as one to her eyes. True Soulmates as her parents were.

 

"Besides, I think you made a very valid point. You are not a weak girl," Ayato said, his voice showing his respect for her.

 

"True. I couldn't have ever done something like that," Yui chimed in.

 

Blinking at them, Lunaria sighed and smiled widely. The sound of the bell ringing, telling them it was time for their next class. Had Lunaria lifting a hand and waving it. Only for her to go still as both Yui and Ayato suddenly crowded her. Yui hugging her, Ayato holding her raised hand. Neither being forceful or rude.

 

"Uh... Lunaria... I'd like it if you'd share our bed for comfort cuddles tonight," Yui said, "But only if you want of course."

 

Glancing at Yui, Lunaria saw the girl looked nervous, before looking up at Ayato. Who just frowned.

 

"Quit being skeptical. It's what she wants. Nothing but cuddles, you in the middle of us. Claims that it will help you feel better," Ayato snapped, "And I give my word not to try anything. Especially after you state your conditions for sharing the bed. Don't want my mate to deny me..."

 

At Ayato's admission Lunaria wrapped an arm around Yui and the other around Ayato giving them a hug. The silent action confirming and accepting what they were asking of her.

 

_A smile turned thin lips upwards as they watched the trio as they slipped silently back into the shadows. Glad to see the progress both girls seemed to be making. Though still a bit surprised and disturbed at the actions the raven-haired girl had taken. It was outside her normal scope. Meaning a closer watch would be needed. As well as a revision to an agreement that had been made prior without consulting the girl. If life was fair none of them would be there. Instead of happy in the place they all called home with the ones they loved._

 

_But life was not fair. Fate a cruel mistress, Destiny an utter bitch, while Karma played out for those who paid for the sins of others. In the end, the watcher was sure that the right choices were made and everyone would be happy. Until that time though, they wondered if the girls would be able to cope with some revelations that would be blatantly laid at their feet. As well as the boy's who were vying for their attention and bodies._

 

TBC


	13. Ievan's Polkka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to... this song has been my favorite for years. And with how it is worded, it fits the best for what had to happen in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of their spinoffs. That right belongs to Rejet and the amazing team of artist who came up the idea. What I do own and am claiming as my copyright is the Original characters Lunaria T. Dracos, her twin sister Tician S. Dracos, and their guardian Lord Ryu Vantiri. So, please I ask do not use these characters in your stories without my express consent.}
> 
> {Author's Note: So, people know the calendar year that this is being based on is from the year 2020. The lunar calendar is also for 2020. Here is the exact data: 2020 Oct 31 14:51  Sat. I did this so that it all syncs up with the storyline. And here is all the full Moons that will take place throughout the story, 2020 Oct 31 14:51  Sat, 2020 Nov 30 09:31  Mon, 2020 Dec 30 03:29  Wed]
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse the image.]

 

 

* * *

 

**Ievan's Pollka**

**Artist: Loituma**

**Album: Things of Beauty**

**Released: 1998**

**Genre: Folk music**

 

* * *

 

 

** November 4th Wednesday **

 

_The sound of a polka drifted from my neighbor's_

_And set my feet a-tapping oh!_

 

Ayato wore a rather large smile as he made his way into the dining hall. Seeing his brothers, and the Mukami's,  all there, sitting at the table. All three of the girls conspicuously absent. Along with his father and that man Ryu Vantiri. It still had him curious as to how a very old and powerful vampire was the guardian of two human witches.

 

Seeing the looks his brothers, as well as the Mukami's, were giving him, Ayato let his grin turn into an outright smug smirk. Sitting in his seat, he didn't have to wait long before he was asked in a rather solicitous voice by his twin Laito what it was like sharing a bed with Lunaria. Feeling euphoric at recalling everything, he looked at Kino, who just raised an eyebrow and drank from his cup.

 

"Here," he said as he pulled out his cell phone and swiped in the keycode and pulled up two of the many photos he took. "This is what I crawled into bed to last night after I took my shower."

 

Laying it down in the middle of the table, Ayato made his plate with the food he knew Lunaria had cooked, again, while his phone was passed around the table. The soft whistle from Laito who had snagged it first, as well as the jealous hisses and grunts from the others, only served to inflate his ego even more. Making him glad he had listened to Yui when she suggested such a human thing to do.

 

Getting his phone back, Ayato locked the screen and pocketed it. But not before taking an appreciative look at the picture. It showed Lunaria and Yui holding each other in a loose hug under the blankets. Foreheads pressed together as they slept. Of course, the second picture was taken after he got into the bed and pressed himself against Lunaria's back and snaked one arm under the pillow as he took it. Then from there, he had held both girls through most of the night.

 

**000**

 

_Ieva's mother had her eye on her daughter but_

_Ieva she managed to fool her, you know._

 

Tician waited patiently for Yui to exit her shared room. Already having waited for Ayato to leave. She wanted to know exactly what the poor, naive, and innocent girl’s honest reaction was to sharing her bed with Lunaria and her mate. Knowing the girl was too honest and incapable of lying just from reading her aura. So, the moment the door opened and Yui stepped out, instead of teleporting, Tician stepped from the shadows and stood before her. Earning a rather quite shriek from the girl as she stared up at her.

 

"Good morning. I wanna talk to you, so let's walk to the dining room," Tician said placing an arm around Yui's shoulders.

 

A soft sigh of resignation came from Yui as she fell into step with Tician. "What do you want to talk about? Your sister?"

 

Letting out a soft chuckle at the questions, Tician nodded her head as she spoke. "You are correct. But rather I want to know what your personal take on 'cuddling' with my sister was like. I mean I have slept in the same bed as her most of our life, so I know what she is like."

 

The faint flush to Yui's cheeks was answer enough as the girl seemed to struggle to give an answer. Knowing that she had snared Yui into this, Tician wasn't going to let it go. There was no way to get out of this little situation.

 

"You could have warned me! She... a very... cuddly and warm person. And that is putting it lightly," Yui said, her eyes taking on a faint glow as she glared up at Tician.

 

"Oh I know, but half the fun for me is not saying a fucking thing short stack. And Ryu could have warned you as well, but he didn't either, so don't lay all that blame at my feet. Now let's see what the boys are talking about..." she said as Yui's face went wide at the implication of what Tician just said.

 

"By the way, when you awoke this morning, was she cuddled up to you or Ayato?" Tician asked, her lips curling up into an almost feral like grin, as she slanted a look down at Yui, noting the girl was now trying not to burst out laughing.

 

**000**

 

_'Cause who's going to listen to mother saying no_

_When we're all busy dancing to and fro!_

 

This was a game, he figured. One he wanted to win. There was no denying what was being offered up as theirs. A second chance. Though watching was not really serving any real purpose, except to gather information for when he chose to make his move. Telling his brothers and the others anything would be futile. It was almost an intricate dance, and each step was a learning experience.

 

But while the elder of the two girls was easy to read as far as he was concerned, the younger one seemed to have no set pattern other than she was mostly soft-spoken like Yui, but she had a bit of fire in her. The way she handled herself yesterday had piqued his interest greatly. Since it had been unexpected, figuring that Tician would have stepped in and defended her sister like she had said she would.

 

Though seeing that their guardian, Ryu Vantiri, a Lord in his own right, had held her back. Resulting in Lunaria physically acting to get Kou away from her. What had drawn his attention fully was how she sounded when she spoke. How cold, emotionless, and cruel her voice was compared to how open, light, and sweet it normally was. It had sent small shivers through him.

 

Blinking his eyes as he let the image he'd seen on the cell phone be burned into his mind. Yes, it was cute, even delectable. The two girls had looked like they'd always fallen asleep like that together. But something was telling him that there was more than Ayato was saying or showing them about just 'sharing' a bed with Lunaria, especially with how Kino had avoided answering direct questions.

 

Smiling, Reiji cleared his throat and began to eat his breakfast before it could get any colder. Detesting the feeling of cold scrambled eggs and bacon that had grease congeal on it. He'd get his time to shine, and already he knew what not to do, coupled with the advice they'd all been given that first night the girls moved in. And he would wait until he could make the perfect move, hopefully reaping the ultimate reward. Not just sharing the bed, but claiming her first.

 

**000**

 

_Ieva was smiling, the fiddle it was wailing_

_As people crowded round to wish her luck._

 

Kino was enjoying listening in on what Ayato was regaling everyone with. But still leaving out a lot. Which meant that he was respecting Lunaria's wishes for privacy, or rather that Yui was reinforcing it. A thing he wished nothing but good fortune for his brother. Because the moment he slipped up, earning that trust back from not just Lunaria, but his little mate who had taken a rather strong liking to both girls.

 

The low whistle from Laito had him lifting an eyebrow before finishing up his food. It was going to be a rather long and interesting day. One he would greatly enjoy with the way things were turning out. Meaning that luck could be a big factor for how the day played out. Chuckling softly to himself, Kino stood up from the table after wiping his mouth and teleported to his room to get ready for the day.

 

**000**

 

_Everyone was hot but it didn't seem to bother_

_The handsome young man, the dashing buck._

 

Ruki was in awe of the image he had just seen. It showcased Yui and Lunaria cuddled up together, sleeping peacefully with their arms wrapped around the other. The second had Ayato in it with him firmly snuggled up against Lunaria's back, looking smug as ever. But it instilled a need in him, the need to have her share his bed and look that peaceful next to him.

 

The desire to touch Lunaria welled in him, to hold her close. He had been human once, body warm. But over the century and some years he noted he was starting to forget things about being human. Not once had he regretted the choice to be turned, to take revenge on those that had wronged not just him, but his brothers. And since then he had not lacked once for companionship.

 

Due to a random quirk of fate, now he had not one but two potential mates when he had never been worthy of being Yui's or Eve's Adam. Letting a smile curl his lips, Ruki narrowed his gray eyes as he delighted in the thought of having the twins bare him children in the future.  His mind playing over the various facts he had gathered in the last four days, including Kou's indiscretion that had cost him, though he knew it would only be for the moment.

 

**000**

 

_'Cause who's going to mind a drop of sweat_

_When he's all busy dancing to and fro!_

 

He couldn't help feeling his mood further sour after seeing the picture. All of his brothers and the Sakamaki's had gathered at the table. Noting that both their father and the other Vampire was not there before Reiji had told them in his empirical manner that they had a staff meeting to attend this morning. While the food had been laid out on the table, ready to be eaten.

 

He had sat down, having spent a good amount of his time resting, not sleeping, trying to think of the best way to apologize to Lunaria. Hoping to get the chance this morning. But of course, said person was not there. Though like the others he could not sense her presence in the house or anywhere. So, that little chance was now gone. He figured she was already gone from the house.

 

Shooting a dark glare at Ayato as the others seemed to lean towards him as he spoke about the experience. A few didn't seem to taken with what he was regaling. Those that did not were the obvious ones of choice, though they were still listening in. His two eldest brothers, Kino, Reiji, and Shu.

 

Sighing to himself, Kou listened in bitterly while shoveling the rest of his food into his mouth. Figuring he could try to talk to Tician later.

 

**000**

 

_Ieva's mother she shut herself away_

_In her own quiet room to hum a hymn._

 

He was glad that the staff meeting was over. It hadn't helped to be in the same room as everyone else on staff while he was literally on edge. And it took a lot after almost nine-hundred years to put him on edge. But having a late night, or rather an early morning, visitor who demanded he change things was not pleasant. In fact, it behooved him why this person sought him out and asked him to make said change. Knowing full well that if he was caught that doing what had been 'politely suggested' to him after he barely got into his home.

 

Closing his eyes as he let himself appear through the shadows in his little office in the Gym. Sitting at his desk to get the roster and schedule up for the day, he groaned. Closing his eyes only to snap them open second later. The image of cold, dead eyes staring back at him while a  smile that could only be called death incarnate directed at him as his visitor gave their suggestion, or rather demand. So, now he had the wonderful task of making up a lie to do what he had to for the girl.

 

A girl that he held a very strong grudge against even after all these years. Yes, he knew who they were the moment he had walked upon that stage to introduce the new 'teacher' and his 'wards' to the school. He had lived in that small secluded section of the demon world all those years ago. Lost his family due to the chaos that followed them. A set of twins that should have never existed.

 

As a cold chill permeated the room, he couldn't help but shiver as he started his work before the brats got to school. Knowing that if he didn't follow that request, his life was forfeit.

 

**000**

 

_Leaving our hero to have a spot of fun_

_In a neighbor's house when the lights are dim._

 

Laito was enjoying this whole situation. Sure, he was a bit put off, even jealous that neither of the girls had even looked at him twice. But then again he hadn't really done anything to gain their attention. Rather he knew he irritated Lunaria, who was rather fun to tease, thus was on the bad side with her sister. It was still amusing though and put wonderful thoughts in his head about the two. Of course, him included, because while he had voyeur like tendencies, he did prefer to be a part of the show.

 

The photo that Ayato took could be used as a blackmail tool to boot. Since he was sure that neither girl was aware of it existing, so it gave him a bit of a foothold on his twin. Snickering at that thought, wondering if his brother even realized that he just screwed himself. With a small shake of his head, Laito listened in and watched. He noted that certain people were of course keeping to themselves. Reiji, Ruki, Yuma, Kino, Shu, and Azusa. The last was a bit of a surprise since he knew that the young man had not gotten further than that small bit of contact with Lunaria a few days ago.

 

Deciding he needed to be apart of the conversation, he spoke up, "So, Ayato, if she was all cuddly like that with Yui when she went to sleep, does this mean she didn't cuddle you at all?"

 

The reaction was instant. All attention was now focused solely on Ayato, who no longer looked amused at all as he looked pointedly at the table top. A sign that was telling. Making Laito smirk even wider, knowing he had just caught his brother, exposed him, and potentially embarrassed him.

 

**000**

 

_'Cause what does it matter what the old folks say_

_When you're all busy dancing to and fro!_

 

Both of them had stopped right outside the partially opened dining room doors. Having heard a bit of the conversation and then Laito's question. It was a very good question in Tician's humble opinion. But it also broached the subject of privacy. Wanting to have some fun, and glad that none of the boys noticed them. Tician squeezed Yui closer to her, further masking the girl's presence as she looked down at the girl.

 

Noting her tourmaline eyes were wide in shock and what could be taken as fear mixed with concern. Giving a small nod of her head to Yui who only went stiff under her arm as she guided the poor girl into the dining room, creeping up behind Ayato who she noted was really interested in the partially untouched food on his plate.

 

"Yes, Ayato, tell us, did you get cuddles from my little sister? Were they the best thing in the world?" she said, her voice soft, but clearly audible. "Did you enjoy how warm her little, curvy body was pressed against yours?"

 

The reaction not just from Ayato, but everyone else was hilarious. Ayato jumping up from his seat, green eyes wide and flashing, fangs bared as he snarled only to go still at the sight of Yui pressed to her side. While her eyes danced as the others either startled or stood up as well. It paid to have the seals placed on her and use shadows to hide in.

 

Unable to stop herself, not that she wanted too, Tician threw her head back and laughed wholeheartedly. Body shaking as she hugged Yui to her, smothering the poor girls face, to hide that she too was laughing. Knowing that if Ayato or the others saw it, she'd be a prime target later.

 

The mood in the room changed as she continued to laugh, as the guys went from shock and on alert of an attack to angry and unamused at her antics. Setting her off into another round of laughter at their expense. This was a good start to her day if she had to say so herself.

 

**000**

 

_When the music stopped then the real fun began_

_And that's when the laddie fooled around._

 

The meeting had been drole if he had to put a word to it. Eyes narrowed in contemplative silence as he walked to his small little office on the second floor, where he was supposed to do some updates to some of the student's files. Of course, that was the last thing on his mind for things to do. Not when he still had much to think about and go over for the last few days events.

 

A small smile curling his lips as he tilted his head in acknowledgment to some of the early arrival students as he passed them. It was nothing new, but the way the girls were turning everything upside down in the boy's lives had him thinking more of that. Yui was a failure, to say the least, his Eve a bit of a letdown. And there had been so much potential when he had learned his brother put the heart of his late, first wife, into that infant and it survived.

 

But another chance had arisen in the form of the prophecy and the twins, who were most definitely not what they seemed. And he was glad that Ryu had agreed with him to let the girls handle explaining things to the boys when they felt it was the right time. Scrunching his brow as he reached the door to his little medical clinic, Karlheinz stared at it for a few pointed seconds. A sudden thought plaguing his mind.

 

Shaking his head as he let out a low, dark chuckle, he realized that not all things for the prophecy were fulfilled for the end result. There was still two important pieces missing. Causing a spark of desire to flare in his heart. A chance at a pivotal part to be played, a spot, no two, that hadn't been filled as of yet. It would be a great chance and he did crave to be a major part of all things. His ego wouldn't allow it any other way.

 

Closing the door behind him, Karlheinz went to his desk, pulled his chair out and sat in it. Already his mind was figuring out how to work his way into the end result. While letting his mind roll over the fact that now two of his sons had at least shared the same bed as Lunaria. Unaware of the fact that they were now marked as hers. But it was Tician that had his main focus, the girl was known for turning tricks and being damned near insatiable. Yet she had not taken anyone to her bed, or gone to theirs.

 

This would be proving amusing, since he had already put a wager down to Ryu on who the first would be, and when. Two bottles of a very rare, unique wine that was nigh impossible to brew, let alone obtain nowadays. This game would be a fun one.

 

**000**

 

_When he took her home, when the dancing was over_

_Her mother angrily waiting they found._

 

He didn't show much of anything as they left the mansion. His red eyes watching everyone from under white bangs as he listened to the small talk going on. There was much to think about. Part of what kept him quiet was the picture they'd all been shown by Ayato. But the rest was more of his own qualms about his own past and origins. He was filth, his mother had taken great pains to make sure that he understood that.

 

Even with the offered prize of two girls that were to be his, no all of their brides, he felt something was off. He wasn't stupid, far from it. It was by choice he didn't associate or really interact with his siblings, let alone the Mukami's. A stigma he lived by willingly. A part of him had been very glad when Yui had chosen someone other than him. Even if it was Ayato and his Oujidere complex. It was clear she was happy with him, while not really have changed at all.

 

While he figured the others were still riding the high of winning over the girls, Subaru knew that nothing was that simple or perfect. They hadn't been told everything regarding the prophecy, something that bothered and angered him. But lashing out would have the effect he least desired. His interest didn't lie with the dark-haired Lunaria, no, his interest laid with her elder sister Tician. Who seemed to be a wild card as far as he could see, and had not a problem provoking any of them.

 

It didn't help that he had seen her last night after they'd all gone to bed. He had felt restless and perturbed that Lunaria had chosen to share a bed with his brother and mate. Seeing her down in the living room, at home in the darkness he had paused after teleporting downstairs. She was sitting cross-legged on the small coffee table, hands resting idly on her knees, talking to nothing he could see or sense as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

It was the smile on her lips as her odd ringed eyes shone brightly in the darkness that was out of place. The way her head tipped to the side or she nodded in agreement before looking extremely happy. It had set him on edge before he had teleported back to his room. Deciding he was better off there. It was just unnerving to see the blond talking to nothing at all, pausing and smiling as if getting an answer from somewhere. Then again, they two girls were not normal humans, it could be that she had a pact with a creature of hell for her power.

 

Sighing softly to himself as he kept watch on Tician as the Limo came to a stop, letting them all know they'd arrived at the school. His eyes widened just marginally when Tician looked at him, a knowing glint her eyes as she smiled sweetly, softly even, at him. It made him practically rush from the limo. Not even bothering to wait as he strode up the steps and into the school, the need to get away from her. Leaving him feeling angrier inside at having run away from her.

 

**000**

 

_But I said to her, Ieva, now don't you weep_

_And we'll soon be dancing to and fro!_

 

As he walked the hallways to his first class, Kanato smiled to Teddy as he let the picture they'd all see that morning keep popping up in his head. It was amazing how cute both of them look, cuddled up like that, sleeping so peaceful. Beautiful even. His eyes lit up at the thought of the day he got a chance to share his personal space with Lunaria. The girl was already someone he felt possessive over since she knew how to bake. Add on that she liked his handiwork with a needle.

 

He wanted to know what she would look like if he really made her cry, not just shed tears like she had done. No, to see the pain etched into her facial features as she wept, even begged for him to stop. Though that could wait because he didn't want her to do to him what she had done to the Idiot Mukami. That had been rather shocking to see that she could react like that, her voice so cold. It had sent shivers through his body.

 

Giving a soft chuckle at recalling that, Kanato begin to think about how to woo her. He knew that she was an open book and very caring, to say the least. Accepting of any and all. She kept proving it by still cooking for them at home. Not that that made him forget that she was dangerous. Kino was right about one thing, that she didn't want to hurt them, so always kept her power in check.

 

Narrowing his eyes and baring his fangs, causing a few of the female students around him to jerk away from him. He let a dark smile curl his lips, an idea forming in his head on how to get what he wanted. Once hearing from Laito that girls like presents. Things that were pretty and could be worn. Something he was good at making. Causing him to giggle and bring Teddy up to his eye level.

 

"Teddy, you agree right? That a gift is the right way to go?" he whispered to his companion, only to see a dark shine in the black button eye, letting him know that the soul trapped in it agreed. Because Teddy had already expressed interest in Lunaria since she always seemed to stare pointedly at Teddy, as if aware that he was more than just a stuffed toy. But Kanato refrained from asking her about that.

 

**000**

 

_I said to her mother now stop that noise_

_Or I won't be responsible for what I do._

 

Azusa sat there in his second class of the day, his gaze going back to Lunaria. Who was smiling in that normal, gentle manner that she did? Though he could easily tell it was not reaching her eyes. Figuring it was in part the fact that Laito was pestering her about her sleeping with Yui and Ayato. Asking her when he would get his own turn. Clearly annoying her, even if she was not openly showing it.

 

Wanting Laito to stop, because it was irritating him as well, Azusa reached over and touched Lunaria's arm. Causing her to jerk her body, eyes going wide as she looked at him. It was a wonderful look on her face as she stared at him in complete shock. While Laito shot him a murderous look for getting her attention.

 

Sliding his hand down from her elbow to her forearm, he let his fingers trace a few lines there. The same place he kept his scars, making her actually blush before rolling her eyes playfully and removing her arm from his touch. Frowning a bit, Azusa didn't like that, but he had achieved what he had wanted to without saying a word. Also, letting Laito know that he could get her attention any time he wanted to.

 

Smiling slowly at Laito after Lunaria turned to look back at the front of the classroom, Azusa did his best to convey that he would not let anyone monopolize the girl. Even if he did think the picture was adorable, he didn't want that. His mind had been made upon what he wanted. And he'd find a way to get what he wanted in the end.

 

**000**

 

_If you go quietly and stay in your room_

_You won't get hurt while your daughter I woo._

 

Letting his eyes narrow as he watched the students walk through the hall. He kept a polite smile on his face, giving an occasional nod of his head as he was called out to by them. Mostly the female students. Having had to sit through a boring, tedious, and very pointless meeting with all the other staff, Ryu couldn't help but think about the game that was being played.

 

All, well almost all the chess pieces, were on the playing board. The girls, of course, were the Queens, both white and black. Him and Karlheinz the Kings. The other major pieces, bishop, knight, rook had started to reveal themselves. But the pawns were all there, give or take two of them. And the moves were being made for the end result, though he couldn't fathom just what the strategic strategy was at this moment.

 

The boys were learning more and more about the girls. Which was good if they wanted to win them over. And amazingly they were adapting, the proof was in how Kino had reacted compared to the others. He had found something in common, like Azusa and Kanato, with Lunaria. Leading him to earn the rights to 'share' a bed with the girl. A thing he hadn't bragged about at all. Then again from what he had learned about Kino's origins and how he was raised, it made more sense.

 

That boy was just a vessel for Karlheinz power, an ill-begotten child. Though it served a purpose. Than seeing yesterday's fiasco, he knew that things were again shifting on the playing field, the boys got to see a side of Lunaria that didn't normally come out. Meaning he'd have to watch her in the near future. A relasp would be a bad thing right now. But for the moment, he'd stay quiet and just watch, to make sure no one got hurt.

 

Though he did have to make amends to the girl, cause it really sucked when she alienated a person. Going so far to avoid not just Karlheinz, but himself as well. The last time it took almost six months before she talked to him, let alone stayed in the same room.

 

**000**

 

_'Cause this fine laddie is a wild sort of guy_

_When he's all busy dancing to and fro!_

 

He sat there feeling bored as he blocked out the droning of the teacher for his third-period class. Next to him was the energetic blond that had intrigued him. She was by far more entertaining than either her younger sister or Yui had ever been. It amused him to no end to see what she would do or say over the last few days. Of course, he was not too happy about being told he was a part of something he didn't want to be.

 

But it was par for the course since he had first met Karlheinz and agreed to have eternal life for being a part of his project. A project they'd all been lied to about no less. None of his brothers or him had ever had a chance of being the Adam to Eve. Just a further way to awaken the poor girl who was way too nice and naive. Not his taste. No, he preferred a female who knew what she wanted and how to get it.

 

Smiling as he wondered if she'd look so calm, innocent and sweet sleeping like her sister. They were literally the spitting image of each other, only Tician was taller, blonde, and her skin was sun-kissed. A thing he missed greatly. The feel of the sun on his face, being outside with no care or worry. A thing that was given up on agreeing to his current fate. But he wouldn't trade it, no he wouldn't because he did care for his brothers. Even if one was a pretentious dick, another a self-absorbed narcissist, and the last a masochist that loved when he beat the living shit out of him. It was disturbing, but hey, a way to work out his own frustrations and not destroy the house they'd been given to live in.

 

Grinning as he looked over at the blond seated beside him, talking softly to Kanato. Who just stared at her while hugging his teddy to him. It was still creepy just how much that he was attached to the toy. Let alone the fact he talked to it like it could answer back. Though there was no room for him to judge him, Azusa was a cutter.

 

Rolling his shoulder, Yuma leaned back and closed his eyes. Wondering if Tician would be able to match him in bed. He didn't take Yui to his bed because a scared, innocent virgin didn't' stir his interest. In fact, it killed his libido. A woman who would fight back, give as good as she got and liked a whole lot of pain was up his alleyway. Just was up to timing and getting her to want to go to his bed.

 

**000**

 

_One thing I tell you is you won't trap me,_

_No, you won't find me an easy catch._

 

An amused smile curled her lips as she watched how everyone continued to act all throughout the day. She was not ignorant, she could read the mood, on top of all their body language without having to look at their aura's. It was child's play. Being herself she sat there eating her lunch as she looked over to where Yui was sitting with her sister, talking softly. A smile on both their lips as they conversed, nothing else even existed to them.

 

Which she could tell didn't sit well with most everyone, including herself. But she knew that girls like that needed space and time. A thing that required patience. Shoveling a forkful of sweetened rice into her mouth, Tician could hear the snippets of thoughts coming from her sister. Making her chortle mentally. The things her sister thought and said were two different beasts and it would shock them all.

 

And for the matter, Lunaria was steaming just a bit. She was well aware that Ayato had taken a picture of Yui and her while they slept... he thought they slept. Years of living in the demon world had left both of them paranoid to the point they'd learned to go into a deep and restful meditative state. Meaning that in the dark a flash would have triggered a response, because of the state of mind. Senses were always alert and aware of the surroundings constantly.

 

But, again, her sister was not one to call people out on it. The boys still didn't' know that Lunaria could tell if someone was lying to her. The sweet, innocent and seemingly naive person that was a complex of contradictions was a fearsome person when provoked.

 

That thought had Tician frowning as she looked down at her mostly eaten lunch. Yesterday had defined something for her little sister. That she was not easy prey. She was quite capable of defending herself, and if it called for it attacking. Though Tician had really not liked Ryu for holding her back, she knew he spoke the truth. It was instinct to protect those that needed it, her sister needed it according to the part of her that was hidden deep down.

 

"What's on your mind?"

 

Those four words brought Tician from her internal debate to look into the blue eye of one Kou Mukami. Quirking an eyebrow she looked at him, as he looked back at her. Neither refusing to back down until a cough from to the side drew their gazes. Tician saw that not just Laito was staring at them, but everyone else had quieted and was staring, including Yui and her sister.

 

Shrugging her shoulders, Tician reached out her empty hand and patted Kou on the head like he was an errant child. The look on her face telling him he was dismissed. Making anger flash in his eyes before he mouthed he needed to talk to her later. Causing a smile to twitch at the edges of her lips as she shoveled another fork full of sweetened rice into her mouth.

 

Yeah, this was going well. She had already started to research her prey. None had listened when she had said that the Dead loved to talk. She was also aware of the fact that one of the boys had seen her talking to what would appear as nothing to them, but oh, there was plenty of spirits, ghost, and phantoms roaming around that mansion. But the only ones that had her attention were the ones that were bound to the boys.

 

Sighing contentedly, Tician let her eyes lift up and look at the one who had unknowingly painted a target on his back. Yes, Friday was coming, she'd start her attack then. Taking them down, by stripping them of their conceited pride, before tearing into them, forcing their hand. A little foreplay before she took what she knew was her right. It wasn't like the boys were the only ones to have the right to stalk their prey, corner them and take what they wanted.

 

And if there was one thing Tician was good at, it was getting her way. And that poor bastard would find out she was no submissive little girl. Fuck no, she was well versed in many types of sexual pleasure. And he'd be the one to bend to her will when the time came. Brute and boar, he had no idea. She'd be more than willing to give that to him, as well as a vixen that would make him keep coming back for her particular brand of sadistic abuse.

 

The moment he turned and met her gaze head-on, Tician smiled, showing her teeth and laughing. Causing him to glare at her before turning away to continue talking.

 

**000**

 

_Travel to the east and travel to the west but_

_Ieva and I are going to make a match._

 

Yui smiled softly as she sat down next to Tician for music class. Laito was on the other side of Tician, which allowed her to breathe freely. This was actually one of her more favorite classes. She saw that Tician was still looking rather smug, just like she had at lunch. The girl was a conundrum. Rather frivolous in her opinion, while her sister was someone that she could relate to more easily.

 

Sighing Yui, looked at the front of the room as the teacher began to go over the lesson for the day, reminding them that they all had to participate in the Christmas Choral Festival. Earning a low groan from Tician. The girl had no talent in the musical field at all, but Yui knew that she could draw really well. But that was their secret that they shared. Having found out about it yesterday in their last class of the day.

 

It made her want to be glad that she had survived both of her awakenings. Because while she knew she was nothing really special, she felt a kinship with the two girls. And it was nice to have more girls in the mansion. All that testosterone was killing her, figuratively speaking. And the way they seemed to handle the boys, even with the limited interactions was amazing.

 

A part of her was envious of how they did it. And she was not surprised when Ayato, and Ruki of all people, had asked her on the ways to court a girl. She had told them exactly what it was like to woo a human girl. How different it was compared to everything they had put her through. Which now that she thought about it, had made her a lot stronger than she realized. Even with all the changes still taking place in her body.

 

Smiling widely, Yui stood up with everyone, but Tician, and started to sing along with the piano music their teacher was playing. Yes, she would take surviving and growing. And something inside her told her that her journey was not over, that there was still more for her learn, that her growth had just started in all reality. She hoped that it would take her to many more places.

 

**000**

 

_'Cause this fine laddie ain't the bashful sort_

_When he's all busy dancing to and fro_

 

It felt as if the day would never be over. He really disliked having to get up, dress, eat and go to school. It was not a thing he normally looked forward to since it tended to drain him and held no entertainment value. At least not until recently when two people walked into his life,  as well as his families and turned it upside down. Keeping his eyes closed as they were driven home, Shu was still very aware of everyone in the back of the limp. His father and that man Ryu as well.

 

Though he couldn't really hear what was being said, he could feel the various tensions in the air. The one that concerned him the most was actually sitting next to him, gracing everyone with their presence for the first time in two days. He was not shy or bashful, he knew what he wanted, and when he wanted he took it. But already he knew that with the two new additions to the house that would not work. Patience would win this little war of attrition that was going on. Of course, he was not stupid to think that waiting would get him all he wanted.

 

No, that at some point in the future he would have to act. Prove in some annoying manner or another that he deserved it. That was the name of that game being played. They'd all been warned in a rather insulting manner that they'd have no luck to get the prize at the end of the game with how they were. And from that source, he felt the urge to prove the bastard wrong. Only to get the same thing from another unlikely source. Reinforcing his need to prove them wrong.

 

Seeing the picture Ayato had taken drew him further into the game. He had a small penchant for cute things and sweets. And Yui had been both, but she had no backbone, caved easily, even if she never gave up her beliefs. Ones that were apparently very, very true. Trying to deny what you had seen, heard all in one go was impossible.

 

Smiling he cracked his eye open when he felt the seat shift a bit as the person next to him leaned back. Seeing a fall of black hair spill to rest over his bended arm, as their pale face with eyes closed seemed to relax. It gave him an opportune chance to get a close up look at the girl. Quickly giving a superstitious peek to see if anyone was paying attention, Shu saw that only a pair of brown eyes were watching him. Not that it was uncommon since he knew that memories had been returned, that the lingering anger and hate was still there.

 

Turning his attention back to the small girl by him, who still had her head tilted back, eyes closed. He let his eyes rove over her. Wondering just what else she was keeping from them. Because yesterday's little outburst had shown that she was stronger and more proficient than they'd all thought. It took a lot of skill to take a vampire off guard and literally bring them to their knees.

 

But that had been the newest observation of not just this girl, but her sister. They both moved with a grace that spoke of lots of training. And while he still didn't know how they were tied to Ryu, calling that ancient vampire uncle, and with loving fondness in her eyes and voice. It made her curious if he had trained them.

 

Shifting his body just slightly, so minute that it wouldn't be noticed unless you were looking directly at him, Shu pressed his arm along her side, taking in more of the warmth her body gave off. Letting his blue eyes look back over to see that brown eyes were narrowed a bit before they looked elsewhere. This could be the start of a challenge if he wanted it to be. But for now, it was too tiring and he let his eyes close again as he felt more pressure on his arm, before a soft thud next to his shoulder. Telling him that the girl had actually fallen asleep and he was now a headrest. Meaning that she was trusting him, while defenseless.

 

**000**

 

_TBC_

 

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (updated 01/14)

Deal with the Devil: (updated 11/24)

Death Bonded: (updated 11/25)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (updated 12/3)

Fallen Star: (updated 12/4)

Feast of Flesh: (updated 12/5)

Juxtaposition: (updated 12/5)

Obsession: (updated 12/22)

Predation: (updated 12/22)

SWD: Wizardess Heart: Amelia Nile, Double Agent: (updated 11/8)

Silver Memories: (updated 01/08)

The Choices we Make: (updated 11/15)

The Taste of a Rose: (updated 11/15)

Past, Present and Future: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Red String of Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Twisted Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

 


	14. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you know, girls do just want to have fun. And Yui does something a bit unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or it’s characters, that right belongs to REJET. I do not own the songs being used, those belong to their respective creators and studios. What I do own are the OC's used in this story and the plotline.}
> 
> [A/N: After the bit of fluff/fun/serious contemplation in the last chapter, I had to do this. I think it is Time for the girls (Cough Tician) to really do some shining here. And what better way to do this, than include poor Yui. While giving you the readers a bit more insight into the twins personalities.]
> 
> [A/N 2:  So, people know the calendar year that this is being based on is from the year 2020. The lunar calendar is also for 2020. Here is the exact data: 2020 Oct 31 14:51  Sat. I did this so that it all syncs up with the storyline. And here is all the full Moons that will take place throughout the story, 2020 Oct 31 14:51  Sat, 2020 Nov 30 09:31  Mon, 2020 Dec 30 03:29  Wed]
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

 

* * *

 

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**Artist: Cyndi Lauper**

**Album: She's So Unusual**

**Released: 1983**

**Genre: Pop**

**Nominations: Grammy Award for Record of the Year, MORE**

 

* * *

 

 

**November 5th (Thursday)**

  


_I come home in the morning light_

 

Tician stretched as she walked into the mansion that was now home. A small smile on her lips as she looked around the dim interior of the building. It was a bit ostentatious for her, but it was now home. The feel of the place was almost oppressive in some regard or another. Not that she didn't like it, no it was comfy. Better than what she had been living in in Ireland. Not that she'd speak up and insult Ryu, but the man had absolutely no touch what so ever toward creature comforts. Being raised that it was a woman's job to decorate.

 

It was early morning and she felt no need to actually go to sleep. Turning she glanced at her sister, who was being carried into the mansion after falling asleep in the ridiculously large car. Ryu had been sitting on one side of her, while Shu had been on her other. Of course, Lunaria had to have fallen asleep on his arm.

 

Which had produced something rather interesting to see. Even though he didn't outright show it physically, Shu had become rather smug. His aura going calmer than normal but was flickering slightly showing just how much he was gloating. It didn't take her more than a quick look around the Limousine before she found out why. It was Yuma, who was glaring daggers at him. This would provide some entertainment for her, but only after she finished her current pet project.

 

With a small shake of her head, Tician watched as the others began to go about their routines after coming home. Her eyes tracking one person in particular. Putting on a cat-like smile, Tician stalked right over to them, earning a wide-eyed stare as well as a protective leery glare. Causing her to openly chuckle, because the latter was still not happy with her from her little prank this morning.

 

"Hey, Yui... If it is alright with your guard dog, wanna come sleep over in my room?" Tician asked softly.

 

It produced the desired effect as said girl gasped in surprise while her mate, Ayato, growled low in his throat. Clearly not liking what she just asked. So, Tician shrugged her shoulders to dismiss him. She had asked Yui, not him. And from the way that the room had gone quiet, the others were waiting for a  response.

 

**000**

 

_And girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

 

Yui was shocked. Tician had caused a bit of a stir yesterday evening at breakfast. But she was honestly curious about why the blond girl wanted her to sleep in the same room. Than again Tician didn't have to have a reason as she was figuring out. It was amusing to see how Tician just did whatever she wanted, whenever. Not worrying about the consequences.

 

It was Ayato's growl of disapproval that had Yui sighing and rolling her eyes up at the girl. A smile forming on her lips as she placed her hands on Ayato's, tugging firmly to dislodge them. When it didn't work she felt a bit of frustration and jerked his hands from her. Blinking in shock as she felt him suck in a breath of air he didn't need. It was not often that she tried to exercise her new strength or powers.

 

Puffing her cheeks up as she turned around and looked up at her mate, the love of her life. Letting her irritation shine bright in her eyes as snorted at him. Doing her best to let him know she was not happy with his actions. Of course, she was well aware of how possessive and protective he was before her change, and now after their mating.

 

"Ayato, that was uncalled for. All she did was ask," she said to him, trying her best to make her voice harsh. And from the way he looked at her, she had failed.

 

"Yui," was all he said, it held a warning note in it.

 

Feeling the need to stake some independence from him, Yui stepped away from him, putting some distance between them. Placing her hands on her hips as she had seen some other girls at school do when confronting a boy. Tilting her head up, looking down her nose. Yui decided she could have some fun. Though her nerves were on edge.

 

"Do not. I need space. I am yours, I know it. They know it. But that does not mean that I cannot do things on my own," she said, trying to placate him while attempting to be stern. "Besides, it will be your bed I always seek."

 

Her words, not really thought out, had Ayato looked down at her in shock. Causing a thrill of amusement to course through her. In the past when she had tried to stand up for herself, or even defend herself, she failed miserably. Well aware of what she lacked. But since the two girls had entered the house, she had wanted time alone with them. And knew that their rooms were well warded that no one could get into them. Well, except them.

 

"If you have a problem with this, tell me now," she said, lifting an eyebrow at him as a few soft chuckles were heard from those in the living room with them. She knew she would pay for this later, in private, but this was fun.

 

"I do not like it. But fine, be that way," Ayato said, clearly sulking as he looked over her head to Tician. She saw his expression clearly said she'd better protect her. Before vanishing and leaving her standing there with the others.

 

**000**

 

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

 

It had been roughly two hours since Yui and she had retired to her room. They had talked about a plethora of things, both mundane and serious. And all of it had been a breath of fresh air and very enlightening. Learning a lot from Yui about the world they were now living in, as well as her own story. Which didn't sit well with her for some odd reason? The girl exuded a familiar feeling that she just couldn't place for whatever reason.

 

A soft laugh broke Tician from her thoughts to see Yui standing at the edge of her bed. The girl really was an innocent if she had ever seen one. Even if she was no longer pure of body,  the girl was just so... simple. Sticking her tongue out at Yui, Tician made her laugh again.

 

A soft chime filled the air in the room, making Yui pause and look around before spotting the mirror on the wall that separated her room from Ryu's. Smiling Tician got off the bed and walked over to it, tracing a finger across the surface, writing a single name on it in an old language. Feeling Yui coming to stand just behind her.

 

"Enter," Tician said as she stepped back, hearing a gasp from Yui as the Mirror surface turned liquid-like. Only to have Lunaria and Ryu step through it. Causing her to laugh as sputtering came from beside her, as the two looked at the poor girl.

 

**000**

 

_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

 

Lunaria joined in on laughing at Yui, who was in complete shock at having just seen herself and  Ryu step through the mirror. It was very old magic. A magic that both herself and Tician had been taught as children to move without being seen.

 

"Would you two stop being so loud. The last thing we need is the boys and the obnoxious cousin of mine to come beating on your door. Besides, it is after ten am," Ryu said, his voice a mix of reproving and exasperation. "Shouldn't you two have been sleeping by now?"

 

This sobered up the twins and calmed Yui, who had stepped closer to Ryu. Her red eyes looking him over. Curiosity in them as well as appreciation. Which all three of them were sure she was not aware of. Meaning more of her vampire instincts were kicking in. Though it was obvious she still retained a lot of her human qualities, definitely making a new breed of a demon in her own right.

 

"BUT!!!" Lunaria and Tician cried out at once as Lunaria dove at Tician.

 

Yui stood there watching this, a small smile curling her lips upwards at the corner. All while Ryu just stood there looking mildly amused, though trying his best to be disapproving.

 

"Girls, I do not know what game you play, but you do have classes later. And while I know you two don't really need sleep, this young one does," he said.

 

Two sets of eyes turned to look at Yui before they grinned mischievously at Yui. Who just widened her eyes. She let her jaw drop at them, as they put on pouting faces, turned and looked at Ryu, before rushing into a double hug.

 

"Oh, we don't wanna worry you, Ryu," Tician said, her voice dripping with false sadness.

 

"You do know that you’re still the first man in our books? That we love you, always, right?" Lunaria finished, batting her eyes up at him, as what looked to be crocodile tears glistened along the bottom edge.

 

Causing Ryu let his head fall back and groan. Raising his hands, Yui watched as he rubbed their heads before deftly picking them both up. Causing them to squeal as he chuckled darkly at them. Before tossing each onto the large bed and turning his gaze to Yui, who froze on the spot. Only to be lifted and sent sailing through the air towards the bed. Where she was caught in two pairs of arms.

 

**000**

 

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_

 

All three of the girls looked at Ryu from their new perch on the bed, smiling widely at him, as he smiled gently back at them. Shaking his head causing that waist length black hair to fall over his shoulder as the few pieces of jewelry he wore made a small chime like noise.

 

"I do not think that is a correct assessment you two brats. No longer should I be the first male in your life. You have your pick of....boys..." he stated, his eyes darkening as he looked at the girls in return.

 

The way they all just went still in the room. It was obvious that something had changed in that moment. All four knew what it was and left it unspoken. Because it was true. And it didn't discount that they were essentially being kept, hiding away from the rest of the world at the moment in this mansion. Protected, safe, and cared for. Even if it was sketchy at best.

 

As one all three girls spoke up, "We know..."

 

This earned a deep rumbling chuckle that turned the pale, fine-boned features into something worthy of the gods as Ryu laughed, letting it shake his whole body. Entrancing the three young females looking at him. Each was staring with different types of longing.

 

"Go to sleep, little girls," he said as he turned and left back the way he came, through the mirror. Which flared with a red-black light before returning to normal.

 

**000**

 

_When the working day is done_

_Oh, girls, they wanna have fun_

 

Once he was gone, all three looked at each other and burst out into a round of giggles, which they did their best to smother behind hands. Falling to the bed as they attempted to collect themselves. It was true it was getting later in the day, and rest would be needed. But the high of having fun was still coursing through their bodies, so it would not be coming anytime soon.

 

"So, that was a fucking amusing... He woke me up after calling out in his own rest," Lunaria said. Earning a small gasp from Yui, and setting Tician of into another fit of giggles.

 

Lunaria looked at Yui,  quirking an eyebrow at her, making her eyes get even more rounder.

 

"What? Am I not allowed to speak my mind in the company of other ladies? Seriously, Ryu is a good looking guy, and I was rather comfy sleeping next to him," she said, pouting a bit, before puffing up her own cheeks, "Besides it sucks when you are laying next to such a good looking male and he calls out another woman's name."

 

Tician went quite and sighed from where she laid on the bed. "You know he will never stop missing his mate right? Mora was the world to him. Changed him, well helped change him, into the man he is today," her words quite and very serious.

 

Yui just sat there listening in. Wondering who this Mora was and why she was important. Only to have Lunaria look at her.

 

"She was his mate, bonded mate like you are with Ayato," she said, her words sad and wistful.

 

"Oh!" Yui said, her eyes lowering, "That explains the ring he wears huh?"

 

"Yup. Mora was definitely a different type of woman... She outclassed him by leagues. And had to literally beat him to within an inch of his life multiple times. IT WAS SO BLOODY AND GLORIOUS!" Lunaria said, her voice going excited as her eyes shone.

 

Tician groaned and put an arm over her eyes, "And there goes the fight and blood lover." she stated, though a smile was on her lips.

 

"What? That cannot be right... I would have thought that was you," Yui said. Clearly confused.

 

This earned a chuckle from Tician as Lunaria fell off the edge of the bed in shock. Causing Yui to look over the edge to see her sprawled out on her bad, hands over her mouth to keep quiet as her whole body quaked with her laughter.

 

"Oh... uh... Yeah, it is.. I may be an in your face, rude bitch, who can fight with the best of them. But... my little sister, she is rather... into fighting, blood, and romance. Do not ask how that is her thing, probably our brother's fault," Tician said as she rolled onto her stomach and peered over the edge of the bed to her still hysterically laughing sister.

 

Looking up at Yui who was in shock, she grinned and lifted a hand and shoved Yui from the bed. Causing the poor girl to flair her arms and squeak as she tumbled off. Once she was alone, Tician stood up and raised her hands in the air,  bouncing on the bed.

 

"KING OF THE MOUNTAIN!" she exclaimed in triumph, as she looked down at the two stunned girls on the floor, only to swear under her breath as they both stood up and tackled her to the mattress.

 

Lunaria pinning her as she instructed Yui were to tickle her. Making her squirm and wiggle all over the place as they laughed. Not caring if they were keeping the whole mansion up for hours past their resting time. They were having fun and most of all bonding.

 

**000**

  


_TBC_

 

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (updated 01/16)

Deal with the Devil: (updated 11/24)

Death Bonded: (updated 11/25)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (updated 12/3)

Fallen Star: (updated 12/4)

Feast of Flesh: (updated 12/5)

Juxtaposition: (updated 12/5)

Obsession: (updated 12/22)

Predation: (updated 12/22)

SWD: Wizardess Heart: Amelia Nile, Double Agent: (updated 01/15)

Silver Memories: (updated 01/08)

The Choices we Make: (updated 01/15)

The Taste of a Rose: (updated 01/15)

Past, Present and Future: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Red String of Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Twisted Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)


	15. Pretty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty girls are just that. But they come in all varieties as I tried to show. And ones that seem tough as diamonds really aren't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters, that right belongs to REJET! I do own the concept idea that went into writing this story and the Original Characters (OCS).}
> 
> [A/N: Okay, it took me a bit to find the perfect song to follow up Cyndi Lauper's Girls just wanna have fun. While still catering to a bunch of grumpy, sleep-deprived vampire boys. Please Read and Review!]
> 
> [A/N: So, people know the calendar year that this is being based on is from the year 2020. The lunar calendar is also for 2020. Here is the exact data: 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat. I did this so that it all syncs up with the storyline. And here is all the full Moons that will take place throughout the story, 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat, 2020 Nov 30 09:31 Mon, 2020 Dec 30 03:29 Wed]
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was done by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

 

* * *

 

**Pretty Girl**

**Artist: Maggie Lindemann**

**Released: 2016**

**Label: 300**

**Genre: Pop**

**Producer(s): Jayson DeZuzio**

* * *

**November 6th**

 

_I can swear, I can joke_

_I say what's on my mind_

 

She stretched and smiled as she looked at the small blond head that was still resting on the pillow next to hers. It was adorable, now she knew what Lunaria had meant. Smiling wider, Tician slipped from the bed, having noted that Lunaria was not there. And from the faint smell seeping under the door, had been up for a while cooking. Of course, they'd only gone to sleep no more than three hours ago.

 

It had been fun, just having the three of them in the room, talking and joking. Speaking whatever came to mind, not that she didn't do it, to begin with. Chuckling Tician reached out and shook Yui lightly. Earning a soft groan as the girl just rolled over onto her back, tossing her arm over her eyes. Making Tician think of her older half-brother and how he did that. Lunaria to, for that matter. It was weird.

 

"Hey, get up Yui, or I will take us down there with you in nothing but your nighty," she said, hand clutching at the blankets.

 

The girl's reaction was instant. Sitting up and pulling the blanket to her, while staring with soft, wide tourmaline eyes. Disbelief making them bright as she pouted.

 

"I am up!" she said, her voice squeaking in fright.

 

**000**

 

_If I drink, if I smoke_

_I keep up with the guys_

_And you see me holding up my middle finger to the world_

 

They made their way down to the dining room after dressing. Tician taking extra care with her own uniform, glad that Lunaria had left what was requested to modify it. And taking the time to put stuff in place, so that she was no longer one of the mass, but an individual. It caused warmth to bloom in her chest as she looked at her uniform. Taking in the pale blue-white accents she had added via ribbon to the sleeves, neck and along the pleats of the skirt. Her favorite color, making her think back to a happier time, and a person who was beyond special to her.

 

"You look really pretty."

 

Those four simple words had Tician spinning and looking at Yui, who was fidgeting a bit with the hem of her own skirt. Feeling inspiration, Tician motioned for the girl the come over. Which of course she did. Reaching to the vanity top, she selected two ribbons, one a deep jade green and the other matched the ones that were now a part of her own uniform, shimmery white. And in short order, Tician had Yui's hair up in a half ponytail that was braided with the two ribbons thread through.

 

The effect of pulling Yui's hair from her face opened it up, highlighted her eyes, making them glow a bit. Then Tician went to town on putting on a red-tinted lip gloss, and a faint green shimmer eyeshadow. Really making the features pop.

 

So, when they walked into the dining room, several sets of eyes turned to literally glower at them. Before surprise seemed to wash over them as they actually got a look at not just the changes she had made to her uniform, but what she had done to Yui. Who should feel was a bit embarrassed with the way her aura was fluctuating. Smiling as she placed a hand on the girls back and maneuvered her towards the table and her mate, who was now standing up and unable to take his eyes from the girl.

 

Causing a smug smile to curl her lips, as Tician walked to the other side of Ayato and sat in her seat and began to put food on her plate.

 

**000**

 

_I'm more than just a picture_

_I'm a daughter and a sister_

 

Yui felt very self-conscious with all the guys just staring at her. She didn't think that the little that Tician had done to her made that big of a difference. Then again, she never put on any make-up or did her hair. Preferring to be completely natural all the time. But a part of her swelled as she stood before Ayato, who was just staring. Smiling up at him, she followed Tician's actions, sitting down and putting food on her plate.

 

Doing her best to ignore the others, Ayato's brothers and the Mukami's. Meaning that she was no longer alone, she had a family. Giving a small gasp at that realization, Yui looked around the table, seeing that they were still looking at her, with tired eyes. Smiling and shaking her head, Yui felt like she was worth something. And not just as Ayato's life mate. These were her brothers, and she even had a father. A real one, even if he was egotistical, and only by marriage. This was her picture 'perfect family'.  

 

Giggling a bit, she ducked her head and reached out her hand, grasping Ayato's in it. Squeezing it gently as she used her other hand to start eating.

 

"You look so different... like that... I like it..." he whispered to her. His words halting. Causing her to tilt her head at him, eyes shining brightly at his compliment and admission. Smugness oozing off her person.

 

**000**

 

_Sometimes it's hard for me to show_

_That I'm more than just a rumor_

 

Everyone just couldn't seem to wrap their minds around what they had seen. Which just served to make Tician feel twitchy as she put her fork on her plate, ignoring the mentally spoken warning from Ryu as she gave a polite cough. Drawing the gazes from Yui to her. Noting that they were angry once more.

 

"If you all want to be petty little bitches, then, by all means, do so. But, you all act like you've never seen Yui before. She is still the same girl, I just highlighted what was already there," Tician said.

 

It did bother her a lot.  They all thought one thing about her. And it was fine, even if Yui now knew there was more than what she showed, same with her sister. The dark auras around the whole group sans Karlheinz and Ryu were telling as they went back to eating.

 

"Geez! I don't have to ask to know what you all are thinking at the moment. FOR FUCK SAKE! You boys are the undead, losing a little sleep shouldn't make you surly teenage bastards," she said, slapping her hands on the table as she stood up.

 

"Really? You think that we do not require sleep?" Ruki asked, his voice low, almost threatening, as his normal polite facade vanished.

 

"Yeah. I know it for a fact. Everyone but Yui is over a century old. I think you should have grown up by now!" She said, letting a cold smile curl her lips as she quirked an eyebrow at Ruki, then looked the others in the eye. "I mean if you wanna tell me I am wrong, we can ask the two who are old fuddy-duddies? And when I am proven right, I will cook for you guys!"

 

The mixed reactions from the eleven guys were hilarious as the sound of utensils clattering onto to plates rang throughout the dining room.

 

"NOOOOOOO!" came the shrill scream of her sister who had apparently just walked back into the dining room.

 

Frowning and puffing up her cheeks, Tician looked at her sister with anger in her gaze. Not missing that Kino and Yuma were visibly shaken since they had Home Ec with her. While Ryu and Karlheinz would not look at her. Making everyone look a bit confused.

 

"I am not that bad.... FUCK Lulu...." she said as she sniffed.

 

"Your cooking poisoned a demon made of poison and almost killed him...." Ryu stated in a bland voice. "You are not a domesticated woman, Tician. Your skills fall into a different area, as you well know."

 

**000**

 

_There's more to me than people know_

 

Hurt washed over her face before she put on a cold mask. Slowly she turned her head, then body and walked to Ryu. Back stiff as she stopped by him, reaching out her hands and cupped his face, lifting it so she could look at him. Letting a small smile dance on her lips. The way he looked at her, Tician leaned in and placed a soft, little kiss at the corner of his lips. Then gripping his face hard with her fingers, drawing blood as she tossed it away from her.

 

"Be as that may, I do not need to be treated like this. You all can fucking jerk each other off, and enjoy your own company," she bit out and vanished in a swirl of shadow.

 

**000**

 

_Some days I'm broke, some days I'm rich_

 

Lunaria frowned as her sister left, making her want to cry. But her nose twitched at the smell of Ryu's blood. It made her swallow as she walked the length of the table, to stop by him. Leaning down she wiped the blood from his already healed face. Rubbing her nose on his cheek.

 

"Lunaria..." was all he said as she pulled away.

 

"I know. A line was crossed even if it was teasing. She is sensitive to what she lacks. 'ALL' of us are at fault," she said as she blinked her eyes. "I will see you all at school."

 

Then in a brilliant light, she too was gone like Tician. Easily teleporting to the school, though she was winded. There standing before her on the roof of the school was her sister. Who was leaning over the edge of the railing, looking out?

 

"Hey?" she said timidly.

 

"What, wanna insult me some more?"

 

Flinching at how wounded her sister sounded. Sighing Lunaria walked over to Tician and wrapped her arms around her waist. Hugging her tightly, molding her body to Tician's.

 

"No. I want to apologize. I was wrong," She said softly. "But I wish I could be like you... Be able to fight and speak my mind with no remorse. But we both know that can never be."

 

A soft laugh escaped her sister, who stood up and turned around and held her back.

 

"Yes, I know. What I lack you make up for, and vice versa," Tician said. "We are the same person after all. Just in two bodies. And because of it, we are never alone, neither rich or poor. But that does not make it easier."

 

Rubbing her face against her sister's chest, Lunaria looked up at her, letting her magic shine around her like a silver nimbus of moonlight. Tician did the same with her own darker magic, causing them to intertwine, mixing into a gray aura. It was calming and soothing.

 

**000**

 

_Some days I'm nice, some days I can be a bitch_

 

The day had seemingly flown by as Lunaria tugged her P.E. Shirt over her head. Lunch had been a very quiet and strained affair on the rooftop. And still she didn't feel happy, in fact, her mood was plummeting quickly. It was not fair she even had to put on the uniform and then sit and watch as the other students got to do the activities.

 

Sighing as she tied the laces of on her shoes, Lunaria righted herself and followed the rest of the girls to the gym. Only to pause and look at the gym floor. There across the center of the polished wooden floor were several of the soft, colored rubber balls. Tilting her head to the side, wondering what was going to happen.

 

"MISS DRACOS! GET OVER HERE!"

 

At the booming voice of her teacher she flinched and walked over to him, wondering if she had done something to piss the man off. He was already touchy with her, to begin with. Since he could tell what her magic abilities were.

 

"Today, I am going to allow you to play, otherwise there would not be enough people. If you do well, I will consider... allowing you to partake further after giving appeal to the doctor," he hissed.

 

Swallowing as her eyes shot open wide in disbelief before she beamed a happy, warm smile up at the man. Making him step away from her and glare.

 

"Today sport is... Dodgeball!" he called out, then lifting his clipboard up, he separated the class into two teams.

 

Lunaria was on the Blue Team, he called blitz. On her team was Yuma. While the Red Team called renegades. Which had Subaru on it

 

From there a brief explanation of the game was given along with the rules. Making her smile. It was simple, don't get hit by a ball or you were out until 5 more were out. To get said balls and throw them at the opposing team. Dodging was the name of the game. Smiling as she let her team captain pick who would run to grab the balls. Of course, she was not picked since they had no clue about her athletic ability.

 

The moment the whistle blew it started, it was glorious. She stayed back and observed until a ball was thrown at her. Instinct kicking in, Lunaria dropped into the splits, her arms shooting up and catching the ball, which she immediately flung back towards the other team. All of who had come to a standstill, looking at her. At least until her ball smacked her target in the chest and bounced from them to hit a second person.

 

Smiling she let her body fall back and swung her legs around, using the motion to come up on her knees. From there she stood up and noticed that even her own teammates were just staring at her.

 

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, suddenly worried.

 

"No, just never seen anyone do that. You're agiler than you look. Keep it up," one of the girls said as she threw her own ball at the other team.

 

Giving her a nod, Lunaria did her best. Scoring a few more hits on people. Earning her team more points, until she saw Subaru raise the ball he was holding, and using it to block the ball that Yuma had just tossed. Causing her teammate to curse. Seeing an opening as Subaru pulled his arm back to launch it, Lunaria didn't hold back as she sent her own ball sailing at him, nailing him in the stomach and knocking him to the ground stunned.

 

"You were wide open," she called out as several people from both teams laughed at him.

 

He got up and glared at her, calling her a bitch. Smiling Lunaria shrugged as she spoke, "If the shoe fits, I have to wear it, no?"

 

Her words making everyone laugh. Soon enough though, she found herself staring up at the ceiling, head spinning. Her line of sight soon filled with a few faces as her teacher bent down and checked her. Only to bellow that the person who threw it was out for a full ten minutes. Hitting someone in the head was against the rules.

 

The man helped her up and over to the bleachers where she sat and waited for the room to quit spinning. Wondering what the girl's problem was. Since as far as Lunaria knew, she had done nothing to her.

 

**000**

 

_Some days I'm strong, some days I quit_

 

Yui smiled as she walked into the classroom, Ryu was standing at the front with the teacher, discussing something. She felt strong, confident. It was a change of pace. The looks she had received all day from the other students had made her head feel light and fuzzy. Of course, it had the boys all acting like possessive jerks. Especially Ayato, who had done his fair share of growling. And all just because Tician had made her look really pretty after the compliment was paid to her.

 

Wondering about how the others were doing, since the boy's mood had barely improved throughout the day, Yui sat in her preferred seat. Watching the door, waiting for either of the two twins to come in. The time spent with them was fun. But tonight she'd return to the bed she was missing. Love was not a word that was in the vocabulary of the Sakamaki Clan. She knew that it was in the Mukami's but it was never mentioned. That was the weakness.

 

Her old self, before her change, had wanted to help heal them. But she knew that was something beyond her skill. And with her new vampire powers still budding and unknown, it was best to quit before she got ahead of herself. Which was depressing in and of itself? She could shelve it right now and forget about it for a while. Or, Yui beamed a wide smile at Tician and Lunaria as they walked through the door, pass the task to others who might have a chance at it.

  


**_TBC_ **


	16. No Diggity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am old school. A quick heads up, this chapter is Tician-ccentric and the next two will be as well. So, if any of you readers, who don't review (Shame on you) wanted to know who her victim is. I hope I made it obvious in this chapter. If not, then in the next one there will be no fucking doubt about whom her victim is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of their spinoffs. That right belongs to Rejet and the amazing team of artist who came up the idea. What I do own and am claiming as my copyright is the Original characters Lunaria T. Dracos, her twin sister Tician S. Dracos, and their guardian Lord Ryu Vantiri. So, please I ask do not use these characters in your stories without my express consent.}
> 
> [Author's Note: So, people know the calendar year that this is being based on is from the year 2020. The lunar calendar is also for 2020. Here is the exact data: 2020 Oct 31 14:51  Sat. I did this so that it all syncs up with the storyline. And here is all the full Moons that will take place throughout the story, 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat, 2020 Nov 30 09:31 Mon, 2020 Dec 30 03:29  Wed]
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

 

* * *

  **No Diggity**

**Artist: Black Street**

**Released: 1996**

**Label: Interscope**

**Genre: R &B**

**Producer(s): Teddy Riley, Teddy “Skylz” Stweart**

* * *

 

 

**November 6th, Friday**

 

_You know what_

_I like the playettes_

 

Tician smiled as she walked down the staircase to the living room. Her eyes dancing with her merriment. Today was the day she'd get to move the pieces in her chess game. And her poor poor little victim had no clue at all. Tilting her head to the side as she met the eyes of a few of the guys. All who were heading into the dining room to eat breakfast. Enjoying the way they watched her as she stepped from the last stair and practically skipped towards them.

There was curiosity there, need and want. Things she loved to draw from males and females alike. But no, none of them were who she wanted to have in the palm of her hand. A  hand that would crush the poor bastard to his core. That thought was made that much more delicious as he didn't have a clue what was going to hit him hard tomorrow after school.

Giving a flirty wink and toothy smile, Tician weaved through the group who had just stopped to look at her. Not caring, in fact it made her put an extra swing into her hips as she continued to skip into the dining room. Where she immediately saw her intended victim, as well as Ryu talking with Karlheinz. Both looked at her, amusement clearly in their eyes. Telling her that they had an idea of what was going on, though not all the details. So, with a roll of her eyes, she plopped down in the chair she claimed as her own, immediately filling her plate with the food that smelled so amazingly good.

A lot of them were her favorites to boot. Blueberry pancakes with honey to top them, crunchy bacon, and scrambled eggs. With a purr,  Tician knew that to win she'd have to be a player. And she was taught by the best, her former lover. Who these boys, all together, couldn't compare to.

 

**000**

 

_I put it down, never slouch_

 

The day was slipping by her slowly, not that it mattered to her at all. And she had been pestered in her first three classes about what her actions. Which had been rather blatant that they didn't need an explanation? Causing her to roll her eyes and dismiss the questions with practiced ease, leaving said boys with their jaws dropped. A good look on them if she said so herself.

Now she was entering her fourth period. Eyes narrowing as she saw her seat empty between Reiji and Azusa. The latter was looking at her with what could only be labeled as a bit of nervousness. It was endearing and cute. So, flicking her tongue out and licking her bottom lip and batting her eyes at him. Tician enjoyed watching him jerk back in surprise as his gray eyes became wide gray saucers.

Chuckling as she slid into her seat, she leaned over to him and poked his cheek. Making him turn to look at her, a smile starting to spread across his face.

"That is inappropriate and indecent," Reiji snipped from behind her.

Crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out at his words, she watched as Azusa looked away. His shoulders shaking slightly as he tried to hide his mirth at her antics. Slowly she turned in her seat and looked Reiji in the eyes, lowering her eyes so she was peeking at him through her eyelashes, pouting.

"Oh, Reiji, I am sorry," she said, making her voice soft and demure. "You can always go somewhere else to be jealous as I see no point to pay attention to your pompous, over-inflated ass."

As she finished she dropped the innocent act and watched as his aura flared dangerously at her. Clearly indicating he was angry at her. Not at all intimidated, she shrugged and faced the front as the teacher called the class to order. Enjoying the fact that besides her, he was helpless to do shit about what she said. At least for the moment. Because Lunch was their next period and she was sure he would try to lecture her.

Not one to slack when she was on a mission. Tician wrote on a piece of paper and discreetly passed it to Azusa to run after class, and fast. Because she was well aware that both of them knew what she'd been doing all morning long. Her actions were meant to stir the bee's nest and cause a ruckus.

 

**000**

 

_Attracting honeys like a magnet_

_Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent_

 

There was no end to the looks and whispers as she walked with both Yui and her younger sister. Unable to help the large smile that was plastered on her lips as the made their way through the halls. She knew she could take up the offer to teleport to the rooftop, but was enjoying hearing and seeing the other students reactions. While very aware of how Yui and her sister was reacting to the attention.

The moment they'd reached the stairwell that'd lead them to the rooftop, they had a rather decent sized gathering behind them. Turning Tician looked at the boys and girls, not discriminating between them, as she smiled, shook her head and wagged a finger.

"Sorry you guys, but I do not think it would be wise if you all came to the rooftop with us," she said, her voice sweet dulcet tones. "I think this is the time that 'we three' are being held under protective custody. Maybe after lunch between periods, we can talk more."

Giving a wink, Tician turned and flounced up the stairs. Swaying her hips more than she needed to, causing her skirt to fly up and give small tantalizing peeks of her rounded ass cheeks and her panties. And they were very appreciated by the murmurs of those in the crowd, which of course, were mostly male.  

"You know that is fire you are playing with? The Sakamaki's, as well as the Mukami's, are very possessive," Yui whispered as she reached the top step.

Tilting her head to the side, Tician laughed loudly. Reaching out she grasped the door's handle and turned it. With a small push,  it swung open as she stepped out onto the roof, with ten very agitated males.

"I know. But hey, Girls gotta have some fun," she whispered back, making Yui's red eyes go wide as her mouth dropped open.

As soon as the door closed behind her sister, the assault started. She stood there patiently as the boys circled the three of them before Ayato snagged Yui and went a safe distance away, though the look he gave her was thrilling and did wonderful things for her ego and libido. Making her glad that her scent was sealed. Finally, it happened.

"You really need to stop this stupid little game you are playing. You belong to all of us, not those stupid, insipid fools that we call our schoolmates," Reiji snapped at her, his face inches from her.

Raising an eyebrow, she continued to smile, showing she was not perturbed or intimidated in the least.

"Oh, a game! I love those Reiji!" she cooed at him, causing him to narrow his wine-red eyes at her.

Several low growls echoed around her as the others pressed in closer, making Lunaria squeak and grab her. Forcing a small flicker of displeasure to flutter across her face. Making the boys back off a little bit. She was sure it was mostly due to the small spike in the holy power from Lunaria.

"Tician Dracos, you will cease this childishness. It is beneath a person that is our bride," Reiji hissed at her.

Lifting a hand up, she cupped his face. Though he stayed still, his eyes showed it startled him a bit, before he masked it. Leaning in, so her forehead touched his.

"Let's get this straight, right here and right now. I may be all of your bride. But I **_'chose'_ ** who and when I let them touch me, control me, take me to either mine or their own bed," she said, her voice soft yet harsh at the same time. "And frankly, I do not see the harm in what I chose to do, it is simple teasing and flirting. You can get over yourself, Reiji, as can the others. I am a fiercely loyal person, but from the smell on you and a few of the others, I cannot say the same."

As she finished speaking, the flared auras died away as Lunaria made a small choked sound. She didn't have to look at her sister to know that her words had a certain effect. She just sealed the boy's fate with her sister. And they knew it as well, they'd have to work a bit harder to earn my sisters trust back. This was her check for the game. A bit more and she'd win. The pieces were falling into place. Each a carefully manipulated move on the board.

 

**000**

 

_Baby got 'em up open all over town_

_Strictly biz, she don't play around_

_Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

 

He couldn't really say he was surprised. No, not after watching do her thing all morning long. And her little retaliation at Lunch had been expertly executed. Leaving him in awe of her vindictive manners. It made him want her that much more. To see if she would cave and be submissive under him. To find out what her limits were. The things that would drive her to the edge and over it. Licking his bottom lip as he watched Yui talk with her as they waited for the teacher to get set up for the next song.

"Laito?"

The sound of her voice had him mentally groaning. It was still soft and sweet. Though the look in her eye told him all he needed to know as he shook his head to indicate his answer silently. Making her smile at him and bump her shoulder against his. Something he would count as a small victory, as he flashed her a playful grin.

"You have no idea what you did earlier," he stated in a low voice.

The wide-eyed look he got from Tician had him blinking owlishly as she flashed her teeth at him. It was completely predatory. No mistaking that dark gleam in those oddly colored and ringed eyes. As it dawned on him.

"Oh, but Laito, I do. And trust me, I always get what I want in the end," she said to him, her voice a low purr. "To bad that poor bastard doesn't have a clue. I'm not ever going to stop being me. You all have to learn to adapt. What I said was the truth. It is my choice."

Visibly shuddering, Laito stared amazed at her as the teacher called them all to attention. The first strand of 'O Tannenbaum' filling the choir rooms air. He was beside himself with giddiness at the intelligent, calculating shine to Tician's eyes. She was more devious than he, and the others he was sure, though she was. Hiding behind a bold, brash, simple demeanor. Now, he wanted to know which one of the guys had gotten her so riled up. The Game was afoot.

 

**000**

 

_I can't get her out of my mind_

_I think about the girl all the time_

 

His mind would not focus on what he was supposed to be doing. Which was causing his manager to become annoyed. Not that he cared. The damned woman should be happy he even thought to come to work today. It was bad enough he had missed enough school that his grades were dropping, even when he knew all the answers. But with the recent distractions and shit, they'd all been through, Kou just didn't give to fucks.

"Are you listening to me Mister Mukami? This is a serious shoot and if you are distracted it could cost you some of your hard-earned reputations,"

At the slight shrillness to the woman voice, Kou turned his blue eyes on her, sneering as he glared at her down the length of his nose. Effectively shutting her up and making her take a step back. The way her throat moved as she reflectively swallowed let him know that he had the desired effect on her.

"I am sorry that I am inconveniencing you Miss Yumori. But there is a lot going on in my personal life that is rather important. Add on to the fact that my grades are falling slightly. And you know who my guardian is? How that man demands nothing but perfection?" he said, his voice dropping to a low rumble.

It disgusted him that the woman blushed at the sound of his voice, as she blinked her eyes looking up him through her eyelashes. It was not the first time, nor the last that she tried this ploy. He could smell her arousal as his assertion of dominance. Feeling his stomach churn, Kou looked away from her. His mind going back to Lunaria. Tomorrow was Saturday. Meaning the next day was a school free day.

Sighing as he heard his name called from the set, he looked at it. Rolling his shoulders in the dark casual suit jacket, with a dark gray vest and pale blue shirt underneath, Kou walked towards where the pictures would be taken for the Men's clothing magazine. His mind rushing around in circles about on the plan he had concocted after talking to Tician.

Her words replaying in his head. "You should realize this. I am not helping you, just pointing out a few... 'obvious' things about my little sister. She is very simple. The bottom line is she wants honesty from anyone who apologizes, and that is heartfelt, IE you have to be one hundred percent about it, no ulterior motives... Also, basic things, like something done or handmade will win her over fairly quickly. Especially food. And totally adores being outdoors, being one with nature. You know that weird hippy commune shit!"

What he had planned to prove that he meant his apology. And not to get her into his bed, though that'd be an added bonus. Kou knew that he'd have to earn that right. Starting from the bottom. So, with a confident smile, he took his spot in the group of guys and looked at the camera. He'd prove to her that he was repentant of his actions.

 

**000**

 

_By no means average_

_She's on when she's got to have it_

 

Tician wrinkled her nose at the ingredient that was laid out on the small counter to the cooking area she shared with Kino and Yuma. Turning to look at them, she saw that they were staring at her rather intensely. Making her lift an eyebrow at them, which made Kino smile at her, while Yuma just crossed his arms and stare harder at her.

Sticking her tongue out at the two, she spun and sauntered to the counter. Taking great care to bend at the waist, giving them a good view as she picked up the recipe for the days 'cooking experience'. Glad it was nothing sweet. It was a simple dish. Green Bean Casserole. Of course, this was something she could still potentially turn into a burnt, poisonous goo as well.

The soft growls, that clearly indicated warning from the two behind her, had Tician smiling. Knowing they were doing it because the other boys in the class were staring. Righting herself and spinning she stared at the two of them, waving the piece of paper at them. While she knew her face was a mask of innocence, she let her eyes speak of dark, wild, and potentially pleasurable things.

"You really are playing a game, aren't you?" Kino asked.

Pouting as she shook her head no. Earning to completely disbelieving stares.

"Oh, pooh. No, I am not. Because I have already won," she said, her voice a low hiss, as she smirked.

This caused Yuma to drop his arms and look at her. There was no mistaking that look, she was familiar with it, lust. Pure, straight up, untainted, Lust.

"And after I get my reward, maybe I can give some time to either of you," she cooed as she shrugged and turned away from them. The class was starting and she wanted to actually try and not screw up the damned dish for the day.

 

**000**

 

_What you know about me, not a motherfuckin' thing_

 

The day came to a close as they all filed from the limo. It was silent. Tician looked over to Ryu, who was once more holding a sleeping Lunaria. It had her a bit worried that Lunaria was sleeping so much. After being put to sleep for seven hundred plus years. But it had been cute when she started to doze on the ride home. Watching as her sisters head lolled to the side, coming to rest upon a startled Ruki.

The poor guy had stiffened on instinct alone. His eyes snapping downwards to see that Lunaria was out cold. Causing him to relax and give a faint, wistful smile. One that showed what he longed for, giving her insight into possible future events. But first things first, her little tete a tete tomorrow. As well as whatever Kou had been planning. And she knew he was planning.

These boys were a good source of amusement for her. Not even realizing that she was watching, assessing and learning them and their habits. Which they all displayed openly, even if they didn't realize it. Her eyes had met Ryu's after Lunaria decided Ruki was a pillow. It was clear that a few of the boys were not happy with her choosing him. Especially Kanato and Azusa. The former had bared his fangs before snuggling his teddy. Azusa had just stared blankly, a warped smile on his face as he suddenly held a knife in one hand. Shuu had given a veiled look that was clearly a threat to Ruki, who hadn't even noticed, so absorbed in studying her sister.

While Laito looked petulant. Kou not being there couldn't be factored in. Ayato, Yui, and Kino didn't seem to care. They had already been accepted and slept in the same bed. It showed more dynamics at play. Though Seeing Yuma not even caring about her sister had her curious. Then again, he was a barely restrained leashed beast. Making her want to test him since she knew that he'd be dominant. There'd be no fight, she knew to submit if she were to lay with him.

"Are you quite done with your daydreaming?"

Rolling her eyes openly at Reiji, she smiled and walked up the stairs, rudely ignoring him as she reached the door. Pausing as she stood half in and out.

"You know you catch more flies with honey than vinegar, Reiji?" She said, her voice calm, as she looked over her shoulder at him. "And I can tell you for all your attempts to appear perfect, you sir won't be catching anything with that attitude of yours."

The hiss he let out had her smiling as she continued to watch him. A standoff of sorts, using just their eyes.

"That is neither here or there. You know nothing about me, so you presume much, woman," he snapped back, clearly pissed that she was not backing down, but challenging his authority.

"Ah, the same can be said about you too Reiji. With your posturing, you are not learning a thing about me, or my sister," Tician sang at him, turning to enter the house. "And for that, you will never get what your heart desires. Meaning you failed... again!"

With those parting words, Tician was inside the house, summoning the shadows to her. The brief looks she got from not just Ryu, but Karlheinz told her that she needed to tread a bit carefully. Because she was starting to show her hand. Meaning that the smug bastards were betting on her actions. Though all fun and games, Tician was well aware that in the end, she would win. She'd get what she wanted from this. And tomorrow was D-day for the poor bastard.

 

**_TBC_ **


	17. Sociopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, again a Tician-ccentric chapter. But hey, that blond likes to be in the fucking Lime Light and my muse adores the bimbo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of their spinoffs. That right belongs to Rejet and the amazing team of artist who came up the idea. What I do own and am claiming as my copyright is the Original characters Lunaria T. Dracos, her twin sister Tician S. Dracos, and their guardian Lord Ryu Vantiri. So, please I ask do not use these characters in your stories without my express consent.}
> 
> [Author's Note: So, people know the calendar year that this is being based on is from the year 2020. The lunar calendar is also for 2020. Here is the exact data: 2020 Oct 31 14:51  Sat. I did this so that it all syncs up with the storyline. And here is all the full Moons that will take place throughout the story, 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat, 2020 Nov 30 09:31 Mon, 2020 Dec 30 03:29  Wed]
> 
> [Author's Note: This is to let you know that I am working on writing and publishing my own book, via Kindle/Amazon later this year. And it may cause my updates to be a bit slow or a lot more random if I update at all. Also, don't forget that my Muse is a Royal Dick!]
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

* * *

  **Sociopath (Nightcore Version)**

**Artist: Stelouse ft BKAYE & Bryce fox**

**Released: 2017**

**Label:  n/a**

**Genre: Dance Electronic**

**Producer(s): n/a**

* * *

 

**November 7th, Saturday**

**  
  
**

The feelings I caught, the time that I lost

Said it's tough looking back when I thought what I thought

Everyone had stepped out of the limo, each person was trying not to look at the duo that was damn near at each other's throat. Of course, not a single one of them would speak up to take a side. Because only an idiot would do that as they watched the two walk towards the garden. One trying to get away from the other, who was looking rather smug. It was pretty frightening to see that smirk on their face, making their eyes dance with a dark light that had them both in shadow and light at the same time. And it made it hard to pull their gazes from the two and mind their own business.

 

"You don't want to admit it, but you lost!"

 

"Can you not be so obnoxious?"

 

"Oh, me obnoxious? That is funny coming from you. Then again, I think pompous, self-entitled, and tyrannical describe you perfectly."

 

There was pressure building in the air as they watched the exchange. It was getting even more heated. And the power being flung off both of the participants in the argument was astounding. Because they were not aware that one of them could produce that amount of power, even if it was magical in nature.

 

The moment one of them turned their back and started to walk away, it was like someone had dropped the cloth for the duel to really began. And boy did it.

 

"Oh, have nothing to say to that? Going to run away like a coward with your tail tucked between your legs? I figured as much because you cannot even begin to face the truth about yourself. The truth you hide at the core of being."

 

The slight stiffening, before they turned and glared with rage that was always concealed so well had almost everyone watching swallowing. In the next instant flying across their vision, between the two combatant was two whittled and smoothed wooden sticks.

 

"I suggest you two use these. I do not want my garden to be torn apart," Karlheinz spoke.

 

The ease of which the two makeshift training swords were caught spoke of training. Again something new that they were learning about that person. Still, the scene before them was a train wreck waiting to happen.

 

Each thinking of what the outcome would be. Because most of them knew that it was pretty much a one-sided fight. Each wondering just how far it would get before others would step in to stop it. Because losing a bride was not an option. And keeping yourself on a tight leash and never lashing out violently could have dire effects when it did happen.

000

Yeah, I feel ashamed, embarrassed with rage

He was beside himself. He took pride in keeping calm, collected and in control. And here this little chit of a girl was doing her best to find a crack to tear it down. Though he had no clue as to what she was speaking of as he caught the sword his father had tossed to him. Noting that she too had caught hers with ease. But he was not a human, he was a Vampire. A creature with superior senses and it would be easy for him to beat her into submission.

 

At the thought he smiled at her, baring his fangs at her. Only to see her laugh amusedly at him. Her eyes flashing in mockery of him and his power as he lashed out with his aura.

 

"I do not know what you are talking about, woman," He snapped at her, narrowing his red eyes.

 

"Oh, don't you Reiji. The secret you hide from everyone. You appear to be perfect. The epitome of what it means to be an heir to your father whom you idolize," Tician said to him, her lip curling in disgust.

 

Shifting his body, allowing it to slide into the natural sword fighting stance. He felt something was off, that she was holding something back.  Raising his practice sword he waited, wondering if she even knew how to fight with a weapon.

 

"I still have no clue what you are blathering about you insipid bitch," he snapped. "If you are making a point than do so. I do not like my time being wasted."

 

The way he saw her body go lax, eyes half shut as she smiled coyly of all things at him. Reiji didn't drop his guard.

 

"My point is you don't have a complex where you daddy is concerned. That is just the cover for the real issue. And I know I speak the truth. I warned you, and the others, THE DEAD LOVE TO SPEAK!" Tician said, hissing the last words.

 

He frowned as he braced himself as she darted forward. The practice sword swinging out at him in a direct side arc. Easily he deflected it with a simple parry. Then went on the offensive and thrust at her. Forcing her to back a step as she blocked his strike. The air ringing with the rapid clack of wood on wood as they started. Leaving him mildly impressed that she had even a bit of training to handle herself.

000

So I bloody the rain on your pity parade

"Again, I still do not know what you speak. I do not have a complex for my father, so, therefore, it does not hide anything," he snapped at her. "And I highly doubt the dead speak."

 

Again he was met with her laughter. Not pausing in his continuous attacks, Reiji noted that something in the damned girl had changed. Her odd ringed eyes seemed to be moving in the late night shadows. And a look of complete serenity had painted her face as she laughed while deflecting his attacks.

 

A small sniff to re-orientate himself, he found that he was soon backing up as she started to attack him back, aggressively. Showing little to no opening as she pushed. The strength from her strikes caused jolts to run from his hand to his elbow.

 

"The dead do speak. I can prove it! You, with your  Oedipus complex." Tician said just as she spun her body and lashed her practice sword out and in a downward arc at him. "Your mothers name is Beatrix. Second wife, non mate, to Karlheinz. Shu is your old brother, the one she always poured all her attention into to be the next King. Not once did she give you a spare glance at any of your accomplishments. No, you could never get your mothers precious attention. Being second born was never good enough for her. In retaliation you hired a Vampire Hunter to kill her. That same hunter turned out to be the priest who adotped Yui and gave her up to you all as a bride."

 

He was stunned for but a second as his field of vision was bathed in the red of unrestrained rage.

 

She smiled as she watched his aura shift at her revelations. The fact that she also felt the shock come in waves from the others told her a lot. Making her smiled and show her teeth at Reiji. He had pushed her with his comments, acting as if he was lord and master. Things he didn't have a right to posture about. Though she knew she was bound, the onslaught he was giving her was once more pushing her back.

 

But it caused a thrill to shoot down her spine and pool in the pit of her stomach. Having the effect she needed, wanted, and craved at once. Delighting in the fact that she just tore down the pompous ass before her, bared his secret those who were standing there watching and listening.

000

I didn't know you were a sociopath

They all were stunned to see the blond holding her own against Reiji. All knowing that he kept his skills honed, like the edge of a blade. And the fact that they could all tell that Tician was enjoying this, getting pleasure for tearing him apart, exposing him. It was obvious she knew he was a predator, a vicious one as they watched her getting pushed back again.

 

"She is a psychopath!" Subaru mumbled.

 

They didn't say a thing, silently they all agreed. The girl was off he damned rocker to provoke him. Though how she had gotten that information, when it was not even mentioned, had them curious.

 

"Actually,  she is a higher functioning Sociopath."

 

At those softly spoken words, they finally looked away from the fight. Eyes now on the younger of the two sisters. Who had her eyes locked forward, a soft and sweet smile on her lips as she watched. Radiating pride at her sister. Though they saw the small jerks her body gave as the sound of wood hitting flesh resounded in the air, just as on her cheek a red welt appeared for a second before rapidly fading.

 

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Ruki asked gray eyes narrowed.

 

"Because she did not lie at all. The dead do talk. You all have a ghost that is bound to you. For the Sakamaki's it is their mothers, for you Mukami's it is those that you held close at some point, or had family obligations," Lunaria replied as if it was the most obvious thing. "Besides, she spent all week researching, talking, and learning her prey. This for my sister is foreplay, plain and simple. The thrill to stir her blood, before she claims her prize."

 

Shock coursed through them at her words as they watched her smile wider as a loud masculine cry of pain came from the two. Only to draw their attention back to the fight. Just in time too, they all witnessed Tician dropping her leg back to the ground and Reiji picked himself up and went back into an offensive stance. Each mulling over what they had learned. With the exception of one, Laito, who had his eyes narrowed and licked his bottom lip. Even more, enticed by the two. Because if a fight was foreplay, he could only imagine what else could be done to get her stimulated.

000

Heard a lotta this a lotta that a lotta, lotta lies

He would not take this, he would put her in her place. Make her acknowledge that he was superior. While his mind filed away what she had said to him. There was no way she would know of his mother, of his past. Hell, no one but him, that hunter and his mother had known he hired someone else to kill her. Because her blood was not worthy at that point to be on his hands. His love for her shallow in the neglect from her.

 

Growling low as he lunged forward, his sword in a thrust until the last moment when he twisted his whole body to the side, turning it into a slash at her slightly exposed side. All fair to him since she had kicked him in the stomach after locking swords with him. Which was a low trick, but effective? Making him admit that she was an opponent he'd not take lightly anymore. No, she had more than skill, from the way she wielded the damn wooden sword.

 

The loud cry that came from her lips was sweet music to his ears. Though he felt a brush of dark power caress his skin for a second before he was ducking and rolling away from her counterattack. The way the air whistled where he had just been as the mock sword sliced through it told him she had been holding back as well.

 

"Well, I can say this Reiji, you are making this fun," Tician's words were a low purr, that held promised pain. "Let's take the kid gloves off and get going at it for real. First blood is the winner."

 

This couldn't be right. She was telling him to be serious. That would mean her death if he went all out. Being human had its limitations. But the glint in her eyes as he watched her take the four-foot practice weapon and snap it in half over her knee, he knew that she was not going to take her words back.

 

"You speak a big game, hold your own. I would suggest that you stop this foolishness now," he said, trying to be the better of them.

000

I feel bad you don't feel bad, sad you don't feel sad

But I'm the last to help a crazy bitch that goes behind my back

Curling her lip as she snarled at him in anger. He was not taking her seriously, wanting her to back down. No, she would not. That satisfaction would not be given to him. The word submissive and she were not compatible unless she wanted. Narrowing her eyes as she let out a low growl that rumbled from deep in her chest.

 

"Oh, you just lost you prick. Didn't get enough of a rod shoved up that ass?" Her voice scathing as she replied.

 

"I do not think so, Miss Dracos," Reiji replied back. "And talk about going behind people's back. I do not know how you got that information, but I will make you give up your source."

 

With that said, he rushed back in only to dart back as he dodged her attacks. Eyes going wide as she didn't slow her momentum in attacking him, putting him on the defensive. If she had seemed decent enough with one weapon, she was more proficient with the two in her hands. In fact, the way she now moved it was like the pieces of broken wood were extensions of her body.

 

Grinning at the challenge he swung down, only to feint at the last second to try and break her defense and draw that first blood. It was no longer a game. This was rights of who was the dominant and he would be that, not some silly, crazy human bitch.

000

Don't be shocked when you lost what you called meant to be.

 

 

The intensity of the fight was taken up. All there enraptured by the speed, precision, and ferocity of the attacks being delivered. Each with their own appreciative thoughts of what they saw. Amazed that a human girl was holding her own against one of their brethren. Wondering where she had gotten that training. It was not normal, then again an actual human witch was not, so that ability and power could come from her contracted demon.

 

"So, I think this bet ended in a tie right, Ryu?"

 

"I’m inclined to agree. We each get to keep our own bottles of the wine, Karl."

 

The whispered conversation between their father and creator and the other vampire Lord registering, but they didn't count it as important at the moment. Because a large wave of power rushed over them, which should have left them breathless if they breathed.

 

Before their eyes, Reiji took Tician down to the ground with a loud grunt. But the smell of his blood tinted the air as they saw disbelief appear on his face before the two of them were gone. Shadows had jumped up before smoothing out, leaving the area empty except for the weapons used, along with a small pool of the precious red liquid that was turning darker by the second in the cool night air.

 

Slowly they came back to themselves, each having questions that they wanted answer. Turning to ask the only person that they knew could give them answers. Only to find that said person was no longer there. Just a smiling Yui who looked amused about something, as if she had a secret.

 

"Oi, Pancake, where is Lunaria?" Ayato asked.

 

When her red-pink gaze lifted up to her mate, Yui shook her head and walked away from them all, as two deep chuckles came from behind them.

 

"She had other business to take care of. Now into the house. Dawn is approaching. We have things to do later. Things that you will not be late for," Karlheinz said.

 

Each of them pulled away from the gleam in his golden eyes. The way he was smiling as Ryu just passively stood by, his red-black eyes assessing each of them. As if they were unworthy of his notice.

 

"Yes, we have much to do tomorrow. And I think I will finally get to have some personal fun with you boys," Ryu said, his voice dropping a few octaves, a low growl that was dark and pleased.

TBC

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (updated 03/26/18)

Deal with the Devil: (updated 03/05/18) (no longer on ff . net)

Death Bonded: (updated 02/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (updated 03/14/18)

Fallen Star: (updated 03/14/18)

Feast of Flesh: (updated 03/14/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment (03/05/18)

Juxtaposition: (updated 03/14/18)

Obsession: (updated 03/21/18)

Predation: (updated 03/26/18)

SWD: Wizardess Heart: Amelia Nile, Double Agent: (updated 01/15/18)

Silver Memories: (updated 01/01/18)

The Choices we Make: (updated 01/15/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (updated 01/15/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (updated 02/09/18)

Past, Present and Future: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Red String of Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Twisted Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)


	18. Sucker for Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE WARNING, HUGE LEMON AHEAD! Follows directly after that last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of their spinoffs. That right belongs to Rejet and the amazing team of artist who came up the idea. What I do own and am claiming as my copyright is the Original characters Lunaria T. Dracos, her twin sister Tician S. Dracos, and their guardian Lord Ryu Vantiri. So, please I ask do not use these characters in your stories without my express consent.}
> 
> [Author's Note: So, people know the calendar year that this is being based on is from the year 2020. The lunar calendar is also for 2020. Here is the exact data: 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat. I did this so that it all syncs up with the storyline. And here is all the full Moons that will take place throughout the story, 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat, 2020 Nov 30 09:31 Mon, 2020 Dec 30 03:29 Wed]
> 
> [Author's Note: This is to let you know that I am working on writing and publishing my own book, via Kindle/Amazon later this year. And it may cause my updates to be a bit slow or a lot more random if I update at all. Also, don't forget that my Muse is a Royal Dick!]
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

 

* * *

 

**Sucker for Pain**

**Artist: Imagine Dragons, Lil Wayne, Logic, Wiz Khalifa, TY Dolla $ign ft X Ambassadors**

**Released: 2016**

**Label: Atlantic Records/Warner Bros**

**Genre: R &B/Hip-Hop**

**Producer(s): © Universal Music Publishing Group, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Songs Music Publishing**

* * *

 

 

**November 7th-8th, Saturday-Sunday**

 

 

 _I_ _'m a slave to your games_

_I'm just a sucker for pain_

The moment the world went dark around him, he instinctively tensed his body. His mind still refusing to register that the damned girl had drawn his blood first. Even if he had her pinned under him. So, the moment the world came back into focus, Reiji noted a few things. First, he was no longer outside in the garden. Rather he was in a room that had been decorated with soft grays and bronzes tastefully. Second, he was standing upright and there was warmth pressed against him. Third, he smelt spice, something he couldn't name, and chocolate.

The sound of a soft sigh drew his gaze down to see that the warmth and smell was coming from Tician. Who was grinning like a Cheshire cat up at him? The look in her half opened eyes had him unable to look away. They were glazed with pure, raw need. And it was solely directed at him.

"I have no clue what type of game you are playing, but it ends now, Miss Dracos. I am not amused," he snapped at her.

A soft chuckle was all he got as he sucked in a breath he didn't need. A faint glow from the silver of her eyes glinted up at him through her blond lashes as she Tsked at him.

"I beg to differ Reiji," she purred at him. "You see I have proof right here."

At her words, he choked on the moan that tried to claw its way from his throat as he felt her hand cup him through his pants. Before it slowly started to stroke him. The smell of spice and chocolate mixing in the air around him, with that foreign smell had his head feeling light. He couldn't deny her words. It was painful what she was doing as he felt her other hand slide up his chest to cradle the back of his neck. A pain he didn't want to stop, while his instincts demanded he take control of this situation.

 

**000**

_I wanna chain you up_

_I wanna tie you down_

The moment she had the shadows drop, she let her guard down no longer hiding her scent from him. Already heavily aroused from their little sparring match. Tician was enjoying watching him try to keep himself in check. Even while she stroked him through his slacks with just her fingertips. Making her touch feather light across the material. She had smelled his arousal as they fought.

"What not going to deny the physical proof?" she mumbled as she turned her face into the crook of his neck. Flicking her tongue out, tracing the artery there before sucking on it lightly.

When he tried to move away from her, his hands coming up to grasp her shoulder, she chuckled and looked at him. His eyes were a brilliant crimson, like freshly spilled blood. And she knew his tasted good because it had spilled into her mouth when she drew it as he pinned her to the ground. Yes, he was an alpha, he earned that right with her. But she still wanted her fun.

So, when the back of his legs bumped against the end of her bed, Tician let her body drop to the floor. Allowing him to think he was in control with his hands tightening on her shoulder. Already her hand that had just been stroking him had the zipper and button undone and was inside his slacks. Though she was pleasantly surprised as she looked up at him meeting his burning gaze.

"Oh, I wonder Reiji, just what everyone would think if they knew the prim and proper you went around commando," She purred at him, leaning her face in as she drew him out. "Than again, when you pack something as dangerous as this, I guess it is to be expected."

Not waiting for him to react, she licked her lips before sliding him into her mouth. Letting her tongue flick around the tip, before licking at the underside of his cock. Humming as she leaned herself forward, relaxing her throat so it slipped down with no problems. Allowing her hands to tug on his pants and pull them down, giving her more room and leeway to do what she wanted.

Glancing up at him through her bangs, Tician mentally crowed in delight. His eyes were shut and his head was lolling back. The feel of his cool hands on her skin as they traveled up to tangle in her unbound hair had her sighing in pleasure as she started to slowly bob her head. Letting his length slide in and out of her mouth. Making sure to use her teeth and tongue to their full ability while silently summoning the shadows to wrap around his wrist, upper arms, and ankles unnoticed.

Yes, him bound and unable to do anything as she did what she wanted to him until she was ready for him to take control.

 

**000**

_Walk slow through the fire_

He was shocked at what was happening. Enjoying the feel of her hot, wet mouth worshipping him in an intimate way. Setting his body on fire. A fire that wanted him to bite her, take her blood as she screamed his name. As his hands threaded through her hair, he took a double fist full and yanked back on it, not quite dislodging himself from her mouth. But enough that she was looking up at him, her eyes dancing cheekily at him as he felt his own wrist being tugged back down.

Eyes wide as he saw dark shackles around his wrist, Reiji hissed in warning at her. Only to find his hands being jerked out from her hair as she resumed sucking him off. The slight bump as he hit the back of her throat before going down it. He felt his knees go weak as she contracted her throat muscles around him as if milking him.

"What..." he started to say only to feel his body fall backward onto the overstuffed bed. His arms now held out at his sides. Lifting his head up just enough to look down his body he witness Tician draw her lips back, exposing her teeth to him as she dragged them lightly up his shaft. Causing small amounts of pain to his heated, hardened flesh. The way she looked at him was absolutely predatory and he couldn't control the small twitch his dick gave at the sight of her.

 

**000**

_I torture you_

She was amused by his actions. How he thought he could control what she was doing. The moment he was spread out on the end of her bed Tician enjoyed the view she got. Her eyes meeting his, as well as the small little twitch his member gave, letting her know that he was finding this erotic and had a small masochistic streak. Not surprising, since her talk with Beatrix showed her she was a no-nonsense kind of woman. And that things were done her way or there were consequences.

So, his little Oedipus complex would serve her well as she pulled herself back, releasing her little treat from her mouth with a loud, wet pop. Licking her lips as she stood up and stared down at him. If he struggled it would only serve to make her that much needier.

"I think you are a bit overdressed, and so am I?" she cooed at him.

His reaction was to just stare, with a lip-curling slightly. Drawing a pleased laugh from her as she let the shadows crawl over both their bodies, before just letting them vanish. Once they were gone, she was bare before him, earning his cursory glance. Knowing that he would stop at her chest, Tician used that moment to climb onto the bed. Her body straddling his as she leered down at him.

"I will explain that later. Now, I need to have some fun," she growled.

The way he watched her as she raised herself up onto her knees, one hand fisting him, pumping him a little to make sure he was still coated. Tician deftly moved up the bed until her hand was settled between her legs, making sure she had him positioned where she wanted him.

"I hope you don't mind as I take my pleasure first. You know, a girl has needs that are not always met," she teased him.

The growl he gave her words had her laughing aloud as she lowered her body. Not once did she take her eyes off his face. Which was normally so stoic, was exceptionally expressive at that moment, as he realized what she was doing. Apparently not expecting her to like something like that, but oh how she did. So, when there was that bit of pressure in her ass since it had been a few centuries since her last time but she forced her body down, making it take all his length and width into her.

A soft moan later as she was seated on him, Tician tilted her head to the side as she rose up and down experimentally. Giving her body time to adjust before setting a nice steady rhythm, while letting one hand travel down her body. Until they reached her sex and started to pleasure herself that way, while the other pinched, rolled, and pulled at one breast.

 

**000**

_We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so amazing_

He was in shock and in awe at what she was doing. Having already expected her to sheath him inside her body, he had not figured she'd want to start with anal. But seeing the way she slipping her fingers into her cunt, occasionally flicking her very swollen clit while riding him. The way her eyes seemed to flutter open and close as she took her pleasure.

He could see the way the blond curls of her snatch glistened in the dim light of the room, as the sun began to peek through the curtains. Felt the wet warmth of her essence as it pooled on his cool flesh. Her breath hitching when she got closer to climaxing, only to note she slowed herself while masturbating until the edge was gone, only to pick up the pace. Prolonging the torture she was doing to him.

And it was pure torture and completely crazy seeing her do this and not being able to touch her at all. It was maddening. The need to grab her, pinning her under him and make her cry as she shattered around him was like a raging forest fire in his veins. Instincts are damned he wanted that hedonistic, boorish woman who was using him for her own pleasure. No woman had ever had the spine to defy him, throw his own pride back in his face than tie him down like this.

And while he did like it, making him want more. Reiji pulled at his arm restraints, getting her attention just as she started to breath heavy as she started to reach her peak once more. Drawing a growl from him as that chocolate smell became dark, alluring and dreadfully bittersweet. As his mind finally supplied that was what her arousal smelled like.

 

**000**

_Yes I re-load up, I know what up, I know what up_

She was enjoying watching his aura fluctuate wildly as she continued, not letting herself have release. It was a torture for herself after going so long without. Though she was enjoying the sight of him struggling. Letting her know his instincts were starting to take control.

The way his eyes were like shimmering brilliant rubies in the dim lighting, his face darkening. Deciding enough was enough, Tician stopped what she was doing, with him halfway sheathed in her ass, as she leaned forward till her chest was pressed against him. Bringing her hand coated in her

"Hey, Reiji," she said as she leaned forward those few inches and pressed her lips to his.

Getting an instant response as he pressed his own lips against hers hard. His tongue probing her lips violently until she opened them for him. Giving him admittance to her mouth. The feel of it as it explored and tasted her, like a person desperate for a meal after being starved for so long. It had her curling her hands into the sheets on either side of his head as she pulled away, breaking the kiss. His growl was loud, clearly showing his displeasure.

"Oh don't worry. You can have what you want," She said as she moved her head to the crook of his neck. Once more she found the artery and began to suckle.

"Woman," he snapped at her.

A shudder ran through her body, making her sex clench in anticipation as she bit down hard. The feel of skin breaking under her teeth, before the sharp coppery tang of blood washed over her tongue had her humming in delight. As she released the shadow shackles. Not breaking her hold on his neck as she kept pulling his blood into her mouth and drinking it.

 

**000**

_I'm devoted to destruction_

_A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction_

_I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me_

He went still the moment she bit him. Trying once more to lift his hands against his restraints, Reiji found that he was free. Using his natural abilities, he had Tician on her back, arms under her legs, holding them up. The feel of her drinking his blood sent him over the edge as he pulled himself from her.

Not even looking as he repositioned his lower body, he slammed back into her. The slick heat of her sex enveloping him as she tried to keep herself latched onto his neck. Setting a fast and harsh pace, Reiji snapped his hips repeatedly into her, the lewd sound of their skin slapping against each other as he drove onwards, not a care if she was feeling pain.

Twisting his head, he felt her lips release his neck, allowing him to look down at her. Seeing her face flush, eyes glazed as her back arched up towards him. The way her swollen, now blood red, lips parted as she fought to keep silent, as he felt her walls flutter around him. It was a rather enchanting vision to behold as she finally quit fighting and just screamed aloud. Though it was not his name, he felt his own ego swell at knowing he did this to her. Not anyone of his brothers or the half-breeds, but him.

"More, please, more! Harder, Faster!" was her begging, whimpered reply as he watched her ride out the orgasm, he was helping to prolong by not breaking his paces.

More than happy to oblige, Reiji let one of her legs go and turned her on her side, resting the other one he still held on his shoulder. His rhythm still fast and relentless as he watched her hands claw at the bedding, her hips trying to meet his fast thrust. The way she panted and mewled as he hit a new depth in her cavern. Which was already tightening around him again, clamping down as if to keep him buried deep in her.

 

**000**

_That's why my heart cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul_

_And only Lord knows when I'm coming to the crossroads_

Her mind was going numb, the taste of his blood still on her tongue, Tician let out a low howl as her second orgasm crashed over her. The position she was in wasn't her favorite, but it was effective. The sheer amount of pleasure rolling through her body was heavenly. Her soul felt like it was warming after being so alone for so long. Even if she had been with her past lover for years, she knew she had sat at a point, waiting to make her choice.

The coldness that was only warmed when her sister was with her was fading under the onslaught of this pretentious bastard. And she was loving it. The feel of his fingers biting into her flesh, knowing that the muscles would be sore later. It was nothing to worry about as she looked at him through hazy eyes. Seeing pride on his face. It was not his normal pride, no this was male pride at pleasing his woman.

But she knew he was still raw after she stripped him bare before everyone else in the house. Her sister included. But there was always a method behind her madness. That craziness that made her seem like a stupid woman. This whole thing should have shown the boys that there is more to them than what they know and believe. Of course, that meant explaining to them how they could talk to the dead, which should go over well.

 

**000**

_Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting it_

He noted that she seemed to have spaced out, and it displeased him. Reiji was not one to ignore in any type of circumstance. Though she was still breathing heavy, body arching and twisting from his ministrations, the look in her eyes was contemplative. As if something else was taking her focus from him.

Slowing down a bit, he flipped her expertly onto her back once more. Then grabbing both her legs, he folded her in half until her knees were on either side of her head and plunged back into her. The way her eyes shot open as he looked down at her, giving her a wide, fanged smile as he saw her eyes cross at the new angel. It had him mentally gloating as she tilted her neck to the side.

It was an offer, that she only made clearer as her hands came up and reached for his head. Not wanting to turn it down, he let her guide him to her neck. With a smirk, he turned his head to the side at the last second and bit into the soft, tender flesh of her wrist. The scream of shock from her as she hissed as he watched her, drinking her blood.

The taste was almost, if not more, addicting than Yui's. He could feel the power in it flowing across his tongue and down his throat. It was both cold and hot to him as he kept on drinking it. The way he felt her squirm under him as he drove into her, feeling that tell-tale tingling at the base of his spin, while his balls tightened. Yes, this was the perfect way to complete this session.

Though he hadn't expected it, he watched as she tossed her head side to side. Her face scrunched up in pleasure as he felt her channel tightening once more, the little flutters against him as her legs locked around his neck, pulling him down to her. Where she bit at his shoulder as he felt her shatter again around him. Sending him over the edge into blissful release.

 

**000**

_Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it_

_No pain, no gain_

She lay there on her stomach, face half covered by her hair as it rested on her arm. The small smile she knew was on her face as she watched him lay on his back resting. They'd gone several rounds, with roughly thirty minutes between each session. Her body ached in all the right places as she sighed.

"You are quiet."

It was a statement that was rhetorical, causing her to snort at Reiji. Who just opened one eye and looked at her. His perfectionist facade gone. His face was flushed from the sex and drinking her blood. Hair plastered to his face and neck. Body lax as he laid there completely at ease next to her on the bed.

"You don't have any of my bite marks on you."

Again a rhetorical statement. Making her lift her head up and smile smugly at him. Because he had not once licked any of his bite marks to close them. No, they'd closed as soon as his fangs had left her body. The part of her soul that allowed that among many another thing. Enjoying the quizzical manner in which he stared at her now. His body rolling so he was on his side, head propped up on his arm. Making her want to jump him again, but she knew that it was not a good idea.

 

**000**

_Never stand down, made our own way_

_Never going slow, we pick up the pace_

He was amazed at how much stamina the damned girl had. As well as her knowledge of the human body and to milk pleasure from it. She had been well trained. And though she was no virgin like her sister, she more than made up for it, in spades. He was pleasantly surprised and very happy. It didn't go amiss that he was the first person to share her bed. More than just sleeping no less.

This girl was an enigma. She was more intelligent than he gave her credit for. The level of ruthlessness she showed as she had cut into him with her words. Baring him to his family and the others had caused him to lose control. But for that, he felt liberated and at ease for the first time a very long time.

When she pushed herself up so she was on her hands and knees, he took pleasure in watching as she moved to the other side of the bed. Leaving him curious about what she was doing.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

The way she paused as her feet touched the carpeted floor, before turning to look at him blandly. It had him shifting into a sitting position.

"You do not strike me as a cuddler after sex, Reiji. And there are things we have to do today, so some rest is preferred. So, I am getting under my blankets. Unlike you, I do feel the cold. Which is not conducive to a good nap," she said her eyebrows jumping up on her forehead.

Giving a small sigh of annoyance at her, he stood from the bed and looked around the room. He knew when he was being dismissed. Only to narrow his eyes when he didn't see his clothing anywhere. Feeling a bit irritated he went to teleport and found he couldn't. Causing him to look at Tician, who was watching him, her amusement not even being masked a little bit.

"Where are my clothes? And why cannot I teleport out of here?" he snapped at her.

"Oh, that. Well to the second Reiji, this room is warded two ways. So, if you really wanna leave you to have to walk out of here butt naked. I sent your clothes to your room earlier when I undressed you," she said, batting her eyes and pouting. "Now get your ass back into this bed and go to sleep."

Standing there for a few minutes more before he too slipped between the covers and went to sleep. His last thought was how she knew he was not a cuddler.

 

**000**

_This is what we wanted from a young age_

_No emotion, that's what business is_

_Lord have mercy on the witnesses_

(Nothing here for you to read. Just like ending it with that Verse.)

 

_**TBC** _

 

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (updated 03/27/18)

Deal with the Devil: (updated 03/05/18) (no longer on ff . net)

Death Bonded: (updated 02/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (updated 03/14/18)

Fallen Star: (updated 03/14/18)

Feast of Flesh: (updated 03/14/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment (03/05/18)

Juxtaposition: (updated 03/14/18)

Obsession: (updated 03/21/18)

Predation: (updated 03/26/18)

SWD: Wizardess Heart: Amelia Nile, Double Agent: (updated 01/15/18)

Silver Memories: (updated 01/01/18)

The Choices we Make: (updated 01/15/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (updated 01/15/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (updated 02/09/18)

Past, Present and Future: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Red String of Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Twisted Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)


	19. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This directly follows after the events in Chapter 17. But it is focusing on Lunaria and Kou! I do not like loose ends and love resolutions, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of their spinoffs. That right belongs to Rejet and the amazing team of artist who came up the idea. What I do own and am claiming as my copyright is the Original characters Lunaria T. Dracos, her twin sister Tician S. Dracos, and their guardian Lord Ryu Vantiri. So, please I ask do not use these characters in your stories without my express consent.}
> 
> [Author's Note: So, people know the calendar year that this is being based on is from the year 2020. The lunar calendar is also for 2020. Here is the exact data: 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat. I did this so that it all syncs up with the storyline. And here is all the full Moons that will take place throughout the story, 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat, 2020 Nov 30 09:31 Mon, 2020 Dec 30 03:29 Wed]
> 
> [Author's Note: This is to let you know that I am working on writing and publishing my own book, via Kindle/Amazon later this year. And it may cause my updates to be a bit slow or a lot more random if I update at all. Also, don't forget that my Muse is a Royal Dick!]
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

 

* * *

  **One Last Time**

**Artist: Ariana Grande**

**Released: 2014**

**Label: Republic**

**Genre: Teen Pop/Pop**

**Producer(s): Carl Falk Rami Yacoub Ilya Giorgio Tuinfort Savan Kotecha**

* * *

 

 

**November 7th-8th, Saturday-Sunday**

**  
  
**

I gave into the fire

I know I should've fought it

He knew timing this was key, but he hadn't expected for Tician to goad Reiji like she had. And the battle raging before him was spectacular. Leaving him feeling all that more determined to rectify his mistake. One he made in haste and jealousy. It was very clear now after observing both of the girls, mostly Lunaria, for the last few days that they were not quite what they seemed.

 

He had been wrong to corner her after hearing what was had said. Demanding things that were not his right, but at the same time were. Knowing he was doing the wrong thing, not stopping and backing up. Instead, he just let himself have his way. These girls were not Yui, they had a backbone. And he actually liked the challenge.

 

So, when Lunaria spoke up, correcting Subaru, he listened intently. Waiting until she finished speaking before deciding to take action. Keeping his eye focused on the fight, Kou opened up his senses, using the eye that Karlheinz had given him. He bit back a gasp. He saw a pale white-gold nimbus around her, flickering as if it was alive and very amused. Causing him to feel as if the world was stopping around him.

000

At least I'm being honest

Feel like a failure

When Tician snapped the sword in two, Kou felt as if some hidden signal had been giving. Reaching out, he hesitantly put his hand on Lunaria's shoulder. Causing her body to stiffen and forcing him to retract it quickly. That sense of being a failure washing over him quickly as he watched both Lunaria and Yui turn to look at him.

 

"I...I need to talk to you, please Lunaria," he whispered, lowering his eyes to the ground.

 

He was being honest. He needed to do this. And dammit he was trying to convey it as best he could. When he heard Yui speak in his defense, goading Lunaria to at least listen to him, he shot her a small, very thankful smile. Earning a look that said she was not doing it for him, but for Lunaria. Making him blink in surprise at the change in her demeanor.

 

"Fine," came Lunaria's terse reply, indicating she was relenting against her will.

000

'Cause I know that I failed you

I should've done you better

'Cause you don't want a liar (come on)

When they had stepped far enough away from the group, Kou chewed the inside of his mouth. Feeling his companions gaze on him. His mind brought the image of that nimbus around her. With a quick shake of his head, he turned to her and dropped his normal smug facade as he looked at her.

 

"I need to say something," he said. "I know I do not deserve your patience or time for my own actions. But here is not the best place."

 

Swallowing thickly as he watched her brow scrunch as she looked at him. He waited until she gave a small nod of her head, though he could tell that she was assessing him. Once he had her nod,  Kou reached out and teleported them to a place he knew they'd not be bothered. A place that they had not been back to for a week.

 

Her shocked gasp as he watched her face go through a few emotions. One being shock, then skepticism, before settling on amusement as she looked around them. Seeing that they now stood on a grassy hill, next to a large oak tree on the land that had housed them for over a century. Before looking down at their feet, only to look back up at him.

 

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Kou fidgeted. It had taken him a bit to get it all set up without the others. Most of it having been done when he had chosen to go to work. A simple picnic, the food sandwiches as it was all he was capable of making, along with tea.

 

Again he waited for her to do something, unsure of how to proceed, but he needed to be honest. Speak his mind and let her know he could still prove he was worth her time.

 

"What...is this?" she whispered.

 

"I...Figured that if I was going to do this, I'd do it right. Sorry if the food is not good. Cooking was never a skill I was good at," he said.

000

But I got nothing here without you

When she sat down he felt hope rise in his chest. That same hope he had felt so long ago when he looked through the holes in the cover to the sewers. He somehow equated her to that same light and warmth. Unsure of why, Kou slowly settled down on the blanket next to her and went through the motions he had been taught while being passed around from person to person. Serving her first, making sure she was good with what she had.

 

"I... need to apologize to you, Lunaria," he said as he put his food before him.

 

The way she just stared at him, eyes watching him guarded. It stung, but he knew he earned it. And if this failed, he would remove himself as an option, though he didn't want to, of being her potential mate. There was no doubt that Tician would treat him coldly, but he somehow knew that girl would not hesitate to take him to her bed.

 

But it wasn't the elder sister he wanted, no he wanted Lunaria. He liked that she was soft, kind, gentle, and openly affectionate with everyone. Her acceptance was what he wanted. He was tainted in more than just becoming a vampire. His body was used and abused by men and women like as a child. There were still faint scars on his skin from the wounds that were too deep.

000

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Letting his eyes meet hers, with an unwavering gaze as he took a deep breath. Steeling himself as he thought about how to say what he wanted.

 

"I am sorry for acting like an entitled ass. I had no right to say what I said, especially after what you told us. More so since I to have been through similar situations," he said.

 

Shifting his body so he was on his knees, hands fisted and resting on his thighs, Kou lowered his head to her. Instincts coming alive and demanding he quit debasing himself before her.

 

"And if you feel that my apology was not honest, nor earnest. I will take myself from being your mate. Respecting you want nothing to do with me," he said, fighting against all that he was at that moment, to be human for that brief few moments, humbling himself.

000

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

She watched him, reading his aura as it danced and flickered about. Showing her exactly what he was feeling, even thinking. The way pain laced its way through it. The pain she could understand from the faint images that were appearing and fading. Proving that like all the others he too had been taken advantage of and used. Leaving her feeling sick to her stomach.

 

His words took her breath away. It was obviously a struggle for him to do this. There was no mistaking his honesty as anything but genuine. Leaving her to just stare at him. She had already forgiven him. Heck, she had felt his absence the day he didn't come to school. It had her briefly thinking it was her fault. That her harsh, cold words ran him away. Of course, Ruki had disabused her of that notion by saying that Kou worked.

 

That confused her greatly as who their sponsor and creator was. Even if he was a miser in almost every category. When Ruki explained what Kou did for a job, even showing her images and a short video on his cell phone, a device that still confused her a lot. It had made her curious and had done minor research via talking to the spirits that haunted the boy. Learning more about his story, just as Tician had from Reiji's and Shu's mother.

 

Standing up, she dusted her pleated skirt off as she walked to stand by the tree. Where she placed a hand before using the other to motion for Kou to come over to her. Her gaze on the eastern horizon.

 

"Kou,  when you were human, what was the one thing that you always looked forward to? Brought you the most joy and happiness?" she asked him as he came into her peripheral vision.

000

But stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth it

His silence let her know that he was unsure of how to answer it. But still, she stayed silent and waited for his answer to come. Already she could see the change happening in the sky. Tilting her face up as she let a small smile play on her lips.

 

"I...I lived in the sewers until I was placed in the orphanage. So, seeing the sunshine through the holes in the sewer cover," he said, his voice barely even a whisper, but she heard it.

 

Smiling wider as she looked up at him, noting he was looking longingly at the eastern horizon as well. It was something she always looked forward to as a kid. Because her father, brother, and Lady Anya had all told her that when the sun rose it was a new day full of new beginnings and chances.

 

"I love the sun as well," she stated simply.

000

Can't you forgive me

At least just temporarily

He was nervous. Already the sky was changing from a dark hue to a multitude of brilliant colors. Lighting up as the sun began its ascent into the sky. Lunaria's words curious as he looked down at her. The smile she had on her face as he realized that she was watching him.

 

"I...Lunaria..." he started only to stop when she shook her head.

 

The moment she removed her hand from the tree, it glowing a brilliant white he stiffened. Wondering if she was going to lash out at him. Only to be blinded as she lifted it above her head and snapped her fingers.

 

"Open your eyes Kou, or you will miss it," he heard her say in a gentle voice.

 

Slowly, worried he felt his jaw drop as the sun crested the trees. The moment the sun crept across the ground, bringing the green of the grass to life. Tensing and wanting to back away out of pure instinct of being burned, Kou found he move far. His hand was tugged because at some point Lunaria had threaded her fingers through his.

 

"Do not look away. Have faith and trust Kou. This will be a new start for us," she whispered to him.

 

Stilling at the implications, Kou tampered down the urge to run and hide from the sunlight. That chose that moment to reach them before he was temporarily blinded as it washed over them. When no stinging pain of being burned happened, Kou looked in amazement as he finished watching the sunrise in silence. Subconsciously he felt his hand being squeezed and he returned it.

 

This was a gift he was being given. Solid proof that she forgave him. Also, something that they shared in common. It had him feeling the need to cry. Something he had not done for over a century.

000

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

When the shock and amazement wore off, Kou looked down to see Lunaria leaning her head against his arm. Her eyes barely open, struggling to stay awake. Though the faint sheen of sweat on her brow had him curious.

 

"Lunaria, you are tired. Let me take you to the manner and get you settled, please," he said to her.

 

When she tilted her head up, looking at him with a contented smile curling her lips. The slow nod of her head as she let her body go lax, barely gave him time to scoop her up into his arms. Realizing that she weighed barely anything at all as he teleported them once more into the manner. Walking silently down the hall pausing briefly before his room, debating.

 

"Lunaria... is my room okay?" he asked, still uncertain of the limits and boundaries.

 

A soft hum of acceptance as he watched in awe as she turned her face into his chest and nuzzled him, almost completely asleep in his arms. Sighing and hoping he didn't take her answer wrong, Kou nudged his door open and stepped in, only to close it the same way. His bed was big enough that she could have enough space.

000

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home, yeah

She was barely conscious as she felt her person being carried. Exhaustion from using her magic to bend the light, creating a reflective shield had taken it out of her. It was odd that it had done that, but she could chalk it up to the fact that she hadn't really used any of her true abilities for a very long time. Though it worried her, she felt safe and secure as she heard faintly Kou asking her a question, giving just a small hum in response.

 

Soon her body was nestled into a soft mattress and covered. Making her crack her eyes open and look around a tastefully decorated room. Turning her body at the sound of someone moving in it, she saw Kou heading for the door. Wrinkling her nose at the faint scent that was him filled it she shifted and attempted to push herself into a sitting position. Failing and tumbling from the bed. Only to be stopped by Kou as he wrapped his arms around her person.

 

"What are you thinking!?" he cried out in shock and exasperation.

 

"You can stay... it's your... room..." She mumbled as she pressed her face against him. "Rules... no touching... me... in a sexual manner, No.. touching my... scars... Respect...me and ... my body..... Cuddles are okay... if hands don't roam."

 

Once she finished speaking, once more placed in the bed, between the covers, she saw Kou look at her curiously. Then with a small nod of his head, she tracked him around the foot of the bed as he shed his shirt, shoes, and belt before sliding into the bed next to her. Sighing as she closed her eyes, Lunaria felt the bed shift, before an arm was draped over her waist.

 

Giving a low growl of approval at what he was doing as she finally fell asleep. She didn't see the wide-eyed look he gave her at the sound she made.

**  
  
**

TBC

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (updated 03/27/18)

Deal with the Devil: (updated 03/05/18) (no longer on ff . net)

Death Bonded: (updated 02/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (updated 03/14/18)

Fallen Star: (updated 03/14/18)

Feast of Flesh: (updated 03/14/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment (03/05/18)

Juxtaposition: (updated 03/14/18)

Obsession: (updated 03/21/18)

Predation: (updated 03/26/18)

SWD: Wizardess Heart: Amelia Nile, Double Agent: (updated 01/15/18)

Silver Memories: (updated 03/27/18)

The Choices we Make: (updated 01/15/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (updated 01/15/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (updated 02/09/18)

Past, Present and Future: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Red String of Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Twisted Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)


	20. Past meets Present Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I mentioned intermission being a thing, well here we go. The start of it. And there will a few time skips, as well the time will work differently... JUST READ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or it’s characters, that right belongs to REJET. I do not own the songs being used, those belong to their respective creators and studios. What I do own are the OC's used in this story and the plotline.}
> 
> [A/N: After the bit of fluff/fun/serious contemplation in the last chapter, I had to do this. I think it is Time for the girls (Cough Tician) to really do some shining here. And what better way to do this, than include poor Yui. While giving you the readers a bit more insight into the twins personalities.]
> 
> [A/N 2: So, people know the calendar year that this is being based on is from the year 2020. The lunar calendar is also for 2020. Here is the exact data: 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat. I did this so that it all syncs up with the storyline. And here is all the full Moons that will take place throughout the story, 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat, 2020 Nov 30 09:31 Mon, 2020 Dec 30 03:29 Wed]
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

* * *

 

 

 ****Once everyone was gathered in the garden, their attention directed to the Gazebo which was emanating strange pulsing energy. Leaving them curious about what their father and the Elder Vampire Lord wanted and had done. Since there was a lot of archaic runes seeming drawn around the entrance to the Gazebo, glowing faintly.

 

"Glad you all could finally join us," Ryu said in a rather amused voice.

 

The glint in his red-black eyes said he was very aware of what had happened last night, as was all of them. Well, except for the two who had just teleported in a few minutes ago. Something that would have to be addressed later. As most of them didn't appreciate that Kou had left the property with one of their brides for the night with no word of warning. But the way that Lunaria was smiling and looking content said that she had no real problem with whatever had happened.

 

It didn't help matters that they could smell the sex still lingering on Reiji. Who was even smugger than normal? Considering he was the first to get one of the girls in bed. Oh yea, they had all heard the several rounds the two had gone. While it was good to know that Tician had the stamina and could go for hours. None of them had wanted to know that Reiji could. Though they were questioning what Tician called foreplay. And if there might be a way around it.

 

"Ryu, don't just look amused. Finish the spell," Karlheinz snapped.

 

"Fine, fine. Though this is amusing and you cannot deny it," Ryu snipped back.

 

Several sets of eyes moved back and forth between the two Elder Vampires. Easily able to see that both were amused and not even trying to hide it. In the next instant, they all witnessed Ryu turn toward the Gazebo and mutter something in an old language that had the fine hairs on their arms and neck raising. Just to have a large amount of power wash over them in a wave. In the next instant, it was gone and a swirling black and white vortex appeared where the door to the Gazebo had been.

 

"Well I will go first, you last Karl. All of you children follow me, please," Ryu said as he stepped through and vanished.

 

The silence that followed as they just stared at where Ryu had been. Each trying to figure out what was going on. Why he would open a portal to someplace. At the sound of a deep cough, they all looked at their father, who pointedly stared at them.

 

"Tician would be so polite as to show my children that there is nothing to worry about?" Karlheinz asked in an overly solicitous voice.

 

A loud snort was the answer they all got as they watched the rambunctious blond, who still had an afterglow halo, march forward and step through the portal before her head was thrust back through and she hissed.

 

"This is... not a joke, is it?" she asked.

 

"No," came the simple reply.

 

This had them all very curious as Tician just vanished back into the portal. Leaving them standing there, each debating, who should be the next.

 

"I think I want to see what is on the other side," Laito spoke up.

 

It was as if a barrier was removed as they watched Laito moved to the portal. Stopping before it, only to lean to the side. The low whistle he gave before looking back at all of them, winking and practically swaggering through it. Hand on his fedora to hold it in place. Afterward, they all followed quickly. Lunaria was the last to enter the portal, followed by Karlheinz, who muttered something in that same ancient language. The Portal vanishing, leaving just a faint residue of magic in its wake that was rapidly fading.

 

**000**

 

Two people stepped out from behind a tree, their eyes glinting in the late evening sunlight. Hair being ruffled by a light breeze as they stared at where the portal had been. One looking angry, the other contemplative.

 

"Well, this is annoying."

 

"Not really. You just need to be patient and wait."

 

"How long do you think they'll be wherever they went?"

 

"They will be back by dawn. It would be remiss of them to miss any more school."

 

"True. And I want what is mine. Let's get everything set up for their return."

 

Silence followed as both moved forward towards the Gazebo. Neither made a sound as they started their preparations for the return of those that just left the human world.

 

**000**

 

It was safe to say that they were all stunned by the sight that met them on the other side of the portal. It was a large forest, but it was all black, gray and white, like an old fashioned Television show. Drawing a small whimper from only two of their small group. One who had pushed her way up to stand next to her sister.

 

A dry laugh echoed through the trees, causing everyone to go on guard.

 

"I don't have to ask what brings the last of the Vantiri back to this place. We all felt as time started to move forward," that same dry-sounding voice said, drawing everyone's focus to a small, stooped over the person sitting on a stump.

 

In the silence that followed each person looked at who had spoken, tension filling the air. As they watched them lift their head up revealing a wizened face full of wrinkles. But what held their attention was the eyes of the person. Their eyes were completely black, no white of the sclera of the eye like a normal person. Though none could miss the faint multitude points of lights that seemed to fade and brighten at random intervals in their depths.

 

"It has been a long time since I have last seen you, the one who is damned," the person spoke, their voice harsh and sounding like many dead leaves on the wind.

 

Curious at who this person was referring too since they were all considered the damned by humans for being the living dead.

 

"Well, tell me what you want here, Vantiri," the person said again, their head turning slightly so it was facing Ryu.

 

"You know what I want," Ryu replied, his voice soft, neutral.

 

"Oh ho! That I do, but I want to hear it from you little boy," the person said, his voice almost mocking.

 

While this conversation was going on the group stepped back wanting to give the two talking space. The feeling that Ryu was giving off was not pleasant. Well, except for Tician and Lunaria who just stood their ground right behind both Ryu, next to their father. As if this was a normal occurrence. Though it was obvious from the way that Lunaria was leaning away, hand coming out to brace against the nearest tree it was not easy for her.

 

It was as the silence was becoming strained that a small gasp came from Lunaria. Who straightened up, jerking her hand from the tree as if it burned her.

 

What did you do to this place? Why did you do it? And how can you be so cruel!" she cried out, breaking the silence completely.

 

The way the persons head whipped around to look at her, eyes narrowing. They all felt it as power came crashing down around Lunaria and Tician, who now held her sister against her side, firmly. The person stood up, their body hunched over though not so much that they couldn't look up at her. Giving them all the distinct impression this definitely was a male.

 

"You dare question me? You! The one who committed a sin so willingly?" That person said, that dry voice booming. "You are the damned and have no right to question me."

 

The slight flinch from Lunaria as she pushed herself away from her sister's arms had them again wondering just what was going on. What this place really was to the girls and Ryu. Who that person and why they seemed to dislike Lunaria.

 

"Excuse me, but I clearly have no idea what is going on or what this place is. Can someone explain it."

 

All eyes turned to look at Ruki who had spoken up. Relief washing over a few faces, mostly due to not having to ask the question themselves, while for others it was because it took the tension and removed most of it.

 

"The damned or her sister can do that," the old man said. "Or Ryu, as he is more intimate with this place, even Karlheinz can give a short synapse."

 

There was a brief silence before Lunaria spoke up, "This is where Tician and I were born. A small secluded area of the Demon World known as the Eternia Forest. This land was owned by Ryu's family, or more specifically his younger sister, Lady Anya."

 

Her voice was soft, sad, even pained, yet fond all at the same time. It was obvious that this place held a lot of memories. Also, it let them understand Tician's question when she had popped back through the portal to ask it. But still, there were so many questions that were left unanswered about the two that had seemingly appeared.

 

"That doesn't tell us what happened here, Lunaria," Yui said, her voice soft, but carrying in the silence that descended once again.

 

The reaction she got from the old man was quick. The way his attention now focused on the short, quiet girl, had her stepping back and leaning into Ayato. Who, of course, wrapped his arm protectively around her. The way those odd black eyes stared at her pointedly, as if assessing something that they'd just now noticed with a keen intensity of interest. It had Yui shaking and the others forming a circle around her and Ayato.

 

Soon a booming laugh echoed through the forest. Just before a loud poof and smoke obscured the old man from their view. The laugh kept on for several seconds before the smoke thinned. Where the old man had been standing was a rather short, young looking child, with little hair on its head as it swam in the overly large cloak around its tiny body. The only thing that they all could really see was those strange black eyes with those little motes of light that faded and brightened. Except that the eyes themselves were bright.

 

"What just happened?" Kou asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

 

Again laughter filled the forest, echoing around. Only it was not dry sounding. No, it was youthful, bright, even slightly airy. And it came from the small child before them.

 

"It does not matter what form I take. And you girl... this is too priceless. I wonder Ryu, what have you, Tician, and the Damned have told them?" the little boy said, his full pink lips pulling up into a cold, mocking smile.

 

The way the silence became long and pregnant told the boy a lot. He just doubled over laughing hysterically. Clearly amused by what was not said.

 

"Please just return our home back to normal, I beg of you," Lunaria said, her voice showing how distraught she was feeling.

 

"If you want to release them, do it yourself. Use your own power," the boy spat as he crossed his arms and attempted to turn so his back was facing them all. Failing as his legs got tangled in the robes, sending him stumbling.

 

The soft huff from Lunaria as she shook her head, before walking away, had them looking at her. They all could feel she was back to what they deemed as normal. A low chuckle coming from the boy, who's partially exposed face looked triumphant.

 

"This is not a game you know. And I have an idea why you did this," Tician said as she started after Lunaria. " Think on this before you piss both of us off... further. She is hurting already. Carrying the burden of not just her sin, but the lives that she was forced to take. How protective she is of those she deems her's. This is no game. Like you said, time is moving forward again. Maybe you should as well. I am more than willing to reenact what happened here over seven hundred years ago."

 

With those parting words, they all watched as Tician vanished into the trees. Clearly going after her sister. Leaving the group to stand there looking at the boy, who now was openly pouting as he stared after them.

 

"I heard the rumors of what had happened and now see the truth of them. In part, I accept my own blame for what happened here. Is there nothing that can be done to meet in the middle?" Karlheinz asked.

 

This had them all awed. Their proud, arrogant, demanding, and manipulative father was being humble as well. Honestly so, if his admission was to be taken at face value. Not that any of them from their quick shared look could fathom how he factored into what had happened in this strange place.

 

The boy had shifted, more carefully before another poof and cloud of smoke obscured him from view. This time it was larger and had an odd smell that was disgusting to their senses.

 

"There is not. What are you asking of me Lord Ryu Ignatius Vantiri?" The boy said, only his voice came out deeper, more mature.

 

The smoke continued to dissipate, though it was taking longer this time, as Ryu replied. "I need to have at least a seven to one ratio. Favoring here over the human world, Chronos."

 

As Ryu finished speaking the last of the smoke cloud vanished. Revealing where the boy had been a tall, very handsome man in what seemed to be his mid-thirties. Long shimmering hair that spilled out around the top of the hooded cloak, as those same black eyes stared at Ryu. Each was curious how this person seemed to keep aging as they stood there talking. Why he was. And for some, why the name Chronos seemed familiar.

 

"That is a tall order you ask. That is further manipulating time here where I have stopped it. Though I know why you ask for it, due to the nature of certain events unfolding, of course," The man said, his odd eyes flicking over those gathered, showing a mix of dark humor and disdain. "Though, you know that me doing this comes with a price. And I know you, Karlheinz and the now absent two will pay it. But would these upstart, snot-nosed, rebellious heathen children pay?"

 

Those words had every one of them, even Yui, shifting in anger.  There was no missing that blatant insult that was just off-handedly delivered to them.

 

"I am game. But I am curious as to the whats and whys being slung around," Laito said, his ever-present smirk belying the dark glare he was giving the man. "I mean you call Lunaria the Damned, mention her sin, whatever that is. But you too know of this prophecy that we are apparently apart of."

 

A few low grunts, a soft hiss from Kanato, echoed in agreement.

 

"You mean they do not know? That they've been told nothing?" the man asked, his head whipping around to look back at Ryu and Karlheinz.

 

Karlheinz just shrugged and looked irritatingly smug, while Ryu narrowed his eyes, aura flexing and snapping out.

 

"I left it up to them to tell their story themselves," he stated in a flat voice that held a cold, hard edge to it.

 

"Ah! I see why you would. Reliving that would be... unbeneficial to all of you. And the things needed are trust and respect," the strange man said, shifting till he was looking at the rest of them. "And since they are of Karlheinz Loins... that is a tall order. I guess I will be back with what you will need."

 

With that said he was simply gone. No longer there. Leaving the small group to stare for a few seconds before all attention was placed on the two elder vampires.

 

"I am curious as to what is not being said. What is it that Tician and Lunaria would not want to talk about? What is this prophecy? Why are we even here in this place? I think we are entitled to know," Shu said, crossing his arms over his chest, narrowing his blue eyes.

 

"Like I said I leave it up to the girls to tell you," Ryu stated, tilting his head to the side and looking at Shu. Letting a slow smile curled his lips upwards as his eyes almost seemed to glow black. "I know for a fact that both girls hate when others speak for them. As for that last one. To test and train you, of course."

 

Just as Ryu finished speaking the man returned, only he was once more that wizened, stooped over looking person again. His weathered and wrinkled face creasing from the smile that spread across it. With a flick of his wrist, a small object flew from inside one sleeve, arcing towards Ryu. Who caught it without even looking at the man. Only to hold it up for all to see as he scrutinized it.

 

"There are fourteen grains of sand in it. One will fall every twelve hours. When they all have fallen it means a full day, twenty-four hours have passed in the human world," he said, giving a loud, dry and raspy laugh. "I cannot wait to see what comes of this. But the reality is when the time comes, will the Damned actually do what is needed, or will the Damned run, again."

 

The smile that appeared on Ryu's face had them all pulling back as he spoke, "We will see won't we?"

 

**000**

 

In that instant, the world around them seemed to ripple like the surface of a pond when something disturbed it. And before their eyes, they saw the trees seem to go from varying shades of gray to sepia. The power that seemed to cause the ripple effect was familiar as it rolled over them. Causing the fine hairs on their arms to rise again, not in danger, but as if caressed by an electrically charged wind. As one they all turned, including Ryu, Karlheinz, and the strange man.

 

"You did tell Lunaria to use her own powers," Karlheinz drawled, a rare smile curling his lips upward.

 

"That I did. But I didn't think that... they'd have grown like this...." the man said before once more just vanishing without a trace.

 

Ryu gave an indelicate snort before he motioned for them to follow as he started in the direction the twins had gone in.

 

"How...come...it didn't...hurt...us?" Azusa asked as he fell into step behind his father and Ryu.

 

The rest waited as they all filled through the trees on a path that was rather hidden unless walking it. They too wanted to know the answer to the question. There was no mistaking the feel of Lunaria's holy powers. But instead of hurting, it was warm, gentle, a soft breeze like a caress.

 

"Because it wasn't just her power. The girls are polar opposites in powers and personalities. But if you blend the two powers, it creates a balance between them," Ryu said as he broke through the tree line and half walked, half slide down the small hill.

 

Each person processed what was said. Some coming to a conclusive answer quicker than the others as they too broke the tree line to see before and slightly below them a large lake. In its center stood both Tician and Lunaria on the surface of the water as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Under their feet, the water rippled as they moved as one, turning hands held together to look at them all. Smiles on their faces as they walked across the lakes' surface towards them all.

 

Ryu had stopped at the edge of the lake as they reached the bottom of the hill, his hands held out. Just as the twins reached him only to collapse into his arms.

 

"Do both of you feel better? That was an impressive amount of magic you two just released," He said.

 

Tician gave a soft throaty laugh, "Yeah I feel so much better...That was like a huge weight off my chest."

 

Lunaria just looked glassy-eyed as she yawned. Her body swaying lightly in Ryu's arms before she let her head rest against his shoulder, eyes sliding shut as she passed out. That was answer enough to have not just Ryu's eyebrow's jumping up, but a few others as well.

 

"This happened this morning as well," Kou spoke up, his brow pinched as he stared at Lunaria in concern.

 

This drew everyone's attention to look at the blonde. Who didn't seem to care, since he figured that they'd all be curious as to where they went and what happened? Well except for Tician who just had a knowing look on her face as she sent a smug smile in Reiji's direction.

 

"Oi, what are you talking about?" Ayato snapped.

 

Kou turned his gaze to Ayato before sighing, "I wanted to apologize. And I took her to our old mansion. After I said my piece, she asked me what my favorite thing was when I was human. I told her watching the sunrise. She did something that showed me she forgave me. It allowed me to see the sunrise early this morning. But the after effect was that she was exhausted using that little amount of magical power, so I took her to rest."

 

The way several eyes narrowed at him, he knew they were well aware of which room she rested in. It was of no concern to him. The only opinion that mattered had been Lunaria's and she had told him to stay, giving him a set of rules. Now he was seeing her more exhausted than she had been earlier in the day.

 

"I see. That is a bit troublesome. Well, let's get you all up to the cabin, so you can acquire your rooms, because when I am done with the lot of you, all you will care for is sleep, possibly food," Ryu said as he scooped up Lunaria in his arms and started to walk in a different direction.

 

It was silent as they followed, each looking around and noting the scenery. Until they climbed a short hill and saw a rather large black stone, partially covered in gray/yellow moss. It was so out of place it drew their curiosity, forcing the group to come to a halt.

 

"What is this?" Laito asked, his hand snaking out to run over the smooth surface.

 

Under his fingers a faint glow appeared, lighting up names on its surface.

 

"It appears to be a monolithic memorial," Reiji stated as he too stepped forward and ran his fingers over it, causing more names to appear.

 

"You are right, Reij. It is a memorial for all those that have died in this place," Tician said as she stepped up and stood on her tiptoes, not able to reach the top. "These are those that we held dear."

 

The way her voice sounded had them looking at her as she kept her fingers from brushing the stone's surface. Her face showing the pain she kept hidden from them all, her lips moving silently as she read the names off to herself. At least until her hand was level with her head.

 

"Nefitiri Dracos, A. Rage Dracos," she said only those two names aloud, as her hand pressed to the stone. "Our parents. One died saving Lunaria from that bastard who put those scars on her. He died before her eyes as a halberd pierced his chest, splattering his life's blood on her face. Our mother a few years later... when that same bastard came back and tried to not only control her but me as well. Having learned somehow that we were one person, sharing a soul, but in two bodies."

 

All watching as she finished speaking. Keeping their thoughts to themselves. It was a heavy revelation about their past. Again though it didn't answer any of their questions. There eyes following as she, Ryu and his cargo started walking away. Soon they followed, threading their way through the thick trees of the forest. It was not a long walk before they broke into a clearing where a small rustic, lichen-covered cabin stood. And amongst the gray and sepia of the forest, the browns, greens, and reds of it stood out like a sore thumb.

 

"Come. Let me introduce you to a piece of magic that my sister created," Ryu said, his voice showing his pride as he marched up the short three steps to a small porch. Which creaked under his weight as the door swung open silently admitting him without having used a hand to do it.

 

When he entered they all got a brief glimpse of the inside. More rustic looking than the outside before they too walked up the stairs and into the cabin. Which seemed to magically expand as they all felt an odd warmth in one hand.

 

"What is this, Teddy?" Kanato asked in a hushed voice as his purple eyes went wide.

 

There dangling from his hand was a simple leather thong with a plain silver key. Which drew a hiss not just from him, but everyone else.

 

"Oh cease your theatrics," Karlheinz said as he held up his own, grasped tightly in his fist. "The silver is magical and won't harm you. Do try to think and use your brains."

 

A soft, deep chuckle from Ryu had them all glaring at the elder vampire. His red-black eyes dancing as he stared back at them.

 

"Seriously, my sister was fond of jokes. Trust me, you are not the first to react that way. Others who have an aversion to silver had the same reaction. Now, up those stairs with each of you. Find the door that causes the key to glow a bright blue. Ayato and Yui will be in the same room as they are mated," he stated, his voice still showing his mirth. "And do know that no one can enter another's room without being invited into that room by the owner of it. The room will customize itself to your individual taste. Now please hurry, I want to get things started."

 

A soft snort came from Subaru, Yuma, and Kou at Ryu's words before they started towards the stairs that would lead them to the second floor. Reiji, Kino, Ayato, and Kanato were quick to follow. Their eyes going to the unconscious Lunaria in Ryu's arms as they passed. The last to leave was Ruki, Shu, and Laito. Leaving Azusa standing there silently as his gray eyes bored into Ryu, Tician, and his father.

 

"What... are you... going to do... with her? Where is her... room? Is... she going...to... be okay?" he said, his words coming out slowly.

 

The sound of the others coming to a halt when they heard him speak. Their attention was drawn back to the first floor.

 

Tician gave a small huff as she walked forward to the base of the stares, her hand coming out and pressing on the wall. A small shimmer of magic was all that happened before a door appeared. It was half white and half black with little purple and silver studded bolts.

 

"Our room has always been on the bottom floor. And she is to rest. I believe she will be. This has been a shock to her, though her being so drained... that is not normal," she said, pushing the door open.

 

Silence met her words before everyone continued on up the stairs to their rooms. Azusa stood for a few seconds more before he too made his way up the stairs, going where the key led him. Which was to the first door to appear at the top of the stairwell, directly above the twins room. Smiling to himself, he inserted the key and opened the door. Only to smile wider when he saw the room shift to suit his taste. Surprised gasps, comments, and chuckles were heard down the hallway behind him.

 

**_TBC_ **

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	21. Past meets Present Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we continue on, now that I hope you more or less understand the why I said time worked differently. but not to more confusing the poor boys and insulting them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or it’s characters, that right belongs to REJET. I do not own the songs being used, those belong to their respective creators and studios. What I do own are the OC's used in this story and the plotline.}
> 
> [A/N: After the bit of fluff/fun/serious contemplation in the last chapter, I had to do this. I think it is Time for the girls (Cough Tician) to really do some shining here. And what better way to do this, than include poor Yui. While giving you the readers a bit more insight into the twins personalities.]
> 
> [A/N 2: So, people know the calendar year that this is being based on is from the year 2020. The lunar calendar is also for 2020. Here is the exact data: 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat. I did this so that it all syncs up with the storyline. And here is all the full Moons that will take place throughout the story, 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat, 2020 Nov 30 09:31 Mon, 2020 Dec 30 03:29 Wed]
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

* * *

 

 

 ****They all stood in a clearing not too far from the cabin. Which had left quite the impression on each of them? None quite used to that amount of magic. But currently, all of their attention was focused on their father and Ryu. the latter who was smiling I a rather chilling and sadistic manner at them.

 

"Got Everything!"

 

At the sound of Tician's voice, they didn't break eye contact. Though as she came into view carrying what appeared to be several wooden practice swords, of various lengths, and a few practice daggers.

 

"Out of the eleven of you, who knew how to use a sword? Other than Ayato, of course. Ryu said.

 

This caused them to shift a bit before a loud snort was heard. It clearly was unamused.

 

"Well obviously you know I can," Reiji snipped as he stepped forward.

 

Soon Ruki, Shuu, and Kanato moved forward as well. Leaving Ryu to narrow his eyes at the rest of them.

 

Subaru spoke up, "I prefer knives and daggers."

 

His words causing Azusa to mumble that was his preference as well. Leaving Yuma, Kou, and Laito standing off to the side.

 

"Well, what do you three got to say?" Karlheinz said, voice low and commanding.

 

Laito gave a low chuckle, hands coming up in defense as he replied, "I'm a lover, not a fighter, father. And you know mother never made me learn the art of war, other than how to protect myself."

 

This had a few of his brothers either snort or growling in irritable agreement. None of them amused.

 

"I've never had to really fight. My looks have pretty much either helped or damned me my whole life And as you never demanded of me to learn any form of weaponry," Kous said, trailing off.

 

This got a dry laugh from his brothers and Tician. All aware of how bold he was being by laying the blame at their father's feet. And from the narrowing of golden eyes, though nothing was said, it was clear Karlheinz was not amused but was letting it slide. As attention focused on Yuma.

 

"I prefer grappling and brawling. It's what I've always done, from childhood in my village to living in the streets. My strength and body type are best suited for it. Swords are for nobles that don't care to get dirty," Yuma stated.

 

Shock coursed through several of them at his words for some of the words cut low and hurt. But in Tician's and Ryu's case it had them laughing while Karlheinz looked as if he just sucked on a lemon.

 

"Well then this will make it easier and more fun to teach you all," Ryu said, his hand sweeping out to indicate they should get a weapon. "Tician it seems you'll be helping in training them, after all."

 

Their eyes shifted as one to look at the blond Whose face had lit up, eyes sparkling with a dark, sadistic light, while her tongue darted out and traced her bottom lip. Brining Lunaria's words back to their minds.

 

**000**

 

Bodies sore and battered as they made their way hours later back to the cabin. Each more aware of what their strengths and weaknesses. Ryu had proven that even Shu had known next to nothing about Sword fighting. Hell, he had had all eleven of them attack at once and laid them all on their asses.

 

Only to have their father fight with Ryu. And their little, short spar was all deadly grace. Neither used any excess movement, wasted very little energy. Both constantly observing for the others weakness while never stopping moving.

 

so, when Tician got to spar with them it became obvious that Ryu had had a hand in training her. From there each had been evaluated and put into pairs. Except for Yuma, Kou, and Laito. Who were under said blonds tender mercies. All three got a new respect for Reiji fought against her the night before.

 

the moment they stepped into the cabin. Wanting food and rest. It was clear something didn't feel right.

 

"Yui!" Ayato called out.

 

When the girl didn't appear, they moved aside as Ayato darted up the stairs to their shared room. Tician going to her shared with Lunaria. Only to come back and state that Yui was not in their room.

 

"Where would she go? I told her to stay here!" Ayato growled.

 

Worry flashing in his green eyes. It was clear he was not happy his tiny mate was not in the cabin.

 

"Stay calm. There is no threat in this place. She might have gone for a walk. It is only natural she'd be curious and want to explore," Ryu stated.

 

This had Ayato snarling how she should just obey him. Making Tician growl in waring. All while a soft groan came from the doorway behind the blond. Instantly causing silence to fall over those in the room. The sounds of fabric rustling, before the soft thud of what could only be feet hitting the floor came next. A few seconds later Lunaria appeared from behind Tician. Eyes glazed and half opened as she looked at them all. A small smile dancing on her lips.

 

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice still heavy with sleep.

 

"Yui is missing. She is not in the cabin, where I told her to stay," Ayato groused.

 

The way Lunaria's face darkened was clearly because of what Ayato had just said.

 

"This place is currently not dangerous," she said. "It's not awake yet. So, we should be able to find her, easily."

 

"What do you mean awake?" Laito spoke up.

 

Tician moved as he spoke, allowing Lunaria out of their room. A smirked twitching at the corners of her mouth. Eyes dancing in mirth as she looked at him.

 

"This place is made literally from magic. It lives, breaths. Even if it is currently in a time lock," she said, her voice dropping a few octaves. "So, let's get to finding Yui!"

 

At her words they just stared, not completely comprehending what she meant. But they did turn to the door of the cabin and filed out.

 

"Focus on your bond with Yui, Ayato," Lunaria said. "It should tell you where to go."

 

Everyone watched as Ayato closed his eyes, before snapping them open and setting a quick pace in the direction of the lake. It was a short distance from the cabin, so it only took a few minutes since they didn't go by the monolith. Upon reaching the lake, it was obvious that Yui was not there.

 

"That's not right. I feel her, but she isn't here," Ayato said pacing along the water's edge.

 

A long-suffering sigh came from Ryu. Drawing Ayato's hard gaze, not that it affected him at all.

 

"She is here, but not here. I was not expecting this. Let me take you all to where Yui is, at the bottom of the lake," he said.

 

**000**

 

She had had every intention of obeying Ayato. Staying and watching Lunaria. But it felt as if something was calling her. And it was not subtle at all. so, after at least what felt like an hour, or what she thought was an hour, Yui gave in.

 

Allowing that feeling to guide her. Yui soon found herself back at the lake. Confused and curious she walked along its shore until she came to a small outcropping of rocks. Being careful she made her way across their alternating smooth and jagged surfaces. Stopping when she reached the edge of the last one.

 

Crouching down as a sense of peace washed over her. Yui let one of her hands slide forward into the water. The feeling of cold on her fingers had her looked down at its dark surface. Seeing herself reflected on the surface of the water. Smiling as she closed her eyes, Yui felt as if something pulled her forward.  With a gasp she jerked her body back, removing her hand from the water as she opened her eyes. Only to have to blink them several times in disbelief. There across from her was a black stone wall.

 

Moving her head left and right, she realized she as in a cavern and not on the small outcropping of rocks anymore. Panic surging through her, Yui stood up. Only to completely still at the creaking sound under feet. Looking down she saw she was standing on a very old wooden dock.  Very slowly and carefully she turned around. Seeing the dock led to a tunnel, which was mostly dark except for the bioluminescent moss, giving it an eerie vibe.

 

Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and chewing on it. Yui decided it wouldn't hurt to explore to try and find an exit from the strange place. So, with hesitant steps, she moved forward towards the opening of the tunnel. Mildly surprised that she was no longer feeling panicked. Instead, that strange calm was settling over her person again.

 

The moment she stepped into the tunnel, pale orange flames burst into being on the walls in ornate sconces that had been previously hidden in the darkness. The illumination of those small flames case revealed walls with darkened, burnt or ripped tapestries. In some places, she could see parts of the images that were once on them. Sighing at the face that they were ruined she walked down the tunnel, only to have more of the flames bursting into existence the further she went.

 

Not sure how much time had passed, Yui finally came to a dead end. It looked like an alcove that been painstakingly carved out. The walls were smooth, and the tapestries in here were in the better condition. Though a part of her had wanted to go back down the tunnel and try the many doors she'd passed by. But something was holding her in place, just like when she had entered into Cordelia's room.

 

"Once more she found her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it. she felt that something here was important. Reaching out to the largest tapestry, she let her fingers brush over the faded surface. Her touch elicited a small burst of power or magic, she was not sure, that felt very familiar to her. Eyes riveted to the tapestry as its threads seem to shift. color spreading across his surface from where her fingers had touched. Her mouth falling open at the image as it was revealed. Leaving her feeling confused, happy, angry, and sad all at once.

 

**000**

 

Again time seemed to pass her by when she heard the faint echoes of whispered voices. Very familiar voice. But she couldn't find it in her to look away from the image before her.

 

"I see you have found... or rather were called here, Yui," Ryu whispered.

 

His voice came from right beside her. Slowly and numbly she just nodded her head.

 

"Do you remember what I said to you the first time we met outside the school?" he asked her.

 

This got her attention as she scrunched her face up in a mix of irritation and deep thought. With a slight tilt of her head so she could look at him from the corner of her eye.

 

"That I looked like my mother," she stated flatly.

 

The small lift at the corners of his lips had her snorting. her attention going back to the tapestry. Glad that the others were saying nothing.

 

"I also said something else, Yui," He whispered to her.

 

Narrowing her eye before her hands came up, grasping at the cross she always wore.

 

"That you had not seen this cross for over four hundred years," she whispered back, eyes wide. "Why did you say that?"

 

the soft chuckle he gave her had her blood rushing through her veins.

 

"Because it once belongs to my sister, Anya Vantiri," His words echoed around the small alcove. "And I have it's twin. They are family heirlooms. Only a Vantiri can wear them. Gifts from our Ancestors."

 

At this, she finally turned completely away from the tapestry and looked at him. Not hiding her skepticism on her face. But it vanished when she saw a matching cross dangling from a golden chain he was holding up from his shirt. But the stone at its center was blue, not red.

 

Instinct had her lifting her cross up until it was level with his. The moment the two faced each other a brilliant purple light filled the alcove. The light didn't' hurt, instead, it left her feeling as if she was enveloped in a warm, loving embrace.

 

"What was that!? What with that tapestry!?" Ayato exclaimed.

 

Shifting, Yui watched as the image on the tapestry changed. Where it had been an image of a tall, buxom redhead woman in a black corseted gown. Now it was that same woman, but she was being embraced from behind by a tall, tan-skinned, muscular man, with spiky blond hair, whose green eyes looked like polished emeralds.

 

At the back of her mind, she felt as if she knew these people. They looked so happy, and so in love. It had her reaching back with on hand. Grasping Ayato's, who she just knew was right behind her. When her hand touched him, Yui leaned back against him. Smiling as his arms wrapped around her protectively. They now mimicked the image on the tapestry.

 

"Who are these people, Lord Ryu?" Reiji asked, his voice very soft. "and how does Yui have your family heirloom? How does she have any relation to you? She was a human turned into a vampire."

 

His question were ones she had running through her head. Those were answers that she wanted. As Ryu chuckled in amusement by her side.

 

"The woman is my sister, Lady Anya Lilith Vantiri. That man is her mate, Michael Dracos," Ryu replied.

 

Jerking her head up at the last name of the man. Her pale red eyes darting around until she spotted both Tician and Lunaria. Both who had sad, longing looks on their faces. As she recalled they'd been asleep under a spell for seven hundred years.

 

"So, that man is of relation to the twins?" Ruki asked.

 

"Yes, Michael was our older half-brother. We shared the same mother. Different fathers," Tician said, her voice choked with a wealth of emotion.

 

"This means he finally got the love of his life," Lunaria choked out.

 

"Indeed," Ryu replied, his over voice showing great sadness. "AS to Reiji's other questions. the answers are both simple and complex."

 

His pause had Yui looking at him expectantly. The hard, cold look on his face, as he silently asked her if she wanted the answers to her questions. It had trepidation filling her stomach, but she nodded her head yes anyways.

 

"To the heirloom because my sister gave it to her," he said, his voice a soft sigh. "Before she vanished four hundred years ago."

 

"Whoa, whoa! How the hell did she do that? Yui is only sixteen," Laito exclaimed.

 

A low growl escaped Yui, shocking her as well as everybody else. Interruptions were not appreciated.

 

"I guess I should give a bit more detail huh?" Ryu groaned, his hands coming up to run through his long hair.

 

"Of course Ryu. I do believe they deserve to know," Karlheinz said.

 

"you are one to talk, cousin-dear,"  Ryu hissed. There was no mistaking the threatening tone.

 

Rolling her eyes, Yui decided to be bold as she spoke, "If you two are doing acting like children..."

 

Her voice clipped, drawing both elder vampires gazes to her. She just stared at them. Fighting the urge to be meek and hide behind Ayato. Who she could feel was shocked and smugly amused by her actions.

 

"Of course," Karlheinz drawled, his golden gaze boring into her.

 

"Sorry, Yui," Ryu apologized, his voice showing she had mollified him.

 

"So, what is this tapestry lesson about?" Yuma asked, clearly not wanting to listen to it.

 

"My family line and how Yui's involved," Ryu said. "Karlheinz is my cousin. His father is the brother to my mother. Their parents are the very first vampires. Lilith, the first woman and Judas, the betrayal of Christ."

 

Yui felt shocked. Being raised in a church she was well aware of the events in the bible. But to learn that was how vampires were born or created was just so... basic. Her eyes tracking  Ryu as he walked up to the tapestry. His long finger hands brushing across its surface, causing the image to change once more.

 

There it showed a red-haired woman with a severe look about her, a blond man very similar to Karlheinz. Before them were three small children. A much younger version of both Ryu and Karlheinz. The girl, younger than both of them, had to Anya. But as she looked at the child version of Anya, Yui couldn't help noticing her eyes and face were somehow familiar to her.

 

"Our families have mostly had the controlling power of the demon realm. My mother, when she mated, made it clear she didn't want the responsibility of ruling. Leaving it to her brother," Ryu spoke, his voice the same as when he spoke during class, lecturing. "Her mate was an incubus. she never lacked for a good time, but no children were born of the union. So, it forced her to take a lover from her mother's first union. A half-brother. Thus myself and my sister were born."

 

As Ryu trailed off his hand pressed against the tapestry. Causing the family image to ripple before changing again.

 

"You all took care of that family line when you rescued Yui," His voice flat to everyone's ears. "Geisback and his ilk, along with Cordelia where the descendant of Lilith fucking Lucifer himself."

 

Several gasps resounded around her in the alcove. That was not what she had expected, but explained why both Carla and Shin claimed they were the only pure vampires, the first bloods. Though she'd been taught any child of the devils was a demon. Vampires were apparently, not quite demons.

 

"Anyways. After my sister was born, Lilith and Judas appeared for the first time in centuries. This made our mother jealous. Already my sister was more beautiful and was showing signs of being more powerful than her," His voice trailed off again as he looked at the tapestry. "Our grandmother bequeathed my sister as her heir to her powers. Judas did the same to Karlheinz. His father didn't care. Since he was already king of the demon realm."

 

The tapestry settled showing a split image. One side was a  tall, pale-skinned man, golden eyes, and sandy blond hair, handing a pocket watch to a young, elated looking Karlheinz. While the other showed a Raven-haired woman with vivid red eyes handed Anya two crosses. One with a red gem, the other a blue gem. In the background, their mother looked spiteful.

 

"Anya, being young, didn't quite get the meaning of these necklaces. And gave me the blue one. Binding me to her, in servitude and lust." Ryu said. "Not that I minded. Like Karlheinz here, I was power hungry in my youth. My sister refuted both our advances."

 

Silence fell as she thought about what he just said. Her eyes dropping to her necklace. This little thing was very old, ancient vampire heirloom. It was somehow given to her by Ryu's sister. there was something important that was missing though.

 

"That she did. As beautiful as she was, she was oddly kind for all the power she possed, yet exceptionally cruel when angered," Karlheinz said. "She broke all the bones on one side of my body when I tried to physical with her against her wishes."

 

"Ah! I remember that. She shoved her hand through my stomach and almost crushed my heart for the same thing," Ryu stated, in a rather happy and fond voice.

 

It creeped her out how happy the two sounded at recalling those memories. She still didn't understand how men thought, let alone vampire men.

 

"She is the only woman I've ever loved," Karlheinz stated.

 

The stiffening of Ayato against her, let Yui know how he felt about that fact. As well as the way the other Sakamaki's, by the way, their agitation rolled off of them.

 

"Anyways, my mother's jealousy made her try to kill my sister. Which is how Eternia was created," Ryu continued as if they didn't just stop to reminisce. "Most Vampires can fly during the full moon, have either a minor fire or shadow control. My sister was different, in a class all her own. She had, like our grandmother, the ability to manipulate nature itself and raw magic. Thus this place. Tying it to those of her choosing. Me being one."

 

The small smile she saw on Ryu's face was one of pride. It had Yui wondering what her own vampire powers would be when they awakened, finally. Since she was already showing a lot of potential according to the boys. Who she mentally noted were being unnaturally quiet.

 

"Let's jump forward a few hundred years. People that come here had to meet one of two conditions. A new start on life, or were in a near death state and not ready to die," Ryu explained. "It was now Tician's and Lunaria's parent's eventually arrived here. Leading to the eventing revolving around the prophecy, Lunaria's ordeal, and the loss of many good and innocent people. Demon, Devil, and human alike."

 

"Hold up, humans live here? In peace with Demons and devil?" Kou exclaimed, clearly in shock.

 

"Yes," Lunaria said, her voice firm.

 

A deep-throated chuckle from Ryu had them all focused back on him again. The Tapestry showing an image of the twins no older than four or five, their brother Michael, Anya, another male holding Anya at the lake.

 

"Anya taught the twins. Michael was very... protective of them and my sister. That man... holding her was her first lover, Shade." Ryu's voice held utter contempt as he spoke the man's name.

 

"A flick of his fingers on the tapestry had it changing again. This time a white-haired man held Anya. His short white hair, crystalline blue eyes shone with malice. In the background were both Ryu and Michael. Both had a hand on a teenage looking Tician and Lunaria. Yui figured by the slightly haunted look in Lunaria's eyes this was after she'd been rescued.

 

"Her second spouse, not mate, Alucard. I was so happy when his head was removed by my sword," Ryu bit out.

 

Again the image on the tapestry shifted at a touch of his fingers. This time it was Anya sitting before the cabin. Her face tear stained as Michael stood silently behind, an arm around his sisters. Who both looked like they'd just been crying.

 

"This was after the second war. Nefitiri died this time. As did more people we held close. I... had met my mate during that war and almost lost my Mora," Ryu said, his voice slightly breaking on the name. "Lunaria saved her by healing her. And gave us something neither of us thought we'd ever had. But the toll of this war to its toll in the loss of people... and the twins shortly thereafter."

 

As he went silent, Yui saw the slight shaking of his body. Carefully she looked towards Karlheinz and saw he held a sorrowful look in his eyes. Continuing her perusal, she saw the raw pain etched in the twins. Seeing how they were suffering from the loss of their parents, brother, and friends. It was heart-wrenching.

 

"What do you mean the loss of the twin? Teddy wants to know," Kanato spoke up.

 

"it was shortly after the end of the last war, Geisbach kidnapped them. Putting them under that sleep spell. Michael was damn near insane. The scare I have trying to hold him back was unpleasant upon receiving," Ryu said, his hand ghosting over his left hip. "My sister was the only one to calm him. Then we all realized that the first part of the prophecy had happened."

 

"Again... with that... prophecy," Azusa muttered.

 

"Yes. But that'll come soon enough," Ryu replied, a sad smile appearing.

 

Once more at his touch, the tapestry changed to yet another touch. This time Yui saw Anya and Michael sitting on the outcropping of rocks, bare feet dangling into the crystal blue waters. Smiles on their faces as both their hands rested on Anya's swollen stomach.

 

"Almost three hundred years later those two fully mated and were expecting. Though the child came at a high price. Michael gave up a part of himself so Anya, my sister, could have the child she always wanted, no deserved," Ryu said, a humorless laugh escaping his lips.

 

"Gave up something... A part of himself...That means he did..."Lunaria and Tician said in perfect tandem. Both their voices happy and sad at the same time.

 

"Yes, he did that. But when their child was born, there was no regret from either of them. The baby was perfection personified," Karlheinz said softly.

 

Yui looked at her father-in-law. His face blank, but she could see a slight tightening at the corner of his eyes. The only indication he felt anything. It made her heart go out to him and his unrequited love. Turning her attention back to the tapestry Yui gasped at what she saw. There were Anya and Michael standing on that rocky outcropping, Ryu behind them smiling, though he was clearly sad, holding a small pink wrapped bundle.

 

"They were so happy when their daughter was born. I was too, even though a month prior my own mate was killed," Ryu explained, his voice so soft and wistful. "It was a very happy event. And the second time a birth happened in Eternia."

 

Silence reigned for but a few seconds before the guys all spoke up at once. Each asking a multitude of questions. Only to have Ryu just shake his head. Ignoring them as his eyes bored into her. The intensity had Yui pressing firmly against Ayato. something told her that Ryu was not done.

 

"There is more... isn't there?" She asked.

 

The smile he gave her had her glad it was hard to blush as a vampire unless you just finished feeding. His hand brushed the tapestry causing its surface to shift and form in widthwise blocks. Each block showed a different scene.

 

"A few years after my niece was born her abilities started to manifest. Leaving us in shock. But, of course, like my sister it drew those that wanted her power," Ryu said, his head turning so he could pointedly look at Karlheinz, who looked away. "But what caused everything to turn out as it is now was Geisbach and his brood."

 

Yui shuddered at the tone Ryu used. There was no mistaking the amount of hate and anger it held. In fact, it made the air feel thick and she was sure if she could still breath it'd be very hard. Faint movement from the tapestry drew her attention back to it. The top image blanked out, allowing the next one to enlarge. It showed a blond man that wasn't Karlheinz staring down at Michael as he put himself between the man and his mate and daughter.

 

"Geisbach wanted more power to take Karlheinz throne from him. It lead to another small war. In which a decision was made," Ryu muttered, voice still showing his emotions. "I didn't agree with it. But at that time it was the best and safest."

 

Again the image blanked out. Enlarging the next. Which was of Ryu, Michael, Anya and their daughter in a clearing. Squinting Yui gasped. It was the same clearing they'd arrived in. Only the picture she was seeing it was lit up by a large red glowing inverted pentagram with runes around it. Runes she found oddly familiar.

 

"The ritual we performed regressed the age of my niece from five years old to about a year. Sealed all her budding powers and locked her vampire blood away into stasis, making my niece a human child," Ryu explained, speaking slowly.

 

Again the image blanked out. The next growing in size to show Michaels hands up and glowing as he cast a spell. Ryu holding the curly blond haired baby who was crying. While Anya placed something over her head.

 

"Michael ripped a hole in time, while Anya put her necklace over my nieces head. A protective charm and secondary seal to keep her daughter's powers from every awakening," Ryu whispered. "Than they sent my niece four hundred years into an unknown future. Choosing to leave her on a churches doorsteps."

 

The final image of the tapestry showed a pink bundle sleeping calmly on the steps of a church. A very familiar church to Yui, as she grew up there. It had Yui whimpering aloud.

 

"I don't have to say it do I, Yui? Who you are." Ryu asked her.

 

A small shake of her head no had Ryu smiling down at her. Her mind was so confused. All this information was too much. She couldn't believe she wasn't a human, to begin with. That her parents, her real parents, who defied time and god to protect her.

 

"So... you are saying Yui was never a human, to begin with? Then why the fuck is her blood so addicting? Does it have to do with Cordelia's heart being transplanted in her? or because you are from a pure vampire bloodline?" Subaru bit out, anger lacing his voice.

 

"Ah! As to that, neither." Ryu said, flashing his fangs in warning to Subaru. A dark delight shining in his eyes. "It's because she is a true born half-breed vampire, called a Dhampir. The best of both worlds, with a potential to have stronger gifts and strengths."

 

Silence fell over them all at that revelation. As she shrunk under their combined gazes. Glad for Ayato at that moment. Because her knees felt wobbly and weak. It was a bit much to learn all at once. That she was so different than what she thought as she looked up at the tapestry, which had changed again. The image was of her parents sitting together on that rocky outcropping, holding her across both their laps in a loving embrace.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	22. Gangsta's Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it. I do not wanna put songs in on the Intermissions. But I had to. This just flowed from me and I almost cried. But Ruki... the sadist gentleman... got something for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or it’s characters, that right belongs to REJET. I do not own the songs being used, those belong to their respective creators and studios. What I do own are the OC's used in this story and the plotline.}
> 
> [A/N: After the bit of fluff/fun/serious contemplation in the last chapter, I had to do this. I think it is Time for the girls (Cough Tician) to really do some shining here. And what better way to do this, than include poor Yui. While giving you the readers a bit more insight into the twins personalities.]
> 
> [A/N 2: So, people know the calendar year that this is being based on is from the year 2020. The lunar calendar is also for 2020. Here is the exact data: 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat. I did this so that it all syncs up with the storyline. And here is all the full Moons that will take place throughout the story, 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat, 2020 Nov 30 09:31 Mon, 2020 Dec 30 03:29 Wed]
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

**  
**

* * *

   **Gangsta's Paradise**

**Artist: Coolio**

**Released: 1995**

**Label: Tommy Boy**

**Genre:  Horrorcore, gangsta rap, hip-hop soul**

**Producer(s): Doug Rasheed**

* * *

 

 

 

_'As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death._

_I take a look at my life and realize there's nothing left.'_

 

He had been listening to what Ryu had said. Shock cursing through his body. This was a bit much for him, Ruki could only imagine how it was overloading it was mentally and emotionally for Yui. To just find out you were not an orphan. And to protect you, your parents would play with extremely magic he'd only read about.

 

Stepping back from the group, Ruiki contemplated his own life and choices. There were a few he was not proud of most recently and involving Yui. then again they had all been manipulated by their father and creator. Movement drew him from his thoughts just as Lunaria disappeared from his peripheral vision. The look on her face had him looking forward, catching what was being said as questions were asked. Ruki did not hesitate to follow her, but only after he motioned for Azusa to stay. Getting a glare that was pure anger, though he complied.

 

Staying a safe distance from Lunaria, Ruki followed and watched the younger of the twins. How she'd pause at an occasional door. Touching it and muttering something he couldn't make out. Though he could tell from body language alone she was very sad and hurt.

* * *

 

_'As they croak, I  see myself in the pistol smoke, fool.'_

 

She could not stay and listen. the pain to real at hearing she'd never see her older brother and first love, again. And at Tician's mental nudge she'd left the group. Her mind playing all the good and bad memories. Mind supplying an accurate number of those that had died either by her hand or because of her. Lunaria knew she could never unsee the dead, broken and bloody bodies of those she knew. So, as she topped by each door she recalled the memories associated with each. Smiling wanly at the last door in the hallway. It was destroyed from the inside out, as was the room itself. Which had housed a woman named Miko? It had been the first time Lunaria had used her power of her own free will, to heal the woman.

 

It had been a different kind of feeling to help someone with her powers instead of mass killing with them. Which had her curling her lip in contempt. Holy powers, that which was used by the Angels of heaven. A laudable fantasy in simple people's minds. No, it was not a pretty power. Of course, it could heal, but it had a deeper, much darker purpose. One that made her loath herself and the power she had. She had stood bloodied above friends, family, and enemies on a battlefield. And those that were killed could never be reincarnated because of that same power... it was a curse, not a blessing. And right now it would keep the boys, whom she belonged to at bay for fear of being killed. A thing she wouldn't do.

 

But fear, she had learned the easy, yet hard way, was a powerful thing. And once it took root it was nigh on impossible to get rid of. Sure they looked at her, talked nicely to her. She was not stupid, she could see their aura's and souls. It was only for the sake of getting the rights to her bed and blood. There'd never be any love between them and her, just a mild acceptance that was more tolerance. She knew it just like she knew the back of her hand. Very intimately.

* * *

 

_'On my knees in the light, saying prayers in the street light.'_

 

With a shake of Lunaira's head as she moved towards the dock, Ruki peeked into the room. Seeing sharp claw marks in the stone wall. Places burned black while all the furniture was in splinters or dust. Leaving Ruki feeling fear at whoever had done it. Because the residual energy that lingered mingled with the holy power of Lunaria's.

 

He tore his gaze away from the disaster that had been a room once to look at Lunaria. Who had come to a halt on the little dock? A pale white halo surrounding her body. His instincts had Ruki rushing forward to grab her shoulder just as the halo grew in size and intensity. Leaving him feeling as if his body was disintegrating on a molecular level. In seconds it was over, the light gone allowing him to see the sandy shore of the blake. Sepia and gray trees before he looked down at Lunaria. Who was looking up at him in confusion? Her face a mask of pain and sorrow. Her eyes were dull, almost lifeless. And what he saw in their depths gave him the knowledge of why Tician was so very possessive and protective of her.

 

Ruki felt his body react on autopilot. Pulling her to his chest, making shushing sounds, as he stroked her hair from crown to shoulders. All while holding her. Finally understanding what his father had told him after seeing the man do it for his mother. That his wife's happiness and health were more important than his own. If he believed in god, Ruki knew he'd pray.

* * *

 

_'Look at the situation they got me facin'._

_I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the streets.'_

 

It didn't take long, but he felt Lunaria's body shudder as the first muffled sob reached his ears. Closing his eyes Ruki held her close to his body. Extremely uncomfortable but wanting to give her comfort. A thing that was foreign to him. Since he was used to pain of all kinds. Both giving and receiving. Sighing  Ruki knew that it would be wrong to let her make a mess of herself where the others could see her.

 

"Lunaria I was raised that it was inappropriate for a woman to cry in public. That it was a private thing. I suggest we move to the confines of the cabin,"  he said, keeping his voice soft.

 

There was no brilliant flash or pain to his eyes this time. But his body felt unbalanced as it once more seemed to break apart at the molecular level again. Only a second later to be standing on the front steps of the cabin. His stomach flopped as he looked down at the dark-haired girl in his arms. Seeing her sway as her face turned almost gray.

 

Not thinking, Ruki scooped her up just as she passed out. Recalling hours ago the same reaction but after a larger use of her powers. It had him knitting his brow in thought as he turned to open the cabin's front door to find it already open. AS if it had read his mind. which he'd think on later, his unconscious cargo came first.

* * *

 

_'I'm living life, do or die, what can I say.'_

 

Time seemed inconsequential after he'd gotten to his room. Only to realize he couldn't put her in her own room. And he didn't want to let her go, let along out of his site. so, the logical conclusion was his room. Where he'd sat on his bed, removed both his and hers shoes before climbing onto the bed, leaning back against the pillows and headboard. Shifting Lunaria so she was stretched out beside him. Though she had her first lightly grabbing his tear and snot soaked shirt in a death grip. Keeping him from moving on leaving.

 

Especially after Lunaria herself shifted so she was resting with her face half buried in his stomach, arms wrapped very securely around his waist and her body nestled between his legs. making it a bit awkward when she'd shift a bit to snuggle closer to him or nuzzle his stomach when he stopped running his hand through her hair. Making him contemplate if he could die from trying to reign in his bodies natural response. He had not been physically with a female sense Yui had been returned after killing the Tsukinami's.

* * *

 

_'Tell me why we are so blind to see._

_That the ones we hurt are you and me.'_

 

Lifting his eyes from the book he was reading, Ruki glanced at his bedroom door. Nonplussed at seeing the others there looking at him. Som with jealousy, others amusement or understanding. While three had a look of relief mixed with being thankful. Giving a small smile, Ruki returned to his book. Hearing a few displeased hisses and growls, mixed with chuckles. Not caring if he angered anyone. Ruki wanted to continue reading the book. It was a plethora of information. Information about Eternia, it's creator and her family. When he felt the others leave but one, Ruki peeked over. Seeing Tician leaning against his door frame. A smile curling her lips, making her odd eyes dance.

 

"You may enter," he said softly,  not wanting to awaken Lunaria.

 

"Somehow I have the feeling she did not let you go long enough to acquire these tombs," Tician said, humor brightening her voice.

 

Lifting his head, Ruki smiled, "No." was all he replied.

 

She gave a deep throaty laugh as she tried to sit on the edge of his bed. Only to move back at a soft threatening growl. Surprising him as he saw amusement, irritation, and hurt flicker across Tician's face.

 

"That means you figured out how the cabin works," she stated. "You going to tell the others?"

 

Narrowing his eyes in thought, Ruki finally shook his head no. He had contemplated explaining it to them. But decided it'd be more fun to see their reactions at discovering it on their own. It as not his place to teach them. And he'd deal with them realizing he knew all along.

 

"I know you know. Why you are so zealous about protecting her," he said turning to the next page in the book.

 

The way Tician's eyes widened and then narrowed had him shiver. It was purely predatorial. And not the kind that could be construed as a sexual invitation.

 

"I won't say anything. No, instead I understand and want to help protect her," He quickly responded in a whisper. "That and where your half-brother is concerned. Lunaria didn't just love him. No, she was very much in love with him, wasn't she?"

 

The small sigh that escaped Tician's lips at his words before she closed her eyes and nodded her head, yes. There was no way Ruki could miss the pain being shown so clearly on her face.

 

"Mother had expected after Michael arrived for them to make a match. Until Michael made it very clear who his heart belonged to," Tician replied. "Lunaria didn't mind too much. We've always called Ryu's sister Anya, auntie. But when we learned that it was a huge blow. Lu-lu was close with those two."

 

Filing away what Tician said, Ruki realized that Lunaria had to feel like shit. Losing more people she cared about.

 

"Don't worry. This was par for the course. She loves so freely but doesn't love at all," Tician replied as if reading his thoughts. "And she is yours for the night. Here are her rules: No touching her scars. No touches or acts that can be construed as intimate or sexual in nature. No drinking her blood. And lastly, respect her space and body."

 

He snorted rudely at the last one. If anything he should be demanding she respect his. But Ruki was secretly enjoying being snuggled by her. Even if it had adverse effects. Those were simple rules to follow.

 

"Ruki, thank you for being there for her. She puts on a brave face and smile. But when she awakes, Lu-lu will be excited at having a niece. Just hope Red... I mean Ayato is capable of dealing with her being overly protective," Tician said, giving a dark chuckle as she leaned over, lips pursing to give him a kiss.

 

There was a bright flash of light, followed by the smell of burning skin and another low growl. Frowning Ruki looked down at Lunaria who was practically squeezing him with her arms as her face turned towards Tician. Who just made a noise at the back of her throat. Clearly not amused at being attacked by her unconscious sister. Though the message was delivered, loud and clear.

 

"Good night Tician," he whispered, returning his attention to the book, silently dismissing her. Earning a soft laugh as she exited the room.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	23. Day of Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Sundays will be working like the last few chapters. Some will be longer than others and help build a stronger relationship with the girls. And give Tician something to fuck with them about. And help Yui come into her powers faster, though she won't be battle ready, she will be able to defend herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or it’s characters, that right belongs to REJET. I do not own the songs being used, those belong to their respective creators and studios. What I do own are the OC's used in this story and the plotline.}
> 
> [A/N: After the bit of fluff/fun/serious contemplation in the last chapter, I had to do this. I think it is Time for the girls (Cough Tician) to really do some shining here. And what better way to do this, than include poor Yui. While giving you the readers a bit more insight into the twins personalities.]
> 
> [A/N 2: So, people know the calendar year that this is being based on is from the year 2020. The lunar calendar is also for 2020. Here is the exact data: 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat. I did this so that it all syncs up with the storyline. And here is all the full Moons that will take place throughout the story, 2020 Oct 31 14:51 Sat, 2020 Nov 30 09:31 Mon, 2020 Dec 30 03:29 Wed]
> 
> [A/N: The ARTWORK for this story was created by a friend. Please do not reuse this image.]

****

* * *

 

 

 ****It was the fourth day in that strange place as they had all been given the day off. A welcome thing only made much better by the scene before him. There was Lunaria guiding Yui through some basic Tai Chi Katas. Though he was of mixed feelings about his little mate learning these to start disciplining her body and mind before being trained in harnessing the budding vampiric powers she had been exhibiting ever since her 'awakening'. He'd prefer if she just let him continue to protect her. It was his right, after all, being her mate.

 

"Dude, I hate to say it, but that sight is hot!" Laito whispered next to him.

 

Frowning, Ayato looked over at one of his elder triplets. Only to hear a soft grunt of agreement from his other on his other side. Not that he didn't agree, he just didn't like them stating it aloud. Because right now, Lunaria was pressed tightly against her nieces, his mates, back and was slowly shifting Yui's body with her own into the proper stance. Her voice was low, soft, gentle, and very patient when Yui kept making mistakes. It was really fucking hot and it was stirring his desire for not just his mate, but Lunaria as well.

 

Then again it was an event on the second day that had led to this. They'd all been practicing. Or rather having their asses handed to them by both their father and Ryu. Only to have Subaru throw one of the wooden daggers at Ryu, who moved to dodge it. Revealing Lunaria and Yui walking towards them. Yui's arms full with a basket that had later been lunch. Time had seemed to stop as he, as well as the others, just stood there watching as it flew towards Yui's stunned face.

 

Lunaria had stepped between, snatching the wooden dagger from the air and tossed it back at Subaru. When it landed in the dirt, it was buried up to the hilt. Her movements had been quick and powerful. No wasted movement at all. The cold, detached look on her face so out of place. Before they'd all watched as she sunk to her knees and panicking. Tician had been the one along with Yui to soothe her.

 

There'd been a clamor for answers at that. Leaving Ryu to look irritated before he snapped at them all. Asking if they had paid attention to what he had said at all in the Sanctuary the day before. Only to reiterate that he said his sister, Yui's mother, had trained both of the girls. On top of the twins parents and brothers, and himself training them. Plural. Meaning that Lunaria was just as capable of fighting and defending as Tician was. But with her personality, they'd just seemed to not get it.

 

From there Ayato recalled as Ryu had the twins show just how much muscle control and discipline had been beaten into the two girls. They were centuries beyond what he or his brothers and the Mukami's were capable of doing. They could stop with a seconds notice in mid-movement and hold it for about three minutes. On top of the fact that they could shift speeds at a command as well. Tician explained that when she told them prior that it had been beaten into them, she wasn't kidding. They'd been beaten to within an inch of being dead, healed, and forced to continue.

 

The impromptu match between the twins had been enlightening. Lunaria knew where her weaknesses were. She was small, petite. And while they had heard the impact of the fighting between Tician and Lunaria as their limbs physically collided. She was at a disadvantage for strength as well. But she had speed and the ability to duck and roll quicker. She made her weaknesses her strengths. It had been glorious to watch until Lunaria seemed to change as the match continued on. Tician calling a halt and just holding her sister as she shook and went pale, whimpering over and over that she hated fighting. She didn't want to kill anyone anymore.

 

Shaking his head, Ayato, knew that there was still more to the story of the twins. That they hadn't been completely upfront about their past and that stupid prophecy. But he knew that trust and respect were what they were looking for before they came clean completely.

 

**000**

 

He was highly amused and completely satisfied with things at the moment. The Cabin had been his biggest surprise so far. Of course, he was upset that Ruki had figured out the Cabin before he did. The magic for it was intricate, yet simplistic at the same time. And catered to its inhabitants needs and wishes. All one had to do was state or think hard enough of what they wanted. Then again Ruki had also gotten Lunaria to share his bed. The arrogant bastard had even had the gall to leave his door open where they all could see the petite raven-haired girl lying between his legs, face buried in his stomach and holding him as if he were her lifeline.

 

But, he'd been the first that Tician had taken to her bed. That had been glorious and in the last two days, she had taken his younger brother, Kanato, and Ruki to her bed as well. And though he had no right to complain, it had him feeling very possessive of the blonde. She bore his mark. Instinct had him demanding he make her stay by his side. Though he knew that she belonged to all of them.

 

Though it had been rather amusing to see  Kanato flushing darkly and acting exceptionally shy after she had shared his room for the night. And unlike the night she'd spent with him, there had been no sounds, aura backlash at all. In fact, if they had not been spotted coming out of Kanato's room no one would have known either. But when he, and the others, had plied Kanato about his experience, he watched as Kanato's violet eyes went wide, looked at Tician and claimed his Teddy said they shouldn't talk about it.

 

Reiji smirked. Ruki had been a bit different. He had been reading when the eldest Mukami had come up to him and said, I understand. This had Reiji putting down his book this morning, looking at him with a knowing and sated look. It had caused Reiji to chuckle and dismiss him by continuing to read his book. But that had only lasted for so long as he had caught Lunaria talking with Yui about working with her on her training. Hence he was leaning against a tree watching the two tiny females working in tandem. And while he wasn't speaking up vocally, he too was enjoying the sight of them together. Laito was correct, it was hot.

 

**000**

 

Ryu just smiled as he noted that most of the children were all gathered in one area. Though he noted that Yuma, Subaru, Azusa, and Tician were no there. The rest were enjoying the sight of Lunaria teaching Yui. He knew that Yui had yet to unlock her powers, and memories that had been sealed away. When it did happen, he was sure that they'd respect her more than they did now.

 

"You are smiling again."

 

Blinking slowly, he dragged his gaze from the girl and the other children, to look at Karlheinz, who was also watching with rapt attention, the scene before them all. He didn't care if he was smiling, he often did that for no reason at all.

 

"And the problem is what?" He asked.

 

"Nothing, just that you have this weird air about you," was the simple reply.

 

Snorting rudely, he figured that Karlheinz was just having a moment of idiocy, which was not uncommon. The man had to control everything with an iron fist. And hated when things didn't go according to his plan. And after revealing that Yui was not a human, but a true Dhampir, that meant no new species would be born from her union with Ayato. And the fact that he knew, albeit loosely, the twins parents, he knew that he didn't have high hopes.

 

"You know cousin, I think that things will eventually turn out for the better," Ryu said softly.

 

"Mayhap, but I can say this, if Lunaria doesn't decide to fight, it could be for the worse as well," Karlheinz said, his voice dropping a few octaves.

 

Giving a soft sigh, Ryu understood why the man wanted Lunaria to fight. Even if she was not ready. The consequences were stacked against them. The girl had way to many fears and phobias were fighting was concerned. And it was very evident after her sparring match with Tician. Though Ryu was impressed with the fact that she was still pure instinct in a fight. Adapting and using her weaknesses as an advantage like she had been taught. Of course, he had made them spar on the surface of the lake, maintaining a steady flow of their magic, while he and Karl had kept a barrier up. At least until she started to lose control.

 

**000**

 

She stood there with the three males around her. An eyebrow quirked in mild amusement as she fought to keep from smiling wider. Today was supposed to be a day of rest. But, of course, the three wanted to fight. She had been teaching them to fight with a Sword. And it did chafe that she had been regulated to being a teacher for the beginners with the damn weapon. Lunaria was a better teacher, more patient. It angered her to no end that they were not at her level. But she was not stupid, no. The three of them against her at once meant that she'd be sore and more than battered after this.

 

Rolling her shoulders, Tician just wanted to go and rest. The hot springs sounded like a good idea after this. It would be nice to bathe in some hot water and let the aches and pain she would have racking her body soon enough just melt away. Then again... the boys hadn't been introduced to that wonderful little place yet. And it had her flashing her teeth at all three of the guys. Making her eyes glint in delight, before she rushed them. Her own two swords arcing outward in a swift strike that was to test the waters.

 

Yes, she would be delighted in bringing up the natural Hot Springs after dinner for the whole clan to meander out to. Hell, she knew that Ryu had been bathing in them. He was overly fastidious about his cleanliness. And while the cabin did provide for them, including a small copper tub with heated water to bathe in when needed. Nothing beat a good hot mineral bath in the middle of a forest. And the reaction she wanted to see from the boys at her just plopping down in a shared pool with them naked as the day she was born, yes, it would have her rolling with laughter.

 

Until then she'd have to survive three very serious and intent-driven males, that were also very pissy that she had not shown them any type of interest physically. Their jealousy was sickening, but to be expected. Each of them were alphas in their own right. But, she had proven that she would not be submissive. Nor would she be cowed into a submissive state by them. Karlheinz or Ryu, that was another matter, given if they were doing it, it was because she'd royally fucked up.

 

**000**

 

They circled her, their eyes meeting in quick, silent conversation. She had started the attack, grinning about something that had made her odd eyes practically glow with a dark light. They were not happy about having to learn the sword, especially since Laito had refused to come and practice with them. No, he'd rather be a lazy assed bastard and watch Lunaria train Yui. Each of them realized that it only made their own situation harder to handle.

 

The subtlest of movements Subaru darted in and connected his practice sword with only one of Tician's, as the other two watch how she blocked and deflected. Each taking the time to observe how her body shifted and moved to do so. It was the biggest lesson she had been 'trying' to 'beat' into them. Though they knew she was seriously toning it back. Especially after having to watch her fight with Reiji. It still rankled them to no end.

 

Subaru danced back, and they began to circle her once more. Still watching and assessing, when Azusa and Subaru ran in this time at different angles. The way her body contorted as again she blocked and deflected Subaru's sword with only one, while she just able to block Azusa's. This had Yuma noting how her eyes narrowed just before he saw the minute tightening of her neck and arm muscles as she ducked and spun. The two blades swinging out in an arc around her body.

 

Only for all three of them to fall back and start the process over again. This was annoying. But they all knew that she would attack again. Because she was watching them, measuring them just as much as they were here.

 

**000**

 

He was taking the free day for what it was. As soon as breakfast was done he slipped out of the Cabin and made his way down to the lake. There was no real interest in watching the two girls train. Or even watching as Tician sparred with the three of the four she was supposed to be training. No, he'd rather just laze around and enjoy himself. Hence why he was now resting against the same rocky outcropping as the one shown in the tapestry that was hidden in the small sanctuary beneath the lake.

 

This place was definitely different. Created purely from the magic and nature of the Demon worlds lands. All by one woman, who was really Yui's mother. It was just shocking overall what they had learned that first day. That and the true nature of the Cabin. A joke in and of itself. All he had to do was think of what he wanted, as long as it was not a person, and he had it. Unique and had him enjoying his natural laziness.

 

His mind drifted back to the past week, all the things that had happened, culminating in the fight between his younger brother and Tician. And the results of that fight had kept him from getting his much-wanted sleep. In fact, it had actually driven him from the house. His mind had wandered to where Kou had taken the younger of the two twins. That was his concern. He was interested in Lunaria. He wanted to hear her play that violin again. Music was a major part of who he was. But what he really wanted was to see that look of pure rapture on her face.

 

Closing his eyes, enjoying the fact that he was actually outside, in a world that was mostly sepia colored now, a gentle breeze blowing across him as the Sunlight filtered through the trees. The time of day that this world had been stopped at was around and allowed him to actually partake of an earlier time of day was kind of intriguing to him. Still, Shuu shut his eyes and decided a quick nap wouldn't hurt anything. His ears picking up the sounds that had slowly begun to return to this place. He could feel the life returning with what the twins did every morning after waking up and eating.

 

**000**

 

Lunaria smiled as she saw the exasperated look on Yui's face. Now that she actually looked at the girl, she saw a lot of both her parents in her. Though looks wise she definitely took after her mother, though she was petite. It had her heart swelling with both true happiness and pride.

 

"Now Yui, do not get that way. Trust me, I did not learn in one day or even a week. I was taught from the time I was able to walk, run, and understand the spoken tongue," she chided.

 

Carefully she went behind her niece again and moved Yui's legs and arms with her own. Holding her in that position as she synced her breathing to Yui's. Mumbling softly for Yui to close her eyes as she started to take her through the proper movements of the basic Tai Chi Kata.

 

"Feel the movements as you breathe in with one and exhale on the second. Do not think, just feel," she said. "Ignore anything outside of what you are feeling as I take us through these steps. Just breath, in and out. Let your body naturally relax."

 

When she felt Yui sag against her, Lunaria smiled widely, though it was sad, as she continued through the whole kata until it was finished. Though she started it again, she stepped back and let Yui do it herself. The girl really could focus when she set her mind to it. A stubborn resilience that was a Draco's family trait strong in her. Meaning once she started to awaken more and more, mastering her powers as they came, she'd be a force to reckon with if she did indeed inherit more of her mother's abilities.

 

Until that day, Lunaria silently vowed that she would protect Yui to the best of her current abilities. But she also knew that she had to work on her faults.

 

**000**

 

Kou had opted to stay in the Cabin for their day off. There was no urge to spar, watch Lunaria and Yui, or even explore. In his lap was a photo album from those in the forest. Though it was all miniature paintings, it gave him an insight to the people that had lived there. Glancing up, he held the book out to his eldest brother, Ruki. Who was still reading one of the many thick tombs he had acquired.

 

The picture he had the book open to was actually rather precious. It was of their father and Ryu. Both were down on the ground with the woman they'd learned was Yui's mother standing on their back. Dirt and blood coated all three of them. And in the red-headed woman's arms was three swords. Two of which were very familiar. One being Excalibur, their father's sword, the other was V'Inis Ryu's sword. The other they guessed was her own. It was amusing to see such powerful Vampire Elders so young looking like they were no more than a few centuries old and acting like children.

 

Ruki just raised his eyebrows and smiled thinly. Amused by the picture along with the caption scrawled hastily underneath it. 'Spring Mud Wrestling, Anya Kicks the Boy's Asses...AGAIN!' But it was quickly dismissed for whatever he had been reading in the book. Though Kou could tell that his brother was doing his level best to not laugh aloud.

 

Putting the book back into his lap, Kou continued to flip through it, committing several of the pictures to memory. Though he noticed that there were never any visual facial drawings or paintings of Tician and Lunaria's parents. And as far as he could tell, their father, Rage, wore a cloak and cowl no matter what. And their mother appeared to be a tall woman who was overly curvy and liked to wear damn near see-through clothing. Not that he would complain, because he could appreciate a beautiful woman. Though from the looks of it, Tician inherited her golden hair from her mother.

 

Flipping the page one more time, Kou stopped and narrowed his eyes. There the twins were standing, looking just a bit softer around the edges than they did now. But it was the fact that there were two males in the picture standing behind them. And their arms were draped over the girls, who were smiling. Tician coyly up at a tall silver-haired male who only had one eye, that was a piercing gold. The other had short, spiky white hair, tan skin with a red lightning bolt over a black eye. Both were taller than the girls easily. The male behind Tician was dressed in what looked to be a fancy white and blue layered Japanese Yukata. While the one behind Lunaria wore almost form-fitting black and white stylized trench coat, white gloves with a black line design on them.

 

It was the look on both of the males face was one he knew. There was pride and possessiveness, and something else he didn't recognize, written across their visage. And from the way, the girls looked relaxed and allowed them to touch their person, it was very much returned. Anger boiled his blood as he shoved the book violently at Ruki. Who shot him a dark glare, before looking concerned after seeing his face. Kou was not liking this. There had been males before them. Ones that the girls apparently held affection for in the past.

 

"I see. I think we should ask some questions," Ruki said.

 

The tone of voice used had Kou going still as he saw the red flash briefly in the depths of his brother's eyes. As the questions he wanted answered flew around inside of his head. Deciding it might be best to not continue to look at the album, Kou set it down, stood up and made his way into the Kitchen. Glancing out the window, he saw Tician, his brothers and the youngest of the Sakamaki's returning. And from how beat up all of them were, Kou knew that waiting would be a good idea. Since he learned that impatience was not rewarded.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal:

Diabolik Miko Diaries:

Down the Rabbit Hole:

Fallen Star:

Feast of Flesh:

Fighting for Enlightenment:

Forbidden Fruit:

His Brother; Blood & Magic:

How it Should Be: 7/15/18

Juxtaposition:  7/13/18

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 7/22/18

Obsession: 7/18/18

Past, Present, & Future:

Predation:

Red String of Fate:

Science of Love:

Silver Memories:

So in Love with Two:

SPACE:

The Choices We Make:

The Taste of a Rose:

Tolerably, Intolerable:

Twisted Fate:

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam:


End file.
